Til I hear you sing once more
by Stardust63
Summary: The Little Bird saw her chance to escape and she took it. Now we follow Sansa and Sandor in their journey to safer lands. Will romance bloom between the former dog to the Boy King and The Lady Stark? Or will their adventure to romance and a new start be interrupted? Only time will tell. Rated M just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the writer**: I do not own the characters! They belong to the amazing GRRM! If you have grammatical errors, please understand I am in the process reviewing my stories to fix them as best I can!

**The Great Escape**

Sansa tried to keep her body straight and her eyes open, or she knew she would fall of the horse at any minute. She felt tired and achy, but did not complain at all. She felt an arm circle her waist and her breath left her lungs when it tightened. When she felt her eyes closing once more, a voice whispered into her ear,

"Hold on for a bit longer, Little Bird."

She gave a small, tired smile and nodded her head before leaning back into the body that was supporting her as the rode on. She kept herself awake by running the events of the last 2 days through her head, keeping her mind off of the heat she felt from the body behind her...Just the day before, she was sitting alone in her chamber, enjoying the silence of the palace. She was interrupted when the imp uncle of Joffrey came in, begging her pardon and informing her that Joffrey was hit by a stray arrow while hunting with a party. No emotion showed on her face and when he left her, she let out the breath she had been holding and jumped from her balcony seat, finding her black cloak, and tying a small bag of coins and jewels around her waist.

She glanced at her vanity to see the small dagger that Sandor gave her as a name day gift and put it in one of her boots. She opened her door, glancing out to make sure it was clear and took off running down several flights of stairs to find the small door she was looking for. Before she knocked, the door was opened by the man she was looking for. Sandor Clegane looked down at her through his long hair,

"Why aren't you by your kings bed side? They'll be missing you."

She caught her breath," I want to take you up on the offer you gave me the other night, Ser. I want to leave with you." Sandor looked down at her attire and saw she was ready to ride. He grabbed his sword from inside and grabbed her small hand, turning to her,

"Whatever happens, keep your head down."

Sansa nodded and looked to the floor, trying to keep up with his long strides as he pulled her along. He brought her to the stables, and they both mounted Stranger in silence. Without a pause, they took off through the back gates of Kings Landing, undetected and made their way through the woods. Sansa held onto the hands that gripped the reins tightly. She turned from in front to look at Sandor's face. He was looking straight ahead, focusing on the dangerous road. She turned more to look back at the palace they were leaving behind. "Do not look back, Little Bird. Free birds do not look back to their cages." She looked at Sandor's face to see him glance at her before he focused on the road again. She turned to look ahead and tried not to be tense.

The horse slowed a bit and she jumped when she heard sandor whisper," Wherever you want to go, I will follow, Little bird." She felt his beard on her neck and ear and then it was gone. She thought for a minute and then relaxed, leaning back against his chest,

"Bring me anywhere that is safe. Please."

Sandor looked down at the girl and gave a small smile. He snapped the reins again and they moved on faster.

_**Please review and let me know what you think! This is my first SanSan story. More chapters to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I do not own the Characters! GRRM does. And they are such lovely characters **

"**A journey begins"**

Sansa remembers that the day she was taken away, they rode until darkness surrounded them. Once Sandor found it to be safe enough, he stopped the horse and jumped off, leaving Sansa still mounted. She was about to ask him to help her off when she realized he grabbed the reins and intended to guide the horse down a steep hill.

"Will it be safer to rest further down, Ser?"

Sandor did not turn to her and kept leading them on, but gruffly replied," If you call me Ser one more time, I will not hesitate to bring you back. I am no Ser. Just The Hound."

Sansa's eyes grew wide," I-I am sorry, S-" She caught herself, but replied," Must I call you Hound?"

He stopped the horse at the bottom of the hill and walked to where she sat, putting his large hands on her tiny waist. She was startled by the gesture, but put her hands on his shoulders as he took her down from the saddle, placing her roughly on the ground. He cursed himself for letting his hands rest on her waist any longer.

"I will accept either Hound, Dog, or Sandor. Not Ser."

She nodded and looked away from him, away from how close he was to her. "All of a sudden, the Lady Sansa cannot look at me? I should have known my face would bother you sooner or later."

He pushed her away a bit too roughly and tied the horse up, grabbing a wine skin and some bread. Sansa frowned," I never said it bothered me. Please do not assume so."

She walked into a small clearing and grabbed some small sticks and stones. As she made a small set up for a fire, she looked to Sandor who was watching her," What? Have you never seen a girl make a fire?" Sandor gave a chuckle and drank down some wine before walking to the clearing, "Ha. Of course, I have just never seen a Lady do it. That is not something a maid or a nurse teaches."

She looked away from him and she scrapped two stone together, making a spark turn into a small blaze. She wiped her hands on her cloak and stood again,"No. My mother thought it strange for a girl to know such things. But my father didn't. He taught me everything he could, from starting fires, to skinning rabbits. He said one day, I may need these skills."

Sandor sat in front of the fire, tossing Sansa a piece of the bread," Well, your father was right. You'll need them for a while now. Until we find a secure place, the only thing we will have as a place to live are these woods." He gestured to the place next to him and Sansa sat, holding her piece of bread in her hands, looking into the fire. What have they gotten themselves into?

_**Please review **____** Hope you are all enjoying it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters or Game of Thrones. They belong to GRRM!_

**Sansa's first night with Sandor**

She ate her bread in silence since she did not know what to say to her savior. She decided she would thank him.

"Se-Sandor, I realize I never thanked you."

Sandor was leaning back against a tree enjoying the last of his wine. He snapped his eyes to the girl that sat next to him," And what would you be thanking me for?"

Sansa pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and turned her head to look at his face," You saved me. I do not know what would've happened if I stayed there another moment. Joffrey would've had someone come to beat me for not going to his bed side. I do not think I could have bared another beating." Sansa felt a tear slide down her cheek and she looked away from him. She was always told to never let a man see you cry. She couldn't help it in King's Landing but at least she could try to now.

Sandor watched the girl cry for a split second before she turned away. He thought he felt his heart go weak at the sight, but instead he gave her what he thought would be words of comfort," If it makes you feel any better, girl, the boy will not last long. I saw the wound, it was infecting fast."

Sansa gave a smile when she realized he was trying to help her feel better and after another minute she stood, wiping the bread crumbs off her dress. "I don't mean to be a pest, but could we make the beds?"Sandor stood without a word and went to stranger, taking a blanket off the side of the saddle. He made his way back unfolding it, the metal of his armor clanking as he laid it on the ground,

" Well, don't just stand there, go ahead and lay down."

Sansa looked at the single large blanket," Oh. Pardon me, but only one?"

Sandor gave a crooked smile," Ay, Little Bird, only one. Don't worry, I don't bite." Sansa blushed at the comment and took off her cloak before sitting herself on the blanket. She drew her knees to her chest and watched in silence as Sandor poured some water over the fire to make it die down a bit. He walked back over and saw she was curled up, "Are you cold?" She shook her head, "No, I-I am-I mean, I have never-"

"You never slept with a man before?"

She blushed and nodded. "Don't worry about me, Little Bird, I won't hurt you."

He took his sword, still in its sheath and threw it on the blanket next to Sansa. He sat on the blanket and leaned back against the tree. She uncurled herself and looked at the sword," What is this for? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Sandor shook his head and closed his eyes," That sword is there to separate us, to make you feel better. I will sleep, but only in spurts." She nodded and laid herself down. She turned on her side, facing Sandor before reaching a hand out and placing it on his," Thank you." He did not open his eyes even though he felt her hand lightly on his.

"Sleep. Tomorrow we have a longer journey."

She smiled to herself but did not remove her hand from his. An hour later, the fire was almost out but when Sandor opened his eyes, he looked down to see his little bird, asleep under her cloak with her hand still in his. He shook his head and closed his eyes again, never removing the small hand that was clasped on to his.

_**Please give a review **____** Be kind!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember, I do not own Game of Thrones or Sandor and Sansa! GRRM does!**

**Next day troubles**

Morning seemed to come all too quickly for both Sansa and Sandor.

Sansa woke to the sun streaming through the trees to the forest floor. She turned her head to glance at Sandor, who she found was still sitting up, leaning against the tree and sleeping. She felt horrible for acting like a child when it came to how they were going to sleep. She looked at where her hand was and saw how his hand was open and her finger tips were lightly touching his thumb.

She sat up, remembering how she fell asleep holding his hand and it seems he did not move it. She smiled to herself before she stood, stretching her muscles and walking to the small creek not too far away. Her hair had leaves in it and needed to be washed, but she did not want to risk stripping and being caught by Sandor. She blushed at the thought before taking off the fabric corset she wore when she left. She felt better knowing she wore under clothes and she quickly knelt at the creek and put her long red hair in. She soaked her hair, her head at a weird angle, taking out the leaves and dirt. When she was finished she stood, and wrapped her wet hair back in a bow, looking into the rest of the woods. She jumped when she heard a voice,

"If I'd known you were taking a bath I would've joined you."

She turned to see Sandor holding his sword and an apple. "I hate it when you sneak up on me like that! Couldn't you announce yourself?"

Sandor gave a hearty laugh," Ay, I could. But why would I? A young, pretty girl like you washing her hair? Not a sight I see every day little bird."

Sansa gave a small frown and then looked to what lay near Sandor's feet. She gave a small yelp and covered her bosom with one arm before grabbing the corset top that lay idle on the forest floor. She turned and put it back on before turning back to Sandor while tying the front. All the while Sandor watched her. She was not the little girl he thought she was anymore.

Sansa blushed," Do we leave soon?" He looked back to her eyes and snorted," You do that a lot, don't you?" He turned and walked back to where Stranger was. Sansa walked after him," Do what exactly? Ask questions? Yes, I do."

"No, you blush a lot."

Sansa stopped and picked up her cloak, hiding the small blush that came upon her when she heard that. "Ladies blush Sandor. It does not matter when or why. It can be when a man compliments her, or when he looks at her."

Sandor snorted, "Not the women I have been with."

He tied the blanket to the side of the saddle and gave the apple her carried to Stranger. Sansa handed him his wine skin, but when she did, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She let out a gasp and looked up to his face, which was now only inches from hers.

"Do I make you blush, Little Bird? Does this face make you blush? Or do I frighten you?"

Her mind went wild for the last time she was chest to chest with him was the night of the battle at Kings Landing. She looked into his eyes and yelped when he shook her,

"Tell me!"

She was at a loss for words and tried to form them," I-I-You..Please you're hurting my wrist."

He looked into her Tully blue eyes before letting her go. She held her wrist in her hand and watched him turn to the horse without another word. He packed the wine skin away and turned back to her,

"It's time to go."

He lifted her onto the horse and took his mount behind her. He snapped the reins and avoided touching her with his hands. She gripped the saddle and felt how tense he was behind her and not trying to touch her. She shook her head and looked straight on ahead, hoping things would get better and feelings would turn to truth.

Hope you all are enjoying the story thus far!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own the Characters or GoT!

**Feelings entwined**

They must have been riding for a good hour, still in silence from what happened at their camp. Sansa's back was starting to hurt from sitting up straight. She was afraid to lean, afraid that she would make him angry. Sandor looked down at the girl in front of him and saw her discomfort, saw her flinch whenever the horse had to jump over the slightest thing, he mumbled,

"Bloody girl."

Sansa turned her head, "Pardon?"

Sandor put a hand around her waist and pulled her back to him. A small gasp was heard, but the body slowly leaned back into his armor, relaxing.

Sansa sighed and when the arm went to remove itself from her waist, she grabbed onto it, keeping it there. Sandor did not try again to remove his arm from its place, but he cleared his throat, which caused her to look at him,

"How is your wrist?"

She glanced down to her left wrist and saw only a thumb sized bruise,"It is fine. It's just a small bruise that will heal." She did not turn her head to look at him, but moved her eyes to take a glance.

Sandor had a frown on his face and he quickly looked at her wrist before returning his eyes to the woods ahead. She squeezed the arm she held in place,

"Do not worry Sandor, I do forgive you." He grunted in response and decided it was time to stop for water and to eat something. He dismounted before helping Sansa slide down. He grabbed her hand and guided her towards a small stream,

"Fetch us some water, I will see if I can find a rabbit or something. Do not go near the horse, you hear me? He will take your pretty hand right off."

She gave a laugh before raising her right hand," Perhaps Ser Jaime and I will have something to talk about?" Sandor did not laugh but gave her a smile before walking to the trees to fetch lunch. He had been gone for about 10 minutes and she just scooped up the last of the water they needed when she heard voices coming from up a hill. Sansa grabbed the skins and ran behind a large tree. She was out of breath and frightened but tried to cover her mouth to stop any heavy breathing.

One of the voices was talking very loud," Did ya hear about the boy? You know, the King?"

She heard the other's responses barely, but she strained to hear,

"Heard he is about dead. Fever won't lift and the mother is doing nothing to help him. His betrothed was taken too! What are the odds? And I saw it was foul play! Stray arrow my ass!"

She heard the voices wander off and Sansa slide down the tree, clutching her knees to her chest. She was frightened! What if those men saw her? She could be taken back, her pretty head chopped off. So many other things went through her mind. Her hair came out of the ribbon she had it in when she ran to the tree. It fell across her shoulders as she placed her head on her knees. Sansa kept asking,

"Gods, where are you Sandor? Where are you? Please be alright."

"What are you doing?"

She squealed in fright and looked up to see Sandor holding two small rabbits. She felt tears on her cheeks and Sandor saw them before she could react. He grabbed her arm, lifting her up, throwing the hares on the ground,

"What happened?"

She shook her head and tried to keep her voice calm,

"You left. I heard two voices from up on that hill, they were so close! I hid. They could've found me. I thought they killed you." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He slowly put an arm around her, comforting her,

"It's alright. I told you no one would hurt you. I promised you that."

Sansa looked at him again," They were talking about Joffrey. His fever is not breaking and he could be dead within a few days. The queen is not helping him at all." He looked down into her red eyes," Why would she? Maybe she finally saw what an idiot and ruthless killer he is."

Sansa gave a small laugh and looked at Sandor. She did not turn away this time, she did not want to. Her arms were still clasped around his neck and she felt him holding her up with one hand on her waist, the other on her arm. She slowly moved her left hand to touch the burnt side of his face. When she did, she saw him flinch, but his eyes never left hers. She kept her hand there, her breathing turned shallow and she saw something in his eyes. No more of a murderous glare, but something she had never experienced before. Sandor broke the gaze first and gently grabbed the hand that was on his burnt cheek, and turning his gaze to the small wrist he held. He studied it, feeling her eyes on him as he looked at the small bruise,

"This should heal soon enough."

He rubbed it lightly with his thumb before letting her go. Sansa shook her head as if to clear her mind and watched him grab the Rabbit he dropped and tie them to the saddle.

"Come, little bird. We must keep moving to lose those men." She smiled at his back and walked up to the horse. She went to pull herself up onto the saddle but even though she did not need the help, she felt his hands gently lead her onto the horses back. Sandor mounted yet again behind her and handed her a piece of fruit,

"Here you go. To make up for a lost lunch."

She took it, "Thank you."

He gave a short nod and put one hand on the reins to guide the horse forward. Sansa looked down at the fruit in her right hand before looking down the hand that held the reins to her left. She smiled to herself before leaning back as she placed her left hand on his.

She felt him tense under in armor before relaxing again and she gave a smile, unaware that Sandor could see it, before she bit into the fruit. Sandor looked down at the girl after she held his hand and leaned back. He saw her smile to herself before he whispered to himself,

"Smug Little bird."

They rode on for another hour and neither seemed to notice, that neither hand moved an inch.

_Chapter Six is coming very soon! Thank you all for the nice reviews! ___


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own the characters…You know that by now

**Let me help you**

**(We are picking up from the beginning of the story when she was falling sleep).**

"Hold on for a bit longer, little bird."

She smiled and gave a small nod of the head, but she could not stay awake. Sansa woke hours later and found herself laying on their blanket with a heavy cloak over her. She sat up hastily and noticed that the sun was just about to go down. Turning her head to her right she saw Sandor brushing Stranger and feeding him. She stood, grabbing the heavy cloak with her and walked towards him. When Sandor heard her approaching he turned and saw her smile up to him,

"How long have we been stopped?"

He watched as she tied her hair back with ease before answering, "I decided to stop about two hours ago. You almost took a nasty fall off the horse. I'm surprised you didn't wake after that." Sansa frowned,

"I am terribly sorry for falling asleep! Oh gods, what was I thinking? We've lost time we could have put between us and that horrible place."

She looked at the cloak she was holding and then noticed that Sandor was not wearing his any longer, "Here is your cloak. Thank you." Sandor took the cloak and put it on the horse, "Never mind that. Start making a fire and I will skin those hares from earlier."

He took the hares and walked to a large fallen tree trunk and Sansa began to gather some sticks and small rocks. It was silent between the two for a while as they both went about their own business but that was interrupted when Sansa heard Sandor yell,

"Seven Hells!"

She looked up from poking the fire and what she saw made her gasp. Sandor held his left hand with his right and blood was coming from a large cut. She stood and ran to his side, going to touch his hand, "Don't touch me, girl!"

She pulled her hand away and frowned,

"You need help, _SER_, and I want to help you."

Sandor snapped his head to look at her with a frown gracing his own features. She slowly moved her hand to his before removing his right hand from the other injured hand. She saw the large cut still bleeding and looked up at him again, "Let me help you, please."Sandor just looked her hand holding his injured hand before looking at her, "What did I say about calling me Ser?" She smiled but let out a sigh and left him, running over to their satchels and digging through them for wine skins and water.

She walked back holding the two liquids and before Sandor could ask,

"My mother was the one who taught me how to heal a wound. When my brother fell from a tall tree, he received a large gash on his leg. Mother healed it by washing it with water and wine."

He nodded and held out his hand, "That's the way to do it. At least the little bird has some brains." Sansa poured some water over the cut, "I have a name you know. Just like you." She then poured a small amount of wine, which was received with a gasp from Sandor. He said through gritted teeth, "Yes, but I prefer little bird. Gods, woman must you pour more?!" Sansa ripped cloth from the bottom of her skirts before slowly wrapping it around his hand. "Haven't you done that before?"

Sandor looked at the work on his hand, "Of course! But the stinging that the wine causes can make a normal grown man cry." She stood and brought the water and wine back to their satchels.

"I take it you are not a normal grown man then?"

He gave a hearty laugh as he continued to finish skinning the hares, "Correct, little bird. I am much fiercer than normal men. You saw that the day I rescued you from that mob." Sansa looked at him with wide eyes before looking back down at the fire,

"I would much rather not talk about that."

Sandor glanced at her, "As you wish."

They ate in silence that night. Sansa was the first to retire to their blanket and she bid him goodnight. Several minutes after she lies down under her cloak, she heard Sandor taking off his armor. She sat up a bit to see if he needed help,

"Do you need help with that? My brothers would have a hard time getting theirs off."

He turned quickly, his hand still on the clasps, "If you know how, then yes. If not, go to sleep." She walked over to him and worked on the clasps before helping him slowly raise it over his head. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his back, "Thanks."

She nodded and walked back over to the blanket with Sandor following not far behind. Once she was settled yet again, he noticed Sandor grabbing his sword and as he was about to place it between them she put her hand out to grab it,

"You don't need to do that Sandor. I-I trust you. I find that if I didn't trust you, I would not have gone another day with you."

Sandor watched her hand let go of the sword and he nodded, placing it on the other side of him as he lies down on his back. Sansa turned on her side facing him,

"Goodnight Sandor."

He turned his head to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed.

"Goodnight, Lit-Sansa."

He saw her give a small smile before he heard her heavy breathing. He looked back up to the sky and ran a hand through his greasy hair; that was it, tomorrow he would find a small inn for them to stay at for a few days. They would be able to bathe, eat and sleep properly then. He closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

"_**Come on little girl, don't you want to play with us?" Sansa struggled under the bodies that were holding her down and she fought against the hands grabbing at her. "Stop! Please!" She cried out, hoping someone would come to find her. She tried to kick the men holding her legs apart, "Please! Don't do it!" She cried again and quietly cried one name, "Sandor…please." She struggled harder and watched a man climbed up to her, "Ain't no one helping you, girl." Sansa screamed. "Sansa! Sansa!"**_

"Sansa!"

Sansa woke up screaming and felt hands shaking her awake. She tried fighting the person off but she was pulled into a hard chest,

"It's alright, little bird. You're alright."

She was breathing hard and felt hot tears rolling down her face. She held onto Sandor's shirt with both hands as he held her close to him.

"I-I dreamt of that mob. Those horrible men that were trying to- oh god Sandor they were so close. It felt so real. You didn't come for me, no one did."

He held her as she cried and he awkwardly rubbed her back, "I did come back though, little bird. I did. And I will always." He felt her breathing slow down after several minutes and he finally realized she was asleep. He lies back down with one arm still around her and he looked back up at the stars, "What is she doing it me?" He gave her one last look before closing his eyes again and he hoped no more nightmares would visit her.

**One of the longest chapters! Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter…Will Sansa and Sandor get into their first fight? **


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own the characters or GoT. Long live GRRM!

**First fight**

Sansa was the first to wake the next morning, yet again. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around at where she was. She sighed when she realized they were still in the woods and she felt a heavy arm lying across her torso. When she turned her head she saw Sandor sleeping silently, his hair covering the burnt side of his face and his mouth open slightly. Sansa smiled at the sight and moved his arm off of her slowly so she could get up.

"He must be exhausted if I am not waking him by moving his arm," she thought.

When she stood she looked down at him again before grabbing her cloak and walking into the woods, trying to find a stream. As she walked, she kept looking back to make sure she did not lose sight of the camp and finally came to stop at a small stream. Sandor thought it was a good idea to follow the stream from Kings Landing so this way they could get water easily and bathe.

Sansa dropped her cloak into the leaves and stripped from her skirts and corset, leaving her in her small clothes. When she removed her skirts she noticed a dark spot on the back and her eyes went wide. She frantically checked between her legs and groaned,

"No! Not now, not here!"

Sansa forgot that her moon blood would be coming. She stepped into the stream, which only went up to her knees and put her skirts into the slow water, scrubbing out the stain. She scrubbed until she saw that the stain was mostly gone,

"That will have to do for now."

She threw the skirts onto a branch hanging over her and continued to wash before Sandor showed up. She stepped out of the water and dried herself with her cloak then continued to rip a piece of the cloak fabric, before folding it and placing it in her small clothes. She placed her corset back on before putting on her damp skirts.

Just as she was placing her shoes back on she heard Sandor's frantic yell,

"Little bird?! Sansa!"

She stood and was only able to walk a few feet before Sandor, in his armor once again, came running into the clearing. He saw her standing near the water and without hesitation ran to her and grabbing her arm, shaking her,

"Where were you?"

She cried out in pain as he pulled her with him back up to the camp, stopping again,

"I asked you where you went, girl!"

She tried to pull her arm out of his grip but it was no use,

"Please, Ser, I went to bathe in the stream! I swear it."

His grip tightened on her arm which made her cry out again, "You're hurting me!"

She looked up at his face and saw a blank expression, "Sandor! Stop!"

He let her go instantly, as if her calling his name stopped him. She backed away from him a step and held her arm, looking at it before looking back to him,

"How dare you handle me like that!"

Sandor stood his full height, looking down his nose at her, "If you did not go running off, we wouldn't have had a problem."

"I did not run off! I went to bathe, just like I said."

"I thought you had been taken, girl. You don't think clearly, this is dangerous land and I am the only living thing that can keep you alive."

Sansa rubbed her arm before turning, "Well, if you keep man-handling me, I'll be dead by your hand!"

She walked to the blanket to roll it up and tie it. Sandor watched as she did so, his mind wandering to the night before when she cried for him in her dream and held him while she slept. He was angry with her now and could not stop his next words from coming out,

"If you want, little bird, I could just leave you here. Leave you by yourself and when those men find you they can have their way with you. How would you like that? If it weren't for me, you would have been raped and killed by that mob in Kings Landing!"

Sansa snapped her head around to look at him, she ran at him,

"How dare you! How dare you bring that up! Just last night, you held me as I cried from that horrible nightmare and you told me you'd always be there to help me and now you threaten to leave me!"

She went to slap his face with her small hand only having it caught by Sandor's hand, "Enough!" He pushed her aside and tied the blanket and bags to the Stranger's saddle. Sandor stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes before taking a breath,

"We have to keep moving." He looked back at Sansa and she was paler than usual, "Have you eaten?" She brushed past him,

"I am not hungry. Let us leave here."

He helped her onto the horse before pulling himself behind her. "I am going to try to find us an Inn to stay in for a few nights." He looked to see Sansa's reaction and he only saw her face blank. He frowned and snapped the horse's reins. He knew he would have to somehow make the little bird happy again or he may lose her to his stupidity.

**Woohoo! Fight scene! I promise, it is over…for now.. **


	8. Chapter 8

GRRM owns them, not me!

**Thank you**

They left from their last camp early morning and after the fight, they barely spoke and only stopped when Sandor or Sansa had to go to the bathroom. Sandor decided to stop again around high noon,

"We're stopping to stretch our legs, let's not wander off again, hm?"

Sansa slid down the side of the horse in silence and when she hit the ground she staggered, causing Sandor to reach out his hand to steady her. She hissed in pain when he grabbed the arm he bruised earlier and he lightened his hold,

"Alright , little bird?"

"Yes, just a bit tired."

He looked at her complexion and saw her pale skin now a sickly pale. She took her arm out of his hold and started walking to a fallen tree. Sandor turned and went to get his wine skin out of his bag. Sansa stopped and put a hand on her forehead,

"I feel a bit odd, Sandor."

He turned around, "Do you need-"he stopped. When he turned he saw a large and wet red stain on the back of her skirts. Sansa turned and followed where his eyes were. She looked behind her at the back of her skirts and gasped,

"I-Oh good."

She went to turn around quickly to head towards the small stream but stopped when she felt dizzy, she whispered,

"Sandor?"

He heard her whisper his name and then she started to fall. He was quick to get to her before she hit the ground and he looked down at her and asked angrily,

"Why didn't you tell me you had gotten your moon blood, girl?"

She looked back at him, "I'm sorry."

He picked her up in his arms and put her on the saddle once more before mounting behind her, "Wait, where are we going now?" His heart strained at how weak her voice sounded,

"When did you last eat?" She seemed dazed after he asked that, "I can't remember. I think last night."

They had already started riding when she finally answered. He pushed his horse at a fast but safe speed. He held the reins in one hand wrapped his arm around Sansa's stomach, whispering in her ear,

"Stay awake little bird. We're going to an Inn."

She nodded and leaned forward a bit, her body jumping with every gallop. After riding for a half an hour, Sansa clutched her lower stomach, "It hurts so much. It wasn't this bad the first time."

Sandor said nothing but remembered when he found her at Kings Landing, her bed bloody. She took a knife to it to cut out the stain, and when he found her crying he just stood there and looked. Sandor looked ahead once more and saw a small Inn in view,

"We're almost there."

He kicked the horse forward and when they finally made it, he jumped down and Sansa slid into his arms. She was carried in and all chatter ceased. Sansa leaned her head on the cold armor he wore; she felt tired and weak but she heard voices,

"Quick, I need a room with a hot bath and food."

She heard a ladies voice, "By the gods, what has happened to her?" Sansa groaned as she felt someone move the hair from her face, "Come on, poor girl."

She was carried upstairs and into a dim room, sighing when she felt herself get placed on a bed. She looked up at Sandor who stood feet away from her before turning her gaze to a large woman sitting on the bed with her,

"Hello darling, my name is Maddi. I'm going to help take care of you. I have to strip you for a bath, and then we'll get some food in ya!"

Sansa nodded and looked to see Sandor turning to leave the room, "No. Please stay!" She reached out to him but Maddi pushed her lightly back down, "Don't worry dear, he'll be right outside the door." Sandor nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He felt like shit. He leaned his back against the door before rubbing a hand on his face, whispering to himself,

"Shouldn't have made her ride like that. I Should have known."

Maddi helped Sansa strip of her skirts and corset,

"Gods girl, when was the last time you had a proper bath?"

Sansa weakly smiled, "Not for a few days now." Maddi helped her sit into a large tub full of hot water, which was received with a sigh and a thank you by Sansa. As Maddi helped scrub her hair and back she asked, "Was this your first moon blood?" Sansa shook her head,

"No, I had my first one last month. I had forgotten when I would get it. Does your stomach always hurt when you get it?"

Maddi gave a laugh and poured water over Sansa, "Oh dear, those pains are nothin' to child bearing. Someday you'll see."

When they were finished she wrapped Sansa in a large towel and led her to the bed, "I have some clothes that may fit you; I'll bring you some food and wine. It will help bring the color back to ya."

"Thank you Maddi."

Maddi opened the door to find Sandor sitting against the wall,

"I am going to bring her some food. She needs it."

Sandor stood, "What caused her to become ill?" Maddi chuckled,

"For a grown man like yourself, ya should know! She had blood loss from her moon blood and she fell ill due to not eating. She'll be fine once she has food and wine. I'll be back with a new dress for her. Don't worry about payment until the mornin'."

Maddi left Sandor standing in front of the door where he just stared at the wood. He knocked once and heard a soft voice, "Come in." He slowly opened the door and walked in, averting his eyes, "Are you decent, little bird?"

"Uh, yes. Kind of. I'm in a large towel."

He closed the door and looked at Sansa, who was sitting on the bed, clutching the towel to her, "Thank you." He snapped his eyes to meet hers, "What for? I almost killed you." Sansa stood, holding the towel to her, "NO! I mean, I should have said something but we argued and- I thought nothing of it. My first time was nothing like this." Sandor nodded and went to her, noticing the bruise on her arm,

"If I ever do that again, do not hesitate to use that dagger of yours against me. I only thought you were taken and my anger got the best of me."

Sansa smiled when she felt one of his large fingers rub the bruised skin,

"Deal."

He looked at her through his hair, "Sansa, I should tell-" Maddi came bursting through the door with a dress draped over her arm and her hands carrying a tray,

"Dearie, I brought you some chicken and," She stopped when she saw Sandor in the room holding Sansa's arm. "Oh, dear, well looks like I forgot the bread and cheese, here is your dinner and dress and I'll be back later!"

Before either could say anything, the woman was out of the room and Sandor yelled after her, "Bring another bath!" He handed Sansa the dress,

"Go dress, I will wait outside."

He closed the door after him and she start pulling the small clothes and dress on, her mind wandering to when he touched her arm, lightly caressing it. Sansa smiled as she tied a ribbon on the front of the dress, things were changing and she could feel it.

**Oh boy! Porr Sansa getting ill and Sandor almost slipping! I love my Maddi Character :D Next chapter sneak peek….he get word about Joffrey and who is looking for them!**


	9. Chapter 9

GRRM owns them….get ready for a twist… for it is coming..

Bells of death

Late into the night, Sandor and Sansa sat at a small table in their Inn room enjoying the last of their dinner, Sansa laughed aloud as Sandor finished his story,

"The boy had no clue what was coming to him. He fell right down, face first into some horse shit!"

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards when he heard her laughing,

"I shouldn't be saying such stories to a proper Lady."

Sansa placed her cup down, "I don't mind at all Sandor! I enjoy you when you are not angry." She went to grab his hand across the table when Maddi knocked,

"Oi! It's me dearie, I have something for you!"

Sandor stood and walked to the door, opening it and letting Maddi in, "Mind waiting outside while I talk to the girl?" She looked up at Sandor with a serious expression and he growled at her, "Make it QUICK." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Maddi looking at Sansa with wide eyes,

"Quite a temper on that beast, hm?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He was just eating when you knocked. He has a hard time controlling his anger."

Maddi led Sansa over to the bed before handing her a small bottle, "Something to help with the pain."

"Thank you, Maddi. You're so nice to me."

Maddi smiled and wrapped her arm around Sansa's shoulders, accidently hitting her arm, "Ouch!" Sansa lightly rubbed her arm while Maddi gave her a questioning look, "I suppose when he couldn't control that anger, he gave you that bruise?"

Sansa grabbed Maddi's hand, "He didn't mean to! I wandered off and did not say anything, he really is very kind to me…when he wants to be of course, but then again, I am just a spoiled child sometimes."

Maddi nodded, "How old are ya then?"

Sansa smiled, "I'll be 15 in a few weeks." Maddi nodded again and seemed to be in thought, "And what is a young girl like you doing with a man like him?" Sansa froze. She knew the questions would come sooner or later, "He is my escort."

Maddi smiled before running a hand through Sansa's long hair, "I know who you are child. I know who he is. I know where you are from. I remember seeing you months ago with the king. Ya came right by here." Sansa stood and took a step back, "I don't know what you mean."

Maddi stood and sighed before grabbing the tray and cups, "Do not worry Sansa dear. You are safe here and your secret is safe with me."

Sansa felt a tear run down her cheek as Maddi walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall near her bed and slid down until she was sitting. Maddi knew and Sansa didn't know what to say or do.

Sandor came in holding a flagon of wine,

"Got some more wine before the bloody idiots downstairs took it."

He took a drink from it and looked to find Sansa on the floor. He slammed the flagon down on the table, which made her jump, "What happened? What did she do?" He walked over before looking over her to find any blood or wounds. Sansa sniffed and gave a laugh,

"I'm fine, really."

He sighed in relief and helped her up; but before he could turn, she grabbed his arm and whispered, "She knows who we are."

…..

Back at the palace, Cersei sat in her chambers, drinking a glass of wine and staring out the window to the city below. A loud knock was heard and a maid came running in,

"Your Grace! The King, he is calling for you." Cersei slowly turned to look at the girl, "I'm sorry?" The maid bowed and kept her head down, "The King is dying and he is calling for you."

Cersei dropped her glass and ran past the girl, never dismissing her. When she burst through her sons chambers she found him deathly pale and clutching his stomach in pain. She went to grand master Pycell, grabbing the old man by his robes,

"You said he would live! You said you tried!"

The old man cowered from her, "The infection is too strong, Your Grace. The arrow was coated in poison. With that and the infection, he couldn't fight it!" She let him go and ran to her sons bed, which was surrounded by his guards, "My darling son. My first born son." She smoothed his hair as he screamed, "I'm dying mother!" She gave a small smile,

"You will now join all the great kings in the heavens. You will be worshipped and remembered as a great King." Joffrey looked at his mother, "You once said that, no matter how much good you do, the people will never love you." She nodded and looked at him confused,

"That's why I never did anything good for them. They did not deserve it." He gasped in pain and grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her to him and whispering,

"Kill the traitors. Find the girl and the dog, I won't rest until they are dead."

He gasped for air before letting go of his mother's hand and falling into his eternal sleep. Cersei looked down at her dead son and standing, "The King is dead, ring the bells."

The room was silent and Cersei could not take it. She had a promise to fulfill to her son, they would all die. As she went to leave the room, "Your Grace? What of the Kings body?"

She looked back to her son's unmoving form, "Bury him with the other kings." "And of Tommen, when will we announce him to the throne?" She thought,

"Tomorrow morning."

She ran from the room to the throne room, yelling at a passing maid,

"Send Tomman to the throne, I must speak with him. And also, call for Ser llyn payne." She rushed past and threw open the throne room doors, taking a set on the throne. Her small son ran in, "Mother! Is it true? Is my brother dead?" He ran to her and jumped on her lap, "Yes darling. It is true." She heard Tommen cry,

"Do not cry, son. Kings do not cry."

As they were talking Ser llyn payne came in and Cersei stood, "Ser llyn payne, a great injustice has been done to my son. He was murdered, it was no accident."

Llyn payne bowed his head to tell her he understood, she continued, "I want those that hurt him and my family found and killed." She sat back on the throne and grabbed her now only son and looked into Payne's eyes with murder in them,

"Bring me, Gregor Clegane."

**CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUNNN! Why Gregor Clegane? And what will happen between Sansa and Sandor now?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far. Wicked things are about to happen.

**Where are we?**

While the palace mourned the death of the boy King, Sansa and Sandor were nervous about being found out.

"She knows who we are."

Sansa let his arm go and started pacing the room,

"She knows I am Lady Sansa, former betrothed to the King. She knows who you are. She must know we ran away!" Sandor grabbed the flagon of wine again and took another drink, "I want to see her run her mouth. I'll put my sword clean through her."

Sansa ran to him and turned him to her, "You will do no such thing. She is my friend! She promised she wouldn't say anything and I believe her." She noticed Sandor's eyes were glazed and she reached around him to unclasp his sword,

"What are you doing girl?"

He pushed her away, "I don't need help. I've been doing this for years." He went to unclasp the sword and couldn't, which made Sansa giggle, "Sandor, you are drunk. You need my help."

"I ain't drunk little bird."

She took the sword and belt off of him when there was a knock,

"Pardon me, but we have water for a fresh bath."

She left Sandor with his wine and opened it to let two boys bring in a new bath. Sansa thanked them and Sandor noticed the oldest of the boys staring at Sansa, "You'll do best to remove your eyes from her, boy." The young man blushed and ran from the room with his brother. "You scared them!"

"He shouldn't be looking at you like that. I saw what he wanted."

Sandor staggered a bit as he went towards the bath and removed his clothes as he went. Sansa watched with wide eyes as he stripped down to his breeches. Sure she once saw her brothers walk around without shirts a few times when she was younger, but this was different. She looked at him from the other side of the room as he stretched his back muscles. The moon pouring into the room and the light of the small lantern showed his muscles ripple. He went to undo his breeches when Sansa finally came back to reality,

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Sandor turned and Sansa blushed at the sight of his chest, "Bathing. I ain't going in like this." Sandor saw the little bird blush and cover her eyes, "Little bird has never seen a man before, hm?" She peeked through her fingers at him, "I'll just wait outside then." She went to walk out the door but Sandor grabbed her arm, "You'll do no such thing. Just turn around, I'll let you know when I'm in." She nodded and turned, staring at a wall while she heard him kick off his boots and drop his breeches. Sansa's mind wandered, "What harm could one peek do? No! I am a proper Lady. No you're not." Her mind was interrupted when she heard the water splashing and heard him curse,

"Damn tub is too small."

She turned to se Sandor sitting in the water with his knees sticking out of the tub. Sansa gave a laugh, "What a sight."

Sandor growled, "Off to bed with you, little bird. Tomorrow, we will try to find somewhere to buy you a new dress." Sansa gave a nod and went behind the dressing curtain to change into her night shift. The one Maddi gave her was a bit short, but at least it was comfortable. She glanced out to see Sandor had his head back and eyes closed and she took this chance to run into the bed without him seeing her. As she jumped on the bed she threw herself under the covers and glanced at the end of the bed,

"Goodnight, Sandor."

She heard a grumble in return and lay back onto her pillow, turning on her side facing the window.

Sansa could not fall asleep. She was in a strange place and the bed was not comfortable. She heard heard the splashing of water and wet footsteps on the wood floor. She turned on her other side to face him with her eyes still closed, but peeked out of one eye to see him with only his breeches on yet again and he started to climb into bed. Sansa was sure he thought she fell asleep, but having him so close made her stomach flip. She felt a small pain in her lower belly and gave a small groan. Feeling Sandor's eyes on hers she opened her own, looking at him,

"Im sorry, my stomach hurts a bit."

She went to turn onto her other side again, but a large hand stopped her and a gruff but soft voice whispered, "No need to be ashamed little bird." She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. She fell asleep soon after to the thought of this being her 4th night with Sandor.

She awoke not long after when she felt something heavy on her belly. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Sandor's warm, large hand laying there. She turned her head and saw him sleeping, so she placed her hand on his before closing her eyes again.

….

The bells rang all through the night and into the morning in King's Landing to mourn the loss of the King. Word was sent through the city and ravens were flying to towns and palaces. Some thought it was good news, others thought it was bad news.

Cersei waited in the throne room, holding her dead sons crown that he wore only days ago. A large bang was heard from the doors and Ser llyn payne let in a large man.

"Gregor Clegane, what a pleasure to see you again on such short notice."

Gregor bowed his head, "What do you want? Heard you wanted me to kill some people for you. I have a price."

Cersei smiled, oh yes, things were going her way. "Of course, good Ser. I have a long list of traitors of the crown I want killed. But I have two people in particular that you may find interesting."

Gregor stood straight and looked up to the queen, "They better be worth the coin and time." Cersei stood,

"I want you to find your brother, Sandor Clegane and the girl he has with him. She is the young Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. They betrayed my son and vanished the day he was shot."

Gregor gave a horrid smile, "I will be glad to finish off my brother, but what of the girl?"

Cersei walked down the steps to him and smiled, "Take her if you want. As a wife, as a whore, I don't care. But if you decide to just rape her and kill her, make the Hound watch first. It will be torture for him." She walked away from The Mountain and stopped at the doors,

"You will be paid handsomely and extra if you bring back their heads. They shouldn't be far. They had a four day start and should not even be near Harrenhal. If I know Sansa, they will be on their way to her family. Go north."

She left him then alone in the throne room. Gregor gave a mighty laugh before running out of the throne room,

"Here I come Little brother."

**DUN DUN DUN. They better get going, huh? LOL Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Get ready for some twists and turns! Coming in the next few chapters!

**He's dead**

Morning came and the sun came shining through the windows in the Inn. Sandor was the first to wake that morning and as he opened his eyes, he felt a tickle on his nose. His eyes drifted down to find Sansa's red hair. He lifted his head in shock and saw his arm was around her waist and her small hand was against his naked chest. He looked down her body to find she had kicked her blankets off in sleep and her shift was raised showing her pale legs.

He gulped and felt his member strain against his breeches. He could no longer stand it; he gently pushed her away and got out of the bed, pulling his tunic on. He looked out the window and saw some of the Inn keepers out and about; it must've been midmorning.

As he went to wake Sansa he saw the sun shining down on her in the bed, her long hair everywhere and she had a smile on her face. He stood at the end of the bed and rubbed his face,

"Bloody mess I am."

Sansa heard Sandor speak and opened her eyes to see him at the end of the bed looking at her; she sat up on her elbows,

"Is something wrong?" Sandor looked away,

"its morning, we best make our way down for breakfast." Sansa smiled at the thought of food and nodded, "I'll dress and meet you downstairs."

He nodded and sat on the bed to put on his boots and he froze when he felt fingers in his hair; he pulled his head away, "What in the seven hells are you doing?"

Sansa froze and blushed, "Have you ever thought about tying your hair back? It will help keep it out of your eyes."

He stood when he put on his second boot, "I'm no girl. I keep it like it is to help hide this hideous face."

Sansa cringed at his words before climbing off the bed and going behind her dressing curtain, "You are not hideous Sandor. I find your face to be…"

"To be what girl?" Sansa stood behind the curtain, chewing her lip, looking for the right word,

"Quite handsome in a way." She held her breath when she didn't hear a rude or hateful response from him. Sansa stood there not moving and finally called out, "Sandor?"

But the only response she received was the slamming of the door. She sighed and tied the ribbons on the dress before putting on her boots and walking downstairs. There must've been about ten people downstairs eating, singing a tune or just talking. She found Sandor sitting in a corner table, away from most of the people and she made her way to the table, sitting down next to him. Maddi came running over,

"Hello you two! You want some breakfast? I have roasted pig, some fruits and water or wine."

"Some fruits and pig are fine Maddi, thank you."

Sandor gave the woman a look that could kill, "Bring wine."

Maddi frowned back, "Yes, ser."

When she was out of view Sansa pinched his leg, "Ow! Damn little bird, what was that for?"

"Be nice to her, Sandor. She is trying to help us." Sandor grumbled and let his hair fall across his face. "I told you, you shouldn't hide your face."

Sandor looked at her and leaned over, "Drop the subject."

She smiled to herself and her mouth started watering when she saw Maddi bring over two plates and a flagon of wine, "Hopefully you can hold your liquor better than this lot."

Sansa muttered, "Don't be so sure. Ow!"

She looked at him and rubbed her leg, "Watch yourself, girl."

As they ate their breakfast, they watched a bunch of men sing a lovely song, which was interrupted by the door slamming open and a young man running in,

"Oi, you lot! News from Kings Landing!"

Sansa's eyes were as big as saucers and she grabbed Sandor's hand under the table, which was just as eagerly grabbed back. The man unrolled a small scroll,

"Today we mourn and celebrate. For a King has died and another takes his place. King Joffrey is dead. All hail King Tommen."

Cheering rang out across the Inn and some men and women danced to songs being played. Sansa looked across the Inn at Maddi who was smiling at her. She glanced at Sandor who was staring at the table in disbelief. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the little bird stand,

"Sandor. Dance with me."

He looked up at her, "You must be joking. I don't dance."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, whispering, "As Lady Sansa of Winterfell, I demand you to dance with me." He narrowed his eyes at her,

"You always have to win, don't you?"

"Yes." She dragged him to where all the others were dancing and he wrapped one large hand on her small waist and another in her hand, "I'm a bit rusty, little bird."

She smiled up to him, "As am I. Now lead."

He started off slow at first and then got the hang of the music. He danced with her all around the Inn, swinging her around and he even cracked a smile when he heard her laughing. The others clapped for them and watched the two dancing together. Everyone thought it was odd to see such a deformed man to be dancing with such a pretty young girl, but they looked happy. They stopped and heard cheers before the others continued their celebration. Sandor felt a tap on his arm and looked down to see a girl younger girl, around the age of 7,

"May I have this dance, ser?"

He was about to growl at the girl for calling him Ser, but Sansa whispered,

"She likes you Sandor, dance with her, she is just a child."

He whispered back, "You'll make up for this somehow.

" She felt a shiver go through her when he said that, but she nodded her head and walked away. Sandor bowed to the young girl and they started dancing, "I hope you don't mind if I stand on your toes, I'm small and that's how I danced with my dad." Sandor rolled his eyes,

"Do what you must, girl."

The small girl laughed, "You remind me of my dad."

Sandor felt himself freeze but continued to dance. He saw his little bird in the corner watching him with a large grin on her face. He shrugged his shoulders at her and continued the dance.

Sansa chuckled to herself before she made her way to talk to Maddi. She passed the boy that Sandor yelled at for staring at her and he did not hesitate,

"Hello. Would you like to dance?"

Sansa looked at Maddi and then the boy, "I'm sorry, I have to talk to my friend."

"Come on, one dance." Sansa smiled at the young man, "Alright, just one."

He led her to the floor and they started dancing, "My name is Peter. What is yours?" Sansa knew she shouldn't tell him her name, she thought quickly, "Sarah."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Sansa felt uncomfortable in the boy's arms, he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. "I am sorry, but I have to go talk to my friend, it's important." She tried to push him away but he held her waist,

"Come on. I don't bite you know." He pulled her closer and she pushed back, "Let me go!" Sandor heard Sansa yell and he looked at the young girl,

"I have to go. You dance great."

He left the girl and searched through the people to see Sansa being held by that idiot boy from last night, he did not hesitate to run over.

"Who is that guy your with anyways? Pretty ugly brute to me. No girl would go with him willingly, unless you're a hired woman."

Sansa felt tears on her face as she pushed the boy away. Sandor grabbed the boy's collar and turned him around,

"You think I'm ugly? Boy, I should cut your hands off right here. You'll never be able to touch a woman again. Then I will cut out your tongue. Then maybe your ears."

He had raised the boy off the ground by his neck and was ready to break it when he heard Sansa whisper, "Sandor. Please."

He looked down to see her looking at him with red eyes, "Maddi, take my WIFE upstairs to our room and have her freshen up."

Maddi led Sansa upstairs to her room and Sandor threw the boy on the floor, "If you ever touch my WIFE again, I will kill you." He turned and ran past the onlookers, following Sansa up the stairs.

….

At the King Landing gates, crowds watched on as Tommen was crowned King. Bells rang for him now, not for Joffrey. Tommen was a young boy, but much nicer than Joffrey and the commoners hoped the queen would not corrupt him as well. As the palace celebrated with a feast, Cersei slipped out the doors and went to the back gates where Gregor Clegane and 2 guards waited on horseback. She handed him a bag of coins,

"You will get the rest when I see their heads on a silver tray. But if you decide to take the girl as your wife, well, we all know they don't last long with you."

Gregor snorted, "If she survived Joffrey, she may survive me." Cersei frowned,

"My son never took the girl, and she still has her maidenhead. She was submissive, but she survived his beatings. You know what to do." He nodded and kicked his horse forward, with the two other guards following him. Cersei smiled and whispered to herself,

"May the gods have mercy on their souls."

**Longest chapter yet! When will Sandor and Sansa leave? Or will it be too late? **


	12. Chapter 12

And so the story continues….

**My little bird**

As Sandor reached their room, Maddi came out, "She's fine. Only a bit shaken up." Sandor gave an audible sigh which made Maddi smile, "Well, now that you let the whole Inn know that she is your "Wife", you both best start acting like it."

She left a shocked Sandor outside the doorway and she made her way down the stairs yelling, "Find me that boy, I'm gonna hit him so hard he will want to leave this place."

Sandor looked through the door and saw Sansa leaning against the window frame, enjoying the sights, "Only thing you'll see is trees, you know." Sansa jumped and turned, "You scared me, Sandor!" He gave a chuckle and closed the door, "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded before pushing herself off the frame and walking to him,

"How about you? I am so sorry about that. I should've known better than to dance with him."

Sansa had her arms wrapped around her and she looked down at her boots. Her eyes widened when she felt warm hands on her upper arms; she glanced up and Sandor sighed, "Next time that happens, or any time a man puts a hand on you, fight back little bird. Fight back with all your might."

Sansa frowned, "Next time? It may happen again?" Sansa was visibly shaken and Sandor pulled her into a hug, which Sansa accepted gratefully, "Yes, it could happen in every town we stop in, but not if I'm around, it won't. If we ever get caught, worse things will come to you."

Sansa stepped back from the embrace, "They will not find us. I know they won't." Sandor nodded and walked away to grab his bag, "Maddi said there is a small town not far from here. We'll go and get you another dress and whatever you need for your moonblood." Sansa blushed and went to grab her cloak, "I'll need a cloak and you will as well, ours look like we were in a battle." Sandor walked out of the room and made sure the hall was clear before offering his arm,"Come little bird."

Sansa accepted the offered arm and whispered, "What of our identities? I made my name to be Sarah." Sandor walked her down the stairs and quickly replied,

"I will be Erik Port, a blacksmith from Braavos." They made their way outside and they walked towards a small town in the distance,

"And what of me?"

Sandor glanced down at Sansa and put his hand over her small one that was in the crook of his elbow, "You are Sarah Port, my wife. You as well hail from Braavos and we are newly wed." She nodded,

"The daughter of a traitor and the Hound pretending to be married." He gave a laugh, "We make a lovely pair."

….

Tyrion Lannister sat in his chambers with Shae,

"We have to leave tonight. She sent the Mountain to find them and she accuses them of killing the boy." Shae frowned, "They didn't. You said no one else would be accused. Bronn did the deed at your order!" Tyrion smiled and held her hand,

"They will not be harmed. The Hound may be a foot shorter than his brother, but I believe that they have unfinished business. There will be blood drawn."

Bronn came running in, out of breath, "The horses are ready to leave now. They have a few hours ahead of us, but The Hound and the lady have 4 days ahead of them, they may be near or in Riverrun."

Tyrion nodded and stood and kiss Shae, "I will return when I know they are safe." Shae grabbed him, "I am going with you both. She is my friend and I want to make sure she is fine." Tyrion looked at Bronn who shrugged,

"It would be safer here." Shae laughed, "We both know that's not true, now come. We have to ride hard and fast."

She walked out first leaving Tyrion and Bronn staring after her, "She has full control over me." They followed her soon after.

…..

Sandor led Sansa into a small shop that sold dresses and cloaks; a small old woman came from the back, "Hello lovelies! Let me guess." She looked Sandor up and down before turning to Sansa,

"A dress for the girl, two cloaks and a new tunic for the man."

Sansa smiled, "How did you know?"

"Darling, I have been doing this for 40 years!" She measured Sansa and Sandor before running to the back to find them what they need. Sansa stood a wood box looking at herself in a mirror; she looked to see Sandor behind her in the mirror and she turned, "That black tunic looks nice on you."

He grumbled, "Only color she had, she said."

Sansa looked back in the mirror and was fixing her hair, "My hair is a mess. I wish Shae was here, she knew all different styles." Sandor sat down in a chair, "You don't need special hairstyles now little bird." "I'm still a Lady, Sandor."

She stopped what she was doing, "Sandor, do you know where we are?"

He shrugged, "Maybe Riverrun? Maybe not even out of Kings Landing. We were riding slowly the last 2 days so I am not sure. I'll go ask."

He stood and walked out of the small room and the older lady walked in with a long green dress, "I think this will do you quite well dear. An emerald green dress, fit for a princess." Sansa smiled and held the dress up, "I am no princess." The old lady helped Sansa change into the dress and just as they finished, Sandor walked back in,

"I asked a farmer and he says were in-"

He stopped when he saw Sansa in the green dress, her hair down. Sansa looked at him in the mirror and smiled. The old lady tied the last tie in the back and whispered in Sansa's ear," You may not be a princess, but he sure looks at you like you're one."

She walked away from Sansa and left them alone. Sansa turned and stepped off the box, "Well? Do you like it?" Sandor cleared his throat, "It's a fine dress." She nodded in agreement and grabbed her other dress and her new cloak,

"Like I was saying, we made it to Riverrun. But we are not out of danger yet."

Sansa nodded and grabbed his arm, "Come. I would like to go look around the small town." Sandor paid for the new clothes and walked Sansa through the town. She would stop to talk to the people there and the children. He watched as she crouched down to talk to a small five year old girl,

"What is your name?" The little girl beamed, "Emily! I am five!" Sansa laughed and ran a hand through the girls hair, "My name is Sarah."

Emily looked at her and whispered loud enough for Sandor to hear, "Are you a queen?" Sansa gasped but smiled,

"No Emily, I am not. Just a simple town's girl like yourself." Emily smiled, "You're really pretty!" Sansa thanked her and stood next to Sandor, "Ready to eat little bird?" Sansa nodded and he led her back to the Inn.

….

Miles away, Gregor rode his horse fast with the two guards behind him. He yelled back, "When we find them, leave them both to me. Especially the girl!"

**Nice time in the town for Sandor and Sansa. But Gregor is gaining…If only someone would warn them..**


	13. Chapter 13

Moving on…GRRM owns them Hope you are all enjoying the story. They are pretending to be a married couple, but Sandor may get confused on his feelings…Don't kill me!

**Let me sleep beside you.**

The chase was on.

Tyrion, Bronn and Shae rode fast to catch up to Sansa and Sandor before Gregor could. Bronn yelled to Tyrion, "I know a short cut to Riverrun through the dark woods, if I know the hound, that may have been the way he took."

They turned and rode towards the dark woods, hoping they would find their friends safe.

…

After Sandor and Sansa ate, Sansa went to go to the barn to see the horses while Sandor paid Maddi for the room and food.

"Don't be wandering off, girl; don't want you to go missing."

Sansa gave a nod and ran off to the barn. She noticed a beautiful milk white horse in the stall next to Stranger, "Oh. You are so beautiful." The horse looked at Sansa and moved its head, nudging her hand, "You like me too. You're one of the first to like me so far. Not many did in Kings Landing."

She pets the horse and continues, "Did you know, they beat me there? It was a horrible place. I cried every night when I was alone and I hoped my brother would run through the doors to save me."

She shook her head and laughed,

"Silly girl thoughts. But, I had one savior there. He is kind to me."

She smiled and leaned her head against the horses, "Thank you for listening. You are a very good listener." She looked at Stranger and turned, "oh!" Sandor stood in the barn doorway,

"Talking to animals now?" She laughed, "Yes I know, it's silly, but animals listen with judging you, or yelling at you…or beating you."

Sandor gave a frown, "Come. The sun is setting and we must get sleep, we leave tomorrow morning." He was already walking to the Inn and heard Sansa running to catch up, "Must we leave? It's so nice here. The people are kind, the weather is nicer. And-"

Sandor turned to her, making Sansa run into his chest, he grabbed her shoulders, "And when guards come looking for us here, you think they will not notice us? Do you really believe these people would not rat us out for bread or coin? They would in a heartbeat."

He knew she agreed with him by the way her eyes closed, "We leave at dawn and we go on." He brought her into the Inn and led her upstairs to their room,

"And where to next? Where will we stop, Sandor? Or will we ever stop? If it's going to be so much trouble to find a safe place to live, I should've just stayed in Kings Landing and went to Joff's side."

Sandor was clenching his fists and was trying to control his anger, but when he heard her say she should've stayed he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto the bed. Sansa landed on the bed on her back, she gasped as Sandor threw himself on top of her,

"Don't you ever say that again, girl. You will never go back there as long as that bitch queen is alive. I took you away from there to save your life and I would do it again in a heartbeat, but never tell me you should've stayed!"

Sansa was breathing heavy and so was Sandor, who was only inches away. He looked into her Tully eyes once more before rolling over and laying on his back, "I am sorry, Sansa."

She sat up and looked to her left at Sandor, "I'm sorry for saying such a thing. I do appreciate all you have done for me." He nodded and took his sword and belt off, "Best get changed for the night." She nodded and went behind her changing curtain. As she untied her dress she spoke, "Do you think Robb is winning the war?" "I don't know." Sansa slipped her dress off and checked her moonblood cloth, "Sandor? How long do moonbloods usually last?"

She heard what sounded like a flagon of wine drop on the table, "How am I supposed to know, girl?" It was quiet for a minute, "I think a few days."

It has been three days and Sansa no longer felt pains and her moonblood was almost gone. She put on her night shift and walked out from behind the curtain tying her hair back, "Thank you." She got into the bed and sat up against her pillows when she noticed Sandor sitting in a chair near the window, "Aren't you coming to bed?" He glanced at her before taking another sip of wine, "I'll take the chair tonight, to keep watch." Sansa shook her head, "You are afraid to wake up like we did this morning." He closed his eyes and said nothing,

"Sandor, please, I am not a child."

Sandor stood, "Yes you are, little bird. You should not be sharing a bed with someone my age." She gave a nervous laugh, "I am going to be 15 in a week and besides, I am a woman flowered. I am no longer a child."

Sandor felt warm and shook his head, "Exactly. A woman flowered. Which makes my job of protecting you harder." Sansa watched as he removed his boots and tunic,

"Protecting me? From whom?" He sat in the bed and blew out the lantern before laying down and looking at the ceiling,

"From men. From everyone, little bird. From me." She looked at him, "From you?" He looked at her,

"Go to sleep, little bird." She shook her head and sat up, "I do not understand what you mean by from you? Men will not harm me either, not if you are around." He groaned as she kept chirping and did the only thing he knew would make her quiet. Sandor turned to his side and wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her close to him, "What are you doing?! Sandor!"

She tried pushing him away but she stopped when her hands met the naked flesh of his chest, "Sandor.." He saw something snap in her eyes and he knew what it was, so he closed his eyes and whispered, "Go to sleep. I will explain in the morning." She sighed and closed her eyes. But before Sandor fell asleep, he felt Sansa snuggle into him and whisper, "You're warm." He let himself smile before sleep could claim him and one thought went through his head, "My little bird."

**ROMANCE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. Or will Sandor not let himself care for her any more than he does now?**


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe Sandor is turning into a romantic? Who knows? ;)

**Fly little bird.**

Sandor woke early in the morning when it was still dark out. He heard a small whimper, like a small child and he turned around on the bed and saw Sansa having a nightmare. She had tears running down her face and she was calling out,

"Please, not him. Sandor. Not Sandor."

He was shocked to hear the little bird say his name in sleep. She was frightened in her sleep and Sandor did not like that. He stood walked to her side of the bed, lifting her up softly and carried her to the chair near the window. He sat down holding her to him and she still cried out and screamed, "No. Not him! He didn't do it!" Sandor shook her gently,

"Sansa! It's only a dream!" Sansa woke and looked around,

"What? Where are we? Are we in Kings Landing?"

"No. We're in Riverrun, at the Inn. Why would you think we were in Kings Landing? What happened in your dream?"

Sansa noticed she was in his arms in a chair and she leaned her head onto his hairy chest, "I dreamt we were brought back to Kings Landing, I saw my brother Robb in front of Joffrey. His eyes were missing. Then Joffrey brought you in and you had a rope on your neck. You looked at me and Joffrey said you were a traitor. I tried to stop him, but he had your head cut off. He made me look at it and then he..I- He had your brother- "

She cried out and Sandor rubbed her back, "I will never let them take you away from me. My brother will never hurt you. No one will." She glanced up at his face and slowly moved the hair away from his scar and she kissed his cheek. She looked back into his eyes and sighed as she untangled herself from his arms and stood.

"We best start dressing and packing. We should leave before Maddi wakes, I hate goodbyes." Sandor sat in the chair and could barely hear her over the pounding in his ears, the girl kissed him willingly and she sounded disappointed when she left his arms. But that was it, she was just a girl. He didn't notice she had already started dressing and he stood to put on his black tunic and armor. She came out from behind the dressing curtain and cleared her throat,

"Could you please tie the back for me?" Sandor paused and nodded before having her turn and he tied the strings in the back. Sansa gasped as she felt his hand slide down her back and grasp at her waist. She turned her head and whispered, "Sandor?"

Sandor heard the lust in her voice and he couldn't take it,

"All done. I'm going to get the horse ready; you grab some fruits and bread on the way out."

He turned and left the room without another word and Sansa gave a frustrated growl. She grabbed her bag and took one more glance at the chair that he was just holding her in. Sansa felt a feeling within her that she never really felt before; she felt love. She shook her head and left the room, grabbing the fruit and bread on the way out. It was starting to rain and Sansa smiled as she twirled around in it.

"Oi! Gonna get yourself sick before we make it to the road, come on!"

Sandor was inside the barn already and she ran to him, "Oh Sandor! It's finally raining!" He placed his cloak on and she did the same before grabbing Strangers saddle,

"Help me up?"

"Oh no, you're not going on him." Sansa frowned,

"What do you mean?" Sandor went in the other stall and pulled out the milk white horse that Sansa loved,

"Sandor! We can't just steal their horse!"

He laughed and grabbed her waist putting her on the horse, "We didn't steal it. We bought it. She's all yours now." Sansa could not believe it, "Sandor, truly? She must've cost a fortune." "Not at all, Maddi gave me a deal. I snuck out of the room when you fell asleep and bought the horse for you." Sansa pet the horse and looked at Sandor as he mounted Stranger, "How much?" Sandor looked at her, "She said we could have her on one condition; that I keep you safe and take care of you." Sansa smiled and pulled the hood of her cloak on, "Thank you, Sandor."

She snapped her reins and Sandor followed suit. As they rode off in the light rain, Maddi stood in the doorway of the Inn waving them off and whispered to herself, "Stay safe. Good luck, our Queen of the North."

…

Gregor Clegane sat with his guards around a fire, "So, Clegane, what will we do with them?" Gregor spit into the fire, "The girl will be first, I may rape her, or I may save her for a wife, depends on how pretty she is. But my brother will die. I think I'll burn him. But I'll save that for after my wedding as a gift to my new bride, he'll watch me fuck her and she'll watch him burn."

….

They rode for 2 hours before they decided to stop and make water. When they met back at the horses, Sansa asked, "Sandor, do you know where we will go?"

He nodded, "Right now, we'll make our way to the twins. Word is your mother and brother are there for a wedding."

Sansa nodded in agreement, "I think they'll be pleased to see that you helped me. Will you return with us to the North?" Sandor wanted to tell her he would go with her to the end of the earth but he decided against it,

"We'll see, little bird."

She passed him some fruit and got help mounting her horse, "Come, let's keep going we have a long journey ahead."

**I swear. I will have them Kiss…or maybe not…TORTURE! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I have had so many ideas in my head of what should happen next…I think I'll throw in some trouble.

**My family**

They rode the whole day, not stopping except to make water or let their horses drink. They spoke to each other about Sansa's little sister,

"Arya can be a bit of a brat, but she is stronger than me, I'll give her that. I was the perfect Lady Stark and she was the daughter that didn't want to be a lady."

The Hound snorted, "If that girl doesn't stop running around with a sword she'll end up just like me; A killer."

Sansa stopped her horse, "You kill those that will bring harm to you, Sandor. And I am sure she does the same." Sandor stopped his horse and went to say something cruel to her but they heard close voices. Sandor jumped off his horse silently and grabbed Sansa off of hers before pushing her towards a large tree, "Stay here. Do not chirp. And keep this on you." He handed her the dagger she brought with her, "If any of them come near you, use it."

Sansa's eyes grew wide, "I don't know how! What if they kill you?" Sandor smiled, "Ain't no one killing me today." She held unto the tree and he went towards the voices, hiding in a bush. She heard the voices speaking,

"I told ya, I was the one that cut the wolf's head. I swear it. The Stark bitch was crying like a wolf in heat when she saw her son dead. Killed all because he couldn't keep his cock in his breeches."

Sansa cried out and put her hand over her mouth to stop the screams from coming. Sandor looked back at to look at Sansa but noticed she was no longer at the tree. He cursed and looked back at the men to see Sansa behind them, dagger in her hand.

"Fucking blood everywhere. The two Stark boys are probably dead by now, leaving the older Daughter alive. But I heard she was taken by the Hound from Kings Landing. Knowing his History with women, she'll probably just get fucked and killed by him."

Sansa could not take the cruel words any longer; she yelled, "STOP!" The men turned to her in shock and the speaker smiled cruelly before standing, "And who might you be? A lost lady of the night?" Sandor kept his hand on his sword and walked forward, "You'll do best to leave the girl be." The other three men cursed and backed away, "Shit! It's the Hound!" The speaker studied the Hound before looking at the girl once more, "If that's the Hound, then that must be-" He stopped and smiled, "Sansa Stark of Winterfell." Sansa backed away and tried to run but the man jumped on her and brought her to the ground. Sandor yelled in anger and attacked the other three men; who were only equipped with daggers. He sliced their throats with ease and took off limbs. He looked back to the man who had Sansa. They were now standing, dagger to Sansa's pretty throat, "Drop it, Clegane or I will kill her just like I did her mother." Sansa cried out as the dagger touched her skin, "Sandor, don't.." Sandor looked at the man, "Kill the bitch if you want. She's been nothing but trouble to me." Sansa felt tears stinging her eyes when she heard him say that. "With the King of the North dead, I will get no money for her." The man look confused for a minute then smiled, "Fine. If you want a turn, you can have one." He threw Sansa to the ground and before he could jump on her, Sansa screamed as Sandors blade went right through his chest. He kicked him aside and looked down to Sansa,

"You alright?"

Sansa cried freely then. She screamed for her mother and brothers. She was blinded with tears and she did not see Sandor come to her, lifting her up and carrying her to the horses. He whispered, "Calm down little bird, I need to you sit up on Stranger."

She did as she was told, still crying on the saddle. Sandor tied her horse to his and mounted behind her. Sansa felt him pull her to him, her sitting sideways, leaning into his chest. She closed her eyes as they started on their journey once more, "Sleep Little bird. Everything is going to be alright." And so she slept.

…

Tyrion, Shae and Bronn rode up to a small town in Riverrun, "Thank the gods for your short cut, bronn. They could be here." They reached the small Inn and Shae helped Tyrion down and they made their way in, "I will do the talking. You may scare people, since you're Tyrion Lannister."

He smiled at Shae, "My savior!" She found Maddi,

"Excuse me, we are loo

king for a young girl and a large man with a scar that may have come thru here. Have you seen them?" Maddi looked at Shae with unease, "No one like that coming through here."

"Please, we are trying to find them, they are in trouble and we need to help." Maddi believed Shae,

"The winds whisper about someone fierce coming for them. You are not fierce, I trust you. They left early this morning, most likely heading North. He takes care of her and will bring her where she is safe. The Queen must not be harmed."

Shae nodded and then asked, "What do you mean by queen?" Tyrion nodded,

"Come Shae, pay the lady for her help. They may go towards the Twins." Maddi frowned, "I don't want your coin. I want the girl safe."

…..

It was getting dark when Sandor decided to stop for camp. He shook Sansa awake,

"We're stopping here for the night." She sat up and he dismounted before grabbing her from the horse and carrying her to a large rock, "I can walk." Sandor growled, "You're too tired to walk."

He placed her on the rock and walked back to the horses to grab their blanket and food. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook, "Are you cold?" She said nothing and just looked at a tree. She thought of her mother. They were all dead now. Her and Arya could be the only ones alive. Sandor placed the blanket down before taking some bread over to Sansa. He knelt down in front of her, "Eat. You need your strength."

She shook her head, "I just want to sleep." "You'll sleep after you eat. Now open up." He ripped a piece of the bread and put it against her lips,

"I will push it down your throat, now open!" She glared at him and opened her mouth, chewing the bread slowly. She finally took it from him and finished it just as he came over, lifting her up and placing her on the blanket. She lies on her back, waiting for him to lie next to her. Sandor leaned himself up against a tree, legs sprawled out,

"I'll keep watch for a bit. Sleep." He did not know what to say to her about her family. He just didn't know. Sansa sat up and crawl to him, before laying her head on his lap, "Thank you, Sandor." He put his large hand out and put her cloak on her, before resting his hand on her head and running his fingers through her hair until he heard heavy breathing.

"My little bird."

**Poor Sansa **** They must decide where to go now. I am going to fast forward the story in the next chapter(Maybe) probably a few days.**


	16. Chapter 16

On with the story…GRRM owns them.

**What do I feel?**

After the night Sansa found out about her family being killed, she was crushed. She was quiet for most of the next day as they rode on. But the day after when Sandor woke up, he found her brushing her horse, who she named Lady; after her direwolf. He sat up and buckled his sword belt as he walked to her, but he stopped when he heard her softly singing,

"Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows. Let them know a better day."

He had not heard her sing since the Battle of Blackwater when he held the dagger to her throat. He cleared his throat, "I see you are feeling better." Sansa turned and pet Lady once more before walking to him,

"Yes, much better. Thank you." She passed him some berries she picked and they ate.

"Sandor, where should we go now?" Sandor thought for a moment, "We could go your home in Winterfell, or head to one of the free cities. But we cannot look for your sister, it would be a danger." Sansa shook her head, "Winterfell is gone now."

She played with the hem of her green dress before standing and walking to where Sandor sat and crouched in front of him as he did to her the other night,

"As long as you are with me, I will feel safe." Sandor laughed and moved the hair from his eyes,

"Safe? I already almost got ya killed twice." Sansa smiled,

"But you were very heroic in the end. Please, do not give up on me." Sansa stared into his eyes and ran her hand through his hair,

"Come on. It is my name day tomorrow and I do not wish to have to stay on the hard ground again. Can we find an Inn?" Sandor had almost forgotten that tomorrow was her name day.

"Ay, we'll find an Inn." He stood and packed the blanket and went to help Sansa on her horse, "Wait! I think I've got it."

Sansa tried to life herself on the horse and after the 3rd try, she did. Sandor smiled as he laughed, "I did it! I was always so horrible at riding and I can finally mount my own horse." She giggled as Sandor mounted his horse and grabbed her reins pulling her horse to him,

"It's a shame. I am going to miss those days of lifting you." Sansa gave a small smile,

"Then maybe I will pretend I have forgotten how once in a while." He just stared at her before snapping the reins of his own horse and riding forward. Sansa blushed when she realized she just flirted with Sandor. She snapped her horse's reins and yelled,

"Hey! Wait for me!"

….

A small council of men met in Kings Landing, waiting for their young king and his mother to join them. The doors banged open and Cersei came in,

"Make it quick, Sers." The eldest of the men stood, "Your Grace, where is the King?"

Cersei smiled and sat down, "He had other important matters. So what is this all about?"

Another stood and spoke, "Lady Catelyn Stark is dead. Robb Stark, the King of the North is dead as well. Killed by the Freys." Cersei gave a large smile,

"Happy news, indeed! Why do you all look so worried?" Another stood in the others place, "My queen, there is still a child next in line to take Robb Starks place. The youngest boys are missing and presumed dead, leaving- well-" Cersei slammed her glass on the table, "Get on with it!"

"Lady Sansa Stark is to be the Queen of the North." The room was quiet until the queen whispered, "Get out." They all stood and ran from the room leaving the queen to herself.

"She will not be a queen. She'll be dead in the matter of days."

…

It had started to rain before they reached an Inn. Sandor stopped at the entrance of another small town, "Boy!" A small child ran forward, "Yes, ser?"

"What town is this?"

"We don't have a town name sir, but you are a few miles from the Twins." He nodded to the boy and led Sansa forward,

"I see a small Inn up ahead; we'll stop here for a day and rest our horses." Once they stopped in the barn Sansa was drenched right thru and so was Sandor. They walked into the Inn and a young man met them at a desk,

"Ello. Welcome to Tully Inn." Sansa snapped her head at Sandor and back to the boy, "Tully? For the Tully family?"

"Ay, that's right!" Sandor squeezed her hand to make her quiet, "A room for the lady and I, with two baths. Send the food upstairs in an hour."

"Alright, Ser, last room on the right."Sandor threw some coin on the table and pulled Sansa from the room and up the stairs.

He pushed her in and closed the door, "Don't ever talk out like that again, little bird. One wrong word slips, Frey will have his men here to take you away."

Sansa pulled her cloak from her shoulders and untied her hair, "I'm sorry, Sandor. I'll be more careful." A knock was heard at the door, "Ser, your two baths are here!" Sandor opened the door and allowed the men to push the two baths through. Sansa stood near the bed and watched. As the men were leaving they looked at Sansa with a hard look before walking out. She frowned, "Why did they look at me like that?" Sandor laughed,

"Take a look at yourself, your dress is showing off everything you have to offer, who wouldn't look?" Sansa looked down at her dress and saw it was skin tight and her nipples were showing,

"Oh gods!" She ran behind the changing screen in embarrassment, "Don't-don't look at me. I need my sleep shift, it's in my bag, please?"

Sandor gave a snort, "You're not putting anything else on until you take a bath, you smell and so do I." She heard him taking off his armor and boots and she wrapped her arm around herself before walking out, "Well, if we're going to take a bath at the same time, turn yours around so your back faces mine." He stood in front of her wearing only his black tunic and gray breeches,

"Alright. If it stops your chirping." He turned the tub around and looked back at her, "Happy, little bird?" She nodded and turned around,

"I'll wait until you undress and get in." "I'd rather you watch." She snapped her head to look at him and saw him taking off his shirt, "You tease me." He snorted and quickly undressed and put himself in the tub, "Alright, girl. Go ahead."

"Don't look." She heard him grumble and she quickly peeled off her dress, before sitting herself in the tub. She sighed and they both leaned their heads back at the same time, hitting each other, "Sorry!" "It's alright, girl. Lean your head back."

She did as she was told and felt her head hit his shoulder, "Better?" She sighed, "Mmmm." She heard a grumble in his throat and he spoke,

"Don't get any ideas, little bird. It's your nameday tomorrow, and if I can't give you a feast, I can at least give you comfort." She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. After several minutes they heard someone knocking and Sandor cursed,

"Shit. Leave the food there, I'll get it soon!" She felt is shoulder leave from under her head and she groaned, "Close your eyes, I'm going to get dressed, little bird." She closed her eyes and scrubbed her hair in the water. When she was finished she heard Sandor place the food on the table,

"Come on, foods here. Chicken and potatoes." He turned around and listened as she stood in the water, letting it drip from her and she dried off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked down,

"Shall we?"

They sat on the bed together and ate, while Sandor listened to Sansa tell him stories of how she grew up with Arya.

**Hmmm…Tomorrow is Sansa's nameday? What do you think Sandor will give her? Leave a review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I may make this chapter the one you have been waiting for!

**Name day surprises**

Sansa laughed, "She may be small, but she is fierce, just like our father was."

Sandor gave a smile as Sansa took his plate and brought them over to the small tray before setting it outside. She picked up her dress and brought it over to the small fire that was on the far wall. Sandor watched her closely as she hung it in front of the fire,

"You miss your father, don't you?"

She sighed and walked back to the bed, "More than anything. I honestly thought Joffrey was going to pardon him. He lied to me."

Sansa threw herself on her side of the bed on her stomach and turned her head to face Sandor, "I'm glad he is gone. Tommen will be a good King."

"We'll see about that."

They sat in silence for another minute before Sansa whispered, "Do you think my sister is alive?" Sandor sighs and lays down, turning his head towards his little bird,

"Ay, I do. From what you have told me, she is a fighter. She may have killed men to survive, but she's surviving."

They laid in silence until Sandor spoke, "Time for sleep, little bird. Tomorrow you grow another year older." She closed her eyes and smiled,

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

He snorted, "I bet."

He saw her smiled again and he pulled the covers over her, before turning on his side to face her and closing his eyes.

…..

Bronn slept as Shae and Tyrion sat around a fire, "Do you think they are safe?"

Tyrion sighed, "For now. Unless the Mountain catches up to them, they should be fine." Shae sighed, "Why do you think he offered to take her? Why would she agree?"

"Wouldn't you? If you were to be married to a killer King, would you leave? Sure he was hurt when she left, but he could've lived. The Hound knew he was her way out."

Shae leaned into Tyrion, "Do you think he cares for her?" Tyrion drank some wine and nodded, "Yes. He does so very much."

….

Sandor woke early the next morning before the sun would rise. Sansa was in a deep sleep and he took his chance to get out of the bed and head downstairs. He put on his boots, sword and walked silently out. He saw the Inn keeper already downstairs cleaning tables,

"Mornin' Ser! What can I do for ya?" Sandor hushed him and quietly spoke, "In an hour, bring breakfast up to my room and knock twice. Wait for my wife to open and tell her it's from me."

The Inn keeper nodded, "Of course, Ser. Anything else?"

"Do you know of any shops here that makes lockets?" The boy smiled, "Right down our road here, first building on the left, and an old man makes then by hand."

Sandor nodded and handed the Inn keeper a coin but he refused it, "It's obviously a special day for you, no money needed." Sandor thanked him and walked out to find the shop.

When he reached it, the sun was starting to rise. He knocked and an old man answered, "Can I help you?"

"I heard you make Lockets, I'd like to get one." He invited Sandor inside and had him sit, "For a special lady, or a daughter?"

"A…special lady."

The man chuckled, "Aha! Then here is a small collection I have already made. If you want one hand made, I can get working on it and it will be ready in an hour!"

Sandor looked at what he had, "Can you make one with a bird on the front and this on the back?" He pulled out a small piece of Yellow cloth that had a small black dog on it. The man nodded, "Of course! Any worda?" Sandor nodded,

"Put "Little Bird" under the bird." The old man smiled, "Lovely idea, Ser. It will only be 10 shillings."

"That's it?" The old man nodded and took the money.

"I'll be back later today." He gave thanks and walked back out to the crisp morning air. He saw some women and a few men setting up something down the road and went to look,

"What's all this about?" A chubby woman looked up at him,

"We're having a small festival tonight! There will be drinking, music and dancing, you should come!" Sandor nodded and walked back to the Inn where he met the Inn keeper,

"Did you bring her breakfast?"

"Yes! I must say, she was quite happy." Sandor smiled to himself and walked up the stairs to the room where he was met with a happy Sansa.

"Oh Sandor!" She ran to him and hugged him, "Thank you for having breakfast sent up!" He gently pushed her away,

"Stop thanking me, girl!" She giggled and handed him some bread, "Where have you been?" He ate the bread and sat next to her in the bed,

"Looking around the town, making sure these folks could be trusted." Sansa nodded and finished her breakfast. Sandor watched her braid her hair and tie the end before he ran his hand through his own hair and asked,

"Why is it, you do not mind my scarred face?" Sansa looked at him and frowned, "How did this come up?" "You could barely look at me at Kings Landing, now, you can." Sansa smiled, "I have my reasons." She stood and grabbed her green dress from its place in front of the fire and walked behind the dressing screen, "What shall we do today?"

Sandor thought about the Locket he was having made, "I hear they are having a festival down a ways. We can go there."

Sansa came out from behind the screen and turned, "Tie me up?"Sandor stood and tied the back of the dress as Sansa spoke, "I would enjoy that. Perhaps explore a bit?"

Sandor turned her around and bent down to her height,

"As long as you remember you are Sarah Port, wife of Erik Port from-"

"From Braavos, I know." He gave her a smile and nodded, "Good. And if anyone looks at you funny, I'll cut their throats." Sansa grabbed her cloak and walked to the door,

"For a fake husband, you sure do care a lot if someone looks at me funny." She stuck her tongue out at him before opening the door and walking out. Sandor was frozen to the spot and smirked,

"Wait for me wife!" And he ran out. Sansa heard him running after her and she took off running down the stairs, laughing and squealing out of the Inn door, Sandor only 3 steps behind her. The Innkeeper smiled and told a guy next to him,

"Why can't I find love like that?"

**DAW :D I know I know, you want a Kiss and you want it now. But just keep in mind, this Is part one of the birthday chapter! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

I just wanted to clear up a few things before I continue. Yes, I know everyone should know who the Hound is and notice them, but do you really think Sandor is stupid enough to stop in large towns? No. These towns they stop in are holes in the wall. Places he believe they will not be noticed. Yes, half the country knows who he is, but obviously not the half I am writing. ALSO, they have not heard them use their new identities, because they have not come to have to use them while out. The Hound is not being careless; he just knows that should there be any danger he could face it. No one knows what is going to happen next so do not jump ahead of yourselves. Moving on…

**Nameday surprises**

They reached a small road and Sansa took in a deep breath, "Do you smell that?" Sandor sniffed, "I smell shit." She smacked his arm

, "I meant the food! And you can smell the flowers. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the road, "You're acting like a child, little bird."

She laughed, "Let me, for after today I may no longer be able to." She pulled him towards where the flowers were and bent down to pick them, not forgetting to use his new name,

"Erik, are we safe here?" He snorted, "We're never safe. At dawn we move on, we'll have to figure out where we will go."

She grabbed two flowers and put them in her hair, "My brother and I would pick flowers for mother, and he would always put two in my hair." She smiled up at Sandor and he pushed her forward, "Let's walk down here a bit, I wish to stop at one of those small shops for something." As they walked down the road talking, a figure stood in the window of an Inn room, watching them with an intense stare, before vanishing.

"Once we move on, you may need to either dye your hair or cut it." Sansa looked at him, "Why? I do not want to do either."

"Either you do it or I'll do it. We've been lucky enough to find these small nameless towns in these woods, but once we're out of here, we won't be so lucky."

She stayed quiet in thought as they walked past some small children chasing each other before they stopped at a small shop door,

"You stay right here. Anything happens, scream." She nodded in confusion and was left outside the door, watching the children play.

Sandor walked inside and met the old man from before, "Is it ready?" The old man smiled and took out a silver locket made perfectly, "She'll love it, Ser." Sandor nodded and pocketed the locket before giving thanks and walking out. He looked to the spot where Sansa once stood to find she was gone. He looked around to find her playing with the small children. He sighed and walked over grabbing her shoulder, "Come Sarah, we must go."

One of the little boys came up, "Does she have to go? She's very nice!"

Sandor growled, "My wife and I have other things to do today. Go play with your friends, boy." He walked her away from them,

"Why did you have to talk to him like that?" Sandor shrugged, "I like to scare children." Sansa frowned and asked, "What was in that shop?"

"Nothing, little bird, stop chirping or we will not enjoy the festivities." Music started playing from small clearing and Sansa dragged Sandor to see,

"Oh come on, Erik. Your wife wants a dance on her birthday!" He groaned and grabbed her waist and hand before spinning her around for a short dance. Other couples around them danced and sang for a bit and then the music stopped. Sansa laughed, "I cannot believe you danced with me again." Both were out of breath and Sandor pulled her close before whispering,

"You gave me no choice, wife."

Sansa blushed and cleared her throat before she backed away trying to listen to what the men were singing, "He lifted her high in the air! He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there! She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair! When he licked the honey from her hair! From there to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered with hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair!" Sansa gave a confused and turned to Sandor,

"I've never heard that song before. Is that about a bear giving a kiss to a Lady?" Sandor smiled, "It ain't about a bear KISSING a maid. It's about him licking her hair."

He looked at her wondering if she understood and she didn't, "Little bird, what do you know about a man and a woman in bed?" Sansa blushed then looked around from where they stood,

"This is not the kind of place to talk about that!" He gave a laugh, "I'll explain it to you later, if you're still interested." They ate and listened to music for a while more before Sandor took Sansa's hand a pulled her with him to the woods.

"Where are we going?" He kept pulling her until they were in the trees and stopped, "I thought it only proper to get you something for your nameday, seeing how you're spending it with The Hound in a small, ugly town." Sansa smiled,

"I've enjoyed it thus far. You didn't have to get me anything." He pulled out the small locket and presented it to her, "Here you go, nothing special."

Sansa's eyes went wide at the sight of the locket as he placed it in her hand, "Oh, Sandor. It's so lovely!" She rubbed a finger over the metal and saw a bird on the front, which had "Little Bird" under it and on the back she saw the dog, "Is that your House sigil?"

Sandor nodded and asked, "You like it?" She clutched the locket in her hand and jumped on Sandor, giving him a hug, "I love it."

He smiled to himself and when she backed away, he turned her around and put the necklace on her. She turned back to him with a smile on her face and she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything." He stared in to her eyes for a moment before leaning down and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Sansa closed her eyes and smiled,

"Come on, little bird. Let's go freshen up in our room." She followed him out of the woods and back to the Inn,

"I'll see you upstairs, then I am going to get us some food from that festival."

He brought her to the room and told her to freshen up and left. Sansa threw herself on the bed and happily sighed, "I think he likes me."

She laid there staring at the ceiling when she heard a voice, "Hello, Sansa Stark." She sat up and was in shock; in the corner stood the one man that took pleasure in beating her in King's Landing; Ser Meryn. She stood from the bed and backed away from him,

"What do you want? How did you find us?" He smiled as he walked towards her,

"You're both easy to spot." He lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck before dragging her back to the bed,

"The King is dead and the queen has a bounty out for both of your heads. The Mountain is looking for you both and I plan to sell you to him."

She squirmed under him and screamed, "Ain't no use screaming, I will kill you and bring back your head for the Queen." Sansa cried out,

"Please, I will give you anything you want. Just leave us alone." He laughed in her face before lifting her off the bed, "What I want, I will not take in the comforts of a bed. Whores can be taken just as well on a forest floor." He lifted her over his shoulder and whispered,

"You scream, I'll kill you and The Hound." He brought her down the stairs of the Inn and Sansa heard the Innkeeper running towards them, "Now, wait here! Let her go!" The young man tried to hit Ser Meryn, but he was sliced open by his sword.

"Bloody fool." He ran out of the Inn with her over his shoulder and Sansa saw Sandor down the dirt road; she did not care if she lived or died at that moment, but she needed to try; she screamed, "SANDOR!"

He saw Sansa being carried away and ran down the path after her. Ser Meryn threw her to the ground and turned to see Sandor running after him with his sword drawn,

"Come on Hound. You want her, come and fight me for her." It was a fierce battle. Sandor swung his sword at Ser Meryn who blocked it,

"Tell me Hound, is she good at fucking? I plan on taking her before I sell her to your brother." Sandor growled and with a yell swung his sword, "Come on Hound, tell me! Did you think you could keep her all to yourself? The Queen is out for blood!"

Ser Meryn swung his sword and Sandor tried moving, but got a cut on his arm, "You want her, Hound? FIGHT ME!" After several minutes of intense battle Sandor finally swung his sword down, taking off Ser Meryns arm. He kicked him over and let the man bleed out. He looked at Sansa, who was still on the ground, be comforted by an older woman. He noticed the crowd around them and told the nearest man,

"Burn his body."

He left Sansa with the old woman and ran back to his Inn room to grab their things. He ran back out and ran to the barn, grabbing their horses and bringing them out,

"Come on, girl. We've got to move." Sandor lifted her up and placed her on her horse and turned to the old woman, "Thanks." He mounted his horse and snapped the reins. Sansa sat on her horse and looked back at the bloody body of Ser Meryn before snapping her reins and following Sandor. She feared they would never be safe.

**Not what you thought, right? Well, don't worry. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

We last left Sansa and Sandor being attacked in a village they thought was safe…They were wrong!

**I'm tired.**

Tyrion rode with the others to find any trace of Sansa and Sandor and they were running out of time. "I think, the mountain is mistaken in where he should be going. Sansa and the hound would have gone towards the Twins and the mountain believes they would go to Winterfell. My sister is not as smart as she thinks."

….

Sandor rode ahead of Sansa for a few hours before he stopped when he didn't hear her horse. He looked back and saw Sansa sitting still on her horse, silently crying,

"Stop your crying, girl. You'll make us known."

She looked at him with a frown and jumped off her horse, yelling, "I don't care anymore! Let them all find us!"

Sansa was angry and upset and could no longer hold the pain. Sandor jumped from his horse and ran over to her to get her quiet but stopped when she pulled her dagger from her saddle, "Stay away from me! I should've never left! My family is dead because of ME!"

Sandor did not move from his spot as she screamed and cried,

"My brother is dead. My mother is dead. My father is dead. They are all dead! I was almost kidnapped an hour ago by the same man who beat me countless times as YOU stood by in Kings landing! I have scars from that place. He was going to sell me to your brother! YES, your brother, but not after he raped me first!"

Sansa was blinded by her tears and her throat hurt. She dropped the dagger into the leaves and fell to her knees, whispering, "I don't want to be here anymore, Sandor."

He fell to his knees before her and grabbed her wrists, "Tell me. What did he say about my brother? Where is he?" Sansa sniffed and took her wrists from his hold and played with the locket on her neck,

"The queen has sent Gregor out for us. She wants our heads and has paid him a large bounty."

Sandor sat silently and watched her play with the locket, "I'm tired of running, Sandor."

He grabbed her shoulders, "Look at me! I told you once before, this world is built by killers, and in order to live, you need to fight and run. Run to survive and fight when you need to."

He grabbed the Dagger and placed it into her hand, "Always keep this on you. A time will come when you will need it again. We keep moving on." He stood and brought her with him, "We are turning around." Sansa was shocked, "Wait! If we turn around, he'll find us!" She put the dagger back in her saddle, "We head towards The Eyrie." He helped Sansa mount her horse, "That is where my Aunt Lysa is, she may be able to help us." Sandor mounted his horse and turned around,

"We trust no one, little bird. Not even your family. After there, we make our way to a Harbor and we will cross to the free cities." Sansa took a deep breath, "And should we face any more trouble?" Sandor smiled, "We fight." They started riding, Sansa following close since the sun was about to set. She was still in grief, but had to fight on.

…

Gregor Clegane rode into the small town that Sandor and Sansa first went to, he was angry. "You two fucking sods brought me in the wrong direction, now we are behind them by miles!" He stopped in the Inn and burst through the door, "Oi! We're looking for a tall, scarred man that was here with a girl. Maybe a few days ago." He saw Maddi and walked up to her, "Talk Bitch." Maddi smiled, "I have not a clue what you are talking about!" The boy that assaulted Sansa stepped forward, "Ya, they were here. Few days ago, took off towards the Twins." Maddi smacked the boy across the face and Gregor laughed, "There is always one traitor."

…

Sandor and Sansa rode late into the night under the moonlit skies. Sansa spoke quietly, "Sandor, tell me about that Bear and the Maiden fair song." Sandor laughed,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will help me keep my mind off of my family." He took a deep breath,

"Well, you asked if it was about a bear kissing a maid. I can tell you now, that is not at all what it means."

He looked back at her and saw her on her horse confused, he continued, "It's about a bear licking the honey from the maid's hair between her legs." He heard a small gasp and heard her horse gallop forward to where he was,

"You mean-oh my!"

He looked at her with a smile and she frowned,

"But you asked me if I knew what a man and a woman did in bed. From what I have heard is that the woman just lays there until the man is done with her. Then she is given a child."

Sandor felt his member harden and he shifted in his saddle,

"You were told false, little bird. Fucking is not always like that."

She blushed and starred at the path ahead, then turned her head to look at Sandor,

"But why would there be honey between a maid's legs?" Sandor gave a deep laugh and they stopped their horses in a clearing, "Your septa never told you these things?" Sansa frowned,

"She wasn't around long enough to." Sandor guided his horse to Sansa's and he gently grabbed her chin, "One day, some lucky bastard will be able to show you." He let her go and dismounted, leading his horse to a tree. Sansa sat in her saddle, blushing and thinking; then she spoke,

"Perhaps one day, you could show me?"

**Ending it there…. I am evil :D Seriously though…the next chapter may get interesting. Watch out for it!**


	20. Chapter 20

We last left off where Sansa plucked up her courage and asked Sandor something adorable and serious..

**You don't want me.**

Sansa thought and spoke, "Perhaps one day, you could show me?" Sandor stopped tying the reins to the tree and bowed his head, laughing,

"Ay. Perhaps one day."

She slipped down from her saddle and walked her horse toward him, "You are teasing me!" He tied her horse to the tree and grabbed her shoulders,

"Never ask that of a man again, unless you plan on opening your legs for him then and there."

Sansa felt a shiver go down her spine and she looked into his eyes, "Sandor…." He slowly lifted his hands off of her shoulders and grabbed the blanket off the horse,

"I shouldn't have said that to you."

He laid the blanket on the forest ground and Sansa wrapped her cloak tighter around her, "I was just asking, Sandor. I-I trust you and.."

"You trust me? For fucks sake Sansa, since that night at the Battle, when I got you alone in your room, I wanted to take you there. For the past few days I've wanted to kiss you, to hold you and tell you that you are safe, but I don't even know that! I don't even trust me."

Sansa's eyes were as wide a saucers and Sandor was breathing hard. She frowned and whispered, "So you don't want me anymore."

She turned to walk away towards the blanket and yelped when she felt Sandor grab her wrist, spinning her around, making her face him,

"You'll be the death of me, one way or another." He placed his left hand behind her neck, bringing her face only centimeters from his. Sansa's breathing turned shallow and she whispered, "I trust you."

That was all Sandor needed, he brought his lips to hers, his hand still holding her neck. He heard Sansa sigh and slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, having her open her mouth to him. He had never kissed any woman like this; never so slow, with so much care.

What seemed like hours later they finally parted and Sansa whispered, "My first real kiss."

He noticed her lips looked swollen and her face had a blush and he smiled, "May it not be our last." She smiled and he grabbed his wine skin and brought her over to the blanket,

"You look like you've just fought a war, have some wine." She took it with thanks and they both sat on the blanket, Sansa leaning into Sandor's arms, both looking at the stars. He turned his head and whispered,

"The gods have plans for you, Sansa Stark."

…..

Cersei sat in her chambers, clutching a glass of wine in her hand, listening to senseless chatter, she spoke up, "My slimy little imp brother left days ago to go find this Bitch and her dog. WHY?!" An old man stood, "Your grace, he is going to help the girl." She screamed and threw the glass, "I want him found by morning! He cannot help her! He is a Lannister! GO NOW!" They all left her alone and several minutes later, she watched as three guards left on horseback, "Keep running, Sansa Stark."

…

They only slept for a few hours before Sandor woke up and shook his little bird, "Time to get going." She groaned as she sat up,

"Why now?"

He helped her off the blanket and kissed her forehead, "We've got to keep moving towards the water." She nodded and they went their separate ways to make water, meeting back at the tree, "May I sit with you on the horse for a bit? I'm still so tired." Sandor nodded,

"Just till its light out." He lifted her onto Stranger and mounted behind her after tying her horse to his. They started riding east and rode in silence for the first 30 minutes. Sansa started moving around to try and get comfortable when she heard Sandor give a sharp intake of breath,

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Sandor frowned, "You could say that, little bird." She frowned back and looked at his face, "Did I hurt you?" He gripped her waist with one hand and held her still, "If you keep moving like that, then yes, you will."

"Are you still hurt from the fight yesterday? I could.." Sansa trailed off when she felt something sticking her in her lower back, "What is that?" Sandor looked down and back at her,

"Best you don't know, right now." Sansa thought hard and blushed. She remembered hearing Shae speak of how men got excited when a female touched them. Sandor wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down, "Don't let your mind wander, little bird." She smiled and leaned back,

"Too late."

**Short chapter, I know…but hey, it's getting better! :D Enjoy and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Loving my story thus far. Hope you are as well!

**How can we trust you?**

There was no sun today. Sansa looked up at the dark clouds, "Looks like it will rain soon." Sandor did the same, "Ay, it will. We'll keep going." Sansa was now on her own horse and rode side by side with him. She smiled, "Shall we have some fun?" Sandor frowned at her,

"Fun? We're on the run, little bird. What fun could be had?"

Sansa looked ahead and pointed, "I see a clearing up there, the first one to it wins." Sandor stopped his horse when she stopped hers, "And what is the prize?" She laughed,

"A kiss!"

She snapped her reins and her horse took off, Sandor not far behind. She looked behind her and saw he was catching up, "Come on, _SER_! Catch up!" Sandor yelled and snapped his reins harder and before they met the clearing he passed by her, slowing his horse to a stop, watching her, "I win, little bird!" Sansa growled,

"Not fair! You are a far more experienced rider! You should always let a lady win!" She dismounted from her horse as Sandor dismounted from his and walked over, "I will take that kiss now." She backed away, "You don't deserve one!" Sandor growled,

"You tease me! Now come here!" Sansa squealed and ran around the horses, "I will not play games, little bird!" He ran up behind her, lifting her into his arms, Sansa was laughing and whispering, "Put me down! If someone see's us…"

Sandor put her down and grabbed her back of her head, leaning down and capturing her lips. It was not like their first kiss, but a quick one,

"There. I will be able to sleep now."

She smiled up at him and the moment was interrupted by the pounding of hooves. They both looked in the direction and saw a brown horse coming over a hill, with a black haired woman on the back. Sansa squinted her eyes and whispered,

"It's Shae! Sandor its Shae!"

She went to run forward but stopped when she saw a small man on the back of a white horse and another on the back of a black horse. She backed into Sandor, "It's Tyrion Lannister." Sandor wrapped his arm protectively around her and removed his sword with his other hand. As the trio got closer Shae stopped her horse and jumped down,

"Lady Stark! Tyrion, it's them!"

Shae ran towards her and Sansa wiggled out of Sandor's hold, running towards the only friend she had in King Landing. They hugged and Shae cried, "We've been looking for you for days! We've come to make sure you were safe!"

Sansa pulled away before turning to Sandor and looking back at Shae,

"I am as safe as I could ever be."

They smiled at one another as Tyrion and Bronn rode up and both dismounted, walking towards Sandor; Bronn spoke first, "Put the sword away, Hound, we are not going to hurt her." Sandor growled,

"How do I know you are not here to take her back, to kill her?" Sansa walked to Sandor and put a hand on his arm, before looking at Tyrion,

"You can never trust a Lannister." Tyrion laughed, "You are right, my Lady, but as my father puts it,"I am not a true Lannister."" He sighed,

"I'm sure you both know the Mountain is looking for you." Sandor stepped forward, "Ay, Ser Meryn attacked us at an Inn, telling the girl he was going to rape her and sell her to him." Sandor spit on the ground, "May my brother rot in hell." Tyrion nodded and Shae spoke, "We want to help you get somewhere safe, Sansa. Bring you home."

Sansa shook her head, "My home is gone. My family is dead. There is nothing for me here. We want to cross the sea to the free cities, until we are forgotten." She looked at the trio, "I only trust you because you made the journey here to help me. But if I find that trust broken…" Sandor spoke,

"I'll kill you." The nodded in understanding and all mounted their horses; Tyrion spoke, "We head east!" Sandor whispered to Sansa,

"You're riding with me for a bit, I don't trust them yet." She nodded and he lifted her to the saddle before mounting behind him, "Hound, does the girl not ride alone?" Sandor looked at Bronn, "She's safer in front of me where I can see her the whole time. Keep quiet sellsword." As they started riding he whispered in her ear, "Keep still. I do not want to have to explain to your friends why you are blushing." Sansa smiled and leaned back, "You're cruel."

They rode for a few hours before stopping to make camp and eat. Bronn walked back to their camp, "Caught some hares! We'll eat like kings and queens tonight." As he started skinning the hares, Tyrion looked at Sansa and Sandor, who sat side by side, Sansa leaning her head on his shoulder. He took a sip of wine and spoke, "Speaking of Queens, do you know what it means now that your brother is dead, Sansa?" Sansa went stiff and Sandor sensed her getting upset,

"Shut your mouth imp." Tyrion stood and walked to sit on the other side of Sansa,

"He was King of the North. The north seceded and he was made King. Now, since he is dead, the next of Kin takes his place. It would usually be the next boy, but since your brother Bran is a cripple and missing and Rickon is too young and missing, they cannot take the crown. Do you know what that means?"

Sansa grabbed Sandor's hand, which did not go unnoticed by Shae. She looked down at the man who sat next to her, "What does it mean, my lord?" He laughed,

"Please, just Tyrion. And Sansa, this means you are now Queen of the North." Sansa gasped and stood, "I can't be! I am not a queen! I.."

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she ran from the camp. Sandor stood, "Sansa! Come back!" He looked down at the Imp, "Is she really to be the queen?" Tyrion nodded and Sandor took off after her. He found her clutching a tree not far away; she turned to him and whispered,

"I don't want to be a queen anymore Sandor."

He grabbed her, hugging her and resting his chin on her head, "What happened to wanting to be one a few months ago?" She sniffed,

"That was before I saw how Cersei was. She is cruel, I don't want to be." He laughed, "You won't be. She let it get to her head and thought the only way to get her way was to lie and kill. You are not like that." Sansa stepped away and grabbed Sandor's hand,

"Kings beat their queens. I was to be Joffreys queen and he beat me every day." He kissed her forehead, "As long as I am there, your King will not harm you." Sansa thought to herself, _I want you to be my King._ He wiped her tears and took her hand,

"Come. You have to eat and get some sleep." She let him lead her to their camp, her mind was miles away.

**SANSA IS TO BE THE QUEEN OF THE NORTH! But will they still leave?**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22

GRRM owns them! Sansa just found out she is going to be queen of the north.

**Girl talk**

When Sandor and Sansa came back to the camp, Tyrion was warned by Sandor not to say another word. Sansa took her seat next to Sandor and they started eating with the others. Shae watched them from a few feet away and could not help but smile.

Sansa was talking to Sandor and when she looked at him, she had some juice from the meat on her chin. Sandor reached a hand out and brushed the juice away with his thumb. Shae saw how Sansa smiled at him and when they were finished Shae stood,

"Sansa, I want to talk with you, come." Sansa placed her hand on Sandors to let him know it was okay and she walked with Shae. They walked arm in arm until they were far enough not to be heard, "How have you been, child?" Sansa smiled, "Very well, Shae. I am tired and confused, but all taken care of." Shae nodded, "Has he hurt you? In any way?" Sansa stopped walking and turned to her friend,

"Oh no. He protects me. There was a night when I fell ill, he rode with me in his lap until we found an Inn." Shae raised her eyebrows,

"Really? That is not like the Hound."

They giggled, "I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's a beautiful thing, love." Sansa frowned, "He does not love me. He likes me."

Shae grabbed her hand, "Sansa, tell me what has gone on between you two?" Sansa told the story of how he would hold her at night, comfort her from her nightmares, how they would wake in each other's arms in the morning.

"He is very gentle when he wants to be. He bought me this locket for my nameday."

She showed Shae the locket and Shae gasped, "It's beautiful, Sansa!"

"We have kissed. It was very passionate."

Shae smiled, "Sansa, he loves you. He may not see it and you may not see it, but it's love." Sansa smiled and became curious,

"Shae, the morning after we kissed, he let me ride with him in the front. I moved around to get comfortable and he sounded like he got hurt. But then I realized, it was because he.."

Shae laughed, "Oh, child! The man was hard for you." Sansa blushed and went to ask how but Shae held up a hand, "When a man is aroused, his member becomes hard. It can happen when he sees a beautiful woman naked, or when they kiss, or even with them rubbing on them. It is a strange thing, yes, but what comes of it is beautiful." Sansa understood now,

"And in order to relieve this, what does the man do?" Shae linked her arm is the young girl's,

"A woman can help with her body, or the man can do it himself." Shae raised her hand and Sansa blushed again, "Oh! I understand!"

The girls giggled as they made their way back to camp and when Sansa saw Sandor standing near a tree, she smiled and looked at the ground. The sun was starting to set and everyone started making their beds. When Tyrion saw Sansa grabbing The Hounds hand, leading him to the other side of the camp to his blanket he spoke up,

"My lady? Perhaps you will feel more comfortable if you and Shae shared a blanket?"

Shae smacked him behind the head,

"Shut it! Let them be." She dragged him away and to their blanket.

The small fire illuminated the camp with a dim light and Sansa untied her hair, making it fall down her back. She sat and watched as Sandor took off some of his armor and sword belt and as he made it back to the blanket and sat down, she sat up on her knees,

"Sandor, may I ask you something?" He looked at her and saw her biting her lip,

"Well, go on and ask me before you chew that pretty lip off."

She took a deep breath, "If I decided that I wanted to return to Winterfell after a few years in the free cities, would you come with me?"

Sandor took her hand, "I would, little bird."

She smiled and looked down at their hands, which were entwined together. She moved closer and grasped his large hand in her two small ones, clutching it to her chest, "Do you care for me?" His grey eyes looked into her Tully blue and he nodded,

"Ay, I do."

She smiled again and thought she would press her luck, "Do you think you could..." She was cut off when she heard Bronn yell,

"Oi! Love birds; give it a rest and go to sleep!" She sighed and tried letting go of his hand, but he did not let go.

"Sandor, we're bothering the others, let's sleep."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his waist, and him holding her in place. "Do you think I could what, little bird?"

She blushed and whispered, "Do you think you could ever love me?"

Sandor closed his eyes and groaned before put his face in her neck and kissed her collar bone. Sansa let out a gasp as he trailed kissed up and down her neck.

She placed her hands on his shoulder and tilted her head back, "Sandor?" He stopped kissing her neck and grabbed her chin, making her look at him,

"I think I already do, Sansa."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. When she pulled back he asked,

"How about you? Could you ever love me? Could you love this hideous face?"

Sansa moved the hair from the scarred side of his face and kissed his cheek, "You are not hideous. You're very handsome, Sandor." He saw her blush from her cheeks down and he kissed her neck again,

"Could you?" She smiled and looked up at the heavens while he kissed her, whispering,

"I already do."

**Beautiful moment, hm? I love it! Something wicked this way comes!**


	23. Chapter 23

We have finally gotten a declaration of love! Please understand, that because I have been working, you will probably only get one chapter a day for a bit, until the weekend at least.

**Why me?**

The morning seemed to come too quickly for Sansa. She was awoken by birds chirping and the cold air. As she opened her eyes, she shivered when a cool breeze swept over her; which made Sandor hold her closer to him. She whispered to him, "Its morning, Sandor. I want to go make water and collect some berries and water if I can." Sandor opened his good eye,

"Don't go too far, little bird."

She sat up, kissing him on his head and rose, grabbing her cloak and the water containers. She walked by the others, who were not yet awake and made her way to some bushes. As she went her look for berries, a voice came up behind her,

"Good Morning, my Lady." She turned and saw Tyrion and bowed her head,

"Hello, my lord. I am collecting some food for the road."

Tyrion laughed and shook his head, "It is Tyrion and please, you do not need to tell me what you are doing." She nodded and continued to pick the berries,

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said." Sansa laughed,

"I am to be a queen. I am not even sure I want to be one." He walked to her and sighed, "Did you know that you were to be my betrothed?"

Sansa snapped her head at him, "Yes, they were going to give you to me and Joffrey was going to wed another. Shocking, isn't it?" Sansa dropped to her knees and looked at the short man in front of her, "They never said anything!" Tyrion frowned,

"My sister loves to surprise people." Sansa bit her lip,

"I will not marry you. You cannot make me." He laughed, "Silly girl, I do not want you to marry me!"

"Then why are you helping us? Why do you care what happens to me now?"

He grabbed her hand, "Because, my lady, I am not my sister or father. I've seen what has happened to you and I regret it went on as long as it did." Sansa gave a small smile, "If they know you are helping, they'll kill you." Tyrion turned and walked away before turning back,

"I am far smarter than my family. They have swords; I have books and a mind. We leave soon, my lady."

He turned and walked back to camp and back to Shae. Sansa stood and wiped the stray tear that fell and walked back to camp. She was met with Sandor wrapping the blanket, "Took you long enough, did you find what you wanted?" She smiled and showed him the berries and water,

"Yes, This should last us a few hours." She packed everything away and looked down at her dress,

"Remind me, when we stop near a stream, I need to bathe." He laughed and agreed, "You and I both!" Sansa helped the others pack and she saw Bronn watching her,

"You two love birds made quite the noise last night." Sansa blushed and Sandor threw a rock from across the camp, hitting Bronn in the head, "Ow! What?" Sandor laughed from across the camp,

"Mind your business sellsword." They all mounted their horses and made their way towards the sea, to their safe haven. Sansa looked behind her as they rode; she felt something coming but was not sure.

…

Gregor was close, he could feel it; he could smell it. They decided to turn to head a bit east before going more North and he felt like they were just under his nose. "We passed a small camp that had no fire, but I saw the clearing. We're close men." He smiled and snapped the reins of his horse, riding faster to catch his prey.

…

They rode for a few hours before stopping near a small lake, "We'll stop here to rest." Sandor dismounted and helped Sansa dismount,

"Come, little bird. Let's go bathe."

Sansa was pulled by her hand to the stream while the others were a bit away eating, "Together?" Sandor nodded,

"No time to take turns." She watched as he took off his armor and his tunic, "Don't be shy, little bird. Nothing I ain't gonna see eventually." Sansa blushed and went to speak but closed her mouth. She turned her back,

"Let me know when you're in." She listened to him dive into the water and turned to watch him come up,

"Alright, now turn around so I can undress." He groaned and turned, "Hurry up!" She undressed quickly and walked into the water, covering her breasts with an arm even though she was in the water. Sandor turned and saw Sansa looking elsewhere and walked to her. As he got closer, he saw scars on her arms from her beatings in Kings Landing.

She looked at him when she felt his eyes on her, "Well, aren't we supposed to bathe?" He whispered, "Come here, girl." She walked deeper into the water and Sandor grabbed her, bringing her against his chest, she pushed against it with both hands,

"Sandor, please. Not here. They'll see." She gasped when she felt his cock rub against her thigh. He turned her around and looked at her back, seeing more scars, not dark but still there.

He rubbed his hand over them, "I am sorry I could not stop this from happening." She turned back, forgetting the fact her chest was bare to him,

"You could not and I do not blame you." He sighed and held her to him,

"You are very brave, little bird." She smiled and hugged him, when a voice rang out,

"It is almost time to move on." Sansa gasped and covered herself, sighing when it was only Shae, "I was able to keep them away for a time, but they want to keep moving." Sansa nodded,

"Thank you, Shae." The girl smiled and returned to the horses, and Sansa turned to Sandor, "We were barely able to wash." Sandor smiled and lifted Sansa into the air, throwing her into the water. She came back up and screamed,

"How dare you!" Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts and she heard Sandor whisper, "You're beautiful." She blushed and splashed him in the face with some water.

"Come on then!" She ran out of the water first and dressed quickly, her back side bare to Sandor. He smiled at the fact she was getting more comfortable around him and how much she has grown into her womanly form. She turned to call him out but he was already behind her, his back to her getting dressed. Sansa gasped at the sight of his bare backside and turned,

"You didn't announce yourself!" He walked past her, now dressed and whispered, "Hope you enjoyed the view, little bird." Sansa ran after him,

"I never said I didn't, _SER!"_

**This is all you will get from me today. Super tired! Review and enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

I decided on one more chapter tonight. I am awesome! :D

**Help me.**

They all rode past dark; Bronn singing songs most of the way. He started singing The Bear and the Maiden fair and Sansa gave a blush and snuck a look at Sandor, who rode his horse next to her. Sandor was looking at her as well and gave her a small crooked smile as if understanding what she was thinking about. Tyrion halted in front of them and looked back, "We have travelled far. I think rest is in order, wouldn't you say?"

They all agreed and dismounted their horses. It was a cold night, which made Sansa shiver and whisper, "It's getting colder at night. We are getting closer to the sea."

Sandor unwrapped his blanket, laying it in the leaves,

"Too late to build a fire, little bird. We'll eat the remaining fruits we have and worry about food in the morning." She unpacked her other dress from her pack,

"I am going to change into this dress, since it's a bit warmer." She walked to Shae and asked her for help. The girls went behind a tree and Shae helped her undress, "I take it you are comfortable around him?" Sansa was quiet but looked around the tree and found Sandor feeding his horse, "Yes. He makes me feel like I am a woman. He doesn't hurt me like the others. He was.."

"I found you bathing together. You looked shy. Never be shy around a man that loves you."

Sansa smiled, "He told me he loves me. He actually said it." Shae nodded and helps Sansa tie the last tie, "I can see it between you. But remember Sansa, never be shy. He loves you and will love you know matter how many scars you have. The Hound does not judge by scars. He can't." They walked out from behind the tree and Sansa left Shae with Tyrion and she joined Sandor on his blanket, "You still wear the locket, little bird?" Sansa smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Of course, I will never take it off."

They lay down together and Sandor holds her in his arms. He thought to himself how someone like him could be loved by the smallest and most beautiful of girls..no, women. He heard her heavy breathing and held her closer.

It was late into the night when Sansa sat up in fright. She looked around and the woods were darker, there was no moon. When she saw no moon, she shook Sandor,

"Wake up! Sandor!"

He woke up, "What's wrong?" He looked around,

"You had a nightmare, sleep!" She pulled away from him and whispered, "There is something wrong." She listened into the night and heard a pounding. Sandor listened closely and stood,

"Someone is coming. Wake the others!"

Sansa stood in shock, "NOW!" She ran to wake the trio and they all stood in attention. Sandor held his sword in one hand and Sansa and Shae held onto each other. The pounding of hooves came closer and a large form on horseback can forward, stopping his horse,

"Brother. So good to see you again."

Sansa started shaking and Shae held onto her tighter. Sandor growled and noticed two more Kings Landing soldiers come into view. Sandor turned to his brother, "We know why you're here. Turn around now and I will not kill you..yet."

Gregor laughed and moved his horse forward, "Not that easy this time, brother." Sandor turned nodded at Bronn and Tyrion who turned to the girls, "Take the horses and run. Keep running until you reach the sea, we will meet you there." Sansa looked at Sandor,

"No! I will not leave."

Shae pulled Sansa towards her horse, "We have to go, now!" Sandor yelled and charged at one of the soldiers, easily cutting his throat and Bronn and Tyrion attacked the other. The soldier they fought was experienced unlike the other. Sansa and Shae rode off, before Sansa stopped and turned her horse around watching the fight. She watched as Sandor attacked his brother, shielding himself from his brother's sword with his own. Shae called her, "Come on, Sansa!" Sansa watched in horror as Gregor kicked Sandor down and went to stab him; she screamed, "NO!"

Gregor stopped and looked at her, smiling. Gregor kicked Sandor in the stomach hard and he ran to his horse, "I'll be back for you, brother. Once I've had the girl." Sandor clutched his stomach and stood, watching his brother ride away. Sansa turned her horse, as did Shae and they rode fast. They heard Gregors laughing getting closer and Sansa yelled, "I'm sorry, Shae." She stopped her horse and Shae stopped hers, "What are you doing?"Sansa jumped from her horse and backed away, "I can't let you get hurt. I'm not running anymore."

Gregor was getting closer and Sansa yelled at Shae,

"Keep going! Please! I'll be ok."

Shae watched her friend and knew she has a plan. As Gregor was coming up Shae took off, leaving Sansa to the mercy of this beast of a man. Sansa watched in fear as Gregor finally reached her and he jumped down from his horse,

"You're a tough one to catch, Lady Stark."

Sansa backed into a tree, "Only when I am running from you. Leave my friends alone. I am not running anymore." Gregor smiled and walked towards her, trapping her to the tree, "And why would I believe you?" He grabbed her throat, forcing her back into the hard tree; she cried out. He leaned to whisper, "I could take you right here against this tree. Put my babe inside of you. Make you take the Clegane name. I'll kill you later after I have a son."

Sansa looked at him and laughed, "You are nothing like your brother. He is caring. He loves me. Besides, I already have his babe inside of me." Gregor slapped her, "Bitch! My brother doesn't love you!" Sansa felt her lip was bleeding and she had flashbacks of Ser Meryn hitting her. She remembered Sandors words, "If anyone ever touches you, you fight girl, you fight back." She felt him pulling down his breeches and wrapping her legs around his waist,

"Let's see if he really did fuck you." Sansa screamed, "SANDOR!"

She clawed at Gregors face with all her might. He fought against her, ripping the front of her dress. "Scream all you want girl. He won't be getting up anytime soon!" S

he felt his hot breath on her neck and when he went to give her a bruising kiss, she bit his lip until she tasted blood. He backed away, grabbing his mouth and making Sansa fall on the ground. She grabbed her dagger from her boot and held it in her shaking hands,

"Stay away from me. I'll kill you."

Gregor gave a mighty laugh and went to charge for her but stopped suddenly. Sansa looked at Gregors face, which was in shock. He turned and Sansa saw an arrow in his back. There at the top of a small hill, stood Bronn, Tyrion and Sandor. Sandor was clutching his side and holding a sword in the other hand. He ran down to Gregor, who was ripping the arrow from his back. "You can't kill me! I already told you brother." Sandor charged at him, bringing his sword down which Gregor dodged.

"Always the smaller and uglier brother. How could she ever love a face like yours?"

Gregor dodged another swing and grabbed Sansa, bring the dagger she held to her own throat, "Another try and I will kill her here. I'll rape her corpse after I'm through with all of ya too."

He grabbed Sansa's stomach, "She tells me she carries the Clegane heir already. I don't believe her."

He dug his fingers into her stomach and she cried out. Sandor eyed Sansa her closed her eyes to try to tell him to follow along. Sandor gave a growl and yelled, "NOW!"

He ducked and an arrow flew from the hill, hitting the mountain right in the forehead and Sandor took the chance to stab him with his sword right in the lower stomach. Sandor watched as his brother looked at him as blood poured down his face and out of his belly.

Gregor started to fall, sliding the dagger across Sansa's lower neck as he went. She cried out as it grazed her skin and the mountain finally fell; he was no more. Bronn and Tyrion ran down the hill and checked to make sure the Mountain was dead. Sandor ran to Sansa, who was clutching her neck, "You're alive." He looked her over to make sure she was alright, "You're bleeding, little bird. And your dress- did he?" Sansa shook her head, "No, he didn't." He clutched her to him and whispered, "He is finally dead. No more." Sansa cried, "I fought back, Sandor. I fought back for you." Sandor lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the horses. Bronn yelled out, "What do we do about the body?" Sandor turned, "Let him rot where he lays." He didn't care. Sansa was safe and he was alive. But yet, their journey was still long.

**I know, a bit weird..maybe? I enjoyed writing it and please remember, this all can to me before I went to bed. :D Night!**


	25. Chapter 25

After a good day of resting, I think my mind is a bit less fried. Hope you enjoy.

Sandor carried his little bird back to the horses, "Where is your Lady, Sansa?" Sansa looked up from leaning her cheek on his armor, "I had Shae leave me behind. The horse followed her."

Sansa opened her eyes wider,

"Oh no Shae is out there alone! We can't leave her there! We have to find her!"

Sandor was trying to place her on his horse and Sansa was trying to get down. Tyrion and Bronn followed and mounted their horses,

"Do not worry, Sansa. I do not doubt Shae took refuge somewhere we will find her. She is a strong woman, she will be safe."

Sansa eyed Tyrion and nodded as Sandor mounted his horse behind her, clutching his side and hissing in pain, "Seven hells, the bastard broke my bones."

"Will you be alright?" Sandor pulled the reins, guiding the horse,

"Ay, I will be. I'll need to be wrapped when we stop again

He snapped the reins, and the other two men followed suit. As they passed Gregors body, Sansa looked at it. Sandor reached a hand around her head and grabbed her chin, making her look forward, "Don't look at it, little bird. Don't even give him a second glance." He felt her relax and he slid his hand down her neck, down her chest and placed his arm around her waist,

"He will not be the last to try and kill us."

They stopped when the sun came out and they were in a denser part of the woods. As Bronn and Tyrion ate some of the dried Hare meat they had, Sansa was with Sandor behind one of the horses helping Sandor wrap his ribcage. He took off his armor and tunic, baring his hairy chest to Sansa. Sansa now wore her green dress that Sandor had bought her in that small town and she used the remaining fabric from the ruined dress to wrap him. She put her arms around him,

"This may hurt a bit."

She wrapped the fabric around him, her face close to his chest. As she wrapped, she noticed the scars and wanted to touch them, but she didn't. As she finished, she made sure it was tight and she did not move away. Sansa did not look up at him, but kept her eyes on his chest.

"You alright, little bird?" She finally leaned her head against him and wrapped her arms around him lightly, "Thank you for everything, Sandor."

He looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her,

"I'd do anything for you. I thought he would've taken you." She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, "Why did you tell him you had my pup inside of you?" Sansa did not know what to say,

"I-I thought." She sighed, "He threatened to take me against the tree, giving me his babe. Then marrying me to give our child the Clegane name and fortune, before he would kill me. I told him I already had your babe inside me and it was too late. I thought he would believe me…But he was about to rape me when I bit his lip."

Sansa was shaking and Sandor placed his hands on her shoulders,

"I love you, Sansa Stark. One day, little bird. When all of this is over and you finally find where you are the safest, we will stop running and get married. I will give you pups to love and take care of and we will take over that god forsaken Clegane keep, if you want it."

Sansa cried out and jumped up, giving Sandor a kiss. He hissed in pain, but continued the kiss. They were interrupted when Tyrion came around the horse,

"As beautiful as this moment is, My lady, Shae has found us."

…..

Cersei Lannister sat in the iron throne, her son King Tommen outside with his guards. A master came in, "Your Grace, a message has arrive." She looked at the old man, "Read it to me." He cleared his throat, "Your Grace, the Mountain was found dead last night by arrow and sword. The ones you seek have moved on." She screeched and stood up, walking out of the throne room. She pushed her maids out of the way and punched walls,

"Damn them all to hell!" Just as she was screaming about her defeat, Littlefinger came walking down the hall, "Your Grace? Are you alright?" She snapped,

"Of course I am not alright you worm!" She paused, looking at Little finger with new found interest, "Come with me, my lord. I must ask you something."

As they walked down the hall and outside to her son, she asked, "When our little dove Lady Stark was here, I noticed you had an interest in her, is that true?" He looked at her, his eyes lit up,

"Oh yes, my queen. She reminds me of my love Catelyn, her mother. She is a beautiful girl."

Cersei smiled and nodded, "Yes she is. Sadly, you remember she went missing when my son was hurt. Well, I have a proposition for you." She talked quietly with him about her offer and he accepted. As they reached the gardens she turned,

"My lord, you may do with her as you please. But do me one favor, kill my brother and the Hound. Go North east, they may be heading towards the water to go to the free cities."

Lord Baelish smiled and bowed before turning and walking towards his rooms. The girl would finally be his.

…..

Sansa ran from behind the horse as Sandor put his tunic back on. She saw Shae dismount her horse and saw she also had Lady with her. Sansa ran to her and hugged her, Shae held Sansa and whispered,

"If you ever make me leave you again, I will kill you!"

Sansa laughed and they hugged for another minute. When they finally let go, Shae grabbed Tyrion's hand and sat with him. Shae spoke to the group,

"We are close to the sea. I rode for a few hours and I met some merchants, they said we are close and a ship leaves in a two days to the free cities. We must be on it."

They all agreed and Sansa and Sandor ate in silence, her right hand on his leg and his left hand resting on hers. Sansa thought for a moment and asked, "Tyrion, will you be coming with us?" He thought for a moment and shrugged,

"I have never been to the free cities, so a bit of an adventure would be nice."

She asked again, "Should I decide to come back and take my title as Queen in the north, can I marry whoever I want?" Sandor snapped his head in her direction and listened, "Well, Sansa, although it is duty for the queen to marry a noble born man, she may marry a Lord."

"And as Queen, I would have the right to make a man a Lord?" He nodded, "Yes, if you wanted to, you could. Did you have someone in mind?" He looked at Sandor and looked back at Sansa,

"Oh, um, no. I just wanted to make sure I did not have to marry someone like Joffrey."

Bronn spoke up, "You could marry me. I am a Lord now." He gave her a smile and a wink and Sansa giggled. Sandor clenched his jaw, "You will not marry her."

Bronn smiled, "Oh relax, although I would take her in a heartbeat were you a smaller man, we all know who she belongs to." Sandor grabbed Sansa's hand and the others gave a laugh. Shae smiled at Sansa,

"Oh yes. We all know who she belongs to."

_Yay! New chapter! Hmm…will Littlefinger cause more trouble for the group? We'll see ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

Finally moving on. I wanted to fast forward a bit, but be assured, nothing interesting has happened in the next day except meetings with farmers and travelers.

**Finally**

They had travelled another day on their way to the waters. Sansa rode Lady next to Shae and Sandor was behind them with Bronn; Tyrion leading. "So tell me Hound, what will you do once we reach the free cities?" Sandor looked at Bronn and snorted,

"Probably bathe and sleep for a few days." Bronn smiled,

"I hear the women are beautiful in the cities. Gonna catch you a few?"

Sandor did not say anything for a minute and when he saw Sansa was talking to Shae, he looked at Bronn, "I have the woman I need. Whores will not satisfy me." Bronn frowned, "Sansa is beautiful, but she is also not a grown woman. She will become more beautiful, ya know. She'll have lads at her door, wanting to become her King." Sandor laughed,

"And I will take each lad down with my sword. Stop trying to change my mind, you can't have her." Bronn laughed, "Can you blame me for trying?"

Sandor rode up next to Sansa, "We should be there very soon, little bird." She stopped talking to Shae and looked at Sandor, "It is getting colder and windier. I thought so." As he rode up to Tyrion, Sansa turned to Shae, "I cannot wait to get a hot bath. I'll probably sleep for days!" Shae laughed, "I shall do the same." Shae looked at Sansa, "And what of you and the Hound? Will you live together?"

Sansa looked at Sandor, who was speaking with Tyrion. She studied his hair, which has gotten a bit longer, she studied his armored back and when he turned and looked at her she gave a small smile before turning to Shae, "I think, Sandor and I will get along quite well there. He will be my sworn shield and will have no choice but to stay with me." Shae smiled, "I think he will stay because he loves you. Not because he has to."

"Yes, because he loves me. Shae, is it too soon to say that should I decide to come back and take my brothers throne that I want Sandor to be my King?" Shae moved her horse closer and whispered, "You will make him a Lord?" Sansa smiled,

"I will make him a King."

….

Littlefinger was on the 2nd day of his journey to find his Sansa. The Queen had sent Ser ilyn Payne with him to help kill the others. Littlefinger sat on his horse, "I feel, my friend, that we are closer to the waters, it has gotten colder. Soon, we shall be fighting for my red haired Lady."

…

Sansa spotted a clearing ahead and stopped her horse. Shae and the others stopped with her, "Sansa? What is wrong?" Sansa whispered, "We made it." She jumped from her horse and ran past Sandor and Tyrion. Sandor yelled out, "Sansa! Wait!"

He jumped from his horse and ran after her. Sansa was running as fast as she could, her dress bunched in her arms, her hair flying. She ran to the edge of a cliff and stopped. The wind was blowing, the air was cold, and she was looking out to the open waters. Sandor came up behind her and she leaned back into his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist,

"Sandor, we made it."

He looked around into the water and looked down the hill to see merchants and ships, "Ay, we did. But now, we just have to cross the big water." They turned and made their way back to the horses, "My Lady, I have never seen you so excited!"

She laughed and mounted her horse, "Tyrion, freedom has never tasted so good."

As they made their way down the steep hill to the ships, Sansa rode next to the little lord, "Tell me, what has become of your father? Won't he send people for us?" Tyrion gave a snort,

"My father does not care for what my sister cares about. Believe me; my person missing would probably please him. He is most likely pleased that that little brat is dead. He cares for war and money." Sansa frowned, "He is not a good father." Tyrion laughed,

"Not to me he wasn't."

They reached the bottom of the hill and Sandor dismounted, "I will go speak to the captains and see where they are going. You lot stay here and try not to get in trouble."

He looked at Bronn who shrugged and sat on his horse with a pout. Sansa and Shae dismounted and stretched their legs. A few minutes later Sandor came back,

"Well, we're lucky. Two ships leave today. One for Braavos, the other for Pentos. It's up to you, little bird." They all looked at Sansa who was in thought on where she wanted to go. She remembered her sister's dancing master was from Braavos and he was very kind.

"I think Braavos would be a good start. If we decide to go to another city, we will go from there." They all agreed and led their horses to the docks to meet the captain.

"Oi! I am the Captain of this here beauty, you can all me Drothos. One coin for each horse is needed and two coin for each person." Tyrion paid for Shae and Bronn and Sansa gave coin for her and Sandor. Drothos looked at Tyrion and gasped, "You're the little lord! You!" And before he could notice Sansa she handed him some jewels,

"You get this if you can keep quiet about who we are and where we are going." The captain nodded and smiled, "Of course. We leave in a few hours, you can go get settled. There are 3 rooms available on the ship. They nodded and Sansa led the group, while Sandor pulled both their horses onto the ship. Once they were in their rooms, Sansa went to the small window, looking out at the water which they would soon travel. Sandor walked behind her, kissing her neck,

"We'll be free soon enough." She sighed and closed her eyes,

"I love you, Sandor." She felt him smile into her neck and he pulled away.

"And I love you." There was a knock at the door and Sandor opened it to find the Captain. "Just wanted to warn you lot, there are a bunch of men who have not been with a woman in weeks. I told that other girl, both her and the imp seem sure no one will touch her. But seeing as our Lady here is the more beautiful, I felt you should be warned."

Sandor growled and Sansa placed her hand on Sandor's arm, "I am sure, no one will be able to get past my sworn shield. Thank you." She closed the door and smiled,

"Don't you worry. I am yours and no other shall be able to touch." Sandor laughed, "If I haven't touched it yet, then they will never." She laughed as Sandor lifted her up, threw her over his shoulder and opened the door, bringing her on deck. They both felt happy and free, finally.

**I loved writing this chapter! They are closer to freedom, but Littefinger is closer! Reviews are welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27

They are finally setting sail! But is Littlefinger right behind them?!

**Tell me what you want.**

Sandor carried a laughing Sansa to the deck of the ship to greet their friends. When he placed her down, the captain announced they were setting sail. Sansa gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white and watched as they set sail away from the shore. She looked down at her right hand to see Shae holding it,

"Now, you start a new life with friends by your side. Let the memories of being beaten and scarred sail away from you as you sail away from here. Sansa Stark, you are free; for however long, I am not sure. But you are free."

Sansa gripped her friends hand and let a single tear fall down her pale cheek. "Thank you Shae." As the men talked to the Captain, Shae and Sansa walked arm in arm down the side of the ship,

"So, you plan on living in Braavos with Tyrion?"

Shae smiled, "Yes, my little lord loves me and we plan on finding a small home for a time. And you?" Sansa blushed, "I…I am no sure. I feel as though Sandor deserves better. I am just so young and naïve, and he is just so much more mature…I"

"I do believe you are mature enough to handle him. You will go through many changes still, and he will be there to see them. He will be pleased."

The girls giggled and a voice spoke, "What are you hens laughing about now?"

They looked to see Sandor with the others. Sandor took Sansa's hand, "Sun will be setting soon and I am having food sent down to our room. Come." She waved goodnight to the others and was led down into the belly of the ship. Once they reached the room, Sansa went to her bag and grabbed her night shift, "I think I'll change before dinner, I have been in this dress for two days." She turned and moved her hair to one side,

"Untie me?"

Sandor walked over to her and slowly untied the strings in the back and when he was finished she went to move behind the small dressing screen but he gripped her waist in both hands. She felt her heart pound in her throat and she whispered,

"Sandor? Is there something wrong?" He hushed her and started to remove the dress from her body. When the dress slipped from her shoulders and pooled at the floor, she immediately brought her hands up to cover her chest. She had her small clothes on, but it was instinct. Her back was still to him and she felt him once again run his large fingers over the pale scars on her back. She heard his hushed voice,

"You never told me how bad they hurt you."

She turned then, his hands still on her waist, hers now lying on his chest,

"No, I never told you. But I want to now."

She grabbed the night shift and slipped it on before helping him get out of his armor. Once Sandor was wearing only his tunic and breeches, Sansa grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Sandor sat on the bed, back against the wall and Sansa sat across from him at the end of the bed, legs crossed. She played with her hair for a moment before sighing,

"There was that day in the throne room when Joffrey had me beaten in front of everyone. Of course, Ser Meryn took pleasure in it. When he hit me with his sword on the back of my legs, I had bruises there for weeks. He ripped my dress off of me, don't you remember? I heard you yell _Enough_ and I prayed you would take out your sword and kill them all. But you couldn't. When you wrapped your cloak around me, I knew then, I never wanted to be away from you."

She took a deep breath and looked at Sandor again,

"Joffrey knew that. He saw how I always walked two steps behind him like you. He saw how I looked at you in the Gardens when you were watching over Tommen and me. Do you remember that night he sent you and another to guard the Queens rooms?"

Sandor nodded and Sansa gave a sad smile, "Do you remember hearing a scream coming from outside?" Sandor's eyes went black and he finally spoke,

"I do not believe in the gods, little bird. But that night I prayed that it was someone else."

Sansa shook her head and felt tears claim her cheeks for a second time that night, "It was not another. Joffrey sent Ser Meryn to my chambers that night and he got me out of bed. He told me the King had called for me and he didn't let me dress. I found myself being dragged to outside the Kings chambers where I tossed in, wearing nothing but a thin night shift. He laughed at me, called me names and had Ser Meryn carry me outside. When you heard me scream was when I was being lashed. The scars on my back are from ten lashes, I counted."

She saw how angry Sandor was and she crawled between his legs and laid back into his chest,

"I screamed your name. Joffrey was angry with that and had the lashings stop so he could mock me. They healed quickly, but I will forever have these scars."

She felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed, "I took your offer because I knew somehow, if you cared, you would take care of me." Sandor nuzzled her neck and whispered,

"No one will ever touch you again. I swear it." She felt her neck become wet from his tears and she knew how much he loved her. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sansa finally cleared her mind and she felt more love for Sandor than she has ever felt before.

The sea was calm the next morning and the sun was shining through the small window in their room. Sansa was still curled into Sandor's chest and Sandor still sitting up against the wall. She smiled and tried to cuddle closer against him. Sandor slowly opened his eyes and yawned,

"I do not think you'll get any closer, little bird."

He looked down at her face and saw a smile and chuckled as she rubbed up against him. "Lady Stark, if you keep rubbing against me, something else will be awake, now time to get up."

Sansa sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Must you use your..your..member as a threat?" Sandor got out of the bed and stretched, looking down to the front of his pants, "Too late."

Sansa looked to where he looked and she blushed, "Gods, Sandor!"

She covered her eyes and lay back on the bed. She kept her eyes covered even when she felt someone crawling on top of her. Sandor removed her hand from her eyes and gave a cheeky smile, "You're a woman flowered now, little bird. You should know the words and what happens to a man."

He saw her blush and whispered, "Say it with me….Cock."

Sansa went to push him off of her, "No! Say it!" She looked into his eyes,

"I am a Lady and I…"

"You will not be for a while, now say it!"

Sansa frowned, "Fine! Cock!"

Sandor closed his eyes when he heard her say that and laid his forehead on her chest, "Finally, the little bird says it." He slide down her body and stood again. Sansa sat up and frowned,

"I know this is not morning conversation, but it that all men care about? Their mem…cock and women?"

Sandor gave a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, "You'll learn one day little bird, fucking is the sweetest thing there is. And I'll be the one to show you."

Sansa gasped and Sandor leaned down, giving her a kiss. Once he backed away she smiled, "I thought killing was the sweetest thing?" He laughed,

"Once you've tried both, you can judge. Now dress, little bird. I am going to get supplies for a shave and get us breakfast." Once he left, Sansa laid back on the bed and groaned,

"That man is going to be the death of me!"

**She said the word! :O LOL Hope you guys enjoyed! We finally got a bit of a story from Sansa.**


	28. Chapter 28

GRRM owns them!

Fights.

The day went by fast for the group. Sansa spent most of her time with Shae on the deck when the winds were not too bad. Before sunset, Sansa sat in her room braiding her hair when Sandor knocked, "Just thought I'd let you know, I'll be back soon. I am going to go join the lads for a flagon of wine."

Sansa turned, "Don't be too late?" Sandor gave a small smiled and nodded,

"Of course. You stay in here. I don't want you wandering tonight. Call on Shae should you need her."

He closed the door behind him and Sansa finished braiding her hair before slipping into her night shift.

Sansa woke a few hours later, it was dark in her cabin and her bed was rocking with the waves. She sat up and found the spot next to her empty and cold. Sandor was still not back and he said he would be. She worried for him and decided to leave her room. She grabbed her cloak and put it on over her night shift before walking out of her cabin. She passed Shae's room quietly before making her way down the hall. She heard laughing and some men singing songs. As she got closer the noise got louder and she opened the small door leading to the source.

She found many men sitting on barrels and at tables drinking and singing. She looked around until her eyes fell onto Sandor, who sat with a few of the younger lads, drinking. She held her cloak tightly to her and started walking his way. She heard the whistles and the crude words from the sailors as she walked by but tried to pay attention to Sandor. She was almost to him but was pulled into a chest,

"'ello darlin'. Who are ya with?" She pushed away from him and frowned,

"Do not touch me!" Sandor sat feet away, laughing at a sailors joke when he heard his little birds voice,

"I said unhand me!" He stopped laughing and looked to see a sailor gripping her wrist and laughing at her. He stood with force, knocking his chair back and strode over.

Sansa saw the man in front of her cower and back up, "I guess you're with him then?" She turned and found Sandor looking down at her, "What are you doing here?" She smiled,

"I thought something was wrong, I came to find you."

He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the room. When he got in the hall he turned to her, "I told you to stay in the cabin. Do you know what could've happened to you if you went in there and I wasn't there?!"

Sansa did not say a word and Sandor growled before lifting her over his shoulder,

"Sandor! Put me down!" He walked to the small cabin and kicked open the door before turning to kick it closed again. He walked over to the bed and threw Sansa down onto it. Sansa landed on the bed with a gasp and looked up at Sandor, "What is wrong with you? You told me you'd be back soon. You never came!" Sandor walked over to the door and locked it before walking back to the bed, "Do you know, what would've happened to you?" She moved her head to look at him and saw him sway,

"You're drunk."

Sandor gave a laugh, "I could be." He walked towards the bed in big strides and climbed on top of her, "You know something, little bird?" He grasped her wrists in his hands and held them against the bed,

"They would've hurt you. Touched you in places you ain't ever been touched."

Sansa squirmed, "Stop this."

"No!" He kissed her neck and looked back up, "They would've ripped off this thin night shift and kissed you in places you ain't ever been kissed."

He bent his head again and kissed her chest. Sansa sighed and closed her eyes while Sandor untied the cloak strings, "Sandor, stop." He growled and Sansa cried out when he bit he collar bone. She felt his shaved face rub against her skin and his wet kisses start trailing down her neck and over the exposed skin of her chest. She sighed, "Sandor."

Just like magic, Sandor snapped his head up. He shook his head and raised his face over Sansa's. Sansa looked into his eyes and saw they were glazed over; Sandor grabbed her chin with his large hand, "I don't think I could bare it if they got to you before I could." He gave her a slow but passionate kiss and pulled away. He stripped from his tunic while Sansa sat up in the bed watching him. He looked back at her and sighed,

"Forgive me, little bird. I went too far tonight."

He stood and helped her stand from the bed, "I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you." Sandor pulled back the covers and went to get into the bed, but stopped when he felt two small hands come around him and lay against his chest,

"I love you as well." He gave a small smile and waited until she let him go before climbing into the bed. Sansa crawled over him to her spot and lay down facing him. They looked at each other, studying each other's face before Sandor spoke, "Sleep, Sansa." She yawned and smiled at him, "I do not want to sleep." He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Sandor?"

"Yes?" Sansa sighed and took his hand, holding it to her chest, "Do you love me enough to wait for me to be ready?" He snapped his eyes open, thinking on what she asked.

"If you wanted to wait until we were married and ready to have pups, I'd wait." He heard her sigh in relief and he closed his eyes, "Besides, there are other ways to pleasure each other." He heard her gasp, "What? Sandor?" He shushed her, "Sleep! My head hurts." Sansa closed her eyes and moved closer to the man she loved.


	29. Chapter 29

I have decided to write about more time on the Ship. You may see a fast forward soon..

**Don't run from me.**

When Sansa woke the next morning, she found Sandor already dressing and getting ready to head to the deck. As she sat up she sighed,

"When do you think we'll reach Braavos? It's already been a few days." As he tied his sword to his side and chuckled, "It may take a few more weeks, weather depending. It's a long journey to keep you safe, little bird." She frowned,

"And do you wish you never asked me to run with you?" Sandor gave a tug at the belt he was wearing and turned to her, "If I didn't want to be with you, would I still be here right now? Sharing your bed?" He walked over and cupped her cheek, "Kissing you?"

Sansa closed her eyes as his lips grazed hers, before giving a soft kiss. Sansa giggled as his hair brushed against her face. She swatted it away, "I can cut that for you, you know." He rubbed his chin in thought and looked back at her, "Can I trust you with my dagger?" Sansa smiled and stood from the bed, grabbing his hand and bringing him to the dressing curtain,

"Wait here, I will need you to tie my dress."

He waited for her to dress and helped her tie the dress. She grabbed the small mirror that was on the small table in the cabin and put her arm through his,

"Lead me to the deck, my lord. I wish to cut your hair for you." Sandor walked her through the door,

"I ain't no Lord. Or ser, you should remember that."

Sansa smiled, "You will be a Lord one day, if I have anything to do with it." She took her arm from his and walked like the lady she was up the stairs as Sandor stood back, not quite sure what to say.

Once Sansa reached the deck, she found Shae leaning against the ships rail, watching the waves and Tyrion was talking with her. She walked over, still holding the mirror and Tyrion was the first to spot her, "Good morning my lady! How do you fare?"

Sansa smiled down and nodded, "Good morning Tyrion, I fare well this morning. The weather looks a bit horrible up ahead." She noticed the black clouds in the distance and gulped. Shae took her friends hand, "Do not worry, dear. This is one of the best ships from the port, we will be fine."

She smiled warmly at Shae and felt a hand on her waist, "Are you going to cut my hair before the storm?" Sansa nodded and had Sandor sit on a barrel,

"Don't worry, I had to cut my little brother's hair once. His curls are horrible!" She grabbed the small dagger out of his hand and grabbed his hair in one hand, "Hold your breath."

Sandor snorted. She started cutting through it and in the matter of minutes she was done. He turned to find her holding only a few inches of his hair,

"There, now when you kiss me, I won't get that much up my nose." Tyrion gave a loud laugh and as did Bronn who just came up from his bunk,

"Oi, I should have this pretty lady cut my hair." Sansa smiled and threw the hair into the ocean. Bronn was eating a piece of bread and he pointed at Sandor, "Heard you yelling last night. What was that about, then?" Sandor growled, remembering the night before and her heard Sansa gulp, "Uh, it was nothing Bronn. Just a little argument between Sandor and I."

She rubbed her hands on her dress and whispered, "I am going to get us breakfast." Shae spoke up, "I will come with you." As Sansa went down to see the cook on the ship, Shae followed, "Wait a minute! What happened?" She grabbed Sansa and turned her around,

"What did he do to you? If he hurt you, I will tell the Captain and we will make sure.." Sansa covered her friends mouth,

"Stop! He did not hurt me! I just wandered out of my room to find him drunk, he got angry that the sailors were bothering me. He yelled at me for leaving and.."

She removed her hand and grabbed some fruit from a barrel. "He just…we…we had a passionate moment." Shae gasped, "You mean, you had.."

"No! I mean, he was just saying things and kissing me, but he stopped and he agreed he would wait until I was ready." Shae smiled and sighed in relief, "I thought I would have to kill him." The girls laughed and made their way back to the deck. They noticed the winds were picking up and some rain was falling. Sandor ran to her, "You have to get inside, the storm is coming."

The waves were getting larger and the rain started to pour as he led her to the door back down. As he got her to their cabin he pushed her in, "Eat and stay here. Wait out the storm. I am going to help." She frowned, "Please be careful." She kissed his scarred cheek and he gave her one more look before leaving her alone. She sat in the cabin for several minutes before she felt the boat rocking harder. She heard a yell from the deck,

"Man over board!" She gasped and ran to the door, pulling it open. Shae came out of her cabin with Tyrion and tried to stop Sansa, "Do not go up there! You will fall in too."

Sansa pulled from her grasp and ran back up to the deck to find the sailors running around. She spotted Sandor tying a rope around his bare torso and jumping in. She ran to where he once stood,

"No! SANDOR!" Her hair had become matted to her face and her dress wet, clinging to her skin. A sailor held her from the edge, "Don't worry girl! Strong man like him, he'll bring our Peter back."

Sansa pushed the sailor away and looked over the side to see Sandor swimming back, holding a young man in his arm. She stood back, watching the others pull them onto the deck. She pushed the men away and threw herself to the floor at Sandors side. She held his head in her hands and looked down at him. He was cold but smiled at her,

"That boy didn't deserve to die."

She smiled and felt a tear fall from her eye,

"He is okay, Sandor. You saved him." Sandor nodded and closed his eyes,

"I'm in pain." He then passed out. It was still raining onto them and she yelled, "Please, someone take him to our cabin, he needs warmth and rest." It took four of the skinny sailors to carry Sandor to the room and lay him on their bed. One of the older men asked,

"Would you like us to strip him for ya?" Sansa shook her head,

"No, please just ask the cook for any soups with bread and water."

When he left, she started to take off his breeches when Tyrion and Bronn walked in, "Please, Sansa let us.." "No. He would want me to do this." Tyrion sighed, "As you wish." He left the room and Bronn looked at her once more before bowing his head and closing the door behind him. Sansa removed Sandors breeches, leaving his small clothes on and laid the blankets over him. She lit a small lantern and set it by his side. Some minutes later, the Captain walked in with the food and water,

"Here you are my lady, please let me know when he wakes, I would like to thank him for saving our youngest." Sansa gave a smile and nodded,

"Thank you, Captain." She set the tray on the small table and took off her wet dress, wearing only her small clothes. She crawled into the bed next to Sandor. He was breathing calmly and was still cold. She grabbed his hand and cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

She whispered, "He'll be alright. He has to be alright."

Poor Sandor Will he be alright? We'll see! Reviews are welcome!


	30. Chapter 30

Now that I have a few days off, expect more from me!

**We're almost there.**

Sansa woke the next morning, carefully sliding out of the small bed and putting on her night shift. She asked a sailor to bring her some breakfast. She returned to the bed and found Sandor still sleeping, blankets wrapped around him. She remembered before she fell asleep, he awoke for a short time, giving her time to feed him some soup and water. He fell asleep soon after without a word. She sat in a small chair by the bed and stayed silent as a sailor brought the food in,

"My lady, we received word we will be getting to Braavos any day now. Clear skies ahead."

Sansa smiled warmly and dismissed the boy. She let her hand go up to her neck, where the locket from her name day sat. The beautiful locket that Sandor had made for her. She smiled again and gasped when she heard a voice, "Why are you smiling, girl?" She looked down at Sandor, who was now awake and giving a small smile, "Not that I want you to stop." Sansa squealed and bent forward, kissing Sandor all over his face, "Oh, thank the gods! I thought you were going to be ill for such a long time! I thought I lost you yesterday!"

Sandor tried sitting up and received help from Sansa, "You only bruised yourself when you jumped in the water, nothing broken hopefully." She moved the hair from his face and lifted some water, "Drink." He took a sip and coughed, "Why can't I have wine?" Sansa pursed her lips,

"We all know what happens when you drink wine and get close to me." Sandor chuckled, "Ay." She gave him some fruit to eat and they sat, talking of the events that happened.

…..

Back at the port across the sea, Littlefinger talked with another Captain, "And you say you saw them board another ship, to the free cities?" The Captain nodded and was given a coin, "You have been most helpful. Ser Payne, we board the next ship to Braavos, I do believe my dear Sansa is trying to get away from me." Payne nodded and led the horses to a large ship.

…..

Tywin Lannister sat with his youngest Grandson, The King, at a small table, "My boy, I do believe you have your priorities straight." Tommen smiled at his Grandfather, "Thank you. Grandfather Tywin, why does mother hate the Starks so much? I liked them. Sansa was really pretty and nice to me." Tywin looked at Tommen for a moment,

"Because the Starks started playing the game and they did not know the rules." Tommen bowed his head, "I hate the game."

Tywin nodded and took a sip of wine, "I will return to Casterly Rock in the morning. Do not let your mother tell you who to kill."

"I heard her tell some lords she wants Sansa dead. But if I don't want her dead, I can stop mother, can't I?"

Tywin smiled, "You are becoming good at the game of thrones, my boy." He raised his goblet to the young King and drank.

….

Sansa helped Sandor dress after she did and led him up to the deck where they met Tyrion and Bronn, "Oh my! Hound, you look much better this afternoon!"

Sandor nodded at Tyrion and sat on a barrel, "I feel like rocks were thrown at my body, but I am alive." Tyrion laughed, "Of course! Sansa, Shae is still sleeping. She stayed awake last night in case you needed her." Bronn cleared his throat,

"And how is the Lady today?" Sansa smiled at Bronn, "Very well, my lord." He smiled at her and nodded, "Good." Sansa sat with them for a bit before getting up once again, "I think I shall go lay down. I am feeling a bit sea sick." She kissed Sandor's cheek and went back down to the cabin room. As she started tying her hair back she heard someone open the door behind her,

"Sandor, you could've stayed.."

She turned and saw Bronn closing the door behind him,

"Bronn! You startled me, I thought you were Sandor."

Bronn smiled, "I am sorry Sansa, I only wished to speak with you." Sansa nodded and tied her hair up, having him sit in the small chair as she sat on the bed,

"Well, go head." Bronn sighed, "I must admit, this may be a bit awkward, giving the circumstances. But I must admit something." He looked at her and took a deep breath, "I do find you very beautiful and I am sure as do all the other men but.."

"Bronn, I am not sure.." Bronn held up a hand, "I know very well how you and the Hound feel for each other and I respect that, but let me do you one favor." Sansa nodded,

"I shall allow it."

Bronn kneeled in front of her, "Allow me to become a guard for you and allow me to protect you."

…..

Sandor stood slowly from where he sat, "I am going to check on Sansa." He walked down the stairs and upon reaching their cabin door, he saw it was open a few inches. He glanced inside and saw Bronn kneeling before Sansa as she sat on the bed. He watched as Sansa stood and shook her head, walking back and forth before Bronn stood. He could not hear what Sansa said but Bronn smiled and bowed to her before walking towards the door. Bronn was met with Sandor at the door,

"'ello Hound." He nodded and walked back up to the deck.

….

Sansa looked down to the man kneeling before her, "Bronn. I am- I do not know what to say." Bronn took her hand and whispered, "I will protect you whenever Sandor cannot. I will be there to harm anyone that threatens you. I will give my life."

She took her hand away and whispered, "Why?"

Bronn ssmiled, "You are to be the Queen in the North and you are a Lady; you need protectors. Sandor cannot do it alone." Sansa stood and walked away from him and turned,

"You are a good man, Bronn. I trust you with my life. Thank you." Bronn stood and smiled, giving her a bow, "I promise you, Sansa." He then walked to the door. Sansa heard him greet someone,

""ello Hound." Sansa turned and gasped, "Sandor!" Sandor walked in a closed the door, "What exactly was that about? Meeting the Sellsword behind my back?" Sansa shook her head and looked deep in thought, "Sansa, what happened?"

Sansa sighed and walked to Sandor, leaning her forehead on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, "I have a feeling this journey is going to get more dangerous, Sandor."

"Why do you say that, little bird?" Sansa looked up at him,

"Bronn just offered to protect me and give his life for me should I need it and I accepted."

This Is all you get from me tonight! :D


	31. Chapter 31

Between school work and working, I am trying my best to make sure I keep up! Hope you all have been enjoying!

**Welcome to Braavos, Welcome Home.**

After Sansa had her talk with Bronn and she told Sandor of what happened, she felt like she could trust Bronn even more. Whenever Sandor was in pain and would lay down, Bronn would be at her side, walking her and Shae around the ship and bringing them food. He would taste it for them, even though it was not necessary. Sansa felt safe with Bronn and would tell him stories of the North and her family.

A few days later, a knock came to their cabin door and Sandor opened his eyes, "Seven hells, it's not even light out yet." Sansa mumbled and turned on her side as Sandor stood and answered the door. An older sailor stood, holding his hat in his hand,

"Word from the Captain, we have view of the city of Braavos. Prepare your things; your horses will be ready for your lot when we reach the port."

Sandor rubbed his face and nodded, closing the door behind him. His muscles still ached, but he could move better now; so he climbs into the bed and moved himself over Sansa's body. Sansa turned, opening her eyes to look above her, "Did I hear we are almost there?" Sandor's hair was in his face and he nodded, leaning down and kissing Sansa,

"Ay, time to get dressed." She giggled as he bit her shoulder and she pushed him away, "No time now, Sandor! Come, we must dress and pack to meet the others!" He groaned and rolled off of her, letting her jump up and run behind the screen to change.

Once they were dressed and packed, Sansa ran out of the room with Sandor running after her. She ran up the stairs and Sandor ran up behind her as they reached the deck, lifting her in his arms and carrying her like a child to their friends,

"Sandor! Let me down!" She kicked and laughed and he finally placed her down before kissing her. The others laughed and joined them,

"Are you excited then?"

Sansa kissed Sandor back and turned to Shae, "Oh, very excited! Once we reach port, we are going to take the horses and ride to an Inn, then Sandor shall go look for some work. I think I shall take you and Bronn with me to find any small homes available." Tyrion held Shae's hand, "I think that is a great idea. I shall stay at the Inn to read though, I was not able to for such a long time." Sansa smiled at Tyrion but her smile dropped when she saw what was ahead.

She ran to the front of the ship, leaving Sandor to run after her. Off in the distance, was a comforting sight; for there stood the Titan of Braavos. The sun was rising, giving the statue a glow and Sansa's breath caught in her throat. She felt the warmth of Sandor's chest at her back and she leaned into him, bringing his arm to wrap around her. The Captain called out to them, "You have made it, my friends! Welcome to Braavos!" Sandor looked ahead at the statue as they sailed closer and bent down to whisper into Sansa's ear,

"Welcome to your new home." She smiled to herself when he said that; and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

…..

Unfortunately, Lord Baelish and Ser Payne were setting sail in their own ship on their way to Braavos to find the group and to take Sansa back to Westeros. Littlefinger stood in the front of the ship, his hands lying lightly on the railing and he spoke with the Captain, "Oh yes, they stole my dear daughter away from me. I never knew I had one and when I did finally know, she was taken. I must get her back." The Captain coughed,

"Do not worry my lord, Braavos is not a big city, you will find her easily. Such fools they are for taking a man's daughter."

Littlefinger nodded and as the Captain left him, he smiled to himself, "Yes, they are fools. I'll have the girl yet."

….

Once their ship pulled up to the port and they were able to get onto dry land, Sandor had Sansa put on her cloak and as did he. He whispered to Bronn, "Now is the time to protect her. Forget the imp. Stand on her left." Bronn gave a nod and walked on Sansa's left, keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sandor whispered to Sansa,

"We have only been here for a few moments, do not trust anyone yet."

Sansa gave a nod and held onto Shae as Sandor walked on their right. Tyrion walked in front of them, leading them through the city. "I see an Inn up there; we will stop there and get some rooms." Sansa was led by Sandor but she stopped when she saw a small child being teased by a young boy. She stopped and pulled back the hood of her cloak before squatting down to the child's height,

"Hello."

Sandor and Bronn stopped as Shae and Tyrion kept going. Sandor went to grab Sansa but Bronn held his arm, "Wait."

Sandor watched as Sansa talked to the children, "Why must you tease her?" The boy just looked at Sansa in awe before pointing to her, "Yes? You do not speak my language do you?" The boy pointed at her hair this time and touched it as he said one word, "Fire." Sansa giggled and nodded,

"Yes, like fire." She held out her hand to the small girl before telling the boy,

"Run along, now. Do not tease her."

The boy took off to a small fabric stand while the small girl took Sansa's hand, "Do not let anyone ever tease you, my brothers used to do that all the time." The girl smiled at Sansa and kissed her cheek before whispering something in Braavosi. The girl giggled and took off, running to the same stand as the boy. Sansa stood and turned when she felt Sandor's hand on her shoulder, "What did she say?" Sansa looked to him and shrugged,

"I am not sure. Hopefully just a thank you."

Sandor gave her a smile before putting her hood on her head, "We have to keep moving." He took her hand and led her towards the Inn. As Bronn walked ahead of them Sandor spoke,

"You are very good with children, little bird."

Sansa looked up at Sandor and sighed, "I had a lot of practice growing up. I love children and always loved the idea of having babies."

Sandor snorted, "More than one?"

Sansa thought for a moment as Bronn held the Inn door open for them and they stepped inside. As they were met with the new but strange smells Sansa removed her hood and whispered to Sandor, "Wouldn't you want a boy AND a girl?" Sandor's eyes widened and he went to speak but Bronn came up to them, "Tyrion already paid for your room. Upstairs, first door on the left."

Sansa smiled, "Thank you Bronn. I believe some rest before our busy day is in order."

She looked at Sandor and remembered that they had to play the role of husband and wife while there, "Come, Erik. I do believe our talk of children has not been finished."

She gave him a sly smile before taking his hand. As he passed Bronn he growled,

"She may be young, but she knows what she wants."

Bronn gave a laugh and sat at an Inn table, watching his young Queen to be leading her future King upstairs to talk of the future.

Woohoo! Babies everywhere! :D


	32. Chapter 32

We'll see what can come out of my head during this late night writing…

Trust me.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After some rest and food, Sandor went to find work while Sansa rode with Shae and Bronn around the city to find housing. Sansa found a small home near the water which was the perfect size for her and Sandor. Sansa turned to Shae who was riding next to her, "Would you like to ride on the beach?" Shae glanced out to the water,

"I do not think that would be wise, Sansa. The tide will come in soon. Sansa sighed,

"Oh, please? We were on that ship for days, let us enjoy ourselves!"

Sansa kicked her horse forward into a gallop and she rode down the beach, her long red hair flying behind her. Shae and Bronn rode close by and listened to Sansa laugh and enjoy herself. But they halted their horses when they saw what happened next. A dog came running out of nowhere, running in front of her horse, scaring it. They watched in horror as Lady reared back and Sansa fell off the horse into the rocks and water. They heard her scream and Bronn jumped off his horse and ran to her,

"Sansa! Are you alright?" He picked her up out of the water and noticed her dress was ripped on her side and a large gash was bleeding. Sansa cried out as she was lifted and Shae ran over,

"We have to get her to her room. I will ride ahead and get Sandor, you bring her back and have them draw a hot bath for her." Shae mounted her horse and raced off to find Sandor. Sansa was drenched from the sea water and her wound was bleeding openly. Bronn tied her horse to his quickly before gently placing her on his horse and mounting behind her and taking off. As they rode, Bronn covered her with his cloak the best he could and whispered,

"I told you I would protect you and save you, I will not fail you over a fall."

Sansa gasped in pain and clenched his hand, which held her on the horse, "Please, I need Sandor." He yelled for the horse to go faster and just as they were reaching the Inn, Shae rode forward with Sandor behind her. Sandor ran over to their horse, "Seven hells, what happened?"

He slid a bleeding Sansa off the horse, "Dog spooked the horse at the beach, and she fell into the rocks. Got herself a large gash on her side. It needs to be washed." Sandor pushed the door open and carried Sansa up the stairs into their room. He heard Bronn yell for a bath to be brought and he placed Sansa on the bed. She clenched her fists in pain, "Sandor, it burns!"

"That's the salt water, little bird. Don't worry, I'll wash it out." Minutes later, a small man came in with several others who carried buckets of hot water and a large tub, "Make sure ya wash that wound good. Don't want her to get ill, would ya?" Sandor growled at the all to leave and he went to undress her when Shae walked in, "Do you need my help?" Sandor shook his head as he took out his dagger,

"Go." Shae gave a nod and closed the door. Sandor walked to the door and locked it before turning back to the bed. He walked over to his little bird and sat on the bed. Sansa watched with wide eyes as Sandor raised his dagger to her chest, "I need to cut it off, little bird. I can't turn you without hurting you." Sansa shivered from the cold water she was drenched in and whispered,

"Alright." Sandor placed the dagger on the fabric and slid it down, cutting the precious fabric with ease. Sansa tried to cover herself with her hands when he peeled the fabric away,

"I've seen a bit more than that, girl."

She hissed in pain as the dress was peeled from the wound,

"I'm going to have to strip you completely."

She blushed and closed her eyes as he helped her up and removed her small clothes. She gasped when he lifted her into his arms and brought her to the tub, gently dropping her in. As her wound touched the water she bit her lip, her eyes tearing and she whimpered. The water was cleansing the wound, but it was hurting her. Sandor saw this and kneeled next to the tub, bringing a small cloth to wash it. He placed his hand in and placed the rag against it before whispering,

"Scream, Sansa." Sansa did not hesitate any longer; she screamed.

The pain was horrible and she had never felt anything like it before. She screamed again when Sandor moved the cloth against it. "Please, no more! Please!" He saw her face red, her eyes draining the tears she held and he felt pity,

"It has to hurt in order to get better, little bird. I must wash it."

She took her hand out of the water and grabbed Sandors other hand while he cleaned the wound.

Several minutes later a loud knock was heard at the door, "What's going on in there?" It was Bronn. Sandor stood, walking to the door and unlocking it,

"She's fine, sellsword. I was cleaning the wound." Bronn frowned, "With what, your sword? Move!" Bronn pushed past Sandor and saw Sansa sitting in the tub, an arm covering her chest and her knees up, "I'm fine, Bronn." He saw that the water had a pinkish tint to it. "Sandor was just washing it. It hurts horribly." Bronn nodded and looked at Sandor, "The whole Inn was scared about what was happening. Tyrion had to calm Shae down, she almost busted down the door." Sandor snorted, "Tell them everything is fine." He pushed Bronn out and closed the door, locking it again. He heard Sansa moving in the tub before hearing a whisper,

"You shouldn't be cruel to him. He has saved my life more than once."

He turned and saw she was trying to get out. He walked over, grabbing a large towel, placing it on the bed before turning to the tub and lifting her out with ease, "He cares for you more than he should."

"He cares for me like a sister." Sandor snorted, "We saw how that went with the bitch queen and her brother." Sansa groaned,

"Please, don't fight over something so silly. I'm hurting." He glanced down at her naked body before whispering,

"I need to wrap it." He kneeled in front of her and Sansa wrapped a hand over her chest. Sandor took the cloth and wrapped it around her slowly. She was a naked as the day she was brought into the world and Sandor tried to keep his attention on the wound. Once it was wrapped he wrapped the towel around her.

"Tomorrow, I will have Shae get you some dresses. For now, you will have to wear this." He tossed her his old gray tunic. He helped her put on her small clothes before putting the large tunic on her. It reached down to her knees and Sandor loved the sight. Sansa was exhausted, "I feel like taking another nap. Stay with me?"

"Ay, I'll watch over ya." He pulled a chair next to the bed after helping her lay down.

As he watched her sleep, he could not help but imagine how she would look, wearing his shirts every night, in their own bed, in their own home. He imagined her with a swollen belly filled with his pup. He imagined her singing him and his children to sleep every night. Sandor fell asleep in that chair, with a smile on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

I got a review today, mentioning a dream Sandor could have and all that and I loved it. Thank you, firefoxxe. If you are reading this, I hope you don't mind.

Pain.

Sansa slept in the large bed alone that night. During the night, when she went to roll over, she hit her wound, causing her to cry out in pain. She sat up clutching her side and noticed Sandor sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He had sweat on his brow and he was clutching the arms. She slowly moved herself to sit up, her legs hanging off the side. She looked down to see the large tunic Sandor gave her to wear when she heard a whisper,

"It's only a toy." She snapped her head up to look at Sandor, who now was shaking. She clutched the bed post, dragging herself up to stand, the skin around her wound stretching. "You tried to take her away!" Sandor was having a horrible dream, she could feel it. She walked over, slowly and careful not to startle him.

_**Sandor sat by a small fire, quietly playing with a toy. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure his brother did not catch him; for the toy belonged to Gregor. Sandor smiled to himself as he made the toy fly in the air, but tensed when he heard a voice in the doorway, "What are you doing?!" Sandor gasped and threw the toy down just as his brother grabbed his neck.**_

_**Sandor felt the pain of his face burning in the coals. He felt the skin melting from his skull and he cried out. **_

_**Sandor stood, wearing no armor and no sword, in the middle of a large bedroom. He looked down to see his arms shackled and looked to see Sansa, sitting at the window. She looked at him, tears running down her face, "I am a stupid little bird." He looked down at her belly to see a large bump. Sandor cried out and went for her but the scene changed. He saw his brother in front of him, "Brother, time for you to die." Gregor charged at him with a yell and Sandor raised his sword, "You tried to take her away!" Gregor laughed, "She carries my son, and fucks me every night. She sings to me when I tell her too. She was never yours!" Sandor screamed.**_

"Sandor!" He jumped awake at the call of his name and he grabbed the hand that was on his. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and saw two blue eyes looking into his, "You were having a horrible dream. You were screaming." He sat up straight and pushed her away, forgetting about her wound. Sansa landed on the bed behind her and her hand flew to her side with a sharp intake of breath. Sandor stood and ran a shaking hand through his hair,

"I'm sorry, little bird. I need to be alone." He bent down to check her side before walking to their door and unlatching it. He stared at the door, studying the wood when he heard her whisper, "It was about Gregor." It was not a question; she knew. He did not look back to her when he answered in a gruff voice,

"You need to rest. I'll be downstairs." He pulled open the door and shut it with a force that shook the room. Sansa's hand went to clutch the locket that was around her neck and she sighed when she felt the cool metal. Her hand went up to her face and she felt a bit warmer than usual. She slowly lies back in the bed and whispered, "You tried to take her away…"

A few hours later it was morning. The town's people were heard outside at their markets and the innkeepers were making the first meal. Sandor sat at a table in the corner of the inn, his head in his hands. Tyrion, now dressed in normal breeches and a tunic, came down the stairs and sat across from him,

"Long night, Hound?" Sandor gave a growl in response and raised his head, "I slept in a bloody chair most of the night. I was plagued with nightmares of my past." Tyrion frowned as he poured himself some water, "The past, you say? I take it about the uh.." He gestured to Sandor's face and got a nod in response, "Do not worry, we have nightmares to make us aware of what has happened or could happen. They give us warning or remind us of what we went through to make us stronger."

"Ay, but what I dreamt of cannot happen, the person is already dead." Tyrion gave a chuckle, "Then do not worry. By the way, how is our Sansa doing this morning?" Sandor shrugged, "I left her to sleep hours ago, when she woke me from my dream. She was fine when I left."

As the two men spoke downstairs, Shae awoke and made water before going next door to Sansa's room. She looked around and knocked, "Time to wake up you two." She waited for a minute and knocked again,

"Come on, your food will get cold." After another minute of waiting, Shae sighed and walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Tyrion speaking with Sandor. "What are you doing down here?" Sandor snorted,

"Do I offend you?" Shae shook her head, "I just knocked on your room door twice, I thought you were both still sleeping." Shae and Sandor shared a look for a long moment before Shae ran back up the stairs with Sandor and Tyrion behind her. When they reached the room, they saw the door was open and Bronn was inside, holding a shaking Sansa on his lap. Shae ran in, grabbing Sansa's face in her hands, "What happened?" Shae saw the sweat that was all over Sansa's body,

"I heard you knocking and I came to check for myself. She was shaking in the bed, she won't wake up." Sandor ran to Bronn and helped him place her back on the bed. Shae felt Sansa's face again and sighed, "She has a fever. She will not wake until it breaks." Tyrion came back to the room with an old woman, "I'm the inn keeper's wife, Elise." Sandor stood in front of Sansa,

"Can we trust you? Can you help her?" Elise frowned, and spoke with her thick accent, "I can help her more than you are by just standing there. Now, all three of you leave."

She pushed Bronn and Tyrion out of the room and Shae pushed Sandor, "She will be fine. Let us take care of her." Sandor slammed his hand against the door as it was closed, "Please, it's my fault. I didn't care for her like I should have." Shae sighed,

"Go, Sandor." He removed his hand and she closed the door, leaving a worried Sandor in the hall. Sandor took his dagger from his boot and yelled, "I should have done more!" He stabbed the wall and pulled the dagger out, "I should've stayed with her!" He stabbed the wall again. As he went to throw the dagger, Bronn grabbed his arm,

"We're just as worried as you are, Clegane." Sandor ripped his arm from Bronn's grip, "Do not touch me." He threw the dagger to the end of the hallway where it stuck into the wood. He then ran down the stairs and out of the inn. Bronn went to go after him but Tyrion stopped him, "We can't just let him go! Sansa is sick and needs.."

"Let him go. He will not be away from her for long. He feels guilty; for he was supposed to protect her from everything. He promised her that. He'll return." Tyrion looked out the window and saw Sandor walking from the inn, "He is not able to stay away from her."

Reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoyed!


	34. Chapter 34

We last left our favorite characters in a mess. Sansa is sick, Sandor is guilty, Bronn is getting clingy, and Littlefinger is getting closer!

Guilty

Shae and the old woman stripped Sansa from the shirt she wore and both flinched when they heard the dagger hitting the walls and Sandor yelling,

"Angry one, isn't he?" Shae gave a smile as she ran a cold towel over Sansa's arms and legs, "Yes. He cares for her very much and he feels guilt." The old woman nodded and studied the wound,

"Poor girl. This wound is infected. Was it washed?" "Yes, he washed it last night." The woman sighed, "She has an infection. Rest and some medicine will do her good. I have some herbs downstairs I can get." She then left Shae with a shaking and sweating Sansa.

_**Sansa opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in her room. She felt a hand holding hers and she turned to see her brother Robb. She sat up and Robb stood, pushing her softly back down, "It's alright, Sansa. You've been asleep for 3 days, you were sick." Sansa gave a cry and hugged her brother, "I dreamt you were dead! Everyone was dead and missing!" She hugged him close and he whispered, "I never left you, sister."**_

Shae dipped the towel into the cold water and placed it on Sansa's forehead. She watched as her friend cried out and reached for something in front of her. Her eyes opened and she whispered, "Don't leave me again." Her eyes closed again and Shae sighed. Sansa was going through the hallucinations.

_**Catelyn Stark turned around and saw Sansa, "My dear girl. You have grown so much." Sansa frowned, "You are not real." Her mother sighed and walked to her, "You are ill Sansa, and you must fight." "How do I get out of here?" Catelyn smiled and turned around, walking away into the darkness.**_

It was late noon when Sandor finally arrived back at the inn. As he walked through the front, he saw Tyrion and Bronn sitting at the table, each nursing a goblet of wine. As Sandor went to walk past them, Tyrion stood, "Do not go up there. They are trying to take care of her." Sandor turned and looked down at the small man,

"I want to see her. I WILL see her. She needs me." "That may be so, but right now she is going through the hallucinations. She needs to make it through on her own. The women are helping take care of her wound." Sandor looked into Tyrion's eyes and finally sat down with the men. Bronn stayed silent and drank his wine as Tyrion sat back down,

"If you are wondering, your dagger is still in the wall upstairs." Sandor nodded and he poured himself some wine.

"Speak your mind, Clegane. No secrets are kept here."

Sandor gave a chuckle, "I asked her to run with me during that bloody battle. I promised her I would keep her safe and take her home. Now look at her, nowhere near home and in a bed with a fever. That blasted boy king died at the perfect time, but I wasn't ready for it."

Tyrion frowned and took a sip of his wine, "Do you believe she would've been safer in Kings Landing?"

"No."

Tyrion moved closer, "Who do you think killed him?" Sandor looked up from his goblet and growled,

"Do you think I know? We were gone from there after it happened, never heard a thing." Bronn cleared his throat and looked at Tyrion,

"Might as well tell him, no secrets here, remember?"

"Tell me what?" Tyrion smiled and whispered,

"I gave the order to Bronn to kill him."

Sandor choked on the wine he was drinking and slammed he goblet down, "You did!" He looked at Bronn who raised his goblet,

"You're welcome."

"It was a poisoned arrow. Bronn thought of it, I just gave the order. Now, my sister is coming after you two because she believes you did it. She is coming after me just because I am helping you both. Won't she be shocked?"

Tyrion sighed and Shae came down the stairs. Sandor, who was still in shock stood, "How is she?" Shae gave a smile, "She is progressing. The herbs seem to be helping the wound and her fever broke but went back up. She is hallucinating, but she is doing well."

"Can I see her?" Shae shook her head, "Not yet. She is trying hard to get back to us Sandor, but she needs to fight alone."

She grabbed Tyrions hand and led him away to their room. Sandor sat back down and held his head in his hands, "I can't do this. I have to see her." He looked back up to Bronn and frowned,

"She talks of you and how many times you saved her life." Bronn frowned back, "I am not the only person who has saved her life. I know what you are thinking. You think I am in love with her and that is why I am saving her when you can't. Well, it's not true, Hound. While I held her before you came running up to the room, she was whispering your name. She is an important person that needs protection."

Sandor looked away from him and mumbled, "Do you care for her?" Bronn laughed,

"Of course! Not like you though. I do not love her like you love her. I am like a brother to her." He moved closer,

"When you were not around at Kings Landing, whenever that little fucker had you somewhere else, I stopped those bastard guards from beating her. Tyrion and I tried watching over her."

Sandor slid a hand through his hair, "Do you know what he was going to have me do?" Bronn sat back and listened, "The night before that shit went on his hunt, he told me he wanted me to rape her. He wanted me to rape her or he would have Ser Payne chop off both of our heads after Meryn did. Make it look like some crazy peasant did it."

Sandor gripped his goblet and growled, "Pure fucking luck that you shot him."

Bronn asked softly, "Did you?"

"Rape her? No. I would never. But I wanted to tell her of what was going to happen. But then that day, she ran to me and asked me to take her away. I saw our chance." Sandor stood and took one more sip of wine, "She does not know. She cannot know. Not yet." Bronn nodded and stood as well, holding out his hand,

"I swore to protect her Clegane. I will do just that." Sandor looked at the hand and took it,

"Protect her. But do not get in the way of us." Bronn shook his hand, "We have an understanding."

Just then, a few women came down the stairs, holding sheets and bloody water, "Poor girl. She should be fine in the morning, if she can break that fever." Sandor looked at Bronn and went for the stairs, "Keep watch. I have to see her."

Oh boy! An understanding! :D Hope you enjoyed!


	35. Chapter 35

Let us continue, shall we?

I hear you

Sandor snuck upstairs and peeked into the doorway to find Sansa lying on the bed. He made sure the room was empty and slid inside, closing the door behind him. He saw she was breathing heavy and her brow was wet with sweat. He sat in the chair next to her and noticed she was no longer wearing his shirt, but she wore a thin night shift. He looked at her in shock when he heard her whimper and reach a hand out. He grabbed it and held it in his two large hands,

"Sansa? Can you hear me?"

_**How did she get here? Sansa looked down and saw she wore the traditional Stark furs and dress. There was snow all around her and she walked forward to see a large white tree with red leaves; she was in the Godswood. She saw a man bent over the small lake with a small dog in his hands. He looked up at her and she gasped, "Father." He smiled and stood then, holding the small animal in his arms, "She found me. When I got here, she found me." He motioned to the small dog, "It's your Lady." Sansa cried out and ran to her father, grasping him and crying, "Where are we? What are we?" He sighed, "We're home, Sansa. But you are not ready to be here yet. You have someone waiting for you where you once were." She pulled back and held Lady to her, "I am sorry, Father. I thought everything would be okay if you- they killed you because of me." Sansa cried then and her father wiped away her tears, "I never blamed you, Sansa. Be strong, for you are a wolf. Find your sister, find your brothers, and find somewhere safe to live." He kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Fight this. Go back to the man who will give you more than I or anyone ever could." Lady jumped from Sansa's arms and ran to Ned, who slowly started backing away, "Wait! Arya and the boys are alive? Father, please!" She reached out to him and heard a voice through the wind above her, "Sansa? Can you hear me?" Her father was gone then and she cried out.**_

Sansa gasped and coughed, her eyes finally opening. The light coming from outside in was blinding her and she groaned. Sandor stood then, looking down at her and still holding her hand, "Sansa?" She looked up at him and smiled,

"Sandor. What a journey I had." Sandor ran to the door and called for Bronn and Shae. When he came running back in he saw trying to sit up,

"No. Stay down. You are still weak and Shae will help you." "What happened?" Sansa's voice was weak and she felt like she battled someone.

"Your wound got infected, little bird. You had a fever and have been asleep for a whole day." Shae came running in at that moment and checked Sansa's fever, "Dear girl, you scared us all. Your fever seems to be breaking." She hugged Sansa to her and whispered,

"We almost thought you were gone." Bronn stood in the doorway and Sansa glanced at him, before closing her eyes and giving him a smile. She reached out to Sandor,

"Please, stay with me." Shae gave Sandor a smile and got up, "I shall go get her some stew and water. Have her rest."

The others left the room and Sandor got in the bed with Sansa, who laid her head against his shoulder. "They are alive, Sandor."

"Who?" Sansa smiled and looked up at him,

"My sister and brothers. I know it."

…

Cersei walked down the hall, entering the council room, "What is it?" She looked and saw her young son and the other members, "Please sit, mother." She smiled to her son and sat down, "Mother, I have heard disturbing news. You have sent men to kill Sansa Stark." Cersei gave a laugh, "Have you heard that from peasants? They all tell lies, why would I bother with such a thing." She waved her hand and drank the wine in front of her, "You cannot fool me, mother. I want you to leave her alone." She sweetly smiled at her son and the other members, "I wouldn't dream of harming her, dear. Anyone that says otherwise can have their tongues cut out." She glared at the others and stood, "If that is all, my _king_ I must leave."

….

That night, the old woman came to change Sansa's wrap and Shae brought Sansa her food soon after, "Here you go. Stew and water. Do you need me to help?" Sandor spoke first,

"I'll help her. You go rest yourself." Sansa smiled at Shae and dismissed her, "Thank you for everything, Shae." Shae left and Sansa went to lift the spoon from the bowl,

"Let me, little bird." Sandor grabbed it from her and spoon fed her, "Sandor, I can feed myself!" She giggled when he got some on her chin, "Ay, but I want to help you. I have been thinking though."

"Oh? About what?" Sandor kept feeding her the soup,

"Once you feel better, how would you like to learn how to sword fight?" Sansa coughed and cleared her throat, "Sword fight? Me? I don't know, Sandor."

"You have to protect yourself, girl." She quietly agreed and smiled, "I'll be learning from the best." Sandor gave a small smile and put down the spoon,

"I thought I would've lost you, little bird. I should've stayed with you the other night." Sansa hushed him and leaned forward, cupping his face with both her hands,

"It's not your fault. You took care of me the best you could." He closed his eyes and sighed and she whispered, "That dream you had, please tell me about it." He then took her hands in his and kissed each one, "It was about my brother. He was hurting you and I, please leave it at that."

She nodded in understanding and Sandor leaned forward, catching her lips with his. Sansa sighed as she felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. He pulled away and moved the stew from her lap, placing it on the table before crawling over her and taking her lips with his once more. Sandor carefully moved his arms so he did not hit her wound and put his legs on each side of her. Sansa smiled as he pulled away and kissed her neck,

"Sandor. You'll get us in trouble."

He chuckled deep in his throat before he trailed kisses down her chest. He lifted his head and looked at Sansa's face. Her eyes were closed and he moved his hand to cup her face, "Look at me, little bird." She opened her eyes and stared into his,

"I love you." Sansa smiled when she heard that and grabbed the back of his head, bring his lips to hers again. Just then, Elise came charging in,

"I brought you another cold rag and got you a dress from…oh my!"

Sandor turned his head around and looked at the old woman who saw Sandor on top of Sansa, in a very intimate position.

"Oh dear, I should've knocked! I take it you feel better?"

Sansa was blushing but nodded, "Yes, I do." Sandor growled,

"Do you mind giving us a moment?" He gave her a glare and Elise blushed and ran out of the room. "Damn women and not knocking. Seven hells." He rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow, placing it on his lap. Sansa slowly sat up,

"What's wrong?" Sandor looked at her through the hair in his eyes and smiled, "Would you like to see?" He went to move the pillow, but Sansa yelled out,

"No! You don't have to show me! I…Perhaps you could-" Sansa remembered Shae telling her how men relieve themselves when a woman cannot, "I mean, you could always just.." She blushed again and smoothed the blanket in front of her,

"Do what, little bird?" Sansa sighed, "Shae told me that a man can always relieve himself in other ways." Sandor gave her a toothy grin and leaned forward,

"Ay, I could. I do." Sansa hid her face in the blankets,

"Just go, you infuriating man!" Sandor laughed and walked to the door, grabbing his sword,

"If you need me, I'll be in town looking for work. Bronn will be outside." He pulled the door open and walked out, Elise walking in, but before she could close the door, Sansa yelled, "Wait! Erik!" She remembered to use his fake name. Sandor poked his head back in and Elise looked between the two, "I love you." He looked at his little bird, who sat up in the bed with only a thin night shift on, her hair down and a mess and her blue eyes shining. He gave a nod and looked at the old woman who smiled at him before he looked back,

"And I love you."

LOVE! I love it :D:D:D:D:D:D


	36. Chapter 36

GRRM owns them!

Let's start living

A few days went by and Sansa was building her strength back up. She had not gone outside and would sit at the window, watching Sandor and Bronn duel. Tyrion would make jokes about their fighting and Sansa and Shae would laugh from the windows. Sansa thought Braavos was a beautiful place and perfect for her to live for a while. Shae spoke, interrupting Sansa from her thoughts,

"Remember what I told you? Always aim for the groin. Hurts them the most there but also the eyes." Sansa smiled and turned to look at Shae, "I know, Shae." Elise walked in then and brought her a box, "Good morning, dears!" She placed the box on the bed and pointed at it,

"A little something from Sandor."

The group had decided they could trust Elise and the others at the Inn and decided to reveal their names. They were told they did not need to worry about being attacked here, for the free cities stay away from judgment and they have nothing against them.

Sansa smiled and looked at the window to see Sandor wiping his brow and looking up to her, giving her a wave. She waved back and walked to the bed, "What do you think it is Shae?"

The girls giggled and Sansa opened the box to find a beautiful dark green dress with shining fabric. She gasped and hugged it to her, "He knew how much I loved the other green dress." She had Shae and Elise help her put it on and she brushed her hair. She felt beautiful and looked down to the front of the dress and saw something embroidered. She ran to the mirror and saw that Sandor had gotten his Sigil stitched into the dress and there was also a small red bird above it. She put her hand over it and sighed,

"Shae, I would like to go outside today. I feel much better." Her friend held her arm and walked her down the stairs and outside. It was a cloudy day, and not too warm. Sansa took in a deep breath of air and smiled, "Finally. I can breathe fresh air!"

Sansa spotted the men by a small barn and Sansa squealed, "I want to see Lady!" She gathered the skirt of her dress in her hand and grabbed Shae, forcing them to jog to the barn. Shae laughed as Sansa ran and Sandor stopped talking to Bronn and Tyrion when he saw them running over. He smiled to himself when he saw Sansa is the dress he had gotten made for her, "Where did you get that dress, little bird?" She giggled and hugged Sandor, leaning her forehead on his chest,

"Thank you, Sandor." She grabbed his hand and placed it on the embroidery, "I love it."

Sandor smiled, "How is your side? Better?" Sansa gave a nod,

"Shae and Elise say it is healing great. New skin has formed already." Sandor grabbed Lady from the stable,

"Then how about a ride through the city? I have news." Sansa agreed and Sandor helped her up on the horse before mounting behind her,

"Luckily, your horse is not like Stranger. She actually likes other people." Sansa gave a laugh and waved to their friends as Sandor kicked the horse forward.

…..

Littlefinger sat in his cabin, eating his meal when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." A sailor came in and whispered, "Pardon, my lord. But Captain says we should reach land within a few more days." Littlefinger threw down his fork and stood, "How wonderful! Tell your Captain he is making great time and shall receive more coin for the speedy journey!" The boy was dismissed and Littlefinger sat on his bed, "What a great wife she will be. The Catelyn I could never have."

…

Sansa and Sandor rode through the city of Braavos on Lady, Sansa waving back to those that waved to them. He stopped Lady at a small blacksmith shop and helped her dismount, "What are we doing here, Sandor?"

"Well, little bird, this is my news. When I left you the other night I found a blacksmith who needed help. He agreed to give me a job and he pays me well." Sansa gasped and grabbed his arm, "But you have no experience! Sandor, did he truly?"

A large man, with a thick beard came out of the door way and spoke with a thick accent,

"He learns fast. Plus, he knows his way around a good sword. My name is Titano. My parents named me for the Titan protecting the city. I make the swords that others use to protect themselves."

He took Sansa's hand a kissed it, "You must be the lovely Sansa Stark. Do not worry, child. You are safe in Braavos."

Sansa curtsied and smiled, "Thank you for letting Sandor work for you. It means a lot to both of us." Titano laughed,

"He spoke of you all through his first day. He spoke of your fire hair."

They all laughed and Titano gave a nod, "My Lady, I must leave to go work. Clegane, I expect you early." Sandor nodded and when Titano left, Sandor took his little birds hand,

"I made you something." He moved a barrel and pulled out a lovely sword, "Open your hands, little bird." She was amazed at how well the sword was put together,

"My first sword I made. It's for you to use. Titano gave me this to give you." He placed the sword in her hands and took out a small belt,

"You will wear the sword on you at all times once you learn how to use it." He wrapped his arms around her and placed the belt on her hip, sliding the sword through,

"It's a bit heavy, Sandor." He chuckled, "You'll get used to it." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, "I love it. Thank you." She held his hand as they walked back out towards Lady and Sansa frowned, "Aren't we safe here? The people are kind; they know who we are…"

"Exactly, they know who we are. We are the most known people around these parts. Everyone has heard of the Stark girl who is to become the North Queen. Everyone knows of the Hound. Joffrey's dog and murderer." He grunted as he lifted Sansa onto Lady,

"Stop calling yourself his dog. You are not and you never were. You are MY Sandor. My sworn shield." He mounted behind her and whispered,

"Spoken like a true Queen." They galloped away and Sansa turned,

"Not a Queen. I speak as someone who loves you; someone you were sworn to protect. Someday, I will be ready to marry and when I do it will.."

"You will choose someone who is a Lord or of noble blood and will have many children. I remember how you used to talk in Winterfell."

Sansa growled and grabbed the reins, bringing Lady to a halt. She turned a bit to glance back at Sandor as they sat idle in the road,

"Should I decide to take my brothers place and become Queen, not only will I have my revenge on those who hurt my family, but I will choose who I want to marry. Should I have to make you a Lord, I will and no one will stop me. I will have you by my side through everything and I will one day carry your pups."

Sandor sat behind her in shock that she had so much strength in her voice as she spoke. He cleared his throat, "You don't know what you want yet, little bird. You are still.."

"If you tell me I am still too young to know, you can just stay quiet. I am a woman flowered and can make my own decisions. I am Lady Stark of Winterfell, I am a Wolf. My father raised me to keep that in my mind and I will."

She took a deep breath and snapped the reins again,

"You will be Lord Clegane one day, Sandor. Whether you want to or not." Sansa was amazed at how she spoke to him. She felt her Stark strength returning and felt like she could take down an army. Sandor bent down and nuzzled her neck, kissing her and licking her pale skin,

"Sansa Clegane. Born a wolf, fell in love with a dog and became a Queen." She sighed and saw the barn coming closer, taking Sandors arm and wrapping it around her stomach,

"Sandor Clegane, not a knight nor lord. A dog that will marry a wolf and become a King."

If you want to see the dress, this is how I pictured it. Just imagine, on the corset area, the bottom left, is a small black dog and a small red bird. . /tumblr_m4t0efHFOb1rup1a8o1_


	37. Chapter 37

Let's give Sansa a sword and let us see how she does! Thank you for the reviews and comments. It is what keeps me going…that and that fact I love these characters.

…..

**Sword play**

Sandor carried a large barrel and put it against the barn, "Alright, Sansa. This is your enemy. I want you to swing at him." Sansa frowned, "But how? Which way do I swing?"

Bronn chuckled, "Never ask yourself that, girl. You won't have time to figure that out. You just have to swing and aim for something." Sansa grabbed her sword and held it, "You can either point it forward, or lift your arms to have it shoulder length. Now hit it!" Sansa felt her heart in her throat as she took 3 steps forward and swung her sword down on the barrel with a yell. She turned to see Sandor's reaction and he gave a nod, "Not too bad, little bird. Now take it out." Sansa tried to lift the sword off the barrel but it was stuck,

"Help me, Sandor!" Bronn gave a laugh and watched as Sandor walked over, pulling the sword, "Got to work on your strength." Sansa huffed and looked at Bronn,

"You better be quiet, or he'll be pulling the sword out of your leg." Sandor gave a loud laugh and pointed at the barrel, "Hit it with a swipe." He showed her by using his arm and Sansa nodded, taking the sword in her left hand and swiping it at the barrel. Her sword made a large scratch in the side and Sansa's started panting,

"This is hard work, Sandor." He looked at the mark she made and nodded, "Aye, but you are doing well. You'll get stronger in the next few days." Sansa held her sword and took a deep breath,

"A few days? I'll be doing this for a few days?" She got a nod and Sandor brought her some water, "You'll do this until you can disarm Bronn or the little lord." Sansa took her drink and picked up her sword, "One more time then." They all moved away from her as she lifted the sword up to her shoulder and she closed her eyes. She whispered to herself, "You are a Wolf." She yelled as she brought the sword across the barrel and then down upon it. She gasped out as the sword hit the top and she felt a pain in her side.

Sandor noticed she winced and her hand reached her side so he walked over, "Very good, little bird. Did you hurt yourself?" He placed his hand on the healing wound and she sighed, "I just have pain from the large bruise. I am fine."

He grabbed the sword off the barrel and put it back in its sheath.

"Maybe someday you will be able to fight me, hm?" Sansa and Bronn laughed, "No, Sandor. I do not think I want to do that."

Shae came out of the Inn with Elise at that moment and yelled, "If you want to eat, it is ready!" Bronn and Tyrion walked towards the Inn and Sansa smiled to herself, "Lord Clegane!" Sandor turned to her and frowned,

"I ain't no.." She put her hand on her forehead, "I do believe I have exhausted myself. Would a kind and gentle Lord be willing to carry a Lady?" She fake swooned and Sandor caught her, "Clever girl, aren't you?" She giggled as he lifted her into his arms, "I just like it when you carry me. You are so gentle." Sandor snorted, "I ain't so gentle in everything, little bird." He looked down at her face which was blank and he winked at her, "I take good care of the things I love. Like my sword, my horse…"

"Like me?" As they entered the Inn he whispered, "Aye, like you." He kissed her and placed her on a chair, leaving her to go get her some food.

As they ate, Bronn asked Sansa, "So tell us Sansa, what hallucinations did you have while you were sick?" Sandor swallowed his roasted pig, "I think that is private." Sansa smiled, "It's alright. I wanted to share. Well Bronn, I dreamt of my family." The table got quiet and Tyrion cleared his throat, "I understand that is a sensitive subject, Sansa."

"Oh! But they were amazing but sad dreams. I dreamt I woke in my bed at Winterfell, my brother Robb was at my side; he told me I was sick. He disappeared soon after and I saw my mother outside. She hugged me but did not say much. But the last dream; I dreamt of my father." Sansa took a sip of wine and cleared her throat, "My brothers and Arya are alive."

Bronn choked on the wine he drank and Tyrion dropped his fork. She grabbed Sandor's hand under the table and felt his thumb rub her palm. "How do you know this?"

Sansa smiled lightly, "The only people I dreamt of were my dead family. If Arya was also dead, she would have spoken to me as well. My father had Lady with him as well; my direwolf. He told me I had to fight my illness and return; for I had someone waiting for me." She looked up at Sandor and looked back to Tyrion, "My sister is alive and she may very well either be in Braavos or near here. Her dancing master was from Braavos and she loved hearing his stories. She may be stubborn, but she is smart." They all agreed and continued to eat their meal,

"Perhaps after we eat I shall practice some more?" Sandor nodded, "You can practice with Bronn. I am going to go see about a small home for you. It's a ride away, but I will be back before dark. Sansa agreed and finished her meal. Shae and Tyrion decided to tour the small city with Sandor and Sansa stayed with Bronn. Sandor pulled Stranger up to the pair,

"You sure you will be alright?" Sansa put her hand on his leg and nodded,

"Yes, I trust Bronn. We will be fine." Sandor ran a hand through her hair and looked to Bronn, "Take care of her; we'll be back before night fall." Bronn waved a hand,

"You can trust me! She'll be fighting like a warrior when you return!" Sandor took one more look at Sansa and kicked his horse forward. Stranger took off and Tyrion and Shae followed not far behind. Sansa turned to Bronn and pulled out her sword,

"Take out your sword, my lord." Bronn gave her a smile and unsheathed his sword, "Come at me." Sansa frowned,

"What if I hit you?" He laughed and yelled, "You won't! Come at me!" Sansa took 4 steps forward and swung her sword at him and Bronn blocked it with his. "Keep going! Go different ways!"

Sansa swung her sword to the side and Bronn jumped back. Sansa then aimed for his legs, which made Bronn fall backwards onto his back. Sansa dropped her sword and ran to his side, "Oh no! Bronn! Are you alright? Did I hit you?"

He shook his head and sat up on his elbows, "My dear, If I were your enemy, would you come running over and ask if I were alright?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, "You are not my enemy. I cannot help it." She pushed him back down and she laughed, "Get up. I want to keep trying to hit you."

Do not worry, littlefinger will not get there tonight…..maybe tomorrow night ;)


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you all again for the great comments. I find myself with so many ideas in my head, I have to keep writing!

**Brother**

Sansa and Bronn practiced all afternoon and decided to end it for the day. Sansa placed her sword in its sheath and reached to her hair, pulling a leaf out, "I think I fell more times than I struck your sword." Bronn drank some water, passing it to her,

"You did well, Sansa. Much better than I thought you were going to do, actually." Sansa thanked him and looked towards the many shops and people,

"Can we walk through town? I could go for a nice walk and maybe meet some people." Bronn looked at the sky, "Looks like rain, but sure, let's go." As they walked through town, Sansa had her arm wrapped with Bronn's, "Tell me Bronn, do you have any family?"

Bronn was quiet for a moment, "Not really. My mother died when I was very young. I have no siblings and my father, I have not seen for years." Sansa sighed, "You must have been a very lonely child. When I was younger, I would have happily given you my youngest brothers, but now, I wish I were with them. Rickon is only a small child." Bronn snorted,

"I was not very lonely. I had my sword and became a solider very young." Sansa and Bronn stopped at a fruit stand and purchased two apples. Bronn took hers and took a bite from it, "What are you doing?" He tasted it and gave it back to her,

"Just checking it. Tastes fine to me." Sansa linked her arm with his and walked on with him while looking at the apple in her other hand, "You did not even think twice about that. I never had anyone that had to taste my food.."

"We are in a foreign place. Not all of these people know you, but some do. We have to be careful." Sansa bit from the apple, "And you would get yourself poisoned instead of me?" Bronn laughed and looked at Sansa, "My Lady, has your Septa never taught you manners? You are speaking with a full mouth." Sansa swallowed and laughed, "I have been around men for too long." They walked for a bit longer and decided to turn around to go back to the barn to brush the horses. Bronn was telling her how he met Tyrion, "I originally was his bodyguard of sorts. We travelled a bit together. After the battle of Blackwater, I was made Ser Bronn of Blackwater by that idiot King. Tyrion thought it a silly title. I saved Sandor that night." Sansa gasped and turned to him,

"You did? He never said anything!"

"Do you expect someone like Sandor to? A man that was on fire was charging at him and Sandor froze. I shot him in the back with an arrow; Sandor's face was pale. That's when he turned and went back inside to.." Sansa smiled, "To see me." Bronn laughed,

"Yes. To see you." They reached the barn soon after and Sansa begane brushing Lady, "Bronn, Thank you for everything. You have been so kind to me." Bronn wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders and sighed,

"It is my pleasure. You were such a poor thing in Kings Landing, now look at you. You grow stronger and the Stark wolf has been showing more. Sandor is one lucky man." Sansa giggled and put the brush down, "I want to ask something from you." Bronn nodded,

"Anything." He removed his arm and Sansa took a deep breath, "If I become the Queen in the North, would you do the honor of becoming my sworn shield?"

Bronn gasped and cleared his throat, "Are you sure, Sansa? That is a big honor. Big for me, at least. What of Clegane? He is your sworn shield." Sansa smiled, "If Sandor still loves me months from now he will be my King. Well? What say you?" Bronn looked down to the young girl that stood in front of him and could not believe that he would one day protect her; but she will be a Queen. He gave a nod,

"I agree." She squealed and hugged him, "Oh thank you, Bronn!" They laughed and Sansa stood back, "You remind me of my oldest brother, Robb. He was always there for me. Just like you are."

Bronn went to say something to Sansa, but just then, the sound of hooves interrupted them. Sansa ran outside and saw Sandor riding towards the barn. She looked at Bronn and smiled once more before running towards Sandor and Stranger. Sandor jumped off of Stranger and led the horse towards the barn. Sansa ran towards Sandor and jumped up into his arms,

"I missed you all day, Sandor! What a day we had! Bronn and I practiced and then walked through the city, it was amazing!" Sandor laughed as she acted like an excited child,

"I missed you too, Sansa." He twirled her around before dropping her back to the ground and Bronn walked from the barn and to the Inn without being noticed,

"I had word that tonight, the city is having a festival. There will be music and singing and wine. Lots of wine." Sansa laughed when Sandor said that,

"Shall we go then?" He nodded, "The little lord and Shae are going as well. We shall enjoy ourselves tonight and perhaps in the morning I can take you on a small adventure."

"We have been on an adventure since we left Kings Landing." Sandor agreed,

"Yes, but this adventure, I think you will enjoy. Come, let us go tell Bronn about the feast and we will get ready." They reached the Inn and Sansa and Sandor decided they wanted to bathe. Sansa had Elise get son of the young boys to bring up some hot water. As they waited for the water, Sansa took off her boots and sword. She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hand over the embroidery on the dress,

"Sandor? Do you think I could get the same embroidery on any dress I wanted?" Sandor sat on the bed and took off his boots before glancing at Sansa,

"Shouldn't be a problem, little bird." Just then they heard a knock and 3 young boys carried in a few large buckets of hot water to dump into the tub. Once they left Sansa tied up her hair, "You can go first. I was on the road all day; I don't want to get the water too dirty." She nodded and turned to go behind the small dress screen but she felt Sandor's large hand on her shoulder,

"Do you trust me, Sansa?" She looked to her side and back at him, "Of course." She went to turn around but Sandor held her, "Do not turn around. Not yet." He slowly untied the back of the dress and traced his fingers down her back; feeling every scar and every smooth spot. He then turned her around and Sansa whispered,

"What are you doing?" He gave her a small smile and grabbed the tops of the dress in the front, "I'm undressing you." He pulled down the front of the dress and she took her arms out of the sleeves. She wore her small clothes, of course, but Sansa felt awkward that a man was undressing her for the first time. Not just any man either; the man she loved. He removed the skirt of the dress and as it pooled to the floor, Sansa stepped out of it. Sandor stood back for a moment and Sansa felt like prey,

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

She put an arm over her chest, but when she did, Sandor reached out, "Don't." She slowly removed her arm and Sandor placed a hand on the healing wound,

"It may scar, you know." She smirked, "Just another scar to prove I have gone on another journey." Sandor sighed and knelt in front of her, grasping her waist in his large hands and kissing the new tissue forming over it. Sansa gave a sigh and grabbed a handful of Sandor's hair. She giggled, "Your hair could use a good washing." He growled and bit the skin on her hip before standing again, "Then you shall wash it for me." He reached around her and reached down and removed both her small clothes in only moments. Sansa gasped and grabbed the sheet from the bed, covering herself the best she could,

"Sandor, I don't.." He shushed her and ripped the sheet from her grasp, "I want to look at you, Sansa." Sansa tried to cover herself and was blushing profusely.

"Please."

When she heard Sandor Clegane say please, Sansa felt her heart melt. She sighed and slowly removed her hands from her body and closed her eyes tight. She expected to feel his hands on her, wandering over her body, but she didn't. She did not feel anything and did not hear anything except their breathing.

Sandor watched as Sansa removed her hands and closed her eyes. She was afraid, but was trying to be brave for him. He did not move as he looked at her body. Her body was the most beautiful one he has ever seen. Her breasts were a perfect size and as were her hips, but Sandor knew she would only get more beautiful because she was still growing. His eyes travelled down to notice the small patch of red hair and her long pale legs. He tried not to pay attention to the fact his member was growing in his breeches and he took a step towards her slowly, grabbing her waist.

When Sansa felt a hand on her waist, she opened her eyes and looked into Sandor's gray ones, "I think I want my bath now." Sandor smiled and lifted her into his arms, bringing her to the tub and placing her inside. Once inside, Sandor knelt behind the tub and laid his hand on her shoulders, whispering into her ear,

"You will be the death of me, Sansa Stark."

o.o Oh my! Something may happen soon, hm?  
;D


	39. Chapter 39

I think you will all be pleasantly surprised with who shows up in this chapter…

**Caught**

Sandor bathed a very shy Sansa and once Sansa was out, she washed his hair for him. She never felt more mature and loved and it was only Sandor that brought that out in her. They dressed together, although Sansa was not ready to see all of Sandor yet, so they dressed with their backs turned. It was dark out now and the torches were lit, lighting their way to the small festival. Sansa walked with her hand in Sandor and Shae walked with Tyrion. Bronn walked two steps behind Sansa and spoke,

"Dear god, I hope I get drunk tonight." Sansa laughed, "We are not even there yet! Why must you?" Bronn smirked, "Because I have not been able to for so long." The group made it and Sansa went with Shae to dance while the men sat on some barrels drinking their wine. They all watched as Sansa and Shae twirled themselves around to the melody being played.

Tyrion nudged Sandor, "Look how happy she is!" He pointed at Sansa and Sandor glanced at her. He saw her laughing with Shae and her hair was flying behind her. He smiled to himself when he saw her having such a good time, "Could it be that the Hound makes someone happy?" Sandor looked at Bronn and shrugged, "I never have before. So it could be true. Unfortunately, I fear that her happiness will not last long." Tyrion frowned, "Why? Because there are people out to get you? Have no fear of that. She trusts you to protect her. Bronn will protect her. Shae will. We all will."

They continued to watch the girls dance and Sansa came running over, "Sandor! Dance with me! You have not in such a long time."

Bronn pushed him forward and Sansa pulled him to the circle. "I told you I do not dance well, little bird." Sansa laughed and put his hand on her waist, "Neither do I! Now twirl me!" The others watched and laughed as Sandor and Sansa danced together and Shae leaned her head on Tyrions shoulder,

"Don't they look like a King and Queen?" Tyrion smiled and kissed Shae's cheek, "They do, my love. Other than the scarring, of course." Shae smacked his head,

"Be nice."

After the dancing, Sansa was exhausted, "Little bird, let's take a walk." Sansa waved to Shae and walked off into a small patch of woods with Sandor. They walked hand in hand and Sandor stopped in a small clearing and bent down to kiss her. She moved her head from the kiss and smiled,

"Trying to steal a kiss, Sandor? In the woods?"

She smirked and gathered her skirts in her hand, "In order to kiss the Lady, you must catch her first!" She took off running through the dirt and trees and Sandor growled, "Damn you, little bird!" He ran after her and before long, grabbed her waist and brought them tumbling to the ground. Sansa squealed as Sandor turned her over onto her back and climbed on top of her, "Be quiet, little bird. Someone may hear you and think I am trying to take advantage of you." Sansa giggled,

"I shall not be quiet! Let them hear!"

Sandor smiled and bent his head, capturing Sansa's lips. Her left hand came up to touch the burnt side of his face and Sandor took the hand away from it, kissing it and using both of his hands to grasp her wrist, pinning her to the ground. Sansa sighed and continued to kiss Sandor. She knew at that moment, she wanted more from him. She pulled her head away from the kiss and Sandor continued to kiss her neck, "Sandor." He mumbled and looked up; Sansa looked at him with her Tully blue eyes,

"Kiss me there." She took her hand from his grasp and grabbed the back of his head, leading him to her breasts. Sandor smiled to himself and bent his head down again to the fabric of the dress. He let go of her hands and grabbed the fabric of the dress at her shoulders, slowly pulling it down so he could kiss her pale skin. Just as her breasts were coming into view, a loud snap was heard near them. Sandor looked up, his hand going towards his sword. Sansa shook her head and sat up, while Sandor was still on top of her, "What was that?" Sandor listened for a moment and spoke,

"Probably just an animal." He bent his head down again and smiled at Sansa,

"Where were we, girl?" Sansa smiled back and just when their lips were about to touch, a scream pierced the night air and small footsteps ran towards them. Sandor was pushed onto his side and Sansa yelled in shock, "Sandor!" She looked through the dark and saw a small body on top of his. She did not fix her dress but stood and ran towards them. She heard a young girl's voice yelling,

"I finally got you, you bloody murderer! I am going to run my sword through your skull!"

Sansa's hair and dress were a mess as she reached them and she yelled, "Leave him alone!" She was grabbed from behind by someone strong and turned to see a boy. He gasped,

"Sansa!" Just then Sandor kicked the small person off of him and pulled out his sword,

"Let her go!" The boy released her and Sansa looked to the person that was getting up, pulling a thin sword from their belt. She gasped and screamed, "ARYA!"

The small girl looked at Sansa and her eyes went wide, "Sansa! Is that really you?" She ran to her older sister and hugged her tightly, "We were told you were dead! What are you doing here? Why is the Hound here? He was about to rape you!" Sansa frowned and held her sister,

"No, Arya. He was not. It is much different than you think." Arya pulled away, "No! You would never…"

"I would." The stared at each other for a moment and Sansa cried out,

"We thought you were dead! Oh gods, Arya." Arya grabbed her sisters hand and smiled, "But I am not. By the way, this is Gendry. He has helped me get to Braavos. We've been here for weeks."

Sandor stood forgotten behind Sansa and Gendry walked towards Sansa, kneeling, "I am so sorry for grabbing you like that, my lady." Arya punched his shoulder, "Oh get up!" Sansa giggled and turned to Sandor, grabbing his arm, "Arya, please. You may think differently about him.."

"Differently? He killed my best friend! He helped kill our father! He is a murderer!" Sansa clutched his arm at that and sighed, "Arya, please for my sake. You will understand soon. Let us go back to the festival; there are a few others who will be happy to see you."

Arya gave a hard sigh and grabbed Gendrys arm, "Come on then." Sandor turned to Sansa and groaned, "I have a feeling your sister hates me." Sansa smiled and fixed Sandor's tunic and hair,

"Yes. She does. But she'll get over that." Sandor looked down at Sansa's dress and laughed, "You might want to fix yourself, little bird. Never mind me." Sansa looked down and saw the top of her breasts were out and she groaned, "Sandor!" She pulled up the dress and fixed her hair. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the torches and music, her sister looking back at them every few minutes.

ARYA IS BACK!


	40. Chapter 40

So since I am in an emotional mood about not being able to meet Rory, I think I shall continue.

**You're insane.**

Once they reached the others back at the feast, Arya took her sword out again, pointing it at Tyrion, "What is he doing here?" Sansa came over and grabbed her sisters arm, "Put that down, Arya! He is helping us." Tyrion stood with Shae and Bronn and he bowed,

"Lady Arya, it is so nice to know you are alive and well." Arya snorted, "I am no Lady! And I don't trust you, imp!"

"Arya!" Sansa sighed and grabbed her sister's hand, "We need to have a talk! Come on." Sandor went to follow but Sansa stopped him,

"I'll be fine. Send Bronn in an hour if I am not back." Sandor nodded and looked at Gendry, "What of the boy?" Sansa felt Arya trying to remove her hand, "Keep him busy. Give him a drink, I don't care." She smiled at him and pulled Arya towards to the Inn. Sandor turned to Gendry, who stood with wide eyes,

"Do you drink, boy?" Gendry gulped and nodded, "Aye, ser." Sandor frowned and walked to the boy, "Since it seems you will be here for a while with us, know this. If you call me Ser again, I will run my sword through your belly." Gendry gave a nod and took the offered cup from Sandor. Sandor looked the boy up and down, "Good lad."

Sansa pushed her sister into their room at the Inn and closed the door, "I don't want you to ever pull that sword on them again! Do you understand?" Arya crossed her arms and looked at her sister, "And look at you! The perfect Sansa Stark carrying a sword on her hip!" Sansa glanced down at the sword and sighed,

"It's for my protection Arya. Sandor made it.."

"Sandor! Sandor this, Sandor that. Sandor is kind. That is shit, Sansa! He was about to rape you, I saw it!" Sansa ran to her sister and grabbed the front of her tunic,

"He was not! Sandor is not how you think with me! I love him, Arya and he loves me. He saved me from that prison and from those murderers. We have people after us and he has killed for me!" Arya looked at her sister with wide eyes and whispered,

"He helped kill our family, Sansa. How could you love him? He is hideous, too."

Sansa screamed and pulled at her hair, "Do you think he would've stepped forward when they were going to chop off our fathers head? We were all playing the game, Arya. You play it and stay silent!" She turned to Arya who was now sitting on the bed,

"He had no place in their deaths. And he is not hideous, I find him handsome." Arya made a noise of disgust and Sansa rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, "Please, for my sake, give him a chance. And I will give Gendry a chance." Arya snapped her head to Sansa,

"What do you mean? I don't…Gendry..He is.." Sansa giggled and hugged her sister, "It's alright to love, Arya. We love, we live, and we give what we can give and take what little we deserve."

She felt Arya calm down and hug her back, "Stay with us for a while, Arya. I trust Tyrion and Bronn. You should too." Arya pulled away, "I cannot promise that if they make me angry, they will not lose a finger." Sansa laughed and ran a hand threw her sisters short hair when Arya whispered, "You remind me of mother." Arya cried out, "Their dead, Sansa. Mother and Robb were killed.."

"I know, Arya. I was on my way to see them when we heard. I…Sandor he took care of me." Sansa stood and brought Arya with her, "You have gotten so big." Arya smiled,

"You've gotten taller and prettier." There was a knock on the door and Sansa opened it to see Bronn with Gendry, "Boy wanted to come make sure you didn't kill the little one. I say we should make sure you are okay." Sansa let the men in and Gendry went to Arya's side, "I was told to tell you that Sandor will be up soon to sleep and doesn't want these two in the same bed with you two." Sansa smiled and whispered, "Get them a room for me. Here is a gold coin." She gave him the coin and he left to get them a room, "Alright you two, Bronn is getting you a room to share." Arya frowned,

"Aren't I sleeping with you, Sansa?" Sansa shook her head and Sandor came in,

"Why aren't they gone yet?" Arya glared at him, "I am sleeping with MY SISTER." Sandor nodded at Gendry to pull Arya out and Sandor turned in the doorway and growled,

"That's my job, little Stark." As he closed the door in her face, he heard her yell,

"You are a fucking.." Then they heard quiet as Gendry pulled Arya down the hall. Sandor turned to Sansa who walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"That was not very nice, Sandor. I asked her to try to get along with you and she was going to. Now, she may just have to kill you." Sandor removed her hands and kissed each one before sitting on the bed and removing his boots and sword, "Your sister reminds me of a young me. You know, after the whole face burn." Sandor gestured to his burn scar and continued, "I did not want to be a lord, a ser, I just wanted to fight and kill. She has that in her and it is great to know how to kill, but I would not want her to be like me." Sansa removed her boots as well and turned around so Sandor could untie the dress, "Well, She is a Lady whether she wants to be or not. I think I will get her some dresses while she is here." Sandor laughed and kissed her back before standing, "Good luck little bird." Sansa took off her dress as Sandor got the bed ready and she stopped as she let the dress fall from her. She could not believe she felt comfortable changing in front of Sandor.

Sansa smiled to herself and giggled as she pulled the night shift over her head, "What is so funny?" She removed the locket from her neck, placing it on the bed side table and she whispered, "I love you." Sandor smiled and got in bed as she did, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, "One day, I will make you mine, Sansa Stark. You will take the crown, you will wear my house cloak, and your blasted sister will be there to complain about it the whole time." Sansa could not help but scream out in laughter and she kissed him, "Gods, I cannot wait for that day." Sansa cuddled into his naked chest and kissed it, "Goodnight, Sansa."

Shorter chapter today. Hope you enjoyed the Arya and Sansa moments.


	41. Chapter 41

Littlefinger is getting closer….Something wicked this way comes.

Oh BTW..Warning! A bit of an intimate moment for Sandor and Sansa. RATED M FOR A REASON.

**Never touched**

Sansa's eyes opened to darkness. She had heard a loud noise and was woken from a deep sleep. She heard a moan and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest as she did so. She looked at Sandor and nudged his shoulder, "Sandor! Wake up!" Sandor sat up and looked at her, "What in seven hells is wrong with you, girl?" She went to speak when she heard a moan again and a thud. Sansa grabbed Sandors arm, "Did you hear that?" Sandor listened closely and stood, walking over to the far wall, putting his ear against it. He heard what Sansa was hearing and smiled to himself,

"Aye, I hear it. It's nothing to worry about."

He walked back over to the bed and Sansa stood, "No! It's coming from Shae and Tyrion's room. I have to make sure she's alright." Sandor laughed and grabbed Sansa by the waist, walking behind her and leading her back to the bed, "Let him fuck her in peace." Sansa gasped and turned,

"You mean-Shae-well…they're loud, aren't they?"

Sandor led her to the bed and they heard Shae and Tyrion cry out. Sansa blushed and crawled back into the bed, "We won't be able to sleep now.."

"Don't worry little bird. I think they just finished."

Sansa went to speak, but closed her mouth and looked away. Sandor looked at Sansa and sat on the bed, "You don't know what fucking is about, do you?" Sansa gave a nervous laugh and refused to look at him,

"I do not exactly have experience in that matter. I…"

"You've never been touched."

Sansa looked at him then and sighed, "No. I have not." They stared into each other's eyes until Sansa broke the contact, "We need to sleep." She lies down on the mattress and turnes on her side, closing her eyes, trying to focus on sleep and not the burning sensation she felt in her belly. She heard metal slide against wood and looked over her shoulder to see Sandor turning away from the door and looking at her. She felt her heart jump to her throat and she croaked out,

"What are you doing?"

Sandor walked to Sansa's side of the bed and pushed her to roll her onto her back. Sansa frowned in confusion and watched as he walked to the end of the bed and looked down to her,

"Sansa Stark; The maiden Lady who has never been touched. I want to change that."

Sansa's eyes went wide and she went to sit up when Sandor climbed up from the end of the bed. He grabbed her small waist with his large hands and pulled her so she was lying under him. She felt the air leave her lungs as he took her mouth with his. She felt herself relax and her hands found Sandor's back where she grabbed at the muscles she felt. When Sandor pulled away he looked into Sansa's eyes and he gruffly whispered,

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Sansa felt herself tense again and was sure that he could feel her heart pounding, trying to jump out of her chest. Just then, Sandor saw her eyes get a glaze to them and saw her nod,

"Touch me, Sandor."

He gave her a coy smile and bent his head to her neck where he left wet kisses. His left hand supported him as the right hand travelled down to the hem of her night shift; where he slowly started raising it up so he could reach her smooth skin. He continued to kiss her neck, which was received by Sansa with sighs and moans as he bit her skin lightly, as he let his hand travel from her thigh, up to her waist where he felt the scar she received from her fall. He pulled away then and slide down her body, to the end of the bed where he stood up. Sansa was dazed when he pulled away and looked at the end of the bed, "What? What's wrong?" She squealed when she felt him grab her behind the knees and pull her to the end of the bed. Her hair was sprawled out behind her and her shift was raised up to where it just covered her breasts. She looked down and saw Sandor now kneeling before her, with each arm wrapped around her thighs. Her eyes were wide and Sandor saw she was frightened,

"Do you trust me, Sansa?" She nodded and whispered, "Always."

She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling as she realized what was about to happen. She remembered back in Kings landing, how Shae would tell her of these kinds of things. She gasped softly as she felt him remove her small clothes and then sighed as she felt his rough hands rub the inside of her thighs. She felt something warm between her legs and raised her head,

"Sandor, what is that?" He smiled at her and kissed her thigh again before whispering,

"Remember the Bear and the Maiden fair song?" She gave a nod,

"Sing it in your pretty head, little bird." She relaxed again and began to sing the song in her head, _He lifted her high in the air, he sniffed and roared and he smelled her there. She kicked and wailed the maid so fair, when he licked the honey from her hair. _Sansa's eyes went wide and she went to speak but did not when she felt Sandor's beard against her. She gasped as she felt something wet and warm enter her and with knowing what she was doing, she bucked her hips slightly. She raised her head again and looked down to see only the top of Sandor's head. She felt his mouth on her again and cried out as he suckled. Sansa did not know what to do. Her belly felt like it was going to explode and her hands were itching to grab onto something. She arched her back and slid her hands down her body to grasp Sandor's hair as he moved his mouth faster on her. Sansa was confused at the sensation she was feeling but at the same time never wanted it to end. She felt something warm and tingly in her belly and she cried out,

"Sandor! Please!"

He lifted his head from her and looked up so see Sansa grabbing the sheets. He used a finger to rub her clit gently at first and then sped up. He watched as Sansa arched her back, holding onto the sheets for dear life and her eyes were shut tightly. He heard her moans and whispered in a low but rough voice, "I want to hear you scream my name." He removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth once more. Sansa felt so close at that moment. She was not sure what she was close to achieving, but the sensation of climbing kept going and it was even faster this time. Then, she was there. She bucked her hips forward and cried out. Sandor's voice was in her head, _I want to hear you scream my name. _Sansa arched her back and screamed,

"Sandor!"

Her eyes opened wide at the climax she received and her hands grabbed his hair yet again, holding him where he was. She felt a gushing, wet sensation where Sandor's mouth was and her continued to moan for a few moments. She felt Sandor remove himself from between her legs after a few minutes and she turned her head to look at him. She was breathing heavy and her eyelids were drooping, but she saw something that made them widen for just a moment. Sandor stood at the end of the bed, his face and neck were glistening with something wet. Sansa did not move; she was afraid to move. Sandor crawled on top of her; his face still wet and bent his head down, trailing kisses from her navel up to her chest. He pulled her shift down over the stomach and looked into her eyes,

"Did you like that, Sansa? Did you like how I fucked you with my mouth?"

He rubbed his hardened member against her as he spoke. Sansa moaned when he did that and wrapped an arm around his neck,

"I love you very much, Sandor."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips slowly. He removed himself from on top of her and helped her stand. Sansa gripped his chest as she stood and her legs wobbled, "I have never had an experience like that." Sandor laughed and grabbed a rag, wetting it with some water and handing it to her,

"Go behind your screen and wash up a bit, little bird." She gave a nod and slowly walked away to clean. Sandor used another wet rag to clean his face and neck and he smiled to himself. He smelt sweat and her juices in the air and did not want it to go away. He heard her walking out from behind the screen and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He placed her down and crawled into the bed next to her, turning so she was facing him and he her. He watched as her eyes started closing and she had a smile on her face. She suddenly opened her eyes and asked,

"Is it always like that?" Sandor chuckled and reached out to play with a strand of her hair, "Aye, it gets much better though, depending on what you are doing and how you are doing it." Sansa sighed and felt a small throb between her legs,

"Will the throbbing go away?" Sandor glanced down and back to her eyes, "You're not hurting are you?" Sansa shook her head, "It's a nice throbbing." He gave a nod,

"It will pass while you sleep. Close your eyes, little bird." She did as she was bid and moved herself closer to him, "Thank you, Sandor." He smiled to himself when he heard that and wrapped his arm tighter around her,

"I love you, little bird."

Deep into the night, many miles away, a wolf howled to the moon. He gave a warning of what was to come. But nobody heard it.

I TOLD YOU! MATURE CONTENT! They are what they are, do not blame me. :D

Hope you all enjoyed ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Well, that last chapter was a bit Mature ;) Don't worry, Sandor will get his :D

**Our home**

Littlefinger dressed into his robes and crawled up the stairs to the deck. He saw a port up ahead and frowned, "Boy!" A sailor stopped what he was doing, "Why do I not see the Titan statue in port?" The sailor frowned, "The Titan is in Braavos, Ser. We are making port in Pentos." Littlefinger snapped his head to the boy and raised his hand to strike him, "I was told I was being brought to Braavos! Where is your Captain?" The boy cowered and pointed to the Captains quarters. Littlefinger ran to the cabin, Ser Payne not far behind and burst through the door, "You have lied to me, Captain!" The Captain stood from his desk and cleared his throat, "My Lord?"

"You told me we were on our way to Braavos. I know the Braavosi port and this is not it." Ser Payne closed the door and unsheathed his sword, "My Lord, I.." The Captain looked at Littlefinger and frowned, "Do you think I do not know who you are after. What you will do to her once she is in your possession. That girl is important to the North and I hail from there from under her father's rule. I will not let you hurt her." Littlefinger gave a cruel smile,

"It's a shame. I thought you were a fine captain." He turned to Payne, "He knows too much and has deceived us. Kill him." Payne gave a nod and smiled at the captain, walking towards him as Littlefinger left the cabin. They had reached port already and the sailors were too busy greeting their loved ones, no one heard the Captains cries and screams.

…

Sansa stretched herself in the bed. The sun was just coming up and a cool breeze was coming through their window. She smiled as she wrapped a leg around the body next to her and in return she heard a grumble, "Did you sleep well, little bird?" She opened her eyes to see gray ones looking back at her and she tucked her head under Sandor's chin,

"Yes, very well." A kiss was placed on her head and Sandor untangled himself from the sheets and Sansa's leg, "We must get dressed and packed, we have a short horse ride to our new home." Sansa sat up when she heard that, "New home? What do you mean?" Sandor smiled at her as he stood from the bed and put on his tunic, "I have found us a home, little bird. Titano helped me find one and not far from it is a small place for Shae and the little lord."

Sansa laughed and jumped up on the bed, then jumped on Sandor, her legs wrapping around his waist, "Sandor that is great! Oh my! I have to pack and get Shae ready and tell my sister!"

She jumped down and ran to grab her blue dress that Elise had found for her. Sandor watched as she dressed; how her legs slide into the skirts and it brought back memories of the night before. He softly groaned and made a promise to himself that he would relieve himself when they were settled in to the new home. He helped Sansa pack her other dresses and items and she helped him put his armor on, "Must you wear it?" Sandor shrugged, "It's for my protection and yours. It's best I have it on while on the road." Sansa placed her locket around her neck and tied her hair back,

"I am going to go eat with Shae and my sister in.." A loud knock was heard at the door. Sandor went over and unlocked it, opening the door to find Arya with her arms crossed,

"Where is my sister?" He frowned down at her and motioned to Sansa, "Sansa!" She ran in a grabbed her sisters hand, "Come on, Shae and that old woman are waiting in Shae's room." Sansa took her hand from Arya's and turned around to Sandor, "Once the horses are packed and ready, come find me." Sansa blushed and looked down, whispering to Sandor,

"I don't ever want to forget what you did last night." Sandor smiled and looked at Arya who was standing in the hall before bending down and whispering to Sansa, "You owe me one, girl." Sansa blushed and gave his cheek a quick kiss before she ran down the hall with Arya.

Sansa entered Shae's room with Arya and closed the door. Shae sat with Elise at the table near the window eating breakfast, "Sansa!" Shae stood and hugged her, "Have you been told the good news? We leave soon!" Sansa smiled at her friend, "Sandor told me everything this morning!" Elise excused herself from the room after a bit to go clean and Sansa glanced at the bed which sent a blush down her neck. As Shae gave Arya a dress to try on, she noticed Sansa looking at the bed and spoke

, "Are you alright, Sansa?" Sansa shook her head and looked up at her friend, "Oh, yes. Everything is fine." Shae smiled in return and Arya whined, "Why do I have to wear these dresses? I have not had to wear one for months." Shae laughed, "You are no longer on the run, little wolf." Sansa ate in silence and Sandor's words ran through her head, _Let them fuck in peace, little bird._ Sansa coughed on the water she was sipping and Shae ran over, "Are you alright?"

Sansa gave a nod and grabbed her friend's hand, "I need to speak with you." Shae sat down across from her and Sansa made sure Arya was still behind the screen, "I heard you and Tyrion last night." Shae's eyes went wide for a moment but then she smiled,

"Did you? Well, then it would not be awkward to say that I heard YOU last night." Sansa's face went red and she put her hand over her mouth, "Tell me you didn't!" Shae leaned forward and whispered, "It is alright Sansa. It is perfectly natural." Sansa whispered back,

"Sandor..he knew I had never been touched before. He put his mouth.."

"On you? Of course. I was worried that he was fucking you another way. As was Tyrion." Sansa grabbed her hair, "He heard too? Oh gods."

"I'm surprised your sister didn't." Sansa laughed as Arya came out from behind the screen in her tunic and skirt, "You look wonderful, Arya." Arya gave a growl, "You are a bad liar."

Outside at the barn, Sandor was putting the saddle on Lady when Tyrion and Bronn showed up with Gendry, "Good Morning, Clegane." Sandor gave a nod to them and Tyrion had Bronn and Gendry get their horses ready. Tyrion walked over and pet Lady while he spoke,

"I heard some things during the night. Some things I am not sure I want to know about." Sandor gave a laugh and looked down at the little lord, "We heard something as well, little lord. Sansa was a bit confused." As he tied the last bag to Lady, he spoke,

"What Sansa and I do in bed has nothing to do with you." Tyrion nodded in agreement, "Yes, but when your neighbors can hear, you have a problem." Sandor looked down, "If you are worried about whether I fucked her properly or not, you can stop worrying."

"You have to realize Clegane, if you dip your cock in her, before you put your cloak on her in front of the gods, you have soiled her." Sandor growled, "I know that. And last night it took every ounce of strength I had not to take her. She wanted to know what pleasure was, I saw it in her eyes."

"And did she return the favor?" Sandor shook his head and whispered,

"Not yet." Tyrion sighed, "Just be careful. You are lucky her sister did not hear her screaming your name. You would've had a finger or two lost."

Tyrion walked away from Sandor and towards Bronn to help pack. Gendry came over to Sandor, "Clegane, I hope you do not mind Arya and me staying with you and Lady Sansa." Sandor growled, "Do I have a choice, boy? If it makes Sansa happy, then I am happy." Gendry smiled,

"You really love her, don't you?"

Sandor looked at the lad in front of him and asked, "Do you love the little wolf?" Gendry ran a hand through his hair and frowned, "I-well- I'm not sure. I have feelings for her- she is young and.." Sandor put a hand on Gendry's shoulder,

"Young? I once told Sansa she was too young. Girls get older and grow into women, Gendry. At young ages, girls are married off and bred to bring little lords and soldiers into the world. If everything stayed as it was, I can guarantee you our Ladies would have been married off to some Lords of only Hades knows what to only give babes and look pretty. Arya is a strong girl. If you really love her, you'll wait for her." Sandor lifted Strangers saddle and placed it on the horse,

"Besides, you're just a lad, yourself. You may never take the iron throne, but you could have good life with that Wolf." Gendry snapped his head in Sandor's direction, "How did you know about that? I only just found out about that myself." Sandor walked to the barn door,

"I served the King for years. Word gets around in Kings Landing, boy. You're safe with us."

…..

That is where I stop I think I like Gendry and Sandor getting along.


	43. Chapter 43

Let us check back in King's Landing to see how Good ol' Cersei is doing…

The Dead Shall Rise

…

Cersei sat in her chambers and read the note from her father again.

_Daughter,_

_The boy will marry the Tyrell girl, you have no say. You will marry her brother and go to High Garden where you belong. You are no longer a Queen._

_Yours, _

_Tywin Lannister._

She crumpled the note in her hand and walked to a small chest, opening it and pulling out a small bottle. She clutched it in her hand and jumped when she heard a knock on the door, "What?" A small maid came in and bowed, "The King has called for dinner to be served in his Chambers." Cersei snorted and told the girl to leave. Once the door was shut, Cersei looked down again at the small bottle she held in her hand and smiled, "It ends tonight. I will be Queen." She hid the bottle in her dress and left her room, walking to the Kings quarters with a smile on her face.

Another note sat idle on her desk, hidden by books and a glass of wine. It read:

_The dead shall rise; But only if blood is shed in return._

It was not signed, but was written in a red ink.

…..

Sansa and Shae led Arya out of the Inn. The said their goodbyes to Elise and the other Inn folk and departed to the men, who were waiting with their horses. Sansa was still not used to the heavy belt that hung from her waist, "Sandor, please help me?" He helped her mount Lady and Shae mounted behind Tyrion. Arya looked at Sansa,

"Tell me I am riding with you." Sandor mounted Stranger and guided the horse to Arya, "No. Lord Tyrion has given up his horse for you and Gendry. Best get to mounting, we leave now." Arya frowned and looked at Gendry, "I'll help you up." Arya snorted, "I don't need help!" She gathered the skirts she was wearing and lifted herself onto the horse, and then Gendry got behind her. Sandor turned his horse to make sure everyone was mounted and ready and he kicked his horse forward, "Let's move."

As they rode, Bronn galloped forward to get next to Sansa, "I have not had a chance to speak to you for a bit." Sansa smiled, "I have been busy doing absolutely nothing." Bronn gave a laugh and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Don't get me wrong, Sansa. I care for you and want to make sure you're alright; but I heard you screaming last night." Sansa gasped and blushed, turning her face to Bronn's,

"I-well-we." She was even more embarrassed that Bronn had heard her,

"Don't worry Sansa, I know that kind of scream from anywhere. But seeing as how you have to stay unsoiled until you wed.."

"Unsoiled?" Sansa was frowning, "Is that what they call it?"

Sandor, who was ahead of the group, turned his head and yelled, "Back off of her, shield." Bronn gave a nod and whispered to Sansa, "We just want you to be safe and stay pure. You are to be Queen in the North and until he puts his cloak on you.."

"I know, Bronn. It's alright. I trust him."

Bronn gave a nod and slowed his horse to walk behind her. Sansa looked back as she heard her sister yell, "That better be a fucking dagger that someone gave you. Because if it is something else!"

"ARYA!" Arya looked at her sister,

"I'm just trying to get comfortable!"

Everyone, except Arya and Gendry started laughing. Sansa moved her horse up to Sandor's while she was still laughing and Sandor looked at her, "Does that remind you of someone, little bird?"

Sansa stopped laughing and looked at him in return with a smirk, "Yes. But I knew it was not a dagger. Daggers are much smaller."

She gave him a cruel smile and he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer,

"Watch what you say, Sansa. I have a right mind to stop these horses and drag you into the nearest empty place to fuck you." Sansa was red from blush and she stared into Sandor's eyes before glancing at the others and back, "They wouldn't let you."

"Do you think they have a chance against me?" Sansa gave a shy smile and before she pulled away, Sandor cupped her face and kissed her. Tyrion spoke first, "As beautiful as this moment is, please keep your eyes on the road and off each other for an hour more."

Sansa pulled away and cleared her throat, looking back at Arya, who was staring at Sansa with wide eyes. Sansa noticed that while Gendry held the reins on their horse, Arya's small hand was placed over his.

…..

In Dragonstone, the castle was dim and quiet. Stannis Baratheon sat at his table, "Why would we help the same people I am trying to take the throne from. I am rightful King to the Iron Throne." Melisandre smiled sweetly to Stannis before walking over,

"That is why, my darling, the boy will be killed. I do believe Cersei has struck a deal with the devil. Once the boy is gone, you will marry her, keeping her Queen and you King. But of course, I will always be there." She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, "When your men found Gregor Clegane, he was cold and blue. Tonight, his blood will run warm. I will raise the Mountain. He will return to this life to carry out his one deed; to kill his brother and to rape and kill the Stark girl."

She stood and walked to the door, "The dead shall rise tonight."

….

About an hour after they left the Inn and passed over bridges and thru markets, they had finally reached their new homes. Sansa saw the small cottages up ahead and turned to Sandor, "It's beautiful, Sandor." He smiled at her and nodded before Sansa dismounted her horse and ran the rest of the way. The others dismounted as well and pulled their horses to the new homes.

There were two cottages, not far from each other. Some trees around them, giving them shade and a small well in the front. Sansa ran up to the first house and went it, hand on the hilt of her sword just like Sandor taught her. She glanced around the front room as Sandor stood in the doorway. Sansa noticed a small cooking area, a sitting area and a fireplace. She turned to him and smiled as she disappeared thru another door which led to a small room with two small beds,

"That will be where your sister and the boy will sleep. Only until he finds work and saves up for their own place." Sansa gave a nod in agreement and left that room to go to another. It was a larger bedroom with a large bed and another small fire place. She saw that the mattress had a large fur on it and she slowly walked to it, running her hand thru the soft, warm fur. She looked at Sandor and smiled,

"Furs."

He walked thru the door, having to duck thru the frame, "Aye. Titano did a trade with a man from the North. He gave them to me to welcome you to the new home. It will be getting colder here soon." Sansa walked over to Sandor and wrapped her arms around him,

"You have done so much for me since you saved me. How could I ever repay you?" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "You will repay me one day, little bird. With more than you will ever imagine." She giggled and pulled him closer,

"And what shall that be?"

"Love. A family. A future in my dull life." Sansa smiled, "That and more."

She kissed him and broke away, "Oh! Shae and Tyrion must be waiting to show us their home. Come." Sandor held her hand as they walked to where Shae and Tyrion were staying and Sansa walked inside. The home was the same size as theirs and was built about the same. Shae ran to Sansa, "Oh, isn't it lovely? How about yours?" Sansa giggled with her friend, "They are lovely, Shae. All the better for you to raise a family in!" Shae smiled and turned to Tyrion,

"Do you hear that? Sansa thinks it's a good idea to have a family!"

Tyrion smiled, "All women do. I am not father material!" They all laughed at his jest when Sansa spotted Bronn outside. She excused herself and walked out to where he stood against a tree. She linked her arm with his and sighed, "Lord Bronn, what will you do now?" He shrugged,

"I will stay with Tyrion and Shae for a bit. Maybe build myself a home here for now. Find myself a woman, maybe someday make a family. Then follow you to the ends of the earth."

Sansa and Bronn met each other's eyes and Sansa smiled, "You are like a brother to me, you know. You are in service to me as well. I do not want you to ever leave, understood?"

Bronn went into a sweeping bow and Sansa laughed, "At your command, my lady!" She rested a hand on the hilt of her sword, "Tonight, we shall practice some more."

He gave a nod and grabbed her hand, kissing it, "As you wish, my lady."

He walked towards the cabin and Arya came up behind Sansa, "He likes you, you know." Sansa turned to Arya, "What?" Arya went to stand by her sister,

"He would do anything for you. He cares for you." Sansa sighed,

"Just like Robb or Jon."

"I miss them, Sansa." Sansa grabbed her sister's hand, "We'll see Jon again soon. We will also see Robb again one day." She led her sister to their cabin and Arya glanced at Gendry speaking to Sandor, "I saw the way you and The Hound were speaking to one another earlier. I-I am happy for you." Sansa smiled and brought Arya into a hug, "One day, Arya, you will understand how you can love someone no matter the flaws or imperfections." Arya looked at Gendry again while her sister held her and she thought to herself, _I think I already do._

…

_I love Arya and Gendry as much as Sandor and Sansa!_


	44. Chapter 44

I had a review asking if I followed GRRM's storyline with Arya coming to Braavos to become a faceless assassin. The answer: NO. In the next chapter, I will hopefully have her explain her reason. Also, a fan made me a music video for the story. It fits perfectly. Enjoy!

watch?v=WZh-4f2RRTw&feature=

BTW this chapter is rated M. I told ya, Sandor was going to get something in return.

…..

**What will become?**

Sansa fell to the ground, landing hard. She coughed and turned to look up at Bronn, "You pushed me!" He held out his hand to her and she took it,

"Yes. When not swinging your sword, you try to throw the enemy off balance to make them weak and vulnerable."

She stood and without hesitation walked to Bronn with her sword swinging; metal clashed with metal. They fought for a good minute before Sansa spun around; bring her sword towards Bronn's head, which he blocked. Sansa took that opportunity to kick him behind the knee, bringing him to his knees in front of her. She raised her sword to his neck and Bronn threw his to her feet,

"You learn fast." She laughed and helped him up, "I have learned from the best. Now, go fight my sister. If I have to hear her complain again, I will have to make her wear a yellow dress."

Bronn took Arya to another spot near the cabins and Sansa walked to Tyrion who watched as Gendry chopped wood. Gendry gave her a nod, "My Lady, you fight very well." She smiled, "Please, call me Sansa. We're all friends here and no longer go by formalities."

She slid her sword in its sheath and looked down to Tyrion, "Where is Sandor?"

She received a shrug in return, "I do believe he said something about resting." She wiped her brow, "A good rest sounds nice. Tell the others not to disturb me; I may go lie down."

She waved to them as she opened her cabin door and closed it. After she locked the door, she grabbed a rag and dipped it into some water before making her way to their room. As she made her way to the room door she used the rag to wipe the dirt and sweat from her face. Once she reached the door, she went to open it but heard a whisper, "Sansa.." Sansa frowned and opened the door,

"Sandor, were you calling.." She stopped in the doorway in shock when she saw what was happening. Sandor sat at the end of the bed, in nothing but his open breeches, his cock in his hand. Sansa could not speak, could not think; but she felt the blush spreading like wildfire. Sandor cursed,

"Fucking hell." She watched as he quickly placed himself back in his breeches and stood; his laces still undone, "I'm sorry, little bird. I didn't mean for you to see that."

Sansa shook her head and remembered the moment they had hours ago before they left the Inn, _You owe me, girl._ Sansa looked from Sandor to the bed and turned around, closing the door and turning back. She leaned against the door and whispered, "Were you…relieving yourself?"

Sandor ran his other hand through his hair and gave a nod, "Aye. Do you know anything about that, little bird?" Sansa gave a nod and took a few steps to him, "Shae told me some things about that." Sandor snorted, "Of course she did. She would know, wouldn't she?" Sansa smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bed again,

"Sit in the bed." Sandor snapped his head to look at her and he whispered, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, girl."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down as best as she could. He slid into the bed so his back was against the wall and he was sitting up. She removed her sword and belt, letting them fall to the floor and she crawled into the bed after him. She straddled one of his thighs and whispered, "It is only fair that I do something for you since you did something to me the other night. But I do not know what to do." Sandor put on hand on her waist and leaned forward, kissing her lips and pulling back,

"Are you sure you?" She nodded and he sighed,

"Have you ever seen one before, little bird?" Sansa frowned, "One what?"

Sandor laughed at that and grabbed Sansa's hand and placed it on the bulge between his legs. Sansa gasped and tried to pull her hand back, "Are you unsure?"

She gulped and tried to calm her nerves before relaxing her hand where it laid. She watched as Sandor removed her hand from him and he reached inside his breeches, freeing his member. He watched as Sansa looked down at his cock and he felt her squirm on his thigh. He held himself for a moment before Sansa spoke, "May I touch it?"

He chuckled as she brought her hand to his cock, "You can do whatever you want with it, little bird."

He gasped when he felt her small hand wrap around it and his head went back, "Did I hurt you?" He raised his head and looked into her eyes, "Seven hells, no. Move your hand up and down." Sansa felt a sensation in her belly like she felt that night when Sandor was touching her. She went to move her hand when Sandor stopped her,

"Wait a minute." He spit in his hand and removed hers, wetting his cock, "That would make it easier. Go on." She placed her hand around his member again and moved her hand up and down. When she did that, she heard Sandor groan and she looked up to his face to see his head back again. One hand held her hand which was moving on his cock and his other hand was gripping her waist. Sandor groaned as she went faster and he heard her moan as well. He felt Sansa rubbing herself against his thigh and he smiled, "Shall we (groan) make this a double effort?" Sansa rubbed herself against his leg harder and tried to keep the pace as she answered,

"Please Sandor." Sandor felt he was close in his own release and quickly lifted the skirts of Sansa's dress. Her skirts were bunched around her waist and she returned to stroking Sandor as he used his hands to hold her waist and grind her into his thigh. He felt the wetness from Sansa coming through his breeches and knew she was close as well. Sandor felt that familiar feeling of pressure building and he whispered,

"Come with me, Sansa."

He used his thumb to reach into her small clothes and pressed her clit. Sansa cried out when she felt him play with her clit and she sped up her strokes. As he used his thumb on her, he laid his head back, his hips bucked and he yelled,

"I want you to come, now!"

Sansa cried out and arched her back when he pressed down on her again and Sandor cried out at the same time when he felt his semen finally release itself. He watched as Sansa came at the same time as him and as his semen landed on his stomach and Sansa's hand. When Sansa finally came down from her orgasm she glanced down at Sandor and her hand, seeing something white she has never seen before. She removed her hand from his cock and looked at her hand. As she caught her breath she asked,

"Does this always happen?" Sandor, who was breathing heavy from his orgasm, lifted his head from the wall and gave a nod,

"Aye, little bird. One day, when I fuck you properly, what you have in your hand will go in your belly and give you my pup."

Sansa, while still straddling Sandor's thigh, reached over to the side table and grabbed the rag she brought with her. She cleaned her hand and then Sandor's stomach and cock. She rolled off of him and let him put it back in his breeches. As he laced up, she laid on her back next to him, her skirts still up and she glanced at his leg,

"Oh gods, look what I did to your leg." Sandor looked down and smiled, "Nothing a good wash won't get rid of." He watched as she smiled at him and he rolled so he was on top of her,

"Did I do alright?" He smiled at her and kissed her passionately, "You were great, little bird." She watched him crawl out of the bed and walk to the door,

"I'm going to go grab some water from the well to get you a hot bath." He closed the door behind him and Sansa smiled to herself, _I love that man._

…

Cersei sat across from her son and watched him eat. He glanced up at her, "I think I will allow the people of the city to receive an extra coin each for items they sell. They will of course receive it from us after every sell month." Cersei smiled,

"Of course darling." The boy king reached for his water when his mother spoke, "Oh no, my son! You are a king now; you shall drink only the finest of Dorne wines."

She snapped her fingers and a maid brought forward a goblet of wine. She glanced at Cersei and gave a nod before bowing to the King and leaving. Tommen glanced between his mother and the wine, "You always told me to never drink the wine for it would numb my mind. Kings can't have numb minds." Cersei shrugged and raised her goblet, "Long live the King." Tommen frowned and snapped his fingers, "Guard. Taste my wine." Cersei coughed on her own drink and stuttered,

"You dare think your servants would poison you?" The guard licked his lips and took a drink of the wine. Nothing happened for a moment but then the guard started to cough. He fell to his knee's clutching his throat and stomach before puking at his Kings feet. Tommen stood and growled,

"I dare think my mother has tried to poison me. Guards, seize her!" He pointed at Cersei and two guards grabbed her arms,

"How dare you! I am the Queen! Unhand me! You little snob child, you dare have your own mother.."

"Bring her to the dungeons and leave her there until Lord Tywin arrives. I will write to him as soon as possible." Tommen looked at his mother once more,

"You always said I had to be part of the game. You lost a turn mother, and I took your place in the game of thrones."

Cersei screamed as she was led out by the guards and Tommen bent over, a hand on the young soldiers back, "Our maesters will take care of you. Thank you."

Another guard was called to bring the sick one to a room and Tommen went to the Throne room. "Bring me Lord Tywin!"

…

TOLD YOU! Rated M for mature! ;)


	45. Chapter 45

Another sleepless night brings me closer to writing the chapters I have been looking forward to.

….

Melisandre poured blood into a fiery concoction, while speaking in tongues. She brought the goblet to the man that laid on the large bed and pour it down his throat. She sat back and waited; when finally, she felt his skin turn warm and saw his breathing come back. She smiled as his eyes opened and his growled, "Where am I?" She stood up and he sat up, "Rise again, Gregor Clegane. I have returned you from the dead. Your brother killed you, taking everything that was yours. Rise and defeat him. Take the girl for your own, win back the north and ride with speed." She bowed to him and gestured to a chair, "Clothes have been brought for you, as well as your sword and armor. The raven's crow of Braavos. Travel there and you will find them." She left the room and Gregor stood, walking to a mirror and looking at the scar on his forehead and the scar on his belly. He smiled to himself, "You can run, but you will never hide, brother."

…..

Sansa dressed herself after a bath and while Sandor was bathing, she went to join Shae and the others outside around a large fire. Bronn and Gendry had been given a small pig from some neighbors down the road and had already roasted it. Sansa sat next to Shae and whispered in her ear, "Do you have any supplies for a moonblood?"

Shae smiled and gave her a nod before standing and going to her cabin, bring back with her a small bag, handing it to Sansa. She sat back down and whispered back, "Everything you need is in there. I would watch for your sister, she may start hers soon." Sansa frowned, "She is only 12; already?" Shae nodded, "Sometimes, girls can get theirs earlier than others. I did." They continued to eat their roasted pig and Bronn cleared his throat, "Gendry is sure proving he is a good, strong lad. Cut all that fire wood over there by himself!" Arya glanced at Gendry and smiled,

"You did well." Gendry smiled at Arya and handed her some more pig. Sandor came out not long after, his hair wet and wearing his tunic and a different pair of breeches. He sat next to Sansa and she handed him some food. She smiled at him and blushed when he did not let go of her hand. He held her hand with one of his while he used the other to eat. Tyrion smiled at the interaction and turned to Arya,

"Tell us little stark, how did you two come to be in Braavos, of all places?" Arya looked at her sister and Sansa gave her a nod, "I told you, Arya, you can trust them." Arya placed down her food,

"Well, it wasn't easy. We were captured by different groups. They all knew who I was, but still did not harm us. Luckily they had no clue who Gendry was. I wanted to come here because not only is it a free city, but my dancing master in Kings Landing told me stories of his home here. It seemed the safest option. I wanted to look for Jaqen H'gar, he killed some men while I was captured by Tywin Lannisters men." Tyrion looked shock, "So you were the girl I heard so much about. The one who served my father; I was told you ran." She gave a nod,

"Jaqen helped us escape. We made our way here and travelled ever since." Arya shivered, "I just want to go home." Gendry wrapped an arm around her, which Sansa noticed Arya accepted. Tyrion placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry. Once it is deemed safe, we shall return you both to Winterfell and to the North. Your sister has a crown waiting for her there."

Arya jumped up, "A crown? What crown?" Sansa sighed, "Robb was named King in the North. Since he is dead, I am next in line for his place." Arya's eyes were wide,

"But wouldn't the next boy take it?" Sandor spoke up, "One is a cripple and the other is too young. They want Sansa." Bronn spoke next,

"Aye, the North wants their Starks back…But yet the South wants Sansa Stark either dead or married off to one of them for the title."

Sansa looked up at the sky, "It's too bad. They will get neither."

She stood then and stretched, looking down at Sandor, "Time for bed, I think. Tomorrow, we must go visit that neighbor and thank him for the pig." Sandor stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come. You need sleep." Shae stood after her, "Come, my little lion. I feel tired as well." She led Tyrion into their cabin and Arya and Gendry followed Sandor into theirs. Sansa paused in the doorway, looking at Bronn who sat alone at the fire, "Bronn?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Will you lead me to the farm tomorrow?" Bronn stood and bowed, "As you wish." Sansa smiled,

"Goodnight." She walked into the cabin and closed the door, locking it behind her. She made sure Arya and Gendy were comfortable in their own beds before closing their door and walking into her room. She closed the door and smiled at what she saw. Sandor sat in the bed, shirtless and his hair still wet. A small lantern was lit and the light showed his scar in a glow. She gave a shy smile before going behind the changing screen with the small bag Shae gave her. She changed into her sleep shift and used the moonblood supplies. She walked back out and placed her dress on the chair in the corner. As she brushed her hair, she felt eyes on her; so she turned and found Sandor watching her. She smiled, "What?" He pulled back the blankets and fur that he had gotten her and whispered,

"You're bloody beautiful."

She giggled and crawled into the bed, cuddling up next to him and leaning into his side. Sandor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed,

"I got my moonblood tonight." He looked down at her, "Good. No problems this time?"

She shook her head and laid a hand on his chest, "Do you go work tomorrow?"

"Aye, at sunset I head out to Titano." She groaned, "A whole day without you."

She giggled as he kissed the top of her head. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door and it opened. Sansa perked up and saw it was Arya.

Arya was shocked at what she saw; her sister, lying in bed, cuddled up next to the Hound. Sandor growled, "What do you want, little wolf?" Arya frowned,

"I was just asking if we had any water." Sansa smiled at her sister and did not move her hand from Sandor's chest, "There is a jug on the table, Arya."

Arya gave a nod and closed the door, leaving the two alone. Sansa kissed Sandor's scarred cheek and blew out the lantern, "Wake me before you leave." Sandor wrapped an arm around her as they laid down and he whispered,

"I love ya, little bird." Sansa smiled to herself and grabbed his hand, laying it on her belly. Sandor opened his eyes again, "What are you doing?"

"My belly hurts. The pain." Sandor gave her a nod and relaxed his hand on her lower belly.

Arya returned to her room and Gendry opened his eyes, "You alright?" She snorted, "I just saw something horrible. I saw my sister, lying in bed with the Hound, who was shirtless and…it was horrible." Gendry frowned, "It's not like you walked in on them fucking. They love each other Arya." Arya frowned again, "But that's not the problem! When I opened that door, I didn't see my sister and The hound at first, I saw.." She stopped and laid down in her bed, "Who, Arya?" She sighed and rolled over to face him, "I saw my mom and dad."

…

Littlefinger rode his horse to a small Inn with Ser payne behind him. He dismounted and walked in to see an old lady, "Good evening. I was wondering, how far is it to Braavos from here?" The old woman eyed him and in a heavy accent answered, "About a two day journey; If you keep riding." Littlefinger paid her for the information and mounted his steed once more, "We keep riding. It is about two days away." He heard Ser Payne sigh, "Yes I know. But if we keep moving, we will have them in the matter of a few days. Don't you want to cut off a head or something?" They rode away from the Inn and Littlefinger smiled to himself. They were so close, and nothing could prepare her for what he had in store.

….

DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D


	46. Chapter 46

Grrm owns the characters. Although I do wish they were mine.

….

New friends and arguments

..

The night seemed to pass all too quickly for the group. Sandor had awoken Sansa with a kiss the next morning as sunrise and they dressed together before she walked him to Stranger. He held her as she whispered, "I want you to be careful. It is an hour ride to Titano." Sandor kissed her forehead before mounting,

"I'll be alright, little bird. Keep near the cabins and the farm and make sure Bronn stays by your side." She gave him and nod and Sandor kicked is horse forward, galloping away. As Sansa watched him disappear down the dirt road she heard Shae behind her,

"He will be fine, Sansa. You will see him when it turns dark." Shae wrapped her shawl around Sansa's arms and walked arm in arm with her friend back towards their homes, "Shae? I find it strange that I got my moonblood so soon. Could anything bring it on?" Shae thought for a moment,

"Some girls I knew once told me that sometimes, you don't feel the pains until after you get it. Some said a hot bath could bring it on, or fucking." Sansa blushed and looked down, "Sansa, did you and Sandor…"

"No! We have not made love. We have done other things though, could that have brought it on?" Shae smiled and nodded her head, "Yes." The girls talked for a bit more before they were joined by a freshly bathed Bronn, "Gods, it feels good to have a bath again!"

Sansa laughed and gave Shae's shawl back to her,

"I think a good breakfast is in order. I have some bread and fruits from the Inn; plus we have the roasted pig." Soon, everyone else came outside and ate with them. Sansa looked at Arya, he was again wearing her tunic and breeches, and noticed she was glaring at her,

"What's wrong Arya?" Arya snorted, "Nothing at all, my queen." Sansa frowned and stood,

"Do you tease me? I have done nothing wrong to you, sister. Do not be angry when I have no clue what is wrong." Arya stood as well, "I saw you and Sandor last night, in bed together. How can you trust him, Sansa?!"

Sansa looked around to the others and they were all looking at her. Sansa sighed, "I thought we talked of this. Please, do not be angry Arya. I told you.."

"He could turn you over whenever he wants, yet you still sleep by his side." Sansa walked forward and grabbed her sister's wrist, "ENOUGH." Arya pulled her wrist out of Sansa's grip and ran back to the house. Bronn, who was standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword sat back down.

Gendry stood and walked to Sansa who was clearly upset,

"Don't mind her. Ever since what happened with your father in Kings Landing, ever since the death of your mother and brother, she has been weary of who to trust. She never liked him and has been trying for your sake." He went to follow Arya but turned back,

"She told me when she saw you two together, she saw your mother and father. It upset her to see how much you and Sandor are like them."

Gendry disappeared into the cabin and Sansa turned to Tyrion and Shae, "Perhaps you should give her more time to cope with the fact she is traveling with the same man she wants to kill?" Sansa gave a nod to Tyrion and sat back down,

"She said she saw my mother and father." Bronn cleared his throat, "Makes perfect sense. You have your mother's eyes and red hair and Sandor is built like your father." She leaned her head on Bronns shoulder and sighed, "Let us just go thank that farmer."

…

Across the sea, Melisandre and Stannis watched as Gregor Clegane, who was brought back from death, rode away from the castle, heading towards the east. Melisandre looked at Stannis, "The throne will be yours soon enough."

…..

Cersei wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. Only one torch lit the dungeon she sat in; she looked to her right when she heard the doors open. Tommen walked in, stopping several feet away from her, "How could you?" Cersei sorted, "Do you really think you are a good King? The will eat you alive."

"So you thought it best to poison me, and to take the throne for yourself? You are very stupid, mother." Tommen walked closer and whispered, "I wrote to grandfather last night. He responded this morning. He will be here in a few days; I will then discuss with him what we shall do with you. I cannot promise you will live, but I can promise that I can make your death a quick one; should I decide on it." Tommen turned around and walked towards the door,

"Write to your uncle Jaime. Please, tell him what is going on.."

"Uncle Jaime is dead." Cersei's eyes went wide and she lifted her head, "You lie!" Tommen sighed, "He was killed during battle several days ago. I did not want to say anything yet, but after what you did. You had the right to know now. I am truly sorry, mother. I understand how…close you were." Tommen walked out of the dark dungeon, leaving his mother to grieve. As he climbed the stairs with his guards, he heard her scream.

….

Sansa rode Lady with Bronn on his horse beside her to a small farm house down the road. As they reached their destination, two small girls came running out of the field, waving to them and giggling. As they stopped their horses, a man came out of the house, removing his hat from his head. Bronn helped Sansa dismount and he walked her over to the man. Sansa whispered,

"Use my fake name, we cannot trust anyone else." Bronn gave a nod and shook hands with the farmer, "Good morning, ser! We wanted to come back and thank you for the pig. It was a fine gift." Bronn introduced Sansa, "This is my youngest sister, Sarah. Sarah this is..I am sorry, we never caught your name!" The name bowed and smiled, "My name is Roguespear. And those little ones you see running around are my two daughters, Lena and Maria." Sansa smiled, "You have a lovely family. And thank you so much so the pig, it was a kind gesture." The man bowed his head,

"Anything for new neighbors. I have to go to work, but come by whenever you all want." Sansa agreed and they said their goodbyes. As Sansa and Bronn rode away Bronn started laughing, "Well, he liked you, didn't he?" Sansa frowned, "He was just being nice." Bronn snorted, "Whatever you say."

They made their way back to the others and Sansa went inside her cabin, knocking on her sister's door, "Arya, please, let us talk." The door opened and Arya looked at her, "What do you want?" Sansa pushed her way in and turned to her sister,

"Why do you hate him so? I thought we spoke of this." Arya threw her hands in the air, "Are you so blind, Sansa? He is a killer." Sansa looked at her sister and whispered,

"You are as well. Gendry told me how you had to kill a man." Arya fell silent and Sansa put her hands on Arya's shoulders,

"Whatever Sandor and I do is between him and I. He has taken care of me this far and whether you like it or not, he will be here by my side when we return to Winterfell."

"Winterfell is burned, Sansa." Sansa gave a nod, "Yes. But it will be rebuilt." Sansa took her sisters hands in hers, "I am a woman flowered now, Arya. Soon, you will be as well. There are so many things I have yet to learn and you will be amazed at what you have to learn as well. One day, Gendry will be more than your friend and he will take care of you the same way Sandor does for me. Enough of this foolish arguing."

Sansa ran a hand through Arya's growing brown hair and went to leave. Arya spoke up, "You remind me of mother." Sansa smiled at her sister, "And you remind me of Robb." Arya smiled and grabbed her thin sword, "Let us go practice."

…

Maybe the sisters will get along better now?


	47. Chapter 47

We are getting closer to Littlefinger coming. Prepare yourselves.

…..

Littlefinger and Ser Payne kept riding north, only stopping to make water or rest the horses. They have traveled for a day and a half already and Littlefinger knew they were close. He turned to Ser Payne, "Do you want to know what I plan on doing once we catch them?"

He got a grunt in response, "Well, I shall have you kill the Hound. He is first priority. Then the imp, and whoever they have with them. Sansa..well Sansa will become mine. I will bring her back to Westeros and we shall take place in Harrenhal while they rebuild Winterfell. Then we shall return to the north where she will become Queen and I her King."

….

The whole afternoon for Sansa consisted of sword fighting with Bronn and Arya, and washing clothes with Shae. Sansa washed one of her dresses in the water and watched as Arya and Gendry were sword fighting each other. She smiled as she saw Gendry trip her sister and they fell to the ground laughing. Sansa giggled to herself and looked at Shae who was washing one of Tyrion's tunics; she looked worried. Sansa placed her dress in the water, "What is wrong, Shae? You look worried."

Shae placed down the shirt and sighed, "I am worried. When we spoke earlier about your moonblood, I started thinking of when I had my last one. Sansa, I have missed a moonblood." Sansa frowned, "Missed one? They come every month, Shae. Unless…"

"Unless I am pregnant." Sansa gasped and looked around to make sure no one heard her, "Pregnant? Oh my, Shae! That is good news!" Shae gave a small smile, "Yes it is. But what will Tyrion think? I am nothing compared to him. I am not a Lady, or of noble blood, I am a whore." Sansa moved to her friend and had her stand up, "You are not a whore. Tyrion loves you very much, Shae. He does not care about noble blood. Tonight, you must tell him; he will be thrilled. Finally, some good news on this long journey!" Sansa hugged her friend and gave her a push,

"You go rest, I will finish here!" Shae kissed Sansa's cheek and walked away, heading to the cabin. Sansa sat back down with a smile on her face, _A baby for Shae and Tyrion!_

She finished scrubbing the clothes and looked at Tyrion_, _who stood with Bronn by a large tree; she could not wait to tell Sandor the news. Once she finished, she hung the wet clothes on a tree branch near the fire pit. She decided she would start a fire, since the sun was setting soon. As she made the fire, Bronn walked over, "Need help there, Princess?" Sansa shook her head and laughed,

"I've got it. But tomorrow, I think I would like to go to the market and purchase some tunics and breeches. I am getting tired of wearing dresses all the time." Bronn threw some wood in the pit, "Alright then, Sandor and I will bring ya." They heard hooves hitting the ground and Broon stood,

"Speak of the devil." Sansa turned to see Sandor riding to them and dismounting. Gendry and Arya stopped what they were doing and waved at him before returning to their sword play. Sansa saw Tyrion wave and Shae was standing in the doorway, asking Tyrion to go into the cabin. Sansa knew, she was about to tell him the good news. Sansa ran to Sandor and he lifted her into his arms,

"I should go help that man more often if my homecoming will be this nice."

Sansa kissed him and he placed her down, "Sandor, Shae has some great news!" Sandor tied Stranger up and took Sansa's hand, "Oh? And will we get to hear it?" Sansa walked him into their cabin and helped him take off his armor and sword, "I think they will share tonight." She brought him some wine, "I will also need to go into the market tomorrow morning, I want to purchase some tunics and breeches." Sandor raised an eyebrow while he drank,

"I am tired of wearing dresses all the time and Arya just looks more comfortable in them. Especially when we practice the sword fighting or riding."

Sandor stood and took her hand, "Whatever you want, little bird." She smiled and held his hand against her face, "Come on, it's almost time to eat." They walked outside and saw the others sitting around the large fire. Sandor sat down next to Bronn and Sansa went to walk across him to sit on his other side when Sandor pulled her on his lap,

"I think this is a good enough seat, little bird." She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck. Arya watched as Sansa nuzzled her face his Sandor's neck and she sighed to herself, _Don't say anything, Arya._ All of a sudden, they heard a door slam open and they all turned to see Tyrion standing in the doorway in a panic. He ran over and Shae walked out slowly behind in with a smile on her face. Sansa smiled and whispered, "Here it comes." Tyrion reached the group and caught his breath, "Dear gods, I have just gotten the best news in a long time." Bronn yelled,

"Well, go on tell us!"

Tyrion smiled and brought Shae over,

"Shae is going to have a baby! My baby! Well of course my baby, but she is pregnant with my child!" Bronn started clapping and so did Sansa and Sandor,

"Congratulations! Both of you!" Arya smiled and Gendry stood and shook Tyrions hand, "Congratulations my lord, may it be a healthy and strong child."

Sansa smiled from ear to ear and looked at Sandor who looked back, "What are you looking at, girl?" She whispered, "Someday, I will make that announcement Sandor. Will you be as happy?"

Sandor placed his hand on her belly and Sansa placed her hand over his, "When the time comes and you have a bump, I will make sure the whole city knows it." Sansa smiled and passed him some wine, "You have turned into a romantic, Hound." He took the goblet and frowned,

"Don't tell me that, I might have to change." The group sat around the fire until late into the night, talking of the little lord Shae will give Tyrion and they spoke of bright futures.

But miles away, two people were on their way to make sure that didn't happen. And across the sea, a dead man was making a run for the waters that would bring him to what he deserved.

…..

Short chapter tonight, but it is finished! Shae is having a baby! :D


	48. Chapter 48

Finally, the chapter I have been waiting to write. Hopefully it comes out grand…And I think you may like the outcome.

…..

How did you find us?

….

The group slept with ease that night. Sandor and Sansa slept chest to chest and Arya and Gendry slept back to back in separate beds; although Gendry mentioned moving the beds together for more room. Sunrise came and a small bird sat outside singing its little heart out. Sansa got out of bed, wrapping her arms around her. Sandor rubbed his eyes and stretched, "A bit cold this morning." Sansa dressed quickly, "My house words hold true; Winter is Coming." Sandor chuckled and dressed himself and Sansa helped him put on his armor. "The neighbor Roguespear was quite nice. He has two small girls. I did not see a mother though." Sandor placed his sword belt on,

"Sometimes, children grow up without a mother." Sansa looked at Sandor and he looked away from her, "Come on, I hear your shield knocking on the door." Sansa grabbed her small bag that had some coin and the last of her jewels inside and followed Sandor out; but not forgetting to grab her sword. Bronn greeted her with a smile, "Are we ready to ride, my lady?"

Sansa smiled back, "Of course! I see you have gotten Lady for me, thank you." Bronn snorted, "Tried to get the other one, he wanted nothing to do with me." Sandor came out, leading Stranger behind him. Sansa whispered, "And you wonder why his name is Stranger?" Bronn gave a chuckle and led Sansa to Lady, before mounting his own horse. As Sansa mounted she asked,

"Tyrion will stay with Shae, today?" Sandor rode over to her, "No doubt they want to celebrate, little bird. That child will be a Lord or Lady someday, it is an important child." They all kicked their horses and galloped away from their cabins, not knowing the chaos they would return to.

As Sandor walked Sansa around the market, Bronn went to go find some food to bring back to the cabins. Sansa held a blue tunic in front of her, "What do you think?" Sandor frowned,

"I do not help little birds pick out clothes, that is a woman's job."

Sansa sighed and placed it down, but smiled when she heard him mumble,

"It looks nice."

She grabbed that tunic and a purple one before picking up a pair of black breeches in her size and paying the old woman. "I think I will be done here soon. We have been here for a few hours, perhaps we can get something to eat and then go down to the beach?" Sandor took the items she held and stuffed them into the saddle bag on stranger,

"Aye, sounds good enough." They grabbed the reins of their horses and led them through the busy market. Sandor looked to his left as he walked and saw a few young girls whispering to each other and laughing while looking at him. He growled and felt Sansa's small hand in his,

"Don't worry about them. They are just idiotic children; they don't see what I see."

Sandor snorted, "The face stays the same no matter who looks at it." Sansa smiled, "Yes, but I can see deeper." They stopped at the Inn where they were staying only a few days ago and Elise smiled,

"Oh ,my child! It is good to see you both again!" She hugged Sansa and stepped back, holding Sansa's chin with two fingers, "Color is back into your cheeks and your hair is fire red; your man must be treating you well." Sansa blushed and she felt Sandor's hand on her lower back,

"Elise, it is so good to see you again. We thought we would stop by for a meal, we brought coin.."

"Don't you worry about that, friends of mine eat for free!" Sansa and Sandor thanked her, sat down and only a few minutes later, were brought stew, wine and bread. Bronn walked in as they ate and sat down, "Quite the chill out there. Elise! Bring me some stew, girlie!" Bronn sat down and Elise brought him his meal. For the next hour, the group sat and ate their meal while speaking of Winterfell,

"I should write to the North, shouldn't I? Have them start rebuilding Winterfell?"

Sandor snorted, "Don't be stupid, girl. If you write to them and tell them you are coming home, until the war is over, you will have Lannisters waiting on the doorstep when you return." Sansa nodded and looked down to her lap,

"Perhaps we may visit the beach?" They all stood and said their goodbyes to Elise before mounting their horses and riding down to the water. It was windier and a bit colder, but Sansa loved it. She missed the cold and she welcomed the sudden change in weather. She dismounted and took off her boots as Sandor looked on,

"What are you doing?" She smiled at him, "I am going to walk in the water. Would you like to join me?" Sandor looked out into the sea and shook his head, "I'd rather keep my feet dry, little bird. You go ahead and watch out for those rocks." Sansa agreed and ran down to the water, holding her skirts so they did not get wet. Bronn moved over the Sandor's side and laughed when he saw Sansa kick at the water, "She may be a woman now, but still a child at heart." Sandor looked at Bronn and turned straight back to watch Sansa, "She is still a child."

"Are you still telling yourself that? After what I have heard you two doing behind closed doors?" That earned him and glare from Sandor, "I am just saying, stop telling yourself she is a child. The little wolf is a child. Sansa..well Sansa is a woman and sure showing more of it every day." Sandor growled,

"You are to watch her as her guide and protector, not to gaze over her body."

Bronn gave a small smile, "I think of her as a little sister. I just want to make sure you know what you have every night when you lay with her in bed. She chose you, Hound; scarred face and temper." Sandor watched as Sansa ran out of the water to them, "Gods, it is so cold, but so fun!" Her hair was flying sideways in the wind and Sandor smiled down at her,

"How about we head home, little bird? It is the late noon, we've been out all day and the sun will set in a few hours." Sansa returned her boots to her feet and they all mounted their rides to head home. As they rode deeper into Braavos, Littlefinger and Ser Payne came in another direction,

"Finally! The city of Braavos in sight! Come my friend, I see an Inn up ahead; we shall stop there and see what they know."

…

Tommen stood to greet his grandfather, "My lord, I am sorry to get you here on short notice." Lord Tywin bowed to his grandson, "My king. I have heard that your mother; my daughter; has tried to poison you." Tommen gave a nod and walked down the steps to meet Tywin, "She has not denied it. Come, she sits in the dugeons." Tywin noticed how his grandson has grown a few inches in the last month and has a regal, yet calm appearance about him. They boy was only 11, but he was stronger than Joffrey. Tommen had the guards open the door and he led Tywin in,

"You may speak with her. Discuss what you must and come to a conclusion."

Tywin entered and closed the door behind him. He saw his daughter, wearing a simple gown, her hair a mess and her leg chained to the wall. Cersei gave a chuckle,

"They chained me, thinking I would run. Where would I run to?"

Tywin sighed, "What have you done, daughter?" Cersei shrugged and snorted,

"I refused to marry that Tyrell boy. He preferred cocks over cunts and I want to rule alone. Is that so much to ask?" Tywin leaned down, grabbing his daughter chin with force,

"Do you understand I may give my advice but have no say in what happens to you? The crime of attempted murder of a King is punishable by death!" Cersei swatted her father's hand away,

"Did you know that Jaime is dead? Yes? Well, I was never told. The one man I loved.."

"Yes, your lover. Did you think Tyrion never told me about your disgusting affair? He was my son and I shed a tear for him, but I moved on. You may end up joining him in hell soon enough."

He stood up and Cersei let a single tear fall, "Did they ever find the imp? No? They can't even find the Stark girl or her savior. What if you never find them, father? You will not find them without me."

Tywin frowned at his daughter and turned to the door, knocking on it to have the guard open. He turned back as the door opened and he whispered, "Whatever Tyrion is doing is what he thinks is best. I am tired of fighting a war, daughter. I am done fighting yours. May the King and God have mercy on your soul." He left her then in a dark, damp and cold dungeon. She was sure he would help her, but now, she knew her fate.

…..

An hour later, the group made it back to their homes. Sansa saw Arya and Gendry sword fighting again and Shae waving. She dismounted and ran to her friend, "I found some nice clothes, Shae! What have you done today?" Shae sighed,

"Cleaned the cabin a bit. Tyrion went down the road a ways to speak to the farmer on how to farm. Told me to tell you boys to meet him down there." Sandor had not dismounted yet and called over Gendry, "Come on boy, you're coming with us." Gendry ran over to Bronn's horse once Bronn dismounted, "I will stay with the women, and make sure they stay safe." Sandor gave a nod and looked to Sansa,

"I'll be back before dark, little bird." Sansa waved to them as they rode off down the road.

An hour in the opposite direction, Littlefinger made his way into the Inn. It was empty downstairs and he saw an old woman cleaning the tables. She glanced over her shoulder, "Hello dear, you just missed dinner. Need a room?" Petyr cleared his throat,

"No, thank you. I am looking for some…friends. Perhaps you know them?"

She cleaned her hands on her apron and smiled, "Maybe!" He gave a sly smile,

"I am looking for Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark. Do you know them?" Elise felt her face turn warm and she cleared her throat, "No, sorry. Ain't no one around here with those names."

She brought a tray to another table and kept cleaning; but Petyr grabbed her arm, "Please, I have news of her younger brothers' whereabouts and she needs to be back home,the youngest one is ill and the oldest one is cripple. Please." Elise looked at the Lord and sighed, "Up the road, over the bridges about an hour. Two small cabins. Sansa will be thrilled to know you found her brothers!" He smiled at the woman and bowed, "You have done a great deed tonight. Thank you." He kissed her hand and left the Inn, mounting his horse and turning to Ser Payne,

"A master liar. I told you! They are about an hour ride over the bridges and we should find two cabins. Come on."

An hour later, the sun was starting to disappear behind the rocks and trees. Sansa had Arya go with Shae to the other cabin while she bathed. Bronn sat at the table in Sansa's cabin while she bathed in her room. She spoke with him through the door, "Perhaps I will let you make the fire tonight. I almost burned my hair the other night." Bronn agreed and drank his wine; but stopped when he heard a clang.

Littlefinger knew they reached the correct place. Two cabins side by side in a clearing, the dirt road leading away on the right. He dismounted 100 feet away and whispered, "I want you to go to one of the trees and hit your sword against it. No doubt someone else is in there with her. Lead him out and lead him away." Ser Payne nodded and ran to the woods.

Bronn listened closer and stood looking out the window, "I heard something outside, Sansa, I am going to go check." Sansa washed her hair and yelled, "Alright, be quick!" Bronn closed the door behind him and went towards the sound he was hearing, but it kept getting further away. It was darker now and he drew his sword as he walked.

Sansa stood from her bath and wrapped a large towel around her. She sat at the small table in her room and brushed her hair when she heard the front door open and get closed and locked. She noticed it was dark out and knew it had to be Sandor. She called out,

"Sandor! I am in here." She heard the door open behind her and she smiled,

"You are late. Bronn and I were about to start the fire."

She felt two cold hands on her shoulders and heard a whisper in her ear, "Sansa Stark, you are a fast little bird." She turned quickly in her seat and went to scream, but Petyr's hand covered her mouth. She held her towel to her as he lifted her by her arm bringing her to the bed, "Do not scream, my lady, I have come to bring you back!" Sansa pulled away and crawled back on the bed, "Back? Where? How did you find us? What do you want?" Petyr smiled and looked at Sansa who cowered in a corner of the bed, her towel clutched to her and she was shaking.

"I've come to bring you back to Westeros to become my wife. The queen has promised you to me."

…

I must stop there for tonight. I thought I would finish it, but cannot. Part 2 of this chapter, tomorrow! I promise!


	49. Chapter 49

Part 2 of the last chapter.

…..

The fight

…

"I've come to bring you back to Westeros to become my wife. The queen has promised you to me."

Sansa frowned and whispered, "You have no claim to me. You never helped me leave that horrible place like you promised. You-you only wanted to hurt me!"

She stood from the bed and Petyr sighed, "I was hoping things could be easier, Sansa. Your savior is not here, no one will hear you scream." He advanced to Sansa and she screamed, "Bronn!"

Ser Payne sat behind a tree and was ready to attack the sellsword when Bronn heard Sansa's scream coming from the cabin. He cursed and ran full speed back to the cabin. Arya and Shae who sat in the other cabin heard the scream and ran outside to the other cabin. Arya tried opening the door, "It's locked! Sansa! Are you alright?" She tried hitting the door and so did Shae but stopped when a sweaty Bronn came running back,

"It's sabotage. Someone led me away so someone else could get in. Move, little wolf!" Arya moved and Bronn kicked at the door.

Sansa screamed and fought back as Petyr grabbed her arms, trying to get her back to the bed. She screamed again and swung her hand down at his face, where her nails left deep scratches. Petyr stopped to touch the blood that was dripping and he smiled,

"My goodness. The little wolf I knew has grown up and learned to use her nails." Sansa was breathing heavy from the fight and Petyr took her by surprise, throwing her onto the bed and holding her down, "I may not be able to get you out of here now, but once Ser Payne takes down your friends, it will be easy. But first, my lady, I need to make sure you are still innocent." Sansa stopped her struggle, "Innocent?"

Bronn kept kicking at the door, "For fucks sake!" He turned to the girls, "Go for Sansa's horse, get out of here, go to the Inn, anywhere!" Shae yelled, "No! I will not leave.."

"GO!" Arya grabbed Shae's hand and ran her to Lady. Ser Payne made his way out of the woods and saw the two girls trying to get to the horse and he ran for them.

Sandor, Tyrion and Gendry were about to pass the farmers home and round the corner to their cabins when the farmer roguespear ran out, "Hurry! I heard a horrible scream coming from where you live! My girls are terrified it was so loud!" Sandor looked at the others and they all whispered,

"Sansa." Sandor kicked his horse forward and they turned the bend. What he saw made his heart jump to his throat. Bronn was trying to kick their door down and they all saw a tall man running after the two girls trying to get to Lady. Gendry jumped from his horse and unsheathed the sword he carried, running to Arya. Sandor yelled, "Gendry! No!" Gendry saw Shae and Arya fall to the ground and watched as Ser Payne raised his sword. Gendry jumped in front of the two and blocked the hit. Arya cried,

"Gendry! They're trying to kill Sansa!"

Sandor and Tyrion ran to where Bronn was and he yelled,

"The door is barred, I can't get it. She screamed for me, after I went to check on a noise in the woods. Someone led me out there; please open the damn door, Hound!" Sandor pushed Bronn away and ran at the door with his shoulder,

"Sansa! Can you hear me? Who is in there with you?"

Petyr smiled, "Yes my dear, I have to make sure you did not give yourself to that horrible Hound as thanks. You must be pure or married to take your Winterfell place." Sansa struggled as he lifted her towel and she yelled, "Stop! I'm on my moonblood!"

Petyr smiled, "All the better." A loud bang was heard in the other room and Petyr ran from the bed, locking the bedroom door as well. Sansa heard Sandor yelling and she screamed,

"Sandor! Please hurry! He's going to-" Petyr placed his hand over her mouth, "Don't speak, sweetling." Petyr climbed over her once more and placed a hand on her cunt. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks and she screamed as he dug his nails into her flesh. Petyr removed his hand and found it was fresh with her moonblood. He placed the soiled hand on her cheek and rubbed the tear that fell, leaving the blood on her face, "This is only the beginning."

Sansa screamed again and she lifted a leg, using her foot to kick him in the stomach. Sansa stood from the bed and ran to the door, unlocking it, forgetting she wore a towel no more. She ran to the front door and just before Petyr could grab her around the waist, Sandor knocked the door off its hinges.

Gendry was outside with Tyrion fighting off Ser Payne. While Genndry swung his sword at the executioner, Tyrion got Shae and Arya on the horse and had them go for the farmers home down the road, "Do not turn around. Stay there until one of us come to get you. I swear to you, we will make sure whoever is in there does not hurt her." He slapped the horse with his sword and Lady took off, with a crying Shae and frightened Arya. Tyrion turned back to the fight to get hit in the head by the hilt of Payne's sword. Gendry saw this and yelled,

"You've ruined everyone's lives!" He brought his sword down on Ser Paynes arm and cut off his hand at the wrist.

As Shae and Arya reached the farm house, Roguespear came outside, "Come my ladies. You must come inside. You will be safe." Shae slipped off Lady first and Arya took the reins, "Arya, what are you doing?" She turned Lady and yelled, "I am a Wolf. We do not run away." Arya kicked Lady forward and galloped to the cabin.

Sandor stood in the doorway with Bronn and his eyes went wide at what he saw; Petyr Baelish held a naked Sansa against his chest. He could see Sansa was crying and she had blood on one of her hands, blood on her cheek and Petyr had 3 gashes on his face. Sandor tightened his grip on his sword and stepped forward, "How did you find us, rat?" Petyr laughed and tightened his hold on Sansa, "It was all too easy for me. The queen had a hunch you would head across the sea, and where else but Braavos. That lovely woman at the Inn told me exactly where you were and I finally caught the little bird." Sansa tried covering herself up with her hands and Bronn walked slowly around the trio, without being noticed. Sandor growled out,

"You will let her go, or I swear to you I will cut your head clean off and push your body into the sea." Sansa gave a squeak, "Sandor.." Petyr smirked,

"So, she prefers you over me? That is quite a shame; I would have loved to be able to be the first to take her." Petyr threw her to the ground, and removed a dagger from his robe, "You may be a master of the sword, Hound, but I am a master of the mind." Bronn, who had snuck behind Petyr, grabbed him around the neck,

"You fucking cunt. I'll make sure he runs his sword right through your belly." Petyr frowned, "It's a shame you'll die first." Petyr turned his dagger in his hand and swiped it behind him, slicing Bronn on his hip. Bronn fell to the ground, clutching the wound, his sword forgotten. Petyr grabbed the sword, "I may not be Ser Payne, but I can kill you." Sandor leaped forward with a yell and swung his sword.

Arya made it back to the cabins to see Gendry stabbing Ser Payne in the neck with his sword. She jumped from lady and grabbed his arm, "Gendry! Stop!" Gendry stopped the stabbing and looked from Arya to Payne, "He's dead, Gendry. You killed him." Gendry was full of blood and sweat, but grabbed Arya, bringing her into a hug, "I thought you would be killed." Arya hesitated at first but wrapped her arms around his waist in return. Gendry pulled away, "Oh, gods. Your sister!" They took off back to the cabin and Arya ran in with her sword in front of her.

As Sandor and Petyr fought a fierce sword battle, Bronn crawled over to Sansa, bringing the towel she left feet away. He sat her up and wrapped her naked body in it. She looked at him through her hair, "My moonblood, Bronn. I'm bleeding.."

"It's alright, Sansa." He held her to him on the floor and they watched on as Sandor fought.

Arya ran in to see Sandor fighting Petyr and Bronn holding Sansa. Petyr stopped the sword fight and saw Arya in the doorway,

"Dear god, you're alive."

Sandor brought his sword down and hit Petyr in the back of the legs. Petyr screamed a fell to the floor on his knees. Sandor stood before him and raised his sword, "You walked into the wrong cabin, littlefinger. Any last words?" Petyr looked at Sansa who starred him at him back,

"It's a pity such beauty goes to waste." He looked at Sandor, "See you in hell, Hound. Your brother and I will have a seat waiting for you." Sandor raised his sword above his head and slashed it down; cutting Petyr's head clean off. Sansa screamed as the head rolled towards the door and she clutched Bronn closer to her. Sandor threw his sword to the floor and looked at Arya, "Get the bed ready in the other cabin." Arya took off and Sandor turned to the duo on the floor. Sansa looked up at him and she put out her hands like a small child,

"Sandor!" Bronn helped Sansa get up and Sandor took her in his arms, her towel falling from her again, "You're alright, little bird. You're alright." She cried as Sandor took her out of the cabin to the other. She looked to see another dead body near the horses and she prayed it was not one of their friends. Sandor placed her in Shae's bed and Tyrion came through the door holding his head, "Bloody fucker knocked me out!" He saw Sandor wrapping Sansa in the sheets and ran over, "Dear god, who did this to you?" He saw the blood on her cheek and the blood and skin on her hand, "It was Lord Baelish. He found us. Bronn..Bronn oh god please check on him." She went to sit up but Sandor placed her down, "It's alright, Sansa. It was just a scratch, he'll be fine." Sandor ran his hand through her hair, "I thought I would've lost you." Sansa cried and pulled Sandor to her, "I love you Sandor."

"I love you as well, little bird." Tyrion yelled at Arya, "Bring Shae back." Arya took off to fetch Shae from the farmers home Sandor looked at Tyrion, "Stay with her until Shae comes. We're going to clean up." Sansa felt around her neck, "Sandor, please bring me locket. I think it fell off, please, I need to have it." Sandor kissed Sansa's other cheek, "As you wish."

…

DONE! Petyr and Payne are dead! CELEBRATE!


	50. Chapter 50

We shall continue!

….

When Shae returned, Sansa had fallen asleep and Shae and Arya dressed her. Shae washed the blood from Sansa's cheek and on her hands while Sandor was next door with Gendry and Tyrion cleaning the blood from the floor and dragging the bodies outside. Gendry came back with the shovel in hand, "The hole is dug, Sandor." Sandor nodded and he and Bronn grabbed the bodies, bringing them to the hole and throwing them in. Arya came from behind them, "Shouldn't they be burned?" Bronn turned to Arya, his hand holding the cut,

"They don't deserve it." Tyrion pushed Bronn to Arya, "Arya, please ask Shae to wrap up my friend. I do not wish for him to die of infection." Bronn snorted and Arya led him to the cabin where Sansa slept.

Sandor removed his armor and helped Gendry wipe up the blood from inside the house. Sandor stopped scrubbing and looked at the young man,

"You did well tonight, boy. You helped save Sansa, I am in your debt." Gendry smiled, "I did it for Sansa and Arya, Ser. I am not in your debt at all, I did a duty."

Sandor snorted, "One day, you'll need something. And what did I say about calling me Ser?" Gendry wiped his sweaty forehead and laughed, "Fine, Fine." About an hour later, the blood was cleaned and it was late into the night. Shae came running in,

"Sandor, she is awake." Sandor threw the bloody rags at Gendry, "Go throw these in the hole with the bodies and help the little lord bury them, I need to sit with Sansa."

Sandor washed his hands and grabbed the locket from the small table in their room and ran out of the cabin.

Sansa sat up in the bed and clutched the blankets to her chest. Her eyes were wide open and she whispered to Bronn, "He was looking for me, Bronn. She sent him for me, he told me so. He.."

She stopped when she heard heavy footsteps and saw Sandor come into the room. She sighed in relief and held her hand out to him, which he walked to and took. Bronn got up from the seat near the bed, leaving Sandor to sit with Sansa, "I'll be helping the others." Sansa frowned as Sandor sat down next to her, "Helping with what?" Sandor kissed her hand and whispered,

"They are burying the bodies in the woods. We spent the last few hours cleaning the cabin." Sansa nodded and saw Shae sitting at the table across from her, "Shae, are you alright? Do you want to sleep?" Shae smiled and waved her off, "I'm fine. I will go see where your sister ran off to."

Shae left the cabin, closing the door behind her and Sansa let her head fall back and hit the wall,

"Sandor, he told me he had been looking for me. The queen sent him to get me and he mentioned that she promised me to him." Sandor felt Sansa clutch his hand and she cried out, "He was going to take me away from you and make me marry him. He wanted my title." Sandor reached out and wiped away a tear that fell, "I would have never let that happen, Sansa. I will NEVER let it happen." Sandor removed his hand and picked the locket out of his pocket,

"Look what I brought you, little bird." Sansa smiled and took the locket, holding in her hand and looking down at it, "I have always loved this locket. It's a piece of you and I."

Sandor smiled and helped her put it on. As he did so, he noticed she was now dressed in a white night shift and was cleaned up. He ran his hand threw her hair and let her sit back, "Sansa, I need to know, did he hurt you in anyway?" Sansa closed her eyes and saw the visions of Petyr holding her down on the bed and then his hand going between her legs,

"He did. He said he needed to make sure I was still innocent and I did not…fuck you, to pay for your assistance. He put his hand between my legs and dug his fingernails into my flesh. I..I don't want to speak…"

"You don't have to continue, Sansa." He got up from the chair and went to the other side of the bed, sliding in and lifting her from her spot, "What are you doing?" Sandor slide Sansa onto his lap and he held her to his chest. Sansa felt like a small child in his arms and she relaxed instantly. She clutched to the large arm that was around her body, holding her close and she whispered,

"Promise me, that no matter what, you will always be there." Sandor closed his eyes and sighed before he kissed the top of her head,

"I promise you, Sansa. I love you." Sansa felt a hot tear fall from her cheek and she felt Sandor leave a kiss on the top of her head. She sniffed and whispered,

"I do not want to be weak anymore. I want to be the strong little bird." Sandor smirked and leaned down to look at her, "You want to be the little bird that pecks, then?" Sansa gave a soft smile, "Yes." Sandor laughed and laid his head back, "All in good time, Sansa. You will be as feared as I am."

It was only a few hours until sunrise and the others sat in the other cabin, "We have to be more careful, if not, surely it will not be only Sansa that gets hurt next time." Bronn looked at Tyrion, "You're right. I was a fool for leaving my post just to check a simple noise. Now the girl is in the other cabin, crying her eyes out because of the pain that was caused." S

hae stood and patted her belly, "I am going to go get something to eat. I will check on her to make sure she is alright." Shae walked past the smaller room and saw Arya and Gendry had moved the beds together and slept side by side facing each other. Shae smiled to see that Gendry placed his sheathed sword in the middle, but none the less, he moved them closer. Shae closed their door and walked out of the cabin to hers. She walked into the kitchen area and grabbed some bread and cheese. She stopped when she heard a soft voice singing in the bedroom Sansa was in. Shae moved closer to the door and pushed it open a few inches to look in and she smiled at what she saw; Sandor was holding Sansa on his lap and against his chest and he had his head back, his eyes closed and she had her head on his shoulder. She heard Sansa sing,

"Love never dies, Love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours." Sansa kept singing her song as she glanced in the doorway to see a smiling Shae. Sansa gave a smile to her friend and closed her eyes once more. Shae closed the door again and went back to the other cabin. Bronn stood, "Is she alright? Was she upset?" Shae put her hand out to stop him,

"Our Lady Sansa is in good hands. I walked in to see her and her love wrapped in each other's arms and her singing to him." Shae sat with Tyrion and placed the bread and cheese on the table. Tyrion cut the bread and gave some to Shae and Bronn, "I do believe we have a long day ahead of us. Shall we always stick together and protect one another." He raised a slice of bread and they all joined him.

As the sun rose throughout Braavos, Sansa fell asleep to the hard thump of Sandor's heart and she clutched his arm in hers, never wanting to let go.

To listen to the song that Sansa would have been singing, here is the link. Just add / in front of it. watch?v=dwRwpO8mHIc


	51. Chapter 51

Well, after taking a day off to do school work I feel a bit refreshed. Let's check in to see where Gregor is…

….

Gregor only had a short ride on horse to the port at Dragonstone. Stannis provided him a ship and crew to bring him to the rumored city of Braavos where Sansa and her company were said to be. He was wrapped in a cloak and his eyes were a dark black; freezing everyone who looked into them to the bone. He reached into his pocket to feel a piece of a soft cloth. He pulled it out and turned it over in his hand, caressing it and studying it. He knew it felt familiar; but just then he remembered. He remembered the fight in the woods with his brother. He remembered almost taking the Stark girl against that rigid tree. He finally remembered ripping her dress apart, which is where the fabric came from. He smiled down at the green in his hand when he heard the captain clear his throat, "A favor from a Lady, my Lord?" Gregor turned and looked down at the Captain, "Not a willing favor, Captain." The man felt his blood run cold and Gregor noticed his tense stature, "You don't ask questions, Captain. And then maybe I will let you live." The man in uniform apologized and gave the order to set sail.

…..

When Sandor woke, he felt no warmth by his side. He sat up in haste and saw Sansa's side of the bed empty and cold. He stood quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and put on his boots. He ran out of the bedroom and called, "Sansa? Sansa!" He ran outside and found Sansa being chased by her younger sister, "I have longer legs than you, Arya. You cannot catch me!" Arya's face was red from running and Sansa ran behind a tree, fooling her sister. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Morning, Hound. Or should I say good afternoon? It is about noon time, I believe." Sandor looked down at Tyrion who was eating an apple, "Gendry and I just got back from town. We tried to wake you, but Sansa insisted on letting you sleep." He looked away from Tyrion and back at Sansa, who was now standing with Shae over the fire as Shae was cutting up a few ingredients. He saw Sansa was wearing purple tunic and her black breeches with her boots and he smiled. She was a glorious sight to behold even in simple clothing. Sansa spotted him and smiled before lightly touching Shae on her arm, excusing herself. Tyrion smiled and looked up at Sandor, "She is doing very well this morning. But be prepared, I do not think the idea of what happened just last night has gotten to her." Tyrion excused himself and went to help Shae. Sansa walked over and reached up, bringing Sandor's face down to hers and she kissed him, "Good morning, Love. Did you sleep alright? I had them not wake you; they went to town to buy some foods and other supplies." Sandor snorted, "Do not worry about my sleep, little bird. How did you sleep?" She smiled, taking his hand in hers and started walking him over to where the others were, "I slept well, considering. My stomach was bothering me during the night but it went away." Sandor gave a nod and Sansa stopped then, "Sandor, I fear that the queen is going to find out what you've done and send more men for us. I could not go through.."

"Do not worry little bird. I have a feeling the queen was desperate if she sent Littlefinger. She has run out of men that would go willingly." Sansa gave Sandor a smile and looked down as he led her to the fire and Sansa could not help but think, _I am not so sure._

….

In King's Landing, Tomman sat on the Iron throne, looking down at his grandfather, "She tried to kill me, Lord Tywin, and it is not something to let off easily. How many more times will she try this? Mother does not care anymore; she wants the throne for herself and will do anything for it." Tywin clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head, "Understandable your grace, but she is your mother, none the less. You are not Joffrey.." Tommen sat up straight, "Do not say his name in my presence. I know what he has done to all the people he hurt. He killed poor defenseless animals for fun. And Sansa, god save her, she was the only one strong enough to survive him. I hate him, grandfather and will not be compared or contrasted with him. Tywin bowed again "My apologies, your grace. But please, I must insist you think over a beheading on your name day. It is tomorrow, Tommen." Tommen smiled and stood, "Yes, I will be 12. Almost a man and it will be a grand day." He thought to himself for a moment and walked down the steps to his grandfather. He stood tall and looked up at Tywin, who was still about a foot taller than him, "I will not behead anyone on my name day. But no one said anything about the day before." Tywin enjoyed how much the boy was like him, but dreaded the thought of having his daughter killed. Tywin still kept his composure and bowed, "Of course, your grace. What would you have me do?" Tommen snapped his hands and his guards walked behind them as they walked to the doors, "Have the guards prepare her for this afternoon. Give her a meal; dress her in one of her gowns as well. I do not want you to visit her before then. In 4 hours I will send for her to be taken outside. For now, I will prepare myself for this event, for I am terribly upset." Tywin glanced at his grandson and saw a frown on the boy's face, "Do not worry yourself, my king. Everything will be done." Tommen gave a nod and left his father standing at the Throne room doors before heading down the hall to his own chambers.

….

Shae and Sansa made a stew for the group and they all sat down to eat. Sandor noticed how quiet Sansa was being and decided that he needed to interfere. He placed down his bowl at the table and stood, "Little bird, I have something I need to show you." Sansa looked at the others and placed her bowl down, "Alright." She stood and Arya did as well, "Can I go? I have not been able to go past the cabins for so long!" Sansa went to say alright but Sandor cut her off, "No, little wolf, you stay here." Arya growled, "You cannot tell me what to do, I was asking my sister!" Sansa sighed and took Arya's hand, "Tomorrow, you, me and Gendry and Bronn will take an adeventure." Bronn put his hand on Arya's shouder and pushed her down "Do not worry, I will make sure tomorrow we get out of this cabin. My head hurts from looking at the wood." Arya huffed as Sandor led Sansa out to the horses. He helped her mount Lady and Sansa frowned, "A horse ride away, Sandor? I should not ride while on my moonblood." Sandor mounted Stranger and trotted over to her, "It is a short ride. Between town and the here." Sansa smiled and followed Sandor as he kicked his horse forward. Sandor was never fond of giving surprises, but he knew it would make his little bird happy.

…..

End of chapter. Sorry folks. But it is getting late and I am exhausted! Please review and all that jazz!


	52. Chapter 52

Some Sandor and Sansa time in this chapter :D

….

Say you love me

….

Sansa rode Lady, following Sandor as he led her to the secret place he found. It was a cloudy afternoon and there was a chill in the air. She noticed the wind picking up as they went further and she guessed aloud, "It is near the beach?" Sandor stopped Stranger and dismounted, and Sansa did the same. He chuckled, "I cannot fool you, little bird. Come, before it decides to rain."

She followed through some brush and she gasped at what she saw. It was a small waterfall that led the water to the ocean a mile away, surrounded by rocks and bushes. Sansa turned to Sandor and whispered, "How did you find this?" Sandor shrugged, "On my way back from Titano the other night, I took a shortcut and found this. I do not believe many know about it, so it shall be our own personal oasis." She smiled and thanked him for finding this place and surprising her. It was too cold to swim that afternoon but they decided to sit near the water and stay away from the cabins for a bit. For a few hours, they talked of Westeros and the others.

"I think that Gendry would be good for Arya." Sandor snorted, "Aye, but would she be good for him?" Sansa frowned and pinched his arm,

"Of course she would! Arya is a strong girl, young but very strong." Sandor took Sansa's hand,

"She will never be like you, little bird." Sansa smiled and kissed the hand that held hers, "I only wish I knew of my brothers. Where they are and if they are alive. My brother had this man in Winterfell that took care of him when he fell and became crippled. His name was Hodor. He carried Bran everywhere, and I do believe he carries him on this very day. Rickon is only a baby; he was only 4 when I last saw him." Sandor gave her hand a squeeze,

"It is too dangerous to try to find them now. You were only lucky that the little wolf found you. Not in a position you would've liked, but…" Sansa slapped his arm, "That was your fault!" She blushed when she remembered that night and how he was pulling down her dress. Sandor leaned to her and whispered in her ear,

"I never did get to kiss those breasts of yours."

Sansa shivered when she heard him speak and Sandor saw the shake, "Are you cold, little bird?" Sansa gave a shy smile and nodded,

"Yes, perhaps we should head back to the cabins." He helped her stand and wrapped his cloak from the horse around her, helping her mount Lady and they made their retreat back home.

…..

Tommen stood in his chambers and fixed his robes in the mirror. He heard a knock on the door, "You may enter." He glanced in his mirror and saw his grandfather enter, "It is almost time, your grace. She is dressed and fed, but…" Tommen turned, "But what?"

"She refused the prayer." Tommen's face was grim,

"Do you understand, grandfather? Do you? She is evil, no matter whose daughter or mother she is. I want all the hate and death to end. I want the wars to end and it will all start with her death." He fixed his robes again in the mirror and took notice on how quiet his grandfather was,

"Do you love her, grandfather?" Tywin was taken aback by this question but gave a nod, "She is my only daughter, and of course I do. Not only have a lost a son, I am about to lose his twin sister." Tommen thought of his uncle Jaime for a brief moment and turned, walking to the door,

"I've heard disturbing things about their relationship that I will not discuss before we do the deed. Come, we must begin." Tywin followed his King down the dark halls and into the dungeon, where he would see his daughter for the last time.

Tommen had the guards unlock the door and bring Cersei out in shackles. She was dressed in her Lannister red robes and her hair was in a regal state. She looked at Tommen with hard eyes, "I see being a king has been good for you. I hope you realize that once you kill one person, you will kill them all." Tommen frowned at his mother and stood straight,

"Enough. Why did you not take the prayer? It would help save your soul and bring you to the gods." Cersei gave a snort and laughed,

"You are foolish, you know nothing about the old gods or the new, you are just a child." Cersei heard Tywin clear his throat and she looked at him,

"You are going to allow them to cut off my head? All for what? A slip of the hand in a drink?" Tommen turned and snapped his fingers,

"We'll make our way to the platform, my people are waiting to watch your head roll.

Tommen stepped out into the sunlight and there was a loud cheer from the people. His kings guard surrounded the platform and Tommen raised his hand to silence them,

"My people of Kings Landing! Today, we mark an event in history that will be known for many years. The crime of attempted murder of a King is a high charge and is only punishable by death. But it is even more punishable when the person that does it is of royal status. You are all here to witness the beheading of a former queen. Bring out the prisoner!"

Yells and threats were screamed out from the crowd when the guards brought Cersei outside into the sun. Her blonde hair was golden from the rays and she looked every bit a queen, but it was all false. She stood, hands shackled behind her back, in front of the crowd and rotten food was thrown at her. Tywin felt his heart clench in his throat and his palms started to sweat. Tommen raised his hand again and the crowd went silent and he turned to his mother, "Cersei Lannister, former queen to Robert Baratheon, Lady from House Lannister and daughter of Lord Tywin, you are charged with the crime of attempted murder of a King and your own son. How do you plead?" Cersei had kept her head down, her eyes staring at the cold wood beneath her feet, but she raised it to look into the crowd and she said with a firm voice, "Guilty." The crowd yelled profanities at her again and she felt gloved hands grab her shoulders, pushing her down to her knees.

The hand removed the hair from her neck and she panicked. She shook violently as the yells pierced her ears, making her feel deaf. She tried to calm her breathing as she felt time go slower, and she dared to take a glance at her father. She saw Tywin, looking at her with his dark eyes. She smiled at him and whispered, "I'll be with Jaime now."

Tywin closed his eyes and turned away to face the crowd; he could not watch his daughter being killed. She turned her face away, her tears showing on her face and she looked at Tommen, who was watching her with no emotion in his face; just like Joffrey. But no he was no Joffrey. Tommen yelled, "Off with her head!" Cersei felt the cold from the edge of the blade on her neck and she took steady breaths. She thought of Sansa Stark, she thought of Tyrion, she thought of Joffrey; but then she thought of Jaime and smiled. Just as the blade was about to come down on her neck, she whispered to herself,

"Jaime."

The sound of metal breaking bone and flesh echoed over the angry voices of the people. The thud of Cersei's head hitting the wood made every man get a chill. Tommen watched the head roll away and he walked to his grandfather, "Have them bury her head with her body next to my father." He walked down the steps and looked back,

"My Lord, I am sorry for your loss, but it was for the best." Tywin smiled at his grandson,

"Of course it was. What she did, I could never forgive her for." Tommen walked down the halls with a guard behind him and he silently said a prayer. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek and he rubbed it away. No matter how many times he told himself she tried to kill him, she was still his mother and he felt sadness in his heart.

…..

I wanted to get the death of Cersei done. Hope you enjoyed!


	53. Chapter 53

Finally getting to continue after a rough few days!

…..

She'll be mine

…..

Gregor sat at the front of the ship, his cloak wrapped around his body and his eyes were closed. He was startled when he saw a vision come to him. He saw the night he died and he saw the Stark girl watching him fall. He saw her fire hair and her blue eyes through the darkness; he could see her noble blood running through her veins.

He smiled to himself and stood, his bones cracking as he stretched. He knew this girl was different; his brother saw something in her that he didn't and he knew that no matter what it took, he would find what it was. He looked up to the heavens and whispered, "She'll be mine."

….

It had been a week and the group of friends was content. Sandor went back to working with Titano once he knew Sansa would be alright. Shae was starting to show her baby bump a bit more under her dress and Bronn would accompany Sansa and Arya on their small adventures. Sansa was having nightmares some nights but did not say anything to Sandor.

She would wake in a sweat and cover her mouth to stop from screaming. She would see Petyr holding her down and Cersei was watching from a corner. She shivered as she thought of it and Shae put her hand on Sansa's shoulder, "Are you alright? Dinner is almost ready and Sandor will be home shortly." Sansa smiled and stood,

"I think I want to go lay down. I have not slept well in a few days." Shae gave a sad smile and whispered, "I understand. Go on, I will tell Sandor."

Sansa left her friends outside and went into her cabin, stripping from her dress and keeping only her small clothes on. It had been getting colder at night, but she loved the cold.

The cold embraced her like a hug and she felt like she was home. She sighed as she pulled back the furs and lay back in the bed, covering herself. As the sun was going down, Sansa was falling into a deep sleep, full of sweet dreams and cruel nightmares.

About an hour after disappearing to the cabin, Sandor rode up with Gendry and dismounted his horse. He greeted the others with a nod and Arya ran over to them,

"Well? Did Titano like him? Gendry, did you get the work?" Sandor rolled his eyes and Gendry smiled, "Aye, he liked me. Liked the helm I was working on, gave me some coin for it and wants me back tomorrow!"

Arya smiled and handed Gendry some chicken. Sandor looked around and he did not see Sansa. Shae walked over and smiled,

"She went to sleep. She looked tired. Has she been sleeping alright?" Sandor frowned, "How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't sleep with my eyes open. The little bird would tell me if she can't sleep." Shae sighed,

"Just watch out for her." Sandor gave a nod and walked into the cabin, closing the door behind him and entering the bedroom. He smiled when he saw a sleeping Sansa under the furs he purchased her and he closed the bedroom door. He removed his shirt, sword and boots before crawling onto the bed. He crawl on top of her and smiled when he heard her sigh in her sleep. He rubbed himself against her thigh and bent down, kissing her exposed neck.

Sansa sighed again and Sandor looked to see that her eyes were still closed. He grabbed her wrists and brought them near her head, holding her wrists down as he continued the slow kisses.

Sansa felt something heavy on top of her and she felt wet kisses on her neck. She frowned in her sleep and then felt a tight grip on both of her wrists. She sighed when she felt something hard rub against her thigh and the vision of Petyr holding her down on the bed assaulted her mind. Sansa's eyes snapped open and she tried to move her hands and whispered,

"Stop."

It was dark in the room and her eyes were not adjusting to the sights. Her breathing picked up and she started to panic as the body on top of hers kept kissing her and rubbing against her. Sansa started to struggle and she cried out,

"Stop! Please, get off of me! Please!"

Sandor stopped what he was doing and lifted his head to look into her face. Sansa saw two eyes looking into hers and she struggled against the hands,

"Please, let me go. Please stop all of this."

Sandor let her go and grabbed her face with his hands, "Sansa. Sansa, it is me! Little bird, it's your Hound."

Sansa looked into the eyes looking down at her and she gave out a breath of relief and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I thought you were Petyr. I felt his kisses and saw his face when my eyes were closed." Sandor held her to him and whispered,

"I am sorry, Sansa. Forgive me; I should not have done that."

Sansa clutched herself to his naked chest and whispered, "I see him almost every night. He is always there, watching me get beaten at Kings Landing or on top of me. I am always in a large castle in a high tower. He visits me and makes me do things with him. Gods, save me Sandor."

Sandor held her until she fell asleep and he laid her back down. He watched as she slept and he thought of what he could do to help her. Sandor did not believe in the gods, but he prayed that night in front of the fire as Sansa slept behind him. He would stop his prayer when he would hear her cry out or sigh. That night he prayed for Sansa to sleep well. He prayed for her happiness and for her safety. He prayed for a future that involved her no matter the price and he asked for guidance on how to ensure that.

….

I have so many plans for the coming chapters! ;D


	54. Chapter 54

I think you may enjoy this chapter…

….

Is this what you want?

….

Tommen sat at his desk as he read through letters and scribes his mother had locked away. He was reading a letter that was written in red ink and he frowned; no one in Kings Landing ever wrote to them in red ink. His chamber door opened and he stood as Tywin walked in, "You called for me, your grace?" Tommen ran a hand through his growing hair,

"I have been reading some disturbing letters between my mother and my uncle Jaime. Or perhaps I should say my father?" Tywin kept his composure and poured himself some wine, "I do not deny that I knew what was going on between them, and they were my children after all." Tommen frowned and picked up a book from his desk and threw up,

"For fucks sake, tell me who my father is!" Tywin placed his glass down and whispered, "Is this what you want? Fine. But know this, we don't know. It could be Robert, it could be Jaime; we are not sure. You look like your uncle, but you have Roberts towering height. We will never know."

Tommen growled and sat down, "Then what about Joffrey? I read letters that date back to when Joffrey was yet to be born.."

"Joffrey was the product of Jaime and your mother. No doubt of it." Tommen was in shock and could not speak, but Tywin went on, "And what will you do now that you know your mothers secrets?" Tommen grabbed a letter from the desk and read it and he smiled, "What do you know of Sansa Stark's whereabouts?"

…..

Bronn tripped over a fallen branch and tumbled onto his back. He looked up to see a sword to his neck, "Do you yield?" Sansa stood over him, her long hair about her shoulders as she looked down, "Aye, I yield." She helped him up and he chuckled,

"You are getting stronger, Sansa. Tonight we'll have you practice with Sandor." She smiled and looked to where her sister stood, "Gods, she is getting so tall." Bronn glanced at Arya and gave a nod, "She's gettin' pretty too. Gendry better keep an eye on her."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "He never takes an eye off of her. I worry about her all of the time. What lies in store for her?" Bronn shrugged and wrapped his arm around Sansa's waist, "Let Arya worry about Arya. She is a strong girl; she can fight her own battles."

Sansa laid her head on Bronn's shoulder and smiled, "Walk me to my cabin, shield!" Bronn took her arm and walked her to the cabin, where Shae was sitting, I swear, I feel like doing nothing! This baby is growing inside of me and I feel like he is taking my energy!" Sansa sat down and Bronn bowed to them before he went to where Arya was with Tyrion. Sansa gave a nod towards Tyrion, "What are they doing?" Shae glanced over and smiled, "He is showing her how to make a fishing pole.

I love watching him do these things; he will make a great father." Sansa smiled and her mind wandered to her future where she could see herself with Sandor and him showing their son or daughter how to fight.

…..

Tywin cleared his throat, "I.."

"No, don't answer that. But answer this; Why do we fight the North? Why did you kill her family?" Tommen watched as his grandfather tightened his grip on his glass, "They were a threat to my family. They went to war on us all and I simply fought back. I am not proud of the orders I gave out, but know that Joffrey had a say in everything." Tommen leaned back in his chair and gestured, "Go on." Tywin told Tommen of how it all started and why. It was of course, the Lannisters fault. After an hour of talking, Tommen stood and grabbed a scroll, ink and a feather pen, "You are dismissed to go back to Casterly Rock. The wars are over; and I do not want to see you on the battle field when one comes up. I trust you to stay where your home is and only come here with good wishes and when you are invited. You will leave the North to itself and you will leave the remaining Starks alone. Any man I find that attacks them or their people with be killed without question. Do you understand?" Tywin stood and bowed, "As my grandson commands."

"No, as your King commands." Tywin smiled, "You have my word, Tommen. I will end the fighting, but I cannot bring back the dead." The King gave a sad smile and whispered, "Send for 20 of my best soldiers and their horses. Tonight, we start to make things right."

…..

Sandor returned home that night before sunset and agreed to do a dual with Sansa. Sansa fixed her hair and her tunic and whispered, "Do not hurt me." Sandor smiled and raised his sword, "I will not let my sword touch you." Sansa raised her sword and glanced at Bronn, "Must I fight him? He is much stronger!" Bronn took a bite out of an apple and gestured at Sandor,

"Aye, you have to fight someone three times your size. Now swing at him!"

Sansa sighed and swung her sword at Sandor and he blocked it. They went back a forth for a few moments and when the others began to stand around and watch them, Sansa yelled, "Swing at me!" Sandor growled and swung at her; making Sansa back away and then step forward again to swing at him. Sandor came around her and used his leg to trip her, making her fall onto her back. Arya screamed, "Come on, Sansa! Use your weapon!"

Sandor jumped on top of her, a leg on each side of her and his big body blocking her from view of the others. He placed the tip of the sword to her neck and growled, "Yield, little bird." Sansa thought of the time Shae told her, _a man is most vulnerable when aroused. Always remember that._ Sansa smiled and moved her hand down between his legs, grasping his member through his breeches. She heard him gasp and felt the sword drop from her neck as she looked into his shocked eyes. She whispered into his ear, "I think the question is do you yield?" She used all her strength to push him onto his back and she was now straddling his waist, her sword pushing into the skin of his neck. She tried to ignore the feeling of something hard under her as she smiled down at Sandor.

He smirked at her and yelled, "I yield." A loud yell was heard from Arya and she felt herself being dragged off of him by her sister, "Sansa that was brilliant! You beat the Hound!" Sansa smiled and looked at Sandor, who was sitting up, his hands covering himself, "Oh, I think he let me win." As Bronn helped Sandor up, Shae asked Sansa, "And how did you beat such a big man?" Sansa whispered back into her friend's ear, "A man is always vulnerable when aroused." Shae smirked and Tyrion kissed Sansa's hand, "Very good, my lady. You defeated the Hound!" He winked at Sansa and took Shae to the fire to keep warm. Bronn walked Sansa over to the fire and Sandor took off his armor, bringing it into the cabin. As the others spoke around the fire, he came running out and came up behind Sansa. Sandor leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"I think you owe me something, little bird. I could've told them you cheated." Sansa's eyes went wide and she felt his hand on her elbow, lifting her up,

"Come, little bird. An early night tonight for a warrior." Arya stood, "It just got dark! Leave her be!" Gendry placed a hand on Arya's shoulder pushing her down. Sandor's grip tightened on Sansa's elbow and he growled, "If I were you, wolf, I would sleep in the other cabin tonight. What I have planned does not involve an audience."

Sansa blushed and gulped when she heard the danger in his voice and Arya frowned, "What do you mean?" The others were quiet and watched as Sandor pushed Sansa inside of the cabin and slammed the door. Tyrion coughed when he heard the lock slide on the wood and Arya asked, "Well?" Gendry was red and he whispered,

"They have certain affairs to attend to." Arya frowned in confusion and then she understood, "Oh gods!"

Sandor pushed Sansa into the cabin closed the door behind him, locking it and turned to see Sansa gripping the table and looking at him,

"I didn't want to do that. I swear, Sandor." Sandor gave her a crooked smile and went to the back rooms, closing the shades and shutters. Sansa shivered and she remembered that was the same crooked smile he gave her so many times before when he used to look her up and down at Kings Landing to try and scare her. Sandor came back and Sansa saw he had removed his shirt,

"I ain't going to hurt you little bird." She gulped as she felt his hands at the top of her breeches and she whispered, "What are you doing?" He leaned forward, pressing her into the table, "We're going to finish what you started." Sansa felt like butter in his hands and she sighed when he bent down and captured her lips with his. He left her lips suddenly and bent down, grabbing her boots and taking them off. She smiled to herself as he slid back up and placed his hands on the laces in the front of her breeches, "I'll do yours if you do mine." Sansa giggled and felt him slide down her breeches. She stepped out of them and he did not hesitate to grab her behind her legs and lift her to sit on the table.

Sandor smirked at Sansa's shocked face as he bent down in front of her and pushed her legs apart, "Hold on, little bird."

That night, screams and grunts of pleasure were heard from that small cabin. That night they did not care who heard them or who found them on the table. But miles away in the ocean, a small ship was getting closer to Braavos port, and it carried the devil.

….

Tada! :D


	55. Chapter 55

And we continue on…

…..

Who are you?

…..

It was another cold morning in Braavos. The clouds were coming in and the winds were getting high. A loud banging was heard at the front door along with a yell, "Hound! You have to go to work!" Sansa groaned and went to roll out of bed when a large arm wrapped around her waist and brought her back. She giggled as the hand went under her shirt and rubbed her stomach,

"Let them keep knocking." Sansa remembered the night before and smiled. She still wore her purple tunic and nothing else and she felt Sandor was still naked. She turned to face him and whispered, "She'll never go away. No doubt they heard us last night and I am sure Arya will have something to say." Sandor snorted, "Let her have her say, last night was glorious."

She smiled and pushed away from him, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen where she and Sandor's breeches laid on the floor. She dressed herself and threw his breeches at him and he stood out of bed and dressed as well. She blushed when she caught sight of his front side and she turned to place her boots on, "What will you do today, little bird?" She thought for a moment and opened the shades to look outside, "It is a gray day, I may just bathe and relax. Perhaps Titano will send you and Gendry home early due to the coming weather?" Sandor shrugged as he placed his boots on and stood, "Perhaps. And perhaps you and Bronn shall bring me lunch today?"

She smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Perhaps." They walked out the front door together and Sansa saw that Arya was saying goodbye to Gendry and Bronn was brushing his horse. She blushed when Bronn looked at her and winked and she took Sandor's hand, leading him to Stranger. Once Sandor mounted and Gendry was mounted on his horse, Sansa looked up,

"Be safe and ride fast. I will see you in a few hours."

Sandor reached down and ran a hand through her hair and kicked his horse forward. As the two men disappeared from view, Arya came running over, "You think you'd be a bit quieter when you two are going at it. You didn't hide anything." Sansa snorted and turned, "Who said we wanted to be quiet?" Arya gagged and ran to the well where Sansa was getting buckets of water.

"Tyrion said he will bring me on an adventure today. We're going fishing on the beaches and then horse riding near some caves." Sansa smiled,

"How nice of him. You will thank him for doing this. Tyrion is a kind hearted man who has treated us with nothing but respect." Arya rolled her eyes, "I know, Sansa." Sansa picked up two of the large buckets and told her sister to grab the others,

"Your hair is growing longer! We'll need to braid it soon." Arya snorted, "No more braids for me. Last time I wore a braid, father was killed. It is bad luck."

Arya helped her sister start a small fire in the cabin and place the water over the flames. "Once Shae is awake, ask her to help you warm some water for a bath, you smell." Arya growled and ran out of the cabin, past Bronn, who was entering. Sansa poured the hot water in the tub and smiled at Bronn, "Good morning!" Bronn smirked, "It certainly is, isn't it?"

Sansa blushed and whispered, "No need to tease me." They exchanged a glance and Bronn cleared his throat, "Sansa, last night…he didn't..well, take you?" Sansa gasped and dropped the bucket, "Bronn! I-well- No! Sandor knows he can't and I know he can't. We just-he- I shouldn't have to explain to you." Bronn held up his hands,

"I'm sorry but Sansa, I had to make sure. I've got to protect you from anything I can that could hurt you." Sansa growled and kicked the fallen bucket, "I know! I know I cannot make love until I have his cloak! I am tired of hearing that! I know my innocence is precious and I know it has to be after I marry and receive my title."

She was embraced into a tight hug and heard a whisper, "I know you know. I know it's hard. You love him and he loves you; but Braavos is no place to marry." Sansa stepped away and whispered, "Leave me to bathe." Bronn left her alone in the bedroom and when she heard the door close, she stripped from her clothes from the night before. She lowered herself into the warm water and scrubbed at her skin with her soap.

She gasped loudly when she heard a gust of wind make a branch hit the shutters. She turned in the tub and looked out the window to see the darkening clouds. She frowned and relaxed in the tub, letting her head fall back and sleep eventually claimed her.

…..

The small ship carrying the giant Clegane battled high waves as it came into view of the port. Gregor saw the big statue of the titan guarding the city and the captain came up to him,

"Will you need any men to help you? The red witch said your task would be difficult." Gregor laughed and looked down at the man, "It will be a simple task, but I will bring 2 men with me. The one I am to take does not travel alone and I am sure she is going to be well protected."

The captain nodded and walked away, promising him his two best sailors. As the ship slowly made its way into port, Gregor clutched the ships side; he knew they were close and he could smell her.

…

Sansa's head rolled side to side as she was sleeping in the tub.

_**She clutched her cloak to her as she rode a black horse. It was cold and dark; but there was a large body behind her. She leaned back for the warmth of the body and a large hand came around her, resting on her stomach. She smiled and glanced down at the large hand; it was not Sandor's hand. She gasped and tried to turn in the saddle but a deep voice spoke, "I am not your hero, girl."**_

_**Sansa fell to the ground and found herself in the Godswood at Winterfell. She saw her father sitting by the tree yet again and she stood, running to him. Ned Stark stood and held his arms open for his daughter, who ran into them, "Father! Why am I here once more?" She pulled away to look into her father's eyes and she saw fear and pain, "Sansa, whatever happens, be strong and do not give up." Sansa frowned, **_

"_**Is Sandor safe?" Her father smiled and ran his hand through her long hair, "Take care, child. Before the good comes, the bad must take over." Sansa cried out as her father vanished and she screamed, "No!"**_

"No!" Sansa sat up in the tub and looked around her frantically. It seemed so real; but it must've only been a dream. The water had turned cold and Sansa was shivering, so she lifted herself out and dried herself off quickly. Her hand went to the locket that she wore every day and she rubbed the metal, feeling the etches in it.

Sansa decided to put on the green dress Sandor bought her before they left the Inn and she placed her boots back on. After fixing her hair and placing her sword and belt on, she left the cabin. It was about noon now and Bronn was fixing the saddles on the horses. Sansa grabbed the basket of fruits and bread and cheese, tying it to Lady, "Ready?"

Bronn gave a nod, "Let's go before it rains, the clouds are turning a deathly black." Sansa and Bronn rode off to bring Sandor his lunch and at port, Gregor Clegane rode his large black horse onto the deck, followed by two soldiers. As they left the port, Gregor turned to them, "Once we find the girl, we may need to fight for her. Kill whatever man gets in your way. Then once I ride off with her, you can take leave." He kicked his horse forward and the made their way to the city where he was sure they would be.

The skies were even darker as Sansa reached the blacksmiths. Sandor and Gendry were making their swords and Sansa brought them their basket, "I promised! Here is your food." She kissed Sandor on the cheek and curtsied when she saw Titano. Sandor kissed Sansa on her cheek and looked at the skies,

"Best go straight home, the skies will open up hell soon." Sansa agreed and mounted Lady, saying goodbye. Once out of sight of Sandor, she turned her horse, "Where are you going, Sansa?" She smiled, "Going to visit Elise." She sped off towards the inn and Bronn cursed, kicking his horse forward and after her. No one is in the roads or market that afternoon because of the coming storm.

Gregor had just reached the Inn and went inside. He saw a short woman leaning against a table, "Hello dear, need a room?" Gregor smiled and growled, "No. I need to know where to find a girl with fire red hair being accompanied by a scarred man."

Elise's eyes went wide and she shivered when Gregor took a step forward, "You'll talk, wench." Elise screamed as the large man jumped on her.

A few moments later, the two sailors ran inside, "Ser, two people on horseback come up this way, one has long red hair." Gregor pulled his sword out of Elise's belly and let her drop to the ground before running upstairs to get rid of whoever else was still inside and alive.

Sansa stopped her horse near the entrance and dismounted with Bronn, "They must not be busy, with the storm coming. Come on." Bronn followed her inside and they looked around. Sansa saw no sign of Elise and she walked further into the dim room. As she turned to her right and looked down she screamed when she saw Elise's bloody body on the floor, with blood gushing out of her belly. Bronn ran up behind her and saw the body.

He pulled Sansa to him and she cried into his shoulder. He heard a creak of the floor from upstairs and he whispered, "We've got to get out of here."

He grabbed Sansa's arm and dragged her out of the Inn, pushing her to Lady. Sansa cried against the horse for a minute before Bronn came to her, "You've got to get on the horse, Sansa.." Sansa heard a crack and something fall to the ground. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see Bronn on the ground with a wound on his head. She screamed and looked to see a man holding his sword, "Hello beautiful."

Sansa was about to scream for Sandor when the man brought the hilt of his sword down on her head, making her fall unconscious. The man caught her before she hit the ground and he carried her back into the Inn as the other sailor came out, grabbing Bronn and dragging him inside. The sailor came back out and hit the two horses with his sword, making them take off from the Inn.

Sansa woke in a dark room, only a small candle burning near the closed window. She grabbed her head and gasped as her fingers felt the raw bump. She looked to her right and saw Bronn lying in the bed next to her, still unconscious. He grabbed his arm and shook,

"Bronn! Bronn wake up!" He would not wake and Sansa quickly sat up. She stood from the bed and staggered to the door, trying to pull it open; it would not budge. She screamed in frustration and let her forehead hit the door. A deep voice spoke,

"You might not want to damage that pretty head of yours anymore." Sansa gasped and turned, "Who is there?" She backed against the door and let out a ragged breath. A large shadow stood from the chair it was in near the window and it walked to her,

"I've come for what is mine, little princess." She moved against the wall, away from the figure and she whispered, "Who are you?" The figure laughed and stepped closer to her. Sansa felt the blood in her body run cold and her eyes watered.

She looked up at the man in front of her in shock and terror; for before her, stood Gregor Clegane, the same man she watched die in the woods in Westeros. Sansa felt the tears run down her cheek when she realized that he was not dead and very much alive. Gregor laughed, "Not happy to see me?" Sansa whispered, "You're dead. I watched you die in the woods. You can't be here." She saw the scar from Bronn's arrow on his forehead and felt his warm body near hers. She cried out when his hand flew out to her neck and she was pushed further into the wall, "I have plans for you, Sansa Stark. You may have thought you have gotten rid of me, but now you're mine and I won't let my sad excuse of a brother take you away now." She scratched at his hands and gasped for breath. Gregor let her go and backed away,

"Once your friend wakes, I will kill him and we will ride away from here. If my brother gets in my way, say goodbye to your dog." Sansa rubber her neck and coughed as Gregor took one last look at her and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Sansa ran to the bed and jumped on Bronn, "Please wake up! You have to wake up, Bronn. You promised me you would protect me! He's going to kill you and Sandor, please wake up!"

Bronn would not wake and Sansa cried even harder. She noticed her belt and sword were gone and she put her hands on her face. Sansa lay down on the bed, her head resting on Bronn's chest. She kept whispering, "Please, wake up. For me, wake up."

…

What will happen next?


	56. Chapter 56

You may not like this chapter. :/ But I swear, things will get better…eventually

…

The Battle

…..

Bronn felt something heavy on his chest and he slowly opened his eyes. A small candle was lite and he could see the clouds swirling outside. He looked down to the person on his chest and he heard whispering, "Please, wake up." He placed his hand on Sansa's head and whispered, "Are you alright?" Sansa jumped up and grabbed his face in her hands, "Thank the gods! Bronn, we have to get out of here. It's Gregor, he is alive and he locked us in here. He is coming back soon."

Bronn felt the lump on his head and sat up slowly, "Sansa, it can't be him. We saw him die; my arrow went through his skull." Sansa cried, "It is him. He plans to kill you and Sandor and take me away." Just then they heard loud voices coming up the hallway and Bronn and Sansa stood from the bed. Sansa grasped Bronn's arm with both of her hands and Bronn withdrew a dagger from his boot. They heard the heavy footsteps of what sounded like a giant in front of the door. The lock on the door was removed and the knob was being turned. Bronn pushed Sansa behind him and he stood his full height, dagger in hand and aimed for whoever came through that door. The door opened then; showing the giant figure in the shadows. Bronn dropped his hand for a moment before raising it once again at the man and he yelled, "Who are you?" Gregor laughed and stepped into the room,

"Glad to see you awake sellsword. Put the dagger down, it won't help you any." Bronn's eyes went wide as he looked at the towering man and he whispered, "I killed you." Sansa was shaking behind him and he placed one arm behind him to rest on her hip,

"I won't let you take her. You'll have to kill me." Gregor laughed and withdrew his sword, "With pleasure."

Sandor and Gendry looked up at the dark skies once more, "Let's get going before the sky opens up." Titano had let them leave early and it was almost as black as night outside. As they walked to their horses, Sandor heard the sound of hooves coming their way. He turned and saw a white horse and a brown one running to them. Sandor felt his heart drop in his stomach and his palms started to sweat as he whispered, "Sansa." Gendry ran out in front of the horses and stopped them, grabbing their reins and bringing them over, "Sandor, their Bronn's and Sansa's.

Her sword and belt were attached to the horse with her cloak." Sandor looked in the direction the horses came from and he yelled, "They came from town. Something is wrong. Take the horses back to the cabins and make sure everyone else is there. Bring the girls to the farmers and get Tyrion and come back." Sandor mounted Stranger and looked at Gendry,

"Do not fail me, boy. I will not lose her." Gendry gave Sandor a nod and both took off to their destination. Sandor rode Stranger hard and he kept yelling for him to go faster; he would not lose Sansa.

Bronn took a step back and felt Sansa against him, "Come on, Mountain. Swing at me." Gregor gave an evil smile and swung his sword. Bronn pushed Sansa onto the bed and he jumped to the right. Sansa crawl on the bed to the other side of the room and she looked for anything she could hit Gregor with. She turned and watched in horror as Gregor swung his sword at Bronn, almost hitting him with each swing.

Bronn swiped at Gregor with the dagger he carried and nicked the Mountains hand. Gregor looked down at the cut with no interest and growled, "You've shed blood, sellsword." He yelled as he brought his sword down, missing Bronn by only inches. Sansa started to panic as she looked around the small room. She saw a wooden chair and she flipped it, kicking one of the legs off and looking at it in her hand. It was not a deadly weapon, but could do damage. She turned with the piece of wood in her hand and ran for Gregor.

As Gregor tried to catch Bronn with his sword, Sansa swung the piece of wood at his leg. Gregor howled as he felt the wood bruise his leg and he looked down at Sansa, "That will not make my treatment towards you any better, bitch!" Gregors hand came down upon her cheek, making her head snap to the side. Bronn cried out as he saw blood trickle down Sansa's chin and he charged at the man in front of him, bringing his dagger down through Gregor's shoulder.

Sansa cried out and clutched her cheek, backing away from him. Gregor cried out when the dagger hit his shoulder, between his armor, and he looked at Bronn with red eyes. Gregor pulled the dagger out of his shoulder slowly and hissed as it tore his skin.

He threw it out the window and whispered to Bronn, "Say goodbye to your precious Queen." Bronn looked at Sansa, who was clutching the bed post. She whispered, "Bronn.." Bronn looked to his right as saw the candle still burning and he looked to the door and saw it was open a few inches. As Gregor rose his sword up Bronn grabbed the candle and yelled at Sansa, "Run! Get out of here!" Sansa watched as Bronn grabbed the candle and threw it towards the curtains. The room burst into flames and Gregor yelled as he raised his arm to protect himself, all the while, swinging his sword to hit Bronn. Sansa backed away from the flames towards the door and she yelled,

"Bronn!"

He looked at her as Gregor's sword came down and sliced his chest. Bronn yelled out as the metal tore the skin through his tunic and leathers and his hand clutched at it. As flames went around them, he pushed past Gregor, who could not see because of the smoke, and pushed Sansa out the door, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Sansa ran down the stairs with Bronn behind her, clutching his chest, which was bleeding profusely. The two other men were nowhere to be seen inside and Bronn grabbed her hand with his clean one, leading her to the door.

Sandor rode around the corner and saw fire. He stopped Stranger and looked at the flames coming from the Inn room with horror. He saw the flames shooting out of the window and he knew he had to face the one thing that scarred and scared him. He kicked Stranger forward and upon reaching the Inn, he saw the door open and two figures running out.

Bronn kicked open the door and pushed a coughing Sansa out first. She clutched at her throat and Bronn grabbed her arm, "Keep going, girl."

They looked up when they heard a horse's hooves and they saw Sandor jump from his horse and run to them. Sansa cried in relief and Sandor took her in his arms, "Gods, Sansa! What happened? Who did this to you?" He held her face in his hands and saw the bruise forming and a bloody lip. He looked to Bronn and saw him swaying on his feet, holding a bloody gash on his chest.

Bronn whispered, "Get her out of here. He's alive. The Mountain is alive."

Sandor froze and his face turned black, "It can't be." Just then, heavy footsteps were heard running in the Inn towards them. Sandor withdrew his sword and Bronn ran to Sansa, pushing her away. Sandor's face betrayed him and the sight of his brother came through the doorway. Gregor smiled, "Fire can't kill a Mountain, brother. I'm not the one who can be killed by fire."

He looked at Sansa and frowned, "Shame on you, Lady Stark. Now, I'll have to rape you when I kill your lover." Sansa looked at him with wide eyes as Bronn's grip on her arm tightened and she heard Sandor yell, "Shut the fuck up and fight me!"

Gendry reached the cabins and saw Tyrion walking back with Arya. He yelled, "My lord! There is trouble in town!" Tyrion dropped the fishing pools and ran over to the horses with Arya as Shae ran out of the cabin wrapped in a shawl. Gendry did not dismount, but untied the two horses, "Gendry, what is wrong? Where are Sansa and Bronn?" Gendry shook his head,

"Sandor and I were leaving and their horses came running our way. Something is wrong and Sandor went to find them. He told me to get you and come back."

Tyrion gave a nod and ran to where Shae was; she was now holding his short sword in her hand, "Be careful, my lion." He kissed her and ran for his horse, where Arya helped him on, "I'm going with you." Gendry turned his horse to her, "No. You take Shae and run to the farmer's. Stay there until someone comes for you." Arya growled, "That is my sister that is in trouble and I will not run. Wolfs do not run from their enemies." Gendry thought for a moment and shook his head, "If anything happens to you.." Arya huffed and climbed on the horse behind him,

"Like you could stop me." Gendry felt her warm hands wrap around him and he kicked his horse forward. Tyrion followed and yelled back, "Go to the farmer's home, I will be back for you." Shae smiled softly and placed a hand over her belly as she waved to him. She said a silent prayer for Sansa and hoped she would be safe.

It had just started raining when Gregor charged for his brother once more. The ground was getting muddy and the winds were getting stronger. Sandor slid in the mud and lost his balance just as his brother's sword was coming down for his head. Bronn looked at Sansa and whispered, "Stay near the horses, I need to find another sword." He clutched his wound and started running towards the empty market to find a sword. Some people in the town watched from opened shutters as the two brothers battled. Sansa watched as Sandor's sword grazed Gregor's leg, tearing flesh. She started to shiver as the rain came down harder and she screamed,

"Stop! Please, don't hurt him!"

Gregor laughed as he swung at his brother, "The bitch wants me to stop, brother. Do you think she'll fuck me willingly if I do that?" Sandor yelled as he punched his brother in the face. Gregor stopped and felt his cheek, bringing the gloved hand down to see blood. Gregor lifted his sword, "You actually believe she loves you? I remember that night you tried to kill me. When I had her against that tree, I saw the lust in her eyes for me."

Sandor swung his sword as he heard Sansa yell, "Don't listen to him Sandor. He is trying to make you weak!" Bronn runs back with a sword in hand just as the others were coming around the bend on their horses. Sansa saw them and sighed with relief and she went to run for them. Gregor saw her starting to go towards them and he ran for her, grabbing her wrist. Sansa cried out as he twisted her arm, "You ain't going with them, girl."

Her breath left her as he pulled her chest first against his side and Sandor came at him, "let her go, Gregor. What will you get from taking her from me?" Gregor shook his head, "Don't you know? I get the North, brother. I get a pretty wife, a woman to have my sons, a larger title, and the north. I get everything that you will never get." Sandor lowered his sword, "You will take away the girl that loves me and who I love, to get land? You have Clegane's keep."

Gregor shrugged, "Not big enough." The others came running over and Gregor pushed her to the ground, "Come on little brother, let us settle this." Sansa struggled to get up as Tyrion ran over with Arya, "Sansa! Are you alright?" She looked at Arya and smiled, "You should've stayed. He'll kill you all." Arya looked at the Mountain and shivered; she had not seen him for months. They helped Sansa up and Sansa watched as Gregor and Sandor fought. She looked over to Bronn who was pale and holding the wound in his chest, waiting for Gregor to attack him.

Sansa looked on as the Inn behind them was burning to the ground and how Sandor took blow to blow from Gregor. She brought her hand to her lip and felt the blood and she thought, _this is all because of me. They will die because of me._ She was brought back to reality when she saw Gendry get hit by the hilt of Gregor's sword. She screamed when she saw her sister running at the Mountain in anger, "Arya! No!" Sandor was getting tired and he had a gash in his side and he felt bruises forming on his legs and arms. Gregor pushed him down and grabbed Arya, who was running at him. Gregor held his sword to her throat and Sansa ran out, "Stop! Don't hurt her, I beg you." Gregor looked at Sansa and all seemed to stand still. Sansa could see the sword digging into her sister's neck and she shook, "Stop this. I know what you want." Gregor smiled at her,

"Do you?"

She heard Sandor whisper, "Don't, little bird."

She did not dare look at him as she stepped towards Gregor. Her dress clung to her frame and her hair was tangled from the rain. She looked up at Gregor, "You want me. That's why you came after us. You did not come here to kill them; you came all this way to take me and to kill anyone who got in your way." Gregor gave a nod, "You're a smart one." Sansa felt herself shaking as she looked at Sandor, who was still on the ground and the others who were around them. She mouthed to Sandor, "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and whispered,

"I will go with you. But you must unhand my sister unharmed. You will not hurt them. We will get on your horse and ride away from here; but you will not hurt one more hair on his head." She pointed at Sandor who was now standing, clutching his side,

"Sansa, please don't."

Gregor looked down at the girl in front of him and whispered,

"You are brave Sansa Stark. That will get you killed one day."

He pushed Arya down into the mud and ran to Sansa, who held up her hands, "Wait! Let me say goodbye." Gregor laughed and looked at the other men, "No time for goodbyes. But I can promise you, take one step towards us and I will slice her throat right here." The rain fell down Sandor's face as he watched his brother lift Sansa in his arms and place her on his horse. Sansa felt him mount behind her and she looked around him back at the others.

She knew they would come for her; to find her and save her. She saw Arya being held back by Gendry and Bronn was leaning against the horse for support. She looked at Sandor and saw the pain in his face and eyes. She felt tears fall from her eyes as Gregor kicked his horse forward and the galloped away. She watched as Sandor fell to his knees and then fell on his side.

She screamed, "No! Sandor!" Gregor laughed cruelly as they rode away and the last she saw of them was the others running to his side and Arya screaming, "Sansa!" She turned forward in the saddle and cried. They rode in the wind and rain and Sansa could not feel the rain hitting her skin like glass. She dropped her head and whispered, "What have I done?"

…..

what will happen next?! Reviews are welcome


	57. Chapter 57

I know most of you had mixed feelings about the last chapter. But understand, this story will have a happy ending; eventually.

…

You're mine now

…

Tyrion ran to Sandor's side as Gregor and Sansa disappeared around the bend. He shook him, "Sandor, are you alright?" Tyrion panicked when he only received a groan and he turned to Gendry, "Get Bronn and Arya on horseback and to the cabins. You will help me get him on the back of my horse." Gendry lifted a crying Arya, "No! We must go after her!"

Bronn slowly lifted himself behind her and whispered, "No. If we do that now, he'll kill her and then us. Sansa knows what she is doing, we will go after them in the morning, and this storm is too strong right now." He gasped in pain as the cut across his chest opened slightly. Arya grabbed the reins and kicked their horse forward back to the cabins and Gendry and Tyrion slowly lifted Sandor up and got him to stand, "Hound, we need you to get on the horse. We need to get home and look at your wounds." Sandor looked in the direction Sansa ran off to and whispered,

"Little bird knows what she is doing." He ran his hand through his wet and tangled hair before looking down at the blood on his side, "The sooner we get fixed up, the sooner we can go after them." Sandor pulled himself up on Stranger and led the others back to the cabins.

…

In Kings Landing, Tommen sat with his small council. He placed down the paper he was holding, "Well, who can claim Winterfell and have it rebuilt? The Starks are no longer there." A short old man stood, "Your Grace, the bastard boy, Jon snow was raised by Ned Stark. He can claim the castle and have it rebuilt until Sansa Stark reclaims it." Tommen smiled and stood up; he looked like a child receiving a gift, "Excellent! He has taken the black, but by order of the King, he shall go home to Winterfell and rebuild. Have him sent here first to meet with me."

The old man spoke once more,

"But why would we want to rebuild our enemy's home?" Tommen frowned, "No longer enemy's. By doing this, I am showing that I am not like my brother or mother. I will try to help them if I can."

…

Sansa's back felt bruised from the armor Gregor wore. She gasped whenever the horse jumped over a fallen tree or down a hill. The rain had stopped, but her dress was still clinging to her along with her hair. At a few different times, she almost fell from the saddle, which made Gregor angry. He would curse at her and tell her,

"Stay the fuck still!" But when she almost fell the third time, he did not slow their speed, but simply wrapped his heavy arm around her midsection without a word.

He decided to stop near some large rocks and a cave, where they would spend the night. Gregor dismounted and grabbed Sansa's waist none too gently, lifting her from the horse and dropping her on the ground. Sansa wrapped her arms around herself and backed away from him as he turned back to the horse without a word and grabbed his pack. Sansa studied Gregor as his back was turned to her; he was much bigger than Sandor, at least twice his size and she swore he could be able to crush a skull with his hand.

She shivered at the thought and Gregor turned back to her, "Here." He threw a cloak at her, which she caught, "Don't want my future wife to get sick and die on me."

Sansa remembered her manners, "Thank you, Ser." She wrapped the heavy cloak around herself and followed Gregor into the cave. As he made a bed out of a blanket and some leaves and a small fire, Sansa stood at the cave entrance, looking out at the rocks and dirt roads. They must've been miles away from Sandor and the others by now; and Sansa then worried if they would ever find her. Sansa suddenly felt a rush of heat at her backside and she tensed.

She felt Gregor's stomach come up to her back and his left arm came to wrap around her. Sansa started to shake as he reached up and removed the cloak from her shoulders. Sansa gasped and turned around to face Gregor. She looked up at him and whispered, "What are you doing?"

He looked down at her with a smile that could make the devil shake and he whispered back, "Tell me girl, how old are you?" Sansa gulped and took a step back, "I am 15 years." Gregor stepped towards her, "A woman no doubt flowered already."

Sansa stepped away, "Don't you step any closer! You cannot have me." She turned quickly and ran out of the cave with Gregor chasing behind her. Sansa made it almost to the road when she tripped over a rock and fell. She looked over her shoulder and saw Gregor coming to her and lifting her up into his arms, "I said you were brave, Stark. But not smart."

Sansa screamed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the cave. She remembered how Sandor lifted her over his shoulder when he saved her from that mob. He stopped them from raping her; but now he was not here to stop his brother from raping her.

She was thrown on the make shift bed and her head landed hard on the ground. She went to sit up but was pushed back as Gregor put himself on top of her, straddling her hips. Sansa screamed and went to hit and scratch him but he caught her hands, "Stop your screaming you bitch and listen to me." Sansa went quiet but still struggled, "If it was up to me, I would fuck you right now. But in order to get your title, you need to either be married or a fucking virgin. He took her wrists and held them by her head, "No one can hear you out here, little bird."

Sansa gasped and looked at Gregor in the eyes as a tear fell out of hers. Gregor laughed, "Isn't that what he calls you? His little bird?" Sansa frowned and spit in Gregor's face,

"How dare you! You are nothing like him! Sandor loves me and treats me kind; he never hurt me!" Gregor frowned and bent his head down, taking her lips with his. Sansa screamed into his mouth as he kissed her and she felt one of his hands pulling up the hem of her dress. She took her now free hand and brought it across the side of his head, which made him pull away with a cry.

"Bitch!" He brought his hand down across her cheek, making Sansa cry out. Gregor stood and held the side of his head,

"You're lucky that is all I did!" He walked away from her, grabbing his wine skin and taking a large gulp from it. Sansa sat up and brought her legs to her chest, clutching them close to her. Gregor looked down at her and whispered in anger, "As my wife, you will learn I do not take fighting back well. You will not fight me and you will take whatever I give you. Whether it be a beating or a fucking." Sansa put her head down and cried as he looked on. He yelled,

"Look at me!"

Sansa lifted her head and looked into his eyes with her red ones,

"You will be a Clegane and will not be weak. When we find another town, I will have a seamstress make my cloak and we will then go to the nearest Sept to marry. You will be all smiles and you will be happy. Do you understand?"

Sansa could laugh at how weak she was being at that moment, but she simply nodded and whispered, "Yes." Gregor picked up the cloak he took off of her and threw at her,

"Sleep. We leave at sunrise."

Sansa laid back and wrapped the cloak tightly around her, with her back towards Gregor. He stomped out the fire and walked over where she was, laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sansa gasped and went to move away but he pulled her back, "Get used to it, wife." Sansa let tears fall from her eyes that night as Gregor slept behind her. She prayed in her mind that Sandor and Bronn would find her and bring her back home to Winterfell.

….

When Sandor reached the cabin with the others, Shae was seeing to Bronn large cut. She had it cleaned and wrapped and he was lying in the bed. She helped Sandor into the cabin and sat him down, "What happened? Bronn could barely talk when he got back here. Where is Sansa? Sandor looked Shae in the eyes and whispered,

"She went with him."

Shae frowned as she helped Sandor out of his armor, "With whom?" Sandor gasped as his tunic was ripped from the wound, "My brother. He is still alive; we don't know how." Shae paused and continued with the cleaning,

"Are you sure? Why would she go willingly?" Tyrion spoke up,

"She did it to save our lives. He only wanted her."

"Does he plan on killing her?" Sandor shook his head, "No, to marry her, breed her and get her land." Shae finished cleaning his wound and Sandor whispered, "How is it a used to be whore knows how to clean and dress wounds?" Shae smiled,

"I took care of Sansa's wounds when they beat her in Kings landing." Sandor got quiet as Shae walked to Bronn's room with Tyrion. His thoughts when back to the night before, when he and Sansa pleasured each other on the table and in the bed. He put his face in his hands and whispered, "I'm going to get you back, Little bird."

…..

Well, a shorter chapter today. But that could mean another one later!


	58. Chapter 58

I told you two chapters tonight and I meant it. Enjoy!

Rated M…..Sorry folks.

….

It betrayed you

…

It was colder that night in the cave. Sansa was having horrible dreams of Robb being killed, Sandor dying in her arms and her sister being raped. She sat up quickly with a gasp and looked around her; she was still in the cave. A rough voice spoke, "Lay down, girl. You had a nightmare." She looked down to her left and saw Gregor looking at her as he reached out to pull her back. His hand was not warm like Sandors, it was ice cold. Sansa lay on her side facing the cave wall when she was flipped over,

"You will sleep facing me."

She said nothing and she closed her eyes, hoping he would fall asleep soon. Gregor sensed felt her tense near him and he smiled to himself as he thought to himself. He brought his hand to her waist and inched it down, pulling her hips to his. He heard her gasp and her eyes opened,

"What are you doing?" Gregor did not answer as he pulled her hips closer to his. Sansa closed her eyes when she felt something hard rub against her stomach. She pushed her hands against his chest,

"Please don't.."

"Did you tell my brother that?"

Sansa shut her mouth and looked at him with red in her eyes,

"Your brother never forced himself on me. Sandor knows he cannot take me! He-…" She stopped talking, fearing she said too much; and she was right. Gregor laughed as his hand went under the cloak laying on top of her,

"He took care of you in other ways."

Sansa yelped as she felt his cold hand pulling up her dress. She went to sit up, but he pushed her back down and climbed on top of her once again,

"Please don't do this." Gregor frowned at her and whispered,

"Believe me, girl. You'll enjoy this as much as you did with my brother."

Her dress was pulled up to her waist and she screamed as his cold hand assaulted her below the waist. Sansa went to crawl away, but he pulled her back under him and placed a hand around her neck, "You'll stay girl or I'll make you suck my cock."

Sansa placed a hand on the one around her neck and whispered, "Please just stop, you're hurting me." Gregor slowed down the pace of his fingers and slowly played with her clit. Sansa cried out; but not from pain. She blushed bright red when she heard herself and her mind was screaming at her, _don't let him do this! You belong to Sandor! You are betraying him. _

Sansa clawed at the hand around her neck holding her down and Gregor laughed,

"You'll learn girl, that once you start, no matter who you are with, your body will betray you."

His fingers went faster and Sansa's hips started to buck against them. Gregor surprised her by stopping his assault and flipping over to his back, pulling her on top of him. He kept his hand around her neck, one leg bended to keep her up and his other hand continued to pleasure her. Sansa could not help herself as she rubbed herself harder against his hand and she cried out,

"No, please stop."

Gregor let go of her neck and grabbed her hip to help grind her into his hand more. Sansa threw back her head, making her hair fly backwards as he continued his assault. She was confused as to why she would do such a thing with someone else, but lust took over. She started breathing heavy and the familiar feel of fire in her belly started as she moaned,

"Oh gods, please." Gregor yelled, "Please what?"

Sansa could have killed herself for what she said next; "Please, don't stop."

Gregor smiled to himself and rubbed her clit faster watching as the girl on top of him moved back and forth with her head back as she sang for him. Just then, Sansa screamed and her juices gushed from her as she came. Sansa did not come down from her orgasm for a long minute and Gregor just held her hips and watched her. Sansa was ashamed at what she had done. She was trying to catch her breath as she looked down at Gregor, who was smiling at her. He smirked,

"Can't wait until our wedding night."

Sansa turned red and crawled off of him, trying to stand. Her legs would not function and she was exhausted, but she tried to walk away from him. He stood and looked down at his shirt, "Do you know what just happened, little bird?"

Sansa turned to him and held up a finger, "Don't you dare call me that! You have no right. I do not love you, I do not care for you in any way, and you took advantage of me!" She gripped the cave wall and made her way outside with Gregor following closely behind her, "It betrayed you." Sansa turned to him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Leave me alone."

She leaned against the cave entrance and he walked behind her, leaning down and whispering in her ear,

"Your body betrayed you and you liked it. I saw your face, Sansa. You never wanted to come down from that climax."

She cried harder and put a hand over her face,

"You knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I hope that when Sandor finds us, he puts his sword right through your heart and burns you."

Gregor put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "He won't find us. And if he does, it will be too late. You will be Lady Clegane, wife of Gregor and you will be pregnant with my babe."

Sansa shivered and shrugged his hands away, "I will not marry you. I will kill myself before that happens."

Gregor growled and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back to their bed, "Sleep, Stark bitch."

Sansa snorted as she sat on the bed, "You have a charming way with words."

Sansa did not care that he looked at her with red eyes; she turned her back to him and wrapped the cloak around her. Gregor did not sleep next to her for the rest of the night. Sansa stayed awake for a while, crying quietly as she heard Gregor pleasuring himself outside of the cave. Sansa clutched the locket at her throat and whispered,

"Please find me. Please find me. I love you, Sandor."

She looked over her shoulder to see Gregor staggering inside and she whispered once more, "I've sold my soul to the devil."

….

Sandor did not sleep that night. He sat outside in the cold air with a cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He heard the door open and looked to see Bronn, clutching the door frame and holding a lantern. He nodded to a tree stump next to him and Bronn sat,

"You should get some sleep."

Sandor snorted and looked at him, "Who can sleep on a night like this?"

Bronn sighed and put a hand on his chest, "I am sorry Sandor. I should've done more. You know I would've died for her." Sandor shook his head, "It is not your fault. You did more than me." They were quiet for a moment and they heard Shae and Tyrion talking with the others inside. Sandor whispered, "No doubt they are miles away by now." Bronn looked out and whispered back,

"What will become of her? You know your brother better than any of us."

Sandor sighed and placed a hand over his wrapped wound, "He will not hurt her too much. He will probably stop in the next town to find a Sept and force her to marry him."

Sandor stood and looked down at Bronn, "But he won't have the chance. We will get to him before he places his cloak on her shoulders. I know Sansa, she will fight as much as she can."

He placed a hand on Bronn's shoulder, "If you are able, we ride at sunrise." Bronn stood and looked into Sandor's gray eyes. He smiled, "I promised her my life. I will help you save her at all costs." Sandor gave him and nod and walked into the cabin with Bronn, which made the others go quiet. Sandor cleared his throat and looked at Shae,

"Pack us some food; Bronn and I leave at sunrise."

Shae gave a nod and went around packing some food. Arya stood, "I'm going with you." Gendry stopped her, "Not this time Arya. This is something Sandor and Bronn must do." Arya frowned and stopped Sandor, "Promise me you'll bring her back." Sandor looked down at the little wolf, "If I come back without her, I want you to kill me."

…

*hides behind wall* Please don't hurt me! I know you may not like this chapter but I needed something! *Comes out* I love you all, I promise!


	59. Chapter 59

And we shall carry on…

….

Not yours to keep

…

Sandor and was dressed in his armor and he carried out the two packs for his horse. Bronn followed and they both readied their horses. The sun was just about to rise near the ocean and they were ready to go. Arya came running out of the cabin holding a sword and ran to Sandor, "Wait! Bring this with you!" He grabbed it from her and looked at the etching; it was Sansa's.

"It was on her horse when they came back, she'll need it." Sandor smiled, "Good, little wolf." He ruffled her hair and they mounted. He looked at the others, "We will be back with Sansa in a few days. Take care of those two." He pointed at Shae and Arya and kicked his horse forward, leading Bronn to their war.

…

Sansa opened her eyes to see the gray cave wall. She groaned as she turned onto her back and looked around. The sun was starting to rise and she saw Gregor getting the horse ready outside the cave. She slowly sat up and she looked down at her dress; it was full of dried mud at the bottom and was wrinkled. She stood up a grabbed the cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders as she walked to the entrance. Gregor turned around and frowned,

"I thought you would never wake up. It's time to go."

He tossed her a piece of fruit and walked passed her to grab the blanket. Sansa raised an eyebrow, "You feed your prisoners?" Gregor snorted as he tied the blanket roll to the horse,

"No, I feed my future wife. I need you to be in good health when I put my seed in you."

Sansa coughed on the fruit and looked up at him, "You still think you will make it to the Sept with me?" Gregor laughed and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her onto the horse with ease, "I know I will. Now shut up and eat." Sansa frowned and slowly chewed on the fruit as Gregor mounted behind her and kicked the horse forward.

They rode for a few hours until they stopped to make water. Sansa finished first and walked back to the horse. She knew Gregor was only a few feet away behind and tree and she knew if she ran she would only get at least 20 feet before she was caught. Where would she go? She had no idea where they were. She sighed and placed a hand on the black horses face and whispered,

"You look like Stranger. But thanks the gods your temper is better."

She pets the horse and smiles when it looks at her and snorts. She backed away from the horse and hit something hard. Sansa turned quickly and looked up at Gregor,

"You talk to animals?" Sansa blushed and looked back at the horse, "I love horses."

Gregor shook his head, "Stupid girl." Sansa fumed, "I am a stupid girl for talking to horses? At least they don't try to kill me or kidnap me and force me into marriage!"

Sansa's hair blew about her as a large gust of wind came their way. Gregor looked down at her and took a step to her, "Another thing you will learn about being my wife; you will not challenge me."

He grabbed her around her throat and shoved her against a tree, making her cry out. Sansa clawed at the hand and whispered, "Why are you so hateful?" He growled at her and gave her neck a squeeze before letting go,

"Keep your mouth shut, girl."

Sansa went to retaliate when he grabbed her behind the head and kissed her lips. Sansa pushed against his chest with all her might but it was no use. He pulled away and Sansa looked up at him,

"How dare you." He laughed at her and dragged her back to the horse, "Come on, we'll keep moving. I feel like a town is near." He placed her in the saddle and mounted behind her once again.

…..

Sandor and Bronn rode their horses up to a small cave and Sandor stopped. He looked at Bronn, "I'm going to check to see if they stopped here. An ideal place to stay the night." He dismounted and walked into the cave to see the large pile of leaves and a small fire pit. He frowned and looked around to find anything else. He ran out of there and mounted Stranger, "They were here. Maybe a few hours ago. We have to ride fast."

…

Gregor was getting tired of the quiet, "I heard you sing once at that jousting tourney. You had a nice voice. Sing for me." Sansa sighed,

"Must you make your prisoner sing as well?" He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled back, making her cry out and her head snap back to his shoulder, "I said sing." He let go of her hair and she rubbed her head, "And what would you have me sing?"

Gregor thought for a moment and laughed, "Sing the bear and the maiden fair!" Sansa's eyes went wide and she looked back, "I will not." He snorted, "No doubt you know it. Now sing!"

Sansa was quiet for a moment before quietly singing, "A bear there was, a bear, a bear. All black and brown and covered in hair, three boys, a goat, and a dancing bear. They danced and spun, right to the fair."

She continued to sing the song until he told her to stop. Sansa kept quiet as Gregor laughed, "You sing very well. I shall enjoy that while married to you."

Sansa shook her head and remembered the story she heard of Gregor's two wives. He had raped and killed them all not long after being married. Sansa whispered, "Is it true what they say about your first two wives?" Gregor tensed behind her and she expected a blow for asking such a thing, but none came. She heard him growl back,

"They could not take me. Such pitiful wives they made. Yes, I did kill them."

Sansa turned her head to glance back at him, "They could not take you?" Gregor snorted, "Are you so naïve, Sansa?" She looked at him and turned back to face forward, "They cried like babes being born when I fucked them. They could not take me. I could not stand the whining and wailing, so I killed them." Sansa gasped and clutched the front of the saddle tightly as he whispered in her ear,

"And I was not so gentle with them."

Sansa took a deep breath and closed her eyes before asking, "You did not see if they could give you sons?"

"They would not have. I ripped them apart." Sansa gasped louder which drew a laugh from Gregor's throat. She gulped, "And will that be my fate? You would kill me on our wedding night?" Gregor looked down at her and whispered,

"You are gold, Sansa Stark. I will be careful with you the first night but I promise to fuck you like never before after that. I need you alive to get what I want."

Sansa was beet red from what he said and she let her fingers go up to the locket around her neck as she thought, _please hurry, Sandor._

Sandor looked back at Broon who was following him closely as they galloped to heir people they were searching for. Bronn was clutching his chest and was looking pale. Sandor called back,

"Are you alright?" Bronn smiled, "Never better! Just stinging pain from the open wound, I will be fine." Sandor eyed him and looked ahead, "I see some horse tracks going that way, no doubt that is the way they went." Sandor turned his horse and followed the tracks with Bronn never leaving his side.

They stopped once more to eat something and to make water. As Sansa sat on a rock to eat her bread, she played with the locket around her neck. Gregor eyed her from the horse and swallowed the last of his bread, "What is that you are playing with?"

Sansa looked at him and then down at her locket,

"Nothing. It's just a silly necklace."

She put her hand over it to protect it as Gregor walked over. He grabbed her wrist, lifting her from the rock to study the locket. He lifted the locket in his hand and looked at the little bird on the front and turned it over to see the Clegane sigil on the back. He chuckled when he saw the sigil and whispered,

"I didn't give this to you, my love."

Sansa pleaded with him,

"Please, it was a gift!"

Gregor growled and grabbed the locket tightly, pulling it from around her neck. She cried out when she heard the clasp break and saw Gregor holding it in his open palm, "My brother gave this to you!" She shook her head,

"Please, it was for my name day from him. What harm could a simple locket do?"

Gregor backhanded Sansa across the face, making her fall backwards onto the dirt. She fell onto her back clutching her cheek with tears in her eyes,

"How dare you wear this in my presence!"

He opened it to find it empty and he studied the etching and metal, "No doubt he spent a good amount on this. The fucking Hound loves a little bird and buys her a locket to show his love!"

He threw the locket on the ground and went to stomp on it. Sansa watched him throw it to the dirt and stomp on it and she screamed, "Please! Don't!"

She heard the crunch and clang of heavy boot on the locket and her heart broke. Gregor looked down at the crying girl and groaned as he turned and walked back to the horse. Sansa crawled over to the locket and picked up the broken metal in her shaking hands. She cried as she stared at it and did not hear him walk back to her. Gregor grabbed her arm and dragged her up, "Stop your crying. It's time to go."

He grabbed the broken locket form her hands and threw it on the ground before grabbing her arm yet again and dragging her to the horse. He lifted her to the saddle and climbed behind her. Sansa looked at the locket once more as they rode past it and silently cried. She loved that locket and the man that gave it to her, but she feared she would no longer be able to see him.

….

I hate Gregor -.- I love Conan for playing him…but I hate Gregor.


	60. Chapter 60

Well, since I could not sleep, I thought I would give you another chapter!

….

I'm lost.

….

Sandor groaned in frustration and withdrew his sword, hitting a tree. Bronn stood back and watched as Sandor continued to strike the tree in anger. Once he was finished Bronn spoke up, "Quite finished? They can't be too far ahead, if we just move faster…"

"We have been moving faster! We have not caught up to them!"

He placed the sword back in its sheath and rubbed his scarred face, "She may be in more danger if she angers him in any way. I do not think I will be able to look upon her beaten body and not kill someone for it." He looked ahead to the dirt and roads and saw something shining in the sunlight. He frowned and walked towards it slowly. When he reached the shining item on the ground he picked it up in his large hand and cleaned the dirt from it.

Sandor frowned and felt his blood boil when he saw what it was; it was Sansa's locket. He looked at the damage and clutched it in his hand before walking back to Bronn, "They went that way." He pointed down the path he found the locket and Bronn mounted his horse as Sandor mounted Stranger, "How do you know?" Sandor held out the broken locket,

"No doubt he did this. He wants to show her that he is the only one she will think of. Come on." They kicked their horses forward at full speed, running after the Mountain and his prisoner.

…..

Sansa opened her eyes and looked around to find herself still on the horse. She had fallen asleep during the ride from emotional exhaustion and she realized her fell asleep on Gregor. She sat up quickly and looked back, "Sorry." Gregor looked down at her and chuckled, "No mind. I quite enjoyed you rubbing yourself up against me while you slept."

Sansa blushed and looked down letting her hair fall in her face, _don't listen to him, Sansa. _His hand came around her and rested on her thigh where he started to caress,

"You didn't mind me touching you last night, little bird."

Sansa growled to herself and when his hand went to go between her legs, she grabbed it and brought it to her mouth, biting down on his hand like it was a piece of meat. Gregor stopped the horse and pulled his hand back with a scream; Sansa took this opportunity and jumped from the horse, running through brush and climbing over rocks. She heard him jump down from his horse with a yell,

"No use running, girl. When I find you, I am going to make you wish you never did that."

She climbed over some more rocks and her breath caught in her throat when she heard him withdraw his dagger from his belt, "Come on, little bird. Don't hide."

Sansa looked around her and she listened closely as she heard running water. Sansa followed the sound and pushed through some tall brush and stopped when she saw a small river. Sansa had forgotten Gregor was pursuing her as she looked at the beautiful river. As she took a step towards it, an arm wrapped around her and a dagger was held at her throat,

"You made a big mistake, Sansa."

She shivered and grabbed the hand holding the dagger at her throat, "Please, I promise not to run again."

She glanced to her left at the face near hers and saw his eyes relax and she sighed when the dagger left her neck. She stepped away from him and turned to him as he spoke,

"Good, you found a river. We'll bathe here." Sansa shook her head, "I do not think that is necessary." Gregor laughed and went throught the brush, coming back with a bar of soap he took from his pack and he tossed it to Sansa,

"After the mess you made last night, I think you'll want one."

Sansa blushed and hung her head, "What happened last night was a mistake that I do not intend to happen again." She looked back up and saw Gregor had removed the armor he had on and was removing his tunic. Sansa turned her head so she could not see him undress and she heard him speak,

"What happened last night will happen again, my Lady. Except it will be my cock in you and you screaming my name." Sansa frowned at him,

"Why must you be so vulgar?"

He laughed as he removed his boot and unlaced his breeches, "I have a reputation to uphold." With his laces untied, he walked to Sansa and grabbed her shoulders,

"Undress. You will bathe with me."

His hands went down the back of her dress where he untied the strings slowly. Sansa started to breath heavy as she felt the cold air against her now naked back. She pulled away with a whispered, "I can undress myself." She felt his hand leave her back and she clutched the front of the dress to her as she watched him walk to the edge of the river.

Sansa closed her eyes and waited for the splash of the water before she opened them again to find Gregor standing in the water, which went up to his waist. Sansa clutched the dress closer to her frame as she walked to the edge, "Come on, it's a bit cold, but it will get you clean." She looked at the water and then back to Gregor,

"Turn around."

He shook his head as he gave her a cruel smile, "No."

Sansa's thoughts went wild; Sandor had only seen her as naked as her name day once, and he covered her up after that. He was kind and gentle; but Sansa feared Gregor would not be so kind and gentle were she to step into that water. She heard her father's voice through the wind, _you are a wolf._ Sansa slowly let the dress pool to the ground and she quickly removed her small clothes from her body before she clutched an arm to cover her breasts.

Her hair was long enough now to cover them for her, but she felt more protected. She walked down into the water a few feet from Gregor and she felt his eyes on her the whole time. She held out her hand for the soap, which Gregor passed to her. As he dropped it into her hand, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest.

Sansa felt the heat from his groin against her in the water and she froze. Gregor said nothing as he removed the arm that held her breasts and he studied her. He grabbed the soap from her hand and rubbed it on her stomach before trailing upwards. Sansa's mind whirled at what he was doing and she kept telling herself, _do not give into this. Fight him, you fool._

She smiled to herself before looking up into Gregor's eyes. His dark ones stared back and Sansa placed a hand on his chest, "Gregor.."

He smirked down at her before dipping his head down to kiss her neck. Before he could reach her neck, she reached down to the water bed and grabbed a small stone in her hand. She stood back up and let his mouth kiss her neck. She tilted her head back and gasped at the sensation.

By the Gods, she missed Sandor. She raised her arms and wrapped them around Gregor's neck, pulling him closer to her. She did not let her mind wander or let her body take over this time. Gregor grabbed Sansa's behind and raised her out of the water, making her wrap her long legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her neck and chest and she moaned. She kept one arm wrapped around his neck, to help hold her up and she tilted her head back, letting her eyes glance to her other hand which held the rock. She whispered,

"Gregor, please.."

He groaned and kissed her left breast in return. Sansa gripped the rock tightly and swung her arm, hitting him on the side of his head with it. He screamed in pain and dropped Sansa into the water. Sansa stood in the water with the rock still in hand and ran towards the shore as she looked over her shoulder to see his head bleeding and him gripping the wound.

….

Sandor and Bronn had just stopped to dismount when they heard a man yelling. Sandor looked at Bronn and whispered, "That was Gregor. We've found them." They kicked their horses forward and moved quickly through the brush and over the rocks. They stopped their horses when they saw more rocks ahead and they dismounted to climb over them. They were so close, but would they get there in time was the question.

Sansa ran to the shore and turned back to see Gregor walking through the water towards her, "That was your last chance, bitch. It's time to put you in your place. To hell with your titles and land; I'm going to fuck you bloody right here."

Sansa was still naked and as was Gregor, but she paid no attention to that; she was focused on trying to survive. She started walking backwards but fell onto her back when she tripped over one of Gregor's boots. Gregor got down on the ground and grabbed her ankles and dragged her to him with fire in his eyes. Sansa watched as he slowly climbed on top of her and she took a deep breath and screamed.

Sandor climbed over another rock and heard a horrible scream; it was Sansa. He moved brush aside and saw a river; and two people on the shore. He looked closer and he saw his brother and Sansa, both naked, with him on top of her. Bronn came running beside him and looked at what Sandor was looking at and he gasped. Sandor went to step forward when Bronn stopped him, "Get your weapon ready."

Sansa went to hit Gregor with the rock again, but he caught her wrist and bent it backwards, making her cry out and drop the rock. He reached into the boot next to them and took out a small knife. Sansa gasped as she felt the cold metal on her belly,

"I'm not only going to fuck you, but I am going to brand you, Stark bitch. You will always be mine. Your body betrayed you and Sandor for me and it will always be that way. You will always lust after me."

She cried out as he carved a G into her belly and her head turned when she heard a scream come from the brush. Gregor stopped the carving and looked to see his brother running out of the brush with his sword up. Sansa screamed, "Sandor!"

Sandor ran up to them and kicked Gregor off of Sansa. Sansa sat up quickly and she saw Bronn come running to her. She looked down at the carved G on her belly and looked at Bronn, "You came for me." He wrapped his cloak around her and hugged her to him as he watched Sandor attack his brother. He whispered to her,

"Stay right here." He stood and removed his dagger from its spot on his back. As Sandor kicked Gregor down once more he screamed, "You have hurt me and those I care about for the last time! Burn in hell!" Gregor was defenseless against Sandor since Sandor hand gotten him unarmed. Sandor brought sword down and cut off his brother's left hand. Gregor screamed in agony and looked down at where his hand lay on the ground. Gregor dropped to his knees and then fell face down into the water.

Sandor caught his breath and looked back at Sansa, who was now standing with cloak tightly around her. He dropped his sword and ran to her, lifting her up into his arms and kissing her. Sansa cried as he kissed her face,

"I thought I would never see you again!" Sansa gripped his face in her hands and kissed his scarred cheek,

"Sandor, he was going to rape me before you got to me. He didn't want my titles or land anymore."

Sandor hushed her and held her to him, "I am just glad you are alright, little bird." Sansa smiled and clutched him to her. Bronn stood behind them and smiled as he looked on, but did not see what was coming behind him. Sansa opened her eyes and peered over Sandor's shoulder and she screamed at what she saw,

"Bronn, look out!"

Sandor turned the same time Bronn did to look at what was behind him and he saw Gregor coming at him with Sandor's dropped sword. Sansa screamed as Bronn and Gregor both stabbed each other at the same time. Bronn stabbed Gregor in the heart with his dagger and Gregor returned the blow with the sword to Bronn's belly. They both stared each other in the eyes and as Gregor fell he whispered,

"See you in hell Sellsword."

As Gregor fell back, he took the sword with him out of Bronn's belly, which made Bronn scream. Bronn fell to his knees and looked back at Sansa,

"I promised."

Sansa and Sandor ran to Bronn and Sandor caught him before he fell to the ground. Sansa ripped the cloak apart and looked at the wound. She handed Sandor the cloth and she held Bronn's head on her lap, crying as she spoke to him,

"You're going to be alright, Bronn. We'll wrap it up and get you back to Braavos. You'll be alright."

She moved the hair of out his eyes as he watched her and smiled, "I'm glad you are safe, Sansa." Sansa smiled and laughed, "Always thinking about others." Sandor wrapped the wound and looked at Sansa, "Get your dress on. We've got to get going."

Sansa stood after Sandor lifted Bronn off the ground and she quickly dressed. As Sandor got Bronn onto the horse, Sansa got a few stones and Gregor's clothing. She threw the clothing and some pieces of wood on top of his body and started a spark with the stones. A spark hit his clothing and it slowly raised the flame. She ran back to the horses and mounted in front of Sandor, who was watching his brother's body burn,

"Why did you do that, Sansa?" She frowned, "You cannot bring back those that are burned to ash." Sandor gave a nod and kicked their horse forward, with Bronn following behind them as fast as he could. They just hoped and prayed they would make it home fast enough to save him.

…

Reviews are welcome :D Gregor is finally dead!


	61. Chapter 61

I know you were all happy about the last chapter and very relieved! I've had some folks worried about Bronn…well, let's see where I take it.

….

Brave

…..

They rode into the night, trying not to stop unless to rest for a moment or to change Bronn's wrap. Sansa and Sandor did not stop holding hands the whole time they rode and she would feel him kiss the top of her head or her neck at random moments. The moon was out and high that night, lighting their path. Sandor decided to stop for a moment so Sansa could change Bronn's wrap for a 3rd time that night.

They took Gregor's horse and he had kept a bit of win still in his wine skin, which Sansa grabbed to clean the wound. Sandor placed Bronn on the ground, leaning back against a tree as Sansa kneeled next to him. He turned to her and smiled weakly, "You've always been my favorite."

Sansa giggled and whispered, "And you are mine. I am going to try to clean the wound a bit, alright?" Bronn frowned and pushed her hand away,

"Sansa, it won't help. I am dying."

Sansa shook her head, "You don't mean that, Bronn. You are getting a fever and you are talking nonsense."

She gently unlaced his leathers and lifted his tunic to show the festering wound. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the stab wound. It was deep and she feared Broon was right; he was dying. She looked up at Sandor, "Hold him still." Sandor kneeled next to her and grabbed Bronn's arms, "What is happening?" She smiled softly,

"This is going to burn Bronn, but it is the only way to help you."

She slowly poured the wine into the wound and Bronn screamed. She held one of his hand tightly as she poured the rest over it and he tried to kick Sandor off of him, "It's killing me!"

Sansa cried out when she heard his scream and she threw the wine skin to her side, "Hand me the water!"

Sandor threw her the water and she poured that over it to get rid of the wine around the wound. Bronn felt the cold water and he sighed, "Thank the gods." He was sweating and shaking which made Sansa worry,

"We have to wrap it fresh and get back on the road. We have to get him to a Maester in Braavos."

She helped Sandor lift him up and put him back on his horse. Bronn looked down at Sansa and whispered, "You are so brave, Sansa Stark."

She frowned, "What do you mean?" Bronn laughed and swayed on his horse, "You survived being in the presence of Gregor Clegane and you beat him with a rock. Yet, here you are, not crying over being taken and taking care of an old man."

Sansa smiled and walked to Stranger where Sandor lifted her to the saddle and he mounted behind her. They moved forward and Sandor whispered, "He is right, you know. I will want to hear about what happened once we reach home." Sansa sighed and leaned back,

"Of course."

…..

Back at the cabins, miles away, Arya tossed and turned in her bed. She cried out and sat up, making Gendry sit up with her, "Arya! What's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and she was shaking like a leaf. She shook her head, "I had a nightmare, I'm fine I just need to calm my nerves."

She had dreamt of her father's execution and saw her mother's death threw Robb's eyes. There was so much blood. Arya moved to get out of the bed when she felt something wet under her. Arya gasped and looked down and Gendry followed her gaze. He ripped the blanket off of them and both he and Arya saw a large red stain in the sheet. Arya screamed and stood out of the bed. Gendry stood slowly and whispered,

"I'll go get Shae."

He ran next door to the other cabin and banged on the door, which Tyrion answered, while rubbing his eyes, "Gendry? It's not even sunrise, whats wrong?" He looked nervous, "We need Shae. Arya- well- Arya is bleeding."

Shae heard that from the bedroom and she ran out with her shawl wrapped around her, "Bleeding?" Gendry nodded and gave a nervous laugh, "I guess you know from where?" Shae rolled her eyes and pushed past him,

"You stay here. I need to talk with her woman to woman." Gendry looked down at Tyrion and whispered, "Woman?" Tyrion smiled and brought Gendry inside, "Sit down my boy, another long night ahead of us."

…

The sun rose in Braavos and Sansa was glad to see it. Their last night was their longest because of the journey and Bronn's injury, but they were close to their home. As they came through the brush, they caught sight of their cabins; Sansa sighed with relief. Bronn was groaning from the pain and Sansa looked back to see him hunched over his horse, sweat dripping from his face. She whispered to him, "We are almost there Bronn. Hold on."

Gendry was sitting on the side of the house, carving a piece of wood, when he heard the snorting of a horse and hooves hitting the dirt. He stood and looked around the house to see Sandor leading a bruised face Sansa and a hunched over Bronn. He yelled, "Tyrion! They are back!" He threw down the knife he held and ran to them, grabbing the reins of Bronn's horse,

"Thank god you are all alright!"

Sansa jumped down from her horse and ran over to Bronn's, "Gendry, he has been stabbed in the stomach, he needs a master." Gendry gave a nod and Sandor helped carry him towards the cabin. Tyrion ran out with an excited Arya and Shae. Arya saw Sansa near the horses and screamed, "Sansa!" Sansa turned and saw her little sister running at her. She opened her arms and Arya ran into them, crushing her in a hug. Sansa held her sister and whispered,

"I thought I would never see you again."

Arya pulled back and whispered, "Sandor promised to get you back to us."

Bronn was carried into the house and Sansa walked to the door where Shae was. They stared at each other for a moment before Shae reached out a hand, touching Sansa's bruised face, "What did he do to you, poor girl?" Sansa cried out and grabbed her friend in a hug. Shae took a deep breath and whispered, "He is dead, yes?"

Sansa gave a nod and in a shaky voice, "He is dead."

Shae pulled away and looked inside to Bronn lying on the bed, "How bad is he?" Sansa shook her head and looked down, "I am not sure if he'll make it Shae. I poured wine on it to kill the infection, but he has gotten a fever and we rode as fast as we could." Shae grabbed her friends hand, "Come. A good bath for you and Sandor. I will take care of Bronn with Tyrion and Arya."

As she brought Sansa inside, Sandor looked at Gendry, "Go to town to see Titano, tell him we need a Maester and we need one NOW!" Gendry nodded and took off to his horse, mounting it and taking off. As Sansa walked by Bronn's bed, he looked at her and held out his hand,

"Don't leave me Sansa."

Sansa gave him a sad smile and sat down on the bed, holding his hand in hers, "You'll be fine, Bronn. A master will be here soon and Shae and Tyrion will take care of you."

He shook his head and looked at the ceiling, "I'll be gone by morning, I can feel it."

Sansa hushed him, "Please, don't say that. Remember what you promised me?"

He looked at her and smiled, "My life?"

Sansa shook her head, "You promised to be by my side when I took my title. You are part of my Queen's guard and I need you, Bronn." He gave her a sad smile, "As you wish, my Lady."

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Go. You have been beaten worse than I have."

Sansa sighed and bent down to kiss Bronn's forehead before standing and leaving the room. As she left, Tyrion walked in with Sandor, "Sansa, I am so glad you are alright. You were very brave, my Lady." Sansa shook her head, "Brave? I was a frightened little bird. I just told myself I had something to fight for." She looked at Sandor and then back at Tyrion,

"I am going to go bathe. I will be back shortly to see him." She grabbed Sandor's hand and led him to their bedroom, "I have a story to tell." Sandor sat on the bed and Sansa closed the door with a sigh, "And it is a long one."

…

Well, our characters made it back! I wonder if Gendry will bring good news with him in the next chapter?


	62. Chapter 62

Sansa is about to tell Sandor what happened….How will he react?

….

My terrifying tale

…

Sansa leaned her back against the door and looked at Sandor. She walked over to where he sat and stopped in front of him, "Sandor, I am ashamed of myself." Sandor grabbed her waist in his hands and brought her forward so he could rest his forehead on her belly, "What could you be ashamed of, Sansa? You were taken from me and beaten." Sansa sighed and pushed away from him, "Sandor, please listen." Sandor looked up at her with a frown, "What did he do to you to make you so terrified to tell me?" Sansa looked away from him and out the window,

"The night that I went with him, we found a cave to take shelter in. He wanted to know if I was of age and if I was flowered; I ran when he asked me."

She looked at Sandor, "I ran as fast as I could but fell. He carried me back to the cave where he threw me on his blanket. He mocked me and called me HIS little bird."

She made a disgusted face and started to pace to small room, "He told me of how I would become his wife and how I would always take what he gave and do as he told. But Sandor, I knew I would never be his wife, I would die before that." Sandor listened on and growled,

"Sansa, I swear to you, I would never have.."

"Please! Let me finish this before I lose the courage to!"

She started to get scared to tell him what her and Gregor did that night. She stopped pacing and looked straight into his gray eyes, "That night, I woke from a horrible dream and I woke him as well. He pulled me to him and started touching me as you do. I asked him to stop, but he mocked me again. He pulled my dress up as you do and touched me, Sandor. He used his fingers on me and I could not stop him."

By this point Sansa was crying and Sandor was standing in anger; but she continued, "I tried to crawl away but his hand was around my throat to keep me still. I am ashamed of myself because as he continued, I did not want to stop. Oh gods, my body betrayed me."

Sansa fell to the floor in tears and Sandor just looked at her with red in his eyes, "I thought of you as he touched me the same way you did. He knew I would not be able to stop! I am so sorry, Sandor. I betrayed you and our love."

Sansa covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She was frightened because he had not said anything as she spoke and he was angry. Sandor just stared at his little bird, who was on the floor in tears. He felt his blood burning to kill someone, anyone; but he couldn't. He did not blame her; he blamed his brother for taking advantage of a young girl, who had only ever been with one man. He heard her whisper,

"Sandor, please forgive me?"

He looked down again and saw her red, puffy eyes; he could not take it. Sandor walked past her and left the bedroom. Sansa hung her head in shame and sadness and whispered, "He has every right to be mad at you, stupid bird." She closed her eyes and sighed before she felt two strong arms scooping her up. Sansa cried out and looked at who lifted her from the ground; It was Sandor.

She whispered, "I thought you would hate me." Sandor snorted, "I could never hate you. I do not blame you for what happened, Sansa. You could not help yourself and he took advantage of that." He placed her on the bed and bent down to take off her boots,

"What are you doing?" Sandor looked up and smiled, "Undressing my bird so she can bathe."

….

Gendry made it to Titano's shop and ran through the door, "Titano!" Titano jumped up from his seat and held a hand over his chest, "My boy, you almost killed me. What is wrong?" Gendry caught his breath, "Our friend Bronn was stabbed by sword in the stomach, we need a master." Titano nodded, "Oh my! Well, I know just the man." He grabbed Gendry's arm and dragged him down the streets of Braavos to a small cabin near where the Inn used to be. Titano knocked on the door and an elderly man answered,

"My son! What can I do for you?"

Titano told him what had happened and the old man grabbed his medicines and herbs, "We must go now. You say he was on horseback for two days after? Oh dear, this is serious." Gendry and Titano helped the old man onto the saddle and they heard music and singing coming from near the ports. Titano looked back to see people dancing and singing near the ships and he looked to Gendry, "Bring him to your friend; I will go see what everyone is going on about." Gendry kicked the horse forward and yelled, "Hold on, Ser. I must hurry."

…..

Sandor had undressed Sansa and looked over her to see a few bruises on her legs and back. He picked her naked form off the bed and carried her to the tub of warm water where he gently placed her in. Sansa crossed her arms over herself and sighed, "Thank you." She looked away from Sandor as he knelt near the tub and Sandor grabbed her chin,

"Don't turn away from me. I am not angry with you."

Sansa gave him a small smile before placing her wet hand in his, "How can you be so forgiving?" Sandor shrugged, "Because it was not your fault at all."

Sansa nodded and it was silent in the room for a moment, "And because I love you."

She looked at Sandor, who was looking lathering up a rag with some soap. Sandor placed the rag on her arm and started to slowly scrub as Sansa sighed, "I love you too." She took a quick glance at him and saw him smile to himself as he scrubbed. Sansa giggled, "I am able to wash myself, you know." He mumbled something and pushed her forward in the tub so he could scrub her back. He eyed the small bruises that were all over her back, "How did you get these bruises, little bird?"

She looked back over her shoulder and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably from sleeping on that rocky ground or when we were riding, my back kept hitting his armor." When he was finished, Sandor had her lean back again and lift her legs and feet out of the tub so he could wash those, then he went to wash her neck and chest; it was then he saw what horror she went through on that night she told him about. He had her move her hair to the side and when he went to wash her neck, he saw light bruises forming on each side. Sandor dropped the rag in the water and leaned closer,

"Sandor, what's wrong?"

He moved closer to her neck and saw they were forming as a hand mark, "Sansa, you have bruises forming around your neck." Sansa's hand immediately went up to her neck and she whispered, "Really?" Sandor gave a nod, "How did you.."

He stopped when he remembered what she said,_ I tried to crawl away but his hand was around my throat to keep me still. _Sandors bent his head down to kiss her neck, making Sansa smile and sigh, "Thank you, Sandor." He allowed her to wash the rest of herself and to wash her hair before he helped her out of the tub and into a large towel. He kept his eyes on her face and did not once glance at her breasts; he did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

He grabbed her breeches and her blue tunic and laid them on the bed next to her, "Go ahead and dress, I will get you something to eat. I will send Shae and your sister in soon." She stood as he was walking out the door, "And what about Bronn? Please check on him."

"As you wish."

As Sandor was walking out of their cabin, Gendry rode up with an old man with him, "Sandor! I brought a Maester!" Sandor helped the old man from the horse, "Thank you my boy. My name is Heric. Please, show me where he is, no time to waste." Sandor led Heric to the cabin where Bronn was and he turned back to Gendry, "Where is Titano?" Gendry shrugged,

"As we were leaving a bunch of people were down by the ports celebrating something, he said he'd be along soon."

Heric went inside the bedroom where Bronn lay shaking from the fever. Shae stood and welcomed the old man, "I have done all I could, Maester. Please, try to help him." Heric smiled, "Thank you, my dear. You've done well." He sat down next to Bronn and whispered, "Please leave us, I must look over him." Shae grabbed Arya's hand and walked her out of the cabin to Sandor,

"Sansa is in her room if you both want to visit her."

Shae smiled, "Yes, we have some very exciting news." She looked at Arya who blushed and dragged her over to Sansa's cabin. Just then, Titano came bounding around a bend on horseback and he almost jumped from his horse, "Boys!" He ran over to Sandor who grabbed his arm, "Breathe!" Titano caught his breath and yelled,

"New's from Kings Landing! Cersei Lannister is dead!"

Sandor's eyes widened and he looked at Gendry and back, "Do you lie?"

Titano shook his head and smiled, "The witch is dead." Sandor turned when he heard the other cabin door open and saw Tyrion standing there, "Is it true what I hear being yelled?" Sandor looked down at him and nodded, "Your sister is dead." Titano smiled, "King Tommen, your nephew had her sentenced to die for attempted murder of the King." Tyrion was in shock for a moment and he whispered, "He is only a boy and he has already killed. He is nothing like Joffrey." Tyrion looked up at Sandor and smiled, "We are free, Hound." Sandor smiled back,

"We are, little lord. But are you not upset?" Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I am. She was my sister, but she deserved it."

…

Jon Snow kneeled before Tommen and the Iron throne, "Jon Snow, as of right now, you are the only one in Westeros that has claim to Winterfell. Do you claim it until Sansa Stark returns and do you promise to rebuild?" Jon gave a nod, "Yes." Tommen stood and so did Jon, "I always liked your sister, Jon. She was good to me and my people and she deserves happiness. I release you from the Watch so you can return to Winterfell. I will send a message by ship to her where we believe she is and you shall send one as well." Jon agreed,

"But where is she?" Tommen smiled, "Braavos!"

Tommen walked down to Jon, "Do you know anything of her younger brothers?" Jon frowned, "Sadly, no. They are still on the run." Tommen frowned, "I will send my best out to find them and bring them home." Jon shook Tommens hand and smiled, "Thank you, your grace. You are too kind." The King smiled, "I am not Joffrey or my mother, Jon Snow. I am my father's son." Jon smiled in return but thought, _yes, but whose son?_

….

Remember, it is fanfiction ;) Hope you all enjoyed! He will find out about Bronn's condition in the next chapter!


	63. Chapter 63

We're about to find out the fate of Bronn.

…..

Rebuilding

….

Jon was dismissed and given a new horse to travel to Winterfell. Several soldiers accompanied him on the journey that he had to take, but he knew it was for a great new beginning for the Stark family.

….

Shae knocked on the bedroom door and heard a quiet voice, "Come in." She opened the door and Arya ran past her, "Sansa! How do you feel?" Arya jumped on the bed next to her sister, who sat up against the wall, "I feel fine, Arya. Just a bit bruised." Shae and Arya sat on the bed and commented on her face bruises and cut lip, "He did a number on you, didn't he? Didn't you fight back?" Sansa smiled and grabbed her sister's hand, "As much as a woman could with someone as big as he."

She looked at Shae, "Sometimes, as a woman, you have to use what god graced you with to fight back." Shae nodded, "Indeed." Sansa placed a hand on her friend's stomach, "You have grown these past few days. He gets bigger and stronger every day." Shae laughed, "He will be like his father." Arya coughed and nudged Shae, "Ah, we have so terrific news to share with you." Arya blushed and Sansa giggled, "Well?"

"Your sister is now a woman flowered." Sansa squealed and grabbed her sister, "Is it true? Oh, Arya! What fantastic news to return home to!" Arya was red,

"Ya, fascinating news. I didn't know it was going to be this horrible. And the way I found out? I thought Gendry was going to pass out when he saw it."

Sansa gasped, "He was there? He saw it?" Arya nodded and ran her hand through her hair, "I woke up during the night from a bad dream, I felt something wet and he looked, he went and got Shae for me." Shae chuckled, "Yes and now that you are a woman flowered, you will get the attention of many men. You have to be careful, you will blossom now." Arya snorted, "I stick 'em with the pointy end of my sword." Sansa giggled and grabbed her sister's hand, "Gendry will not allow anyone to harm her." Arya blushed and shrugged. Arya looked up,

"So, are you going to tell us about your capture? How did you get away?" Sansa shok her head and turned pale, "I do not think now is the time to talk about it, Arya. Someday I will tell you."

Shae looked at Sansa with a frown and knew right away what she had been through, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sandor walked in holding a tray with some soup, fruits and water, "Brought you something to eat, Sansa." Sansa stood and helped him with the tray, "Thank you." She placed it on the side table and gasped when Titano walked in with the others,

"Titano! It's so good to see you!" Titano bowed, "It is nice to see you safe, my lady." Sansa looked around at everyone and gave a nervous laugh, "What is everyone here for?" Shae whispered, "A maester is with Bronn right now, trying to look at his wound." Sansa sighed, "Thank the seven. I shall go see how they are doing." Sandor stopped her, "No, little bird. We have news." Shae and Sansa exchanged a worried glance and Sansa looked between Sandor, Titano, Tyrion and Gendry, "Well?" Titano nodded at Sandor, "Little bird, there was news that came from Kings Landing. Cersei Lannister was beheaded for the attempt of murder against a King."

Sansa stared at Sandor for a moment before whispering, "What?" He stepped forward and smiled, "She is dead, Sansa. The person that sent everyone after you and wanted you dead is dead herself. She can no longer hurt you." Sansa gave a laugh and looked at the others who were smiling as well. Arya was looking at her sister, "Sansa, isn't that good news?"

Sansa looked at Tyrion and then Sandor before whispering, "We can go home." All of a sudden, Sansa's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall, but Sandor caught her. He lifted her into her arms and Shae ran to her side,

"She must've passed out due to the news. She was shocked." Sandor placed her back in the bed and whispered to the others, "She'll be fine. Let us let her sleep." Shae helped push the others out the door and Sandor leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "We can go home, little bird."

Sandor walked out of the cabin to see everyone chatting, he walked over, "What's going on?" Arya whispered, "The Maester said he had news." Heric came out of the cabin, wiping blood on a towel, he looked troubled, "Well, I have examined the wound. He took a deep stab into his belly, and he lost a lot of blood. It was an open wound, but I stitched it closed, but I am afraid I must say to expect the worst." Sandor looked at the others and then at Heric,

"The worst?" Heric sighed, "From the blood lose, the fevers, the infection, he may lose the battle he is in right now." Heric placed a clean hand on Sandor's arm, "Pray for him, my boy. All of you need to pray hard." Shae held Tyrions hand when she heard that, she knew her little lion was his best friend. Heric sighed, "May I ask how he got this wound?"

Sandor frowned, "He is a sworn shield for a Lady that is with us. She was taken from us and he went with me after her and her captor, he was stabbed trying to protect us." Heric nodded, "It is always those that are brave and kind that are taken away too soon. Like I said, you need to pray to the old gods and the new."

Titano took the maester back to town with him and left the others to decide what they were doing. Meanwhile, Sansa woke up and ate her meal before joining the others outside. When she walked outside, everyone got quiet. She looked around at all the sad faces and frowned, "What happened? Shouldn't we be happy? We just received good news." Shae took Sansa's hand and whispered, "The Maester just left, Sansa. We were told we need to pray for Bronn. He-he may not make it." Sansa ripped her hand from Shae's grasp and looked to the cabin, "No, he was lying! Bronn will be fine." She ran to the cabin and ran through the door to see Bronn. Sandor went to run after her, but Shae held up a hand, "Let her go, she needs to see for herself." Sansa flew through the door in the cabin and ran to the bedroom to see Bronn sleeping in the bed. She walked over and saw on the bed, looking at the blood stained sheets and she saw he was now shirtless, with only a new wrap around his wound. She whispered, "I don't wish to wake you, but I want to know if it is true. I don't want to lose you, Bronn. You are a brother to me and I do not want to lose another brother."

She sighed and took his hand in hers, "You must be in your fever dreams. You will hear me, but you will not be able to wake until you fight this. You will fight this." She looked down at his hand and whispered, "I shall sing you a song." Sansa took a shaky breath and began,

"Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day."

She continued to sing her song and did not hear Tyrion walk into the room and stand behind her. She sighed when she finished and kissed the hand she held. Tyrion whispered, "He always admired your voice." Sansa jumped and turned to see Tyrion, "He did?" Tyrion smiled and walked to her, "Oh yes. I think it may help him." Sansa smiled,

"I hope so. I could not lose another brother."

"You and I both. He is a good man and I know he will fight this. But as the Maester said, we must be prepared for the worst."

Sansa cried out, "It is my entire fault. I should not have made him follow me to the Inn, I should've came right back when Sandor told me too. I wanted to go see Elise and I should've gone back." Tyrion placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are not to blame, my dear." Sansa shook her head, "His body is fighting two wounds and all because of me."

"He is your shield, it is his job." Sansa looked down at Bronn and whispered, "What a horrible job to have." She sighed and stood, "You will let me know if he wakes?" Tyrion smiled, "Of course. Go rest, Sansa." She nodded and walked from the room, praying that Bronn would wake in the morning.

….

Sadness.


	64. Chapter 64

I have so many different paths I want to take this story down, but I will just have to stick with one

….

A child

…..

A large ship with a Kings Landing soldier set sail at sunset. He carried with him a sealed letter from the King, inviting Sansa back to her home of Winterfell; where she belonged.

….

Sandor woke in the middle of the night to find the spot next to him empty. He jumped quickly out of bed and ran out of the bedroom looking for Sansa. He looked outside to find her sitting by the fire with Shae and he heard her whisper, "I felt horrible, Shae. Sandor could never want someone who was touched by the man he hated." Shae held her friend in a tight hug,

"Do not believe that for one moment, Sansa. Sandor loves you and would never cast you aside because you were touched."

He watched as they hugged again and Sansa stood a short time later, "I am going to go check on Bronn. I will be sure not to wake Tyrion." Shae smiled to her friend and looked at the fire when her friend walked away. Once Sandor saw Sansa had gone into the other cabin, he stepped from the shadows and walked behind Shae, "Did she tell you?"

Shae did not turn but nodded, "Yes. A horrific tale for her to tell and go through, but she needed to speak of it again. If it builds up, it can harm her." Shae looked back at him and gestured to the log Sansa was just sitting on, "Sit with me."

Sandor moved the log back from the fire and sat near her, "Will you and Sansa be returning to Winterfell?" Sandor nodded, "I think that once it is rebuilt, she can start over. Will you be joining us?" Shae shrugged and placed a hand on her growing belly,

"Maybe. I would be better off in Westeros to give birth and Tyrion will be able to show his son to his father."

Shae glanced at him and back to the fire, "And what of you? Will you stay as her protector?" Sandor snapped his head in her direction, "What do you mean?" Shae smiled, "You say you love her, yet you have not asked for her hand." He growled low to himself,

"She is too young to be.."

"Too young to be in love? To marry the man she loves? Nonsense! You are afraid, Sandor Clegane." Sandor frowned, "I do not fear her."

"You fear her love. You fear that if you place your cloak on her shoulders that some man will come around to take her from you. You are afraid you will not be a good husband or King."

Sandor stood and growled, "I am no King!" Shae stood as well, "Not yet!"

She glanced at the cabin and whispered, "She is 15, not 10. She is a woman and will be a Queen soon. All I ask is that you give her all of your love." Sandor looked down at the small woman and whispered, "I have planned to do that all along." Shae smiled,

"You will ask before you leave, yes?"

Sandor snorted and walked away from Shae before turning around, "Yes." Shae smiled and walked to him, "My mother used to tell me, look at your life through heaven's eyes. Follow those words, Hound, and you will be truly happy."

Sandor watched her walk to the cabin and he walked after her, entering to hear Sansa singing to Bronn again. He smiled and looked through the door to see his little bird patting a cool cloth on Bronn's head and singing him a song. He closed the door and whispered,

"Send he back soon. She needs sleep." He left the cabin to go to his to go back to bed. As he walked by Arya and Gendry's room he glanced in to see the two embraced in the bed, smiling in their sleep. He shook his head and closed the door before turning to his own.

Sansa placed the cool cloth back into the water and grabbed Bronn's hand once more, "We can go home soon, Bronn. Cersei is dead and Tommen will be known as Tommen the good for all he has done. So now, you must get better so you can come back with us. I want you to be there for when I take the crown and I want you to stand on my right."

She held his hand loosely in hers and she glanced down at it when she saw his fingers twitch. She gasped and looked at his face, "You can hear me! I saw your fingers twitch, can you do it again?" She stared at his hand again and smiled when she felt a twitch again. She moved closer to his bed and whispered, "Please wake up soon."

_**Bronn looked down to see snow on the ground. He was cold and only wearing his tunic and breeches to keep warm. He saw the white tree and gasped, "Godswood in Winterfell." He saw a man come out from behind the tree, "Yes, you are in Winterfell."**_

_**Bronn went for his dagger behind his back but found it was not there. The man chuckled, "Fear not, my son. I am no longer living to harm." Bronn studied the man, "You're Ned Stark." Ned smiled and nodded, "Am I dead?" Ned chuckled and placed a hand on Bronn's shoulder, "No, my son. You are in a dream. Sansa awaits you as you sleep." Bronn placed a hand on his stomach, "I was stabbed by.."**_

"_**Gregor. Yes, I have seen everything. You and Sandor have saved my daughter's life and I am gracious. You will heal and you will live, Bronn." Bronn smiled, "I am but an aging sellsword, and I do not deserve a second chance." Ned sighed, "You are a treasure in my daughter's eyes." A voice was heard over theirs, "You can hear me! I saw your fingers twitch, can you do it again?" Bronn looked to the sky and whispered, "Is that Sansa?" Ned backed away, "Protect her when you can and you shall be with the gods one day." Bronn looked up when he heard the voice again, "Please wake up soon."**_

Sansa stood from her seat by the bed and sighed, "I'll try again tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sansa did not hear a whisper come from the bed, "Sansa?" Bronn opened his eyes to see she had gone from the room and he groaned in pain. But as soon as his eyes were open, they closed again as sleep claimed him once more.

….

A shorter chapter for now. Hope you all enjoyed and review! :D


	65. Chapter 65

Hopefully I will get to the part I am dying to write in this chapter :D Enjoy

….

Celebration

….

Sansa rubbed her eyes and looked around in the sun lit room. She saw Sandor in the tub at the end of the bed and she sat up, "How long have I been sleeping?" Sandor looked at her and smiled as he continued to wash himself, "It is only a few hours after sunrise." Sansa smiled and crawled to the end of the bed, "What do you plan on doing today?"

Sandor chuckled, "It is a surprise, little bird." She frowned and gave a huff, "A surprise for me?" He looked at her and nodded, "And I won't tell you what, so don't try to make me." Sansa sighed and laughed as she fell back on the bed,

"You are three times my size, I do not plan on making you tell me."

Sandor laughed from the tub and a knock was heard on the door, before an out of breath Shae came running in. Sandor moved quickly in the water, "Fucking hell, woman!" Shae looked from him to Sansa and she laughed, "Sansa, he is awake and asking for you."

Sansa climbed off of the bed and Sandor called to her, "Girl, dress yourself!" Sansa looked down to see she only wore one of Sandor's tunics and she grabbed her breeches from the chair, pulling them on before her boots, "I'll change my tunic later." She threw Sandor his towel and ran out of the door. Shae turned to follow but he called out,

"Do me a favor?"

Shae smirked but looked elsewhere in the room as Sandor sat in the tub, "Keep her busy. Today is the day." Shae smiled and curtsied, "Of course, your grace." Sandor growled and Shae laughed before leaving the room.

Sansa ran through the front door and Tyrion and the others were at the table, "Oh Sansa, it is a miracle. He has woken up and his fever is slowly going down!" Sansa smiled and walked past them into the bedroom, to see a wide awake Bronn lying in the bed. She walked over and sat down, grabbing his hand, "How are you?" Bronn looked at her and smiled,

"I feel like a horse walked over me." Sansa smiled and whispered, "We were told to expect the worst. You were close to death, Bronn." He snorted, "I would have welcomed it with open arms, the pain is unbearable." Sansa sighed and moved closer, "It will get better. You fought your fever valiantly." Bronn gave her hand a light squeeze and whispered, "I dreamt of your father." Sansa looked at him and frowned, "You did? You never met my father.."

"He knew who I was. He said he had been watching and that I need to keep you safe. He told me I would be with the gods one day." Sansa cried out and smiled, "You did speak with him!" Bronn smiled when Sansa bent her head down and kissed him on the forehead,

"You will always be with us, Bronn." Just then, the Maester came in, "Oh! My Lady, you must leave now. I have to look over his wounds." Sansa stood and whispered, "I will be back later." She left Bronn to be looked at and joined the others at the table, "He seems to be doing well."

They all agreed and Sansa heard a horse galloping away outside. She looked out of the window and frowned when she saw Sandor riding off on Stranger, "Where is he going?" Shae smiled, "He had something to get." Sansa mindlessly lifted her hand to play with the locket that was once there. She quickly remembered what had happened to it and she let out a soft cry, "My lady?" She looked up to Gendry and saw the others staring at her, "I am fine."

Sandor dismounted his horse in front of the blacksmith shop and he quickly came through the door, "Titano?" The big man came out from behind a curtain and smiled,

"Good to see you, my boy! What brings you back here? I gave you a few days off." Sandor dug his hand in his tunic and pulled out Sansa's broken locket, "Do you think you could fix this?" Titano took the locket from his hand and studied it,

"Hmm. It is beyond repair. But I can make you a new one. Is it for your Lady?" Sandor rubbed the back on his neck, "Aye, it is. I plan on asking her to marry me, tonight." Titano gave a laugh and slapped Sandor on the back, "Oh my boy! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I have so much I will need to plan!"

"To plan?" Titano chuckled and pulled out a scroll and ink, "Here in Braavos, when one of our own people decides to ask for another's hand, if she says yes, we have a celebration! We sing, we dance, and we drink and eat. It is a tradition and we shall continue it with you." Sandor looked at him with wide eyes, "I am not the celebrating type."

Titano snorted, "Nonsense, you drink don't you? You will enjoy it! After you ask her, bring her back here. I will then bring you to the festivities!" Titano pushed Sandor out the door, "I should be done with the locket in an hour, ride around the market, go to the beach, do something and then come back!" Titano ran outside and yelled,

"Boy! Bring this letter to your father!" Sandor watched as the boy took the letter and ran off, "I'll be back soon." Sandor took Strangers reins and pulled the horse through the market.

The Maester came out of Bronn's room, "Well, he is doing well. His chest wound is healing well, but we need to keep an eye on that stab wound. It has not healed at all yet and may take a long time." Tyrion walked the man out to speak to him as Sansa, Shae and Arya ate. Sansa smiled at Shae, "Have you thought of names?" Shae thought for a moment and smiled, "If it happens to be a girl, I would like Emilia, or Meg. But if it is a boy, Tyrion and I would love his name to be Brentley or Baelfire." Sansa sighed, "I love those names. Baelfire Lannister sounds like a strong name." Shae agreed and Arya whispered, "I would name my son Rolf." Sansa dropped her spoon and coughed, "A lovely name." Arya frowned, "What?" Sansa swallowed her food, "And who do you plan on having this child with?" arya blushed and shrugged as Shae whispered in Sansa's ear, "Rolf Baratheon sounds nice."

Sandor returned to Titano's shop and found him finishing the locket. Titano put the finishing touches on the etching and held it up, "It's beautiful, no?" Sandor took it and studied the work done; it had the little bird on the front and his sigil on the back just like the other one did. Sandor smiled, "It is wonderful. How much?" Titano held out his hand,

"Nothing. I want nothing from you. But I would like a promise." Sandor pocketed the locket, "Anything." "Promise me that someday, you will come back to visit us here. Do not forget those that you have made an impact on." Sandor grabbed Titano's hand, "I promise." Sandor left the shop and headed back to the cabins to get Sansa. It was about noon time and he wanted to make sure everything was ready for tonight.

Sansa decided to keep herself busy with Shae while Tyrion and Gendry brought Arya fishing and Bronn was asleep in the next room. They cleaned the whole cabin and washed the clothing and changed Bronn's bandages and got him fed. Sansa looked at Shae's belly and sighed, "You are getting big." Shae frowned, "Thank you for noticing. I feel like a cow." Sansa giggled, "That's not what I meant!" Shae smiled, "I eat everything in sight and I ravage Tyrion every other night." Sansa gasped and dropped Sandor's shirt in the water, "Ravage him?" Shae rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." Sansa smirked, "Good thing we don't hear you in our cabin, it could get Sandor going." Shae laughed a loud, "Is that what happened your first time that he touched you?"

Sansa blushed, "It is a very intimate tale." Shae held her stomach and whispered, "Someday, you will be as big as I. You'll see. And your children will grow to be the size of him." Sansa smiled, "I would like that very much." They then heard a horse coming around the bend and Sansa looked up to see Sandor riding to them. She finished washing his tunic and hung it on the tree to dry. She wiped her hands on her breeches and walked over to his horse. Sandor jumped down from the saddle and ran to her, "Little bird, put on your finest dress. I have a surprise for you."

Sansa giggled as he picked her up and twirled her around, "My goodness, what put you in this mood?" Sandor placed her on the ground and smiled, "The fresh air!" Sansa smiled and picked up the green dress he had gotten her,

"I just washed it, once it is dry, I will dress."

She placed it over the small fire they were using to heat dry the clothes and Sandor looked to Shae, "How is Bronn? May I speak with him?" Shae paused in the doorway as she was carrying her dry clothing, "Go on. He should be awake." Sandor walked inside and entered the bedroom to find Bronn sitting up in the bed and reading one of Tyrion's books. Bronn laughed, "I don't usually read, but what else can one do while in a bed?" Sandor chuckled and closed the door, "I can think of some things but it involved women." Bronn smiled,

"Ah yes. A woman!" Bronn placed down the book, "To what do I owe this visit to?" Sandor stood at the end of the bed, "I know Sansa thinks of you as her brother. I wanted you to be the first of the others to know, I will be asking her to marry me tonight."

Bronn was shocked for a moment but then smiled, "Dear god, you are finally going to do it." Sandor smirked, "Did you think me a coward?" Bronn smiled and held out her hand, "Congratulations. You will make a fine King." Sandor took the hand, "It's not the title I want. It's the girl." Bronn did not let go of his hand, "Which makes you more of a man than any King."

…..

Well, it is late and I did not get to the chapter part I thought I would. You will see it next chapter!


	66. Chapter 66

This is part 2 to the last chapter. Enjoy

…

Celebration part 2

…

Sandor took a deep breath when he got outside again and saw Arya had returned with the boys. He sighed, _one more to go._ He walked over to Arya, "Little wolf, I have to talk to you." Arya followed Sandor behind a tree in confusion, "What?" Sandor took a deep breath, "Since you are Sansa's only real blood family here, I need to ask you this." He looked down at the girl and in a rough voice,

"I plan on asking your sister to marry me tonight."

Arya's mouth went wide and she went to yell, but he covered her mouth, "Now listen here girl, I love your sister and I want to make her happy. I need you to give a blessing since your father is no longer here." Arya struggled to take his hand off of her mouth and when he finally did she whispered, "Are you serious?" Sandor nodded and Arya looked up at him, "I don't know what she sees in you, Hound. But go ahead and ask her." Sandor smirked at her and whispered,

"I won't forget this."

He left her behind the tree and went to the cabin door, "Little bird? Are you almost ready?" Sansa opened the door wearing the green dress and her hair was half up in the back. She looked as beautiful as she did when he first laid eyes on her. He took her hand and walked her to Lady, "It is a short ride, but we may not be back for an hour or so." When Sansa mounted Lady and Sandor went to Stranger, Shae whispered to him,

"Good luck." He smiled and gave a nod of his head and mounted his horse, leading Sansa away from the others. Tyrion walked over with Gendry and asked, "Why on earth is he being so secretive?" Shae looked down at Tyrion and ran a hand through his hair, "Because he is finally going to ask her." Tyrion gave a smile and watched the two ride off, "What a pleasant day."

….

Tywin had just written to his grandson about marrying the Tyrell girl. He of course replied saying he would, but the problem was finding Sansa Stark a suitable husband when she returned. No doubt, when she returned, Lords would come to her door, asking for her hand. He had just received a reply from Tommen on who he suggested and he unrolled the scroll. He gasped when he saw the name on the paper,

_Why not, Jon snow?_

Tywin thought for a moment and sighed. There was some link between Jon Snow and the Starks, but he could not place his finger on it. Families have been married for generations in Westeros. Jon Snow would be a fine choice.

….

Melisandre looked at Stannis, "I cannot bring him back again. He is gone and he was the only one that could defeat the Hound." Stannis groaned and looked at her, "Didn't you receive word that Winterfell would be rebuilt for her return? Well, when she returns with the Hound, we will attack her home once more and we will take her. I will marry the bitch and I will get the North. Simple." Melisandre smiled, "You are a wise Lord. But what of me?" He looked at her and stood, leaning her against the table, "You will always be by my side."

….

Sansa giggled, "I shall ask once more, where are we going?" Sandor stopped his horse and dismounted, holding his hand out for her to take, "We are here." Sansa dismounted and looked around, "This is the waterfall." He nodded and brought her through the bushes and behind the trees. The sun was shining down to the water and there was a blanket laid out on the ground with a small basket next to it.

Sansa gasped and looked at Sandor, "Sandor, this is beautiful." He smiled and pushed her forward, "It's all for you, little bird." Sansa smiled and hugged Sandor before running to the blanket and sitting down, "Join me, good ser." Sandor joined her on the blanket and they ate the food Sandor brought from the market as they spoke of Winterfell and their friends.

Back at the cabins, Titano rode up at full speed. He jumped down and Tyrion met him outside, "Hello, friend. What can we do for you?" Titano handed them a piece of paper, "Here you are. Since Sandor is asking the Lady to wed him, we have a celebration from nightfall to dawn. It is a tradition and the towns people know. They have started the setting up. He remounted his horse, "Have them there for nightfall!"

Sandor lay back on the ground and looked up at the sky, "Winterfell will be nice but cold."Sansa sighed and Sansa lay back as well, cuddling into his chest, "Yes, but the snow is fun to play in once you get it there and the summers are cool." She looked up to his face and put her hand on his cheek, "Thank you for this, Sandor." He looked down at her with his gray eyes and gulped,

"I have one more thing, Sansa."

He had her sit up with him and he pulled her to her feet. Sansa fixed her hair and smiled, "What else could you possibly give me?" He reached his hand inside his tunic and pulled out the silver locket. He held it in his open palm and the smile disappeared from Sansa's face. He looked down at his hand and whispered, "The locket." He looked at her, "I had a new one made. This one is a bit stronger and will survive any beating it takes." Sansa took it from his hand and rubbed her fingers over the little bird on it, "It's beautiful, Sandor." He gave a small smile and whispered,

"Turn around." Sansa turned, hanign him the locket and she moved her hair to the side as he placed it around her neck. Once he clasped it, Sandor placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes, "Sansa?" She looked down at the locket with a smile on her face, "Yes?" He leaned down next to her ear and whispered,

"Marry me?"

Sansa's head snapped up and she looked straight ahead with wide eyes; he had just asked her to marry him. Sansa turned quickly and looked up into a nervous Sandor's face,

"What did you just ask?"

Sandor frowned, "I asked you to marry me."

Sansa was in disbelief that he had asked. She watched as he fell to both of his knees in front of her, "Lady Stark, please marry me." Sansa slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him and lightly placed her hands on each side of his face, "Sandor Clegane, of course I will marry you." Sandor gave a cry of happiness and pulled her into a hug; she had said yes! He pulled away and whispered, "Promise yourself to me. Promise that you will marry me in Winterfell and that we will live our lives together." Sansa held one of his hands to her cheek and whispered, "I promise that and more." He stood and brought her with him,

"And I promise to protect you and love you my whole life. I promise to give you pups that will grow to be strong like their mother and father."

Sansa cried out in happiness and jumped up into Sandor's arms, "I thought you would never ask!" Sandor gave a laugh and twirled her as he hugged her. He then picked her up in his arms and ran to the water, "Sandor! What are you.."

She stopped when they both fell into the pool. Sansa was under the water for a moment before she felt hands under her arms pulling her out. She laughed as she reached the top and Sandor held her in the air, "Sandor!" He brought her back down to the water and held her to his chest, "I love you, Sansa." He bent down and captured her lips with his at that moment and they kissed for what seemed like hours.

After a few moments of being in the water, Sandor pulled Sansa out and wrapped the blanket around her as they sat in the warm sun to dry. The sun was starting to set about an hour later and Sansa was about fully dry, "Come on, little bird."

As he walked her to Lady, Sansa shook her head, "Oh no, I want to ride with my future husband." Sandor smiled and lifted her onto Stranger before mounting behind her and wrapping his arm around her belly. Sansa smiled and leaned back against his chest, _my father was right. He did find me someone who was good and kind enough for me. _

Shae and the others mounted their horses, "Sandor would no doubt bring her straight to town. We shall meet them there." They all rode off, excited to see if she had said yes. As the sun was setting, Sandor and Sansa made it to town, where it was empty. Sansa looked around confused, "Sandor? Why are we in town and where is everyone?" He shrugged,

"Maybe in their homes?"

As they rode past the blacksmith shop, Sandor noticed the small boy from before watching them and he gave a nod to him, having the boy run off down to where everyone was. Sansa perked up when she heard music playing and she looked to her left to see torches lit, leading to the beaches. Sandor stopped the horses and pulled her down to the ground with him,

"Right this way."

He pulled her by the hand to the beaches where they were met with music playing and the town's people waiting for them. Titano came up to them, "Welcome, my children. I hope congratulations are in order?" Sandor leaned forward, "She said yes." Titano gave a hooray and turned to the people, "The Lady has agreed!" As everyone yelled his celebration and started to play the music again, Sansa clutched Sandor's arm,

"What is going on?"

Titano took her hand and pulled her from Sandor, "When one of our own asks his lady to wed, and if she says yes, we have a celebration! This is all for you!" Sansa smiled and turned to Sandor, "This is amazing!" As the people danced in celebration and sang in happiness for them, some small children came up to Sansa, "Dance with us!"

They pulled her away from Sandor and Titano and she pulled off her boots before she started to dance with the girls. As she danced with the people, Sandor was approached by the others, "Sandor!" Arya ran up to him and she looked anxious, "Well?" Sandor looked at them, "She said yes." They congratulated Sandor and watched as Sansa danced. Shae walked to Sandor, "You have done well, Hound." He shrugged, "She loves me." He looked down at her, "Where is Bronn?"

"He could not make it. The Maester was brought to stay with him." Just then Sansa ran up to him and grabbed his hand, "Dance with me, future husband." Sandor did not have a chance before she pulled him to the others and they twirled around on the sand.

The festivities went on until sunrise. They sang, danced, ate and drank. Sansa was given the blessings of some of the elders of Braavos and her and Shae spoke with the women about the future. Sandor carried a sleepy Sansa to his horse as the sun rose on the water, "I love you, my King." Sandor looked down at Sansa whose eyes were closed and he smiled, "I love you as well." He and the others rode to the cabins and they all went to bed. Sandor stayed awake and watched Sansa sleep as he thought, _you will always be mine._

/….

I am so happy! I finally got this down. If you would like to hear the song I listened to while writing about the engagement and party thing, here it is…just put the you tube . com in front of it. watch?v=oG0a9WFkgzU


	67. Chapter 67

Hope you enjoy and this gets posted when I want it to :P

…

A letter arrives

…

The wind blew the fresh dust of snow through the air as a group of people made their way north. Osha set Rickon of the ground and whispered, "We must rest and make a shelter, there is a storm coming." Bran looked down from his place on Hodor's back, "Hodor, you can rest." Hodor dropped the wood carriage he pushed and groaned, "Hodor." He took Bran from his back and placed him on the carriage, "Hodor, would you get us some water from that stream?"

Hodor smiled and nodded before walking away. Bran looked at Osha as she fixed Rickon's furs, "Something is coming, Osha. Something great, I can feel it in my bones." Osha gave a soft chuckle, "What you feel is the cold." Bran shook his head as Hodor came back with some water, "No, I feel like I am going to see someone I have not seen in a long time." Osha shrugged and stood, "Whoever it is, I hope they have a castle."

…

Two weeks had passed for the group of friends in Braavos. Bronn was slowly getting better, but had caught another infection not long after the betrothal of Sandor and Sansa. Shae's belly has grown a bit more and the Maester believed she was at least 4 months along. Bronn was able to get up and walk around that day, so Sansa offered to help him.

As she walked him around the cabins he looked down at the locket she wore, "Such a lovely gift. I am happy for both of you, you deserve each other." Sansa smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Bronn."

They spoke for a while about Shae and Tyrion having a baby and about Sansa's future. When all of a sudden, what sounded like an army, was coming down the road. Both Sansa and Bronn turned to see a soldier wearing red and gold leading a group of other lower ranked soldiers. Sansa quickly led Bronn back into the cabin, "Sansa, please, let me go out there, if you need my help.."

"I'll be fine." She placed him in the bed and walked outside with Shae and Arya to meet the men. The high ranked soldier dismounted and bowed, "Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell?"

Sansa eyed the man and stepped forward, "Who wants to know?" He removed his helm and grabbed a scroll from his pack on the horse, "My Lady, I am Gildroy Munic of King's Landing. I bring you a letter from King Tommen Baratheon, it has his seal."

He handed it to her and Sansa took it, turning it in her hand to see the mark seal. "If you want me to wait for a response, I shall. But if you would prefer raven, the King will be ready for it." Sansa looked at Shae, "Return home Ser Munic, I will write to Tomm- the King once I read the scroll and speak with my friends." Gildroy Munic bowed and replaced his helm, "As you wish, my lady." He turned to his horse and mounted, "It will be a blessing to have you back in Westeros, my Lady. The North needs you now more than ever." He bowed his head and turned the horse, kicking it forward, leaving Sansa and the others in shock. She grasped the scroll tight in her grip and walked past a curious Arya,

"Sansa, open it!" Bronn was clutching the door frame of his room for support, "Lannister soldiers came all the way to Braavos to hand deliver a scroll?" Sansa sighed, "I fear of what may be written on that piece of paper. I shall not open it until Sandor and the others return."

Arya gave a groan, "Oh come on!" Sansa slammed her hand down on the table, "Arya, please! You need to understand how important it is that my betrothed be here to read this with me. The North is succeeded from the South and Tommen. When I take the crown in Robb's place, Sandor will be my King and we must discuss these kinds of matters together."

Arya frowned and grasped the table, "And I am your blood! I have just as much say as he does. That letter may be addressed to you, but it is from the same place where we both lost a father."

Sansa took a deep breath and whispered to her sister as she walked over to help Bronn back into his bed, "It will wait until the others are back, then we shall open it together." Shae placed a hand on Arya's shoulder and sighed,

"Understand that your sister has a heavy burden." She felt the little wolf relax under her hand and she watched as the girl turned and left the room. A few hours later, the men rode up at sunset from their work and Sansa met them outside. She waved as Tyrion and Gendry passed and greeted Sandor with a kiss,

"We had a visitor today." She grabbed his hand and walked him into Shae's cabin. Everyone got quiet as she entered and Sandor looked down at her confused, "What happened today, little bird?" She sighed and pulled the scroll from her dress,

"A marked Lannister soldier came to our doorstep this afternoon."

Right away Sandor grasped her shoulder, "Did he hurt any of you?" Sansa smiled, "No, my love. He meant no harm. He brought me this scroll sent by Tommen and sealed by the King himself. He said a reply was expected and we thought it best to not open it until you were all here."

They all were quiet until Bronn spoke up from the bedroom, "Well, go on and read it!" Sansa giggled and unrolled the scroll taking a deep breath when she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten. She started to read aloud,

_My Lady Stark,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your companions well in Braavos. As you may have heard, my mother, Cersei was beheaded for attempting to poison me by drink. I write to you to tell you; no longer fear us. You are no longer in danger and should return to Westeros as soon as you can. The north needs you and we can be allies in these troubling times. Jon Snow, who I trust you remember, has returned to Winterfell to rebuild your home for your return. We anxiously await your reply here in King's Landing. When you return to your home land, please come visit me in King's Landing, where you will be an honored guest._

_Travel fast and safe. _

_King Tommen Baratheon; Son of Robert Baratheon._

Sansa looked up from the scroll and looked at her sister, "We can go home." Arya grabbed Gendry's hand under the table and smiled back at her sister, "When will we leave?"

Sansa looked at Tyrion and Shae before turning to Sandor, "Jon cannot rebuild alone. We have to go back to help. We need to go find my brothers."

Sandor looked down at Sansa with worry in his eyes, "I still do not trust them, little bird. The boy means good, but what about the city?" Sansa smiled softly and took his hand in hers, "To hell with them if they try to hurt us." He chuckled and looked at the others, "We will board a ship to Westeros in a few days' time. I will ride with Tyrion tomorrow morning to find out when the next ship leaves for King's Landing." Bronn yelled from the bedroom,

"To Westeros we go!" Sansa giggled and wrapped her arms around Sandor before cuddling into his chest, "Home."

Later that night, while Arya and Gendry slept and Shae and Tyrion were sleeping in their cabin, Sansa sat at her small vanity in her bedroom. Sandor sat in the tub while she wrote her letter back to Tommen. Once she finished, she sealed it and left it on the vanity, "I've finished. I will bring it to town tomorrow with Arya to have a raven send it." Sandor turned in the water to look at her, "Now you can relax. Join me." Sansa looked down at the tub,

"Surely two people cannot fit." He gave her a crooked smile and sat up,

"Surely, a man who wants to hold his betrotheds naked body to him can make two people fit. Now undress and join me."

Sansa smirked and took off her dress in front of Sandor without shying away. She dipped her feet in one foot at a time and slowly sank down into the water, laying herself on top of him. She sat on his lap in the water, her body curled up with his groin sticking into her leg. Sansa lay back on his chest and closed her eyes as Sandor reached his arms around her, holding her closer to him, "Soon, little bird, you will be bathing in your home at Winterfell." Sansa sighed and whispered into his chest, "And we shall bathe like this almost every night." She listened to the deep chuckle that came from his throat and he closed his eyes, "Aye."

Sansa ended up falling asleep in his arms in the tub and Sandor gently lifted her out, laying her naked body on a towel and drying her off before sliding her under the sheets and furs. He dried himself off and slide under the sheets next to her as naked as his name day. He held her to him and listened to her deep breathing which slowly brought him into his own slumber.

…

Gonna have to end it there folks. Too tired to continue. I just wrote this between 2 am and 3 am. Time for bed! Reviews are welcome!


	68. Chapter 68

I have been getting such great reviews. But I want to clarify some things. Yes, Jon is related to Sansa in some way, but families in those times did marry each other for generations. The king did also relieve Jon of his duties on the wall as well.

…..

Going home

….

Sansa and Arya had the raven sent to King's Landing the next day and Sandor rode with Tyrion to the ports to find a ship. Sandor dismounted and walked with the little lord to a large ship, "What can I do for you fellows?" Sandor looked down at the young captain and growled, "When does the next ship leave for King's Landing?" The captain's eyes lit up, "Ah! That would be my large ship here. I will be sailing out in 2 days. We bring silks and swords to the King." Sandor nodded,

"Can you afford to have more passengers on board with a few horses?" The Captain thought for a moment, "Of course." Sandor took out 3 gold coins, "These should help pay for all of us. We will be back in 2 days to join you." Sandor placed the coins in the man's hand and walked away with Tyrion, "We have to start packing immediately and have the Maester check over Bronn to make sure he is alright to come with us."

Sansa rode back with Arya and met Sandor just as they reached the cabins. He had the Maester with him, "We need to make sure Bronn is alright to go with us. A ship leaves in 2 days to King's Landing. It is a large ship, so it will go fast." Sansa smiled,

"The shorter the trip the better. Can you believe we will be home soon?" Sandor chuckled, "If it is a smooth trip, little bird." They all waited inside while Heric looked over Bronn's wound. He came out, "Well, good news! The boy will be able to travel in a few more weeks." Sansa's smiled vanished from her face, "No, Ser. You don't understand, our ship leaves in 2 days, Bronn is my shield, he must be on it." Heric shook his head,

"I am sorry, my child. If he steps a foot on that ship now, with his wound still raw, he could catch anything and die when you reach Westeros. He must stay here until he fully recovers. I may recommend him staying with me until he heals and I shall get him on a ship to follow you." Sansa stepped forward, "Is there nothing that can help him recover faster?" Heric shook his head, "I have done all I can do. It's up to his body. I am sorry for all of you, but he must stay behind." Heric left the cabin with Gendry who was bringing him back to town and Sansa fell to her seat, "We can't leave him behind!" Sandor placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Little bird, we must. You have to get back to find your brothers." Sansa shook her head, "How will I tell him?" Shae went to speak when a voice was heard in the doorway, "I heard everything?" All heads looked to see Bronn clutching the doorframe to hold himself up, "I'll stay." Sansa stood with tears in her eyes, "I can't just leave you. Tyrion can't just leave you!" Tyrion stepped forward and grasped Sansa's hand, "My lady, it will only be a few weeks, surely Bronn will return as soon as he can." Sansa looked at Bronn and gave a watery smile, "I am sure he will." Sansa turned on her heel and left the room, running to the other cabin. Sandor quickly followed her and closed the door behind him, "Sansa, please understand." Sansa looked to him and smiled,

"I understand completely Sandor. All those that are my family are always ripped from me." Sandor sighed and watched as Sansa folded some clothing into their packs, "Your sister was lost but came back for you." Sansa giggled, "Yes, but she thought you were raping me." Sandor frowned, "Little wolf bitch."

"Sandor!" He looked at her and smiled, "I'll help you pack." He grabbed a few things that they would not need until they boarded the ship and any extra clothing.

The next two days went by fast. Everyone bathed and dressed the morning that they would set off. Heric came with a young boy to help bring Bronn to the town, to stay with him until he healed. The horses were saddled up and Sansa tied her cloak on her shoulders and fastened her sword on her hip. Sandor helped Shae onto her and Tyrions horse as Gendry and Arya mounted theirs. Sansa turned to Bronn and smiled, "Well, we are off."

Bronn looked down at her and gave her a soft smile, "I wish I could go, Sansa." The smile left her face and she took a deep breath to keep the tears away, "When I return to Winterfell, you will already be a Queen." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "And a great one at that." Sansa looked up at Bronn and whispered, "Promise me you will come back." Bronn smiled,

"I promise."

Sandor called over from his place on Stranger, "Come on, little bird." Sansa kissed Bronn's cheek, "Do not forget your promise, brother." She backed away from him and Bronn watched as she walked to Lady and mounted the white horse. He worried for her safety, but kept telling himself she would be fine with Sandor. Sansa took one last look at him before snapping the reins and kicking her horse forward. The others followed suit and Sandor brought Stranger over to Bronn,

"We'll have your place waiting in Winterfell." Bronn nodded, "Thank you, Sandor. For everything." Sandor smiled, "Get well fast, sellsword." Sandor took off to ride beside Sansa and Bronn watched as they disappeared from view. Bronn smiled and looked at Heric, "Well you wanted me to stay, so let's go."

The group made it to the ship just before it was ready to sail off. The Captain smiled as he saw Sandor again, "Thought you may have forgotten! My men will bring the horses aboard and get them fed. You lot can follow me to your cabins."

The Captain took them to the deck and stopped when he saw Sansa. He immediately bowed his head, "Oh my! My lady, I did not see you!" Sansa eyed the man and grabbed Sandor's arm, "How do you know me?" The man straightened himself, "My name is Lucif, my Lady, and I hail from the north. My father was one of your father's banner men many years ago." Sansa frowned, "You hail from the North, yet captain a ship that goes south?" He frowned as well,

"Sadly, when your father died, the North went to hell. I made my way south to the warm and took a captain's job." He spotted Arya and bowed again, "My lady." Arya smiled, "It's good to see another man form the North." He smiled at her and Gendry stepped into view, "May we see to our cabins now?" Arya frowned and whispered, "No need to be rude."

Gendry pinched her arm and she squealed as they followe Lucif below deck. He continued to speak with Sansa, "Our ship is one of the fastest and largest. We should arrive there in a few weeks tops." He brought Sansa to her cabin and opened the door, "Our largest cabin, My lady." Sansa thanked him and walked inside looking around at the beautiful furniture, "It is lovely, Lucif." He showed the others to their cabins as well and returned to Sansa's shortly after,

"Perhaps the lady would care to dine with me tonight in my private quarters?"

Sandor looked at him and growled, "The lady will do no such thing."

Lucif snorted, "Your shield may sit outside if it pleases him." Sandor stood and looked down at Lucif, but before he could say anything, Sansa walked over, "I will only dine with you Captain, if my friends are invited." Lucif frowned, "I suppose they could join."

Sansa dismissed him and before Sansa could get the door closed Sandor yelled, "What in Seven hells was that about?!" Sansa locked the door and whispered, "Do not yell!" Sandor walked to her and whispered, "He fucking invited you to his quarters for dinner!"

Sansa rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where their packs were, "He was just trying to be nice." Sandor snorted, "Aye, to be nice. He wanted to get you alone, he did." Sandor went behind Sansa and grabbed her hips in his large hands, "He wanted to take what was mine." Sansa turned her head to the side and smiled, "Do you really think after what happened with your brother, you would let anyone take me away?" Sandor twirled her around and lifted her to sit on the table, making Sansa squeal in shock and he bent his head down to kiss her neck. Sansa smiled as he kissed her and she whispered, "The ship just left port, Sandor. They'll be expecting us up on deck."

Sandor mumbled into her neck and pulled her tunic from aside on one shoulder, trailing his kisses down her shoulders skin. Sansa sighed and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Sandor groaned and laid his head on her shoulder, "All I want is a few fucking moments." Sansa shushed him and she walked to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Shae, open up." Sansa unlocked the door and opened it, "Are you settled.." Shae stopped when she saw a red Sansa and her tunic out of place. Sansa saw what he eyes were looking at and she fixed it, "Yes, we are all set." Sandor walked passed them and growled, "You always have perfect timing, wench."

Shae rolled her eyes and grabbed Sansa's hand, "Come, your sister keeps sitting on the railing of the ship and almost fell in if it were not for Gendry." Sansa sighed, "She is the perfect example of a lady."

…..

Yay! Another good chapter for all of you!


	69. Chapter 69

I am trying to get the group back the Westeros as fast as I can! ;D  
…

Sworn shield

….

Tommen sat in his chambers reading when a soft knock disturbed him, "Come." A guard walked in holding a small letter, "Your grace, this letter arrived for you." Tommen took the letter and dismissed the guard as he unrolled it and read,

_Your Grace,_

_It brought me much pleasure to receive such a kind letter from you. My friends and I considered what you had to say and by the time you receive this letter, we will have boarded a ship to King's Landing. I will take my brother's place in the North and we shall try to be allies. Until then, take care and be safe; you can no longer trust anyone in these lands._

_Warm Regards,_

_Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell_

Tommen smiled and ran to his chair, placing his coat on and then continued to run from his chambers. He ran down to one of his council men's rooms and entered, "Ser Varys, prepare a feast. Lady Sansa Stark will return with my uncle and it shall be a grand event. They should be here in two weeks!" Varys bowed, "Of course, your grace."

….

It had turned dark and Sansa dressed in a light blue dress she purchased before leaving. As she brushed her head, Sandor pulled his black tunic over his head, "Tell me again why we agreed to join that pig in his quarters for dinner?" Sansa looked in the mirror back at him and tied half of her hair back, "Because that _pig_ is the captain of this ship and we are his guests of honor." Sandor snorted, "You are his guest of honor, little bird. He only wanted you with him." Sansa turned in her chair and watched Sandor pull on his boots, "Well, I would not go if you all couldn't."

Sandor stood and placed his sword belt on his hip, "It's best to stay safe." She rolled her eyes and a knock was heard on the door, which Sandor answered. Outside stood a young sailor, "'ello Ser. The captain has sent me to bring our Lady and her friends to his quarters." Sansa stood and wrapped a shawl that Shae had given her around her shoulders, "We are ready." They left the cabin and stopped to fetch Shae and Tyrion and then Arya and Gendry.

Sansa and the others were led to a large ornate door, "Shall I escort you in?" She put her hand in the crook of Sandor's arm and smiled at the boy, "No, thank you." As the sailor introduced them in, Sandor whispered, "Quite the manners tonight, little bird." As they walked in Sansa put a fake smile on her face and whispered, "A Lady always remembers their manners when they need to." Sandor chuckled softly and Lucif walked to her, "My Lady, you looked spectacular!" Sansa bowed her head, "Thank you, Captain." He invited them all in and they sat at a beautiful long wood table. Sandor helped her into her seat and went to sit next to her when Lucif spoke up,

"Hound, perhaps you would like to stand outside?"

Everyone got quiet at his comment and Sandor growled and went to speak when Sansa placed her hand on the table and looked at Lucif, "That will not be necessary, Captain." Shae smiled to herself when she heard Sansa's voice; she knew Sansa was giving him a chance to step down before she struck. Lucif took a sip of wine, "By all means, Hound."

He gestured to the chair next to Sansa and Sandor took it, never taking his eyes off of Lucif. Dinner was brought and Sansa took that time to ask, "How did you know who he was?"

Lucif shrugged, "The scar. Plus, I have heard the stories of the Lannister dog running away with the Lady Stark. Such a lovely tale that is told in King's Landing and the North."

Lucif spent most of dinner talking to Sansa and Tyrion about King's Landing and Tommen's rule. Arya and Gendry talked of Winterfell and direwolves and Sandor and Shae kept quiet. Sansa placed her hand on Sandor's leg under the table, which he grabbed her hand in return. Lucif saw the action and smirked, "Dinner was splendid tonight. Perhaps your shield will allow you to go out alone tomorrow night for a private dinner?" Sansa smiled, "I am sorry but I will not be able to do that."

Sandor stood and whispered, "It is getting late, little bird." Sansa stood and took his hand but stopped when Lucif laughed, "The Hound telling the Lady when to sleep? Please stay and have a drink with me!" The others were already at the door, waiting when Sansa frowned, "No, thank you."

Lucif snorted, "Perhaps another time. And maybe your dog can sit outside." Sandor withdrew his sword with a growl and Sansa placed her hand on his arm, "Sandor."

She walked to Lucif and frowned, "I will have you know, Captain, when we boarded this ship, we were under the impression you were a kind man. You are not so kind now. I will not have drinks with you."

She turned and walked to the door and turned around, "You forget who you have on your ship, and I would suggest you remember. Oh, and sadly, my sworn shield could not make this trip. The man you talk to like he is scum is my betrothed and your future King, should you ever return to the North; and I will not have it."

Sansa turned and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her out of the cabin and down the hall back to their rooms. Sandor placed his sword back in its sheath and looked down at the shocked captain, "If you touch her, look at her, or speak to her, I will slice you clean down the middle." Sandor left a stunned Lucif in his quarters and he followed Sansa.

Once Sansa dropped off the others at their room, Shae hugged Sansa, "You were so strong, Sansa." Tyrion smiled up at her, "A true Queen. You would put all others to shame." Sansa smiled down at him and she left them to sleep. She ran to her room and ripped the shawl off of her shoulders, throwing it onto the bed. Sandor walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it. Sansa kicked off her boots and growled, "How dare he! He looked at me like I was a piece of meat! He talked to you like you were the lowest of the low! He is a slimy little snake."

She took her hair down and let it fall down her back. Sandor watched as she paced the floor, "He is a cruel man!" Sandor whispered, "You handled it well, little bird."

She glared at him, "I should've let you run your sword through him!" She untied the front of her dress and let it fall to the floor before slipping her night shift on. When she turned back around, Sandor was removing his tunic and she frowned, "Lay down!"

Sandor looked at her with a smirk, "Did you just tell me to lie down?" She smiled and put her chin in the air, "Yes I did!" Sandor sat on the bed and Sansa walked to him, placing herself between his legs. She placed her fingers in his hair and then on his shoulders before she pushed him back. Sandor fell back onto the bed and watched as Sansa crawled on top of him. He chuckled, "You are not in your right mind, Sansa." She smiled at him, "Oh, I am. You are mine and I want them all to hear that."

That night, Sandor's loud groans echoed through their cabin and into Shae's. Shae looked at Tyrion and smiled, "Seem's like someone is having fun tonight, yes?" Tyrion looked at her from his book and smiled, "She learned from the best." Shae slapped him playfully and blew out the candle near the bed.

Sandor lay in the bed and caught his breath as Sansa used a rag to clean her hands and his chest. She smiled as he looked at hear out of breath, "We haven't even fucked yet." Sansa smirked and stood, "It's your turn." She walked to her table, placing the rag on top of it when she heard him get out of the bed and come up behind her. She turned and looked down to see he placed himself back his breeches, before looking back up to his face. Sandor lifted her in to his arms and threw her onto the bed, pulling her down to the end before kneeling on the floor and disappearing between her legs. Sansa grabbed the sheets when she felt his familiar kiss and bucked her hips forward.

Shae opened her eyes once more when she heard Sansa crying out. Shae groaned, "Honestly, you think they would take a break." Tyrion pulled her closer to him, "They are young." Shae smiled and fell asleep again to the sounds of Sansa calling out Sandor's name.

….

Well, not really a rated M chapter, but since Sandor hasn't gotten action in a while… hehe. Hope you all enjoyed.


	70. Chapter 70

I love when Sansa gets the courage to be a badass. :D

….

We're back

…..

The next two weeks on the ship went by without incident. Sandor and Sansa spent most of their time on the deck of the ship, away from the Captain. Shae and Tyrion spent most of their time below deck, due to Shae getting sick easily due to her pregnancy. Arya and Gendry practiced their sword fighting on deck, trying not to get anyone killed. It was turning dark and the stars were visible; Sandor believed it was a good time to go get some sleep. He lifted Sansa from his lap and brought her down to their cabin. Sansa opened the door and Sandor whispered,

"Go to bed, I will be back soon with your sister and the boy." Sansa gave a tired smile and closed the door, but she did not realize she left it open about an inch; it was one inch too much. She went behind the dressing screen and peeled her dress from her body before placing her night shift on. She heard the door creak open and she smiled and spoke from behind the curtain,

"I hope she didn't give you too much trouble, once she starts a sword fight, she won't finish."

Sansa's smiled slowly vanished when she got no response and she whispered, "Sandor?"

She walked from behind the screen and gasped when she saw Lucif, "Captain, you frightened me. I thought you were Sandor." Lucif smiled, "I am sorry, My Lady. I just came to let you know that when we reach port in the morrow, the King's men will be waiting for you."

Sansa placed her shawl over her arms and clutched it to her, "Yes, thank you. Good evening."

Sansa had dismissed the man but he stepped closer, "I have not been able to close enough to speak with you these past two weeks. You've either been on that man's arm or with your friends."

Sansa gave a smile, "Yes, well, I do love their company. Now, please, I am tired and most get ready for tomorrow." Lucif shook his head, "Do you truly believe they will let you marry that thing? Such a waste." Sansa frowned, "I will marry whomever I see fit." Lucif laughed and Sansa backed away, "Why would a sea captain care about who I marry?"

She studied him for a moment before whispering, "You are no sea captain."

Lucif removed his hat and bowed, "You have caught me! My name is Lucif Cormac. I have been sent by Stannis to make sure you do not make it to King's landing." Sansa gasped, "Stannis? What would he want with me?"

The man stepped closer to her and he whispered, "Same thing every other man in Westeros wants from you, everything you possess." Sansa frowned, "He would never hurt me."

Sansa's mind whirl when she heard Sandor's voice in her head, _the world is built by killers. Stannis is a killer." _Sansa looked into Lucif's eyes and when he went to grab her, she brought her hand down to his cheek and ran for the door. As she reached the door, an arm came around her midsection, dragging her back into the room. She cried out and struggled against him, "We are not too far from King's Landing, I will bring you to the deck, we will get into one of the smaller boats and I will bring you to shore with me." Sansa elbowed Lucif in the side and ran out the door to get to Shae's cabin. She ran through their door and closed it behind her. Shae and Tyrion sat up and frowned, "Sansa? What is wrong?" Sansa shook her head and caught her breath and looked down at her hand, where there was blood was slapping Lucif. Tyrion got out of the bed and took her hand, "What happened?" She cried out, "Lucif is no Captain. He was sent by Stannis to make sure I did not get to the King. He tried to take me to the deck to leave with him."

A man's yell was heard from the other cabin and they all looked at each other. Tyrion turned to Shae, "Stay here." Sansa ran out first followed by Tyrion and she ran to the open door of her cabin. She gasped when she saw Lucif being held in the air by his throat by Sandor. Sansa heard a horrible gurgle coming from Lucif's throat and Sandor yelled, "What did you do to her?"

Tyrion ran inside and yelled, "Sandor! Sansa's fine!" Sandor looked down at the little lord and Sansa came up them and grabbed his arm, "Sandor, please I am fine. You can't kill him." Sandor dropped him and they watched him squirm on the ground. Sandor grabbed Sansa's face in his hands and looked her over, "You are alright?" Sansa nodded,

"I am fine. I ran to Tyrion and Shae."

Lucif coughed and slowly stood, "You are all fucking dead. Once Stannis hears about what has happened, he will kill you all." Sandor grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth, "Little lord, go on deck and make sure no one is up there, find a hidden spot on the deck. We'll meet you up there." Tyrion ran out and was met with Gendry,

"What's going on?"

"Is it clear up on deck?" Gendry looked at him startled and nodded, "It was when we left. What has happened?" Tyrion nodded and walked up the stairs, "We've been betrayed." Sandor whispered to Sansa, "Grab me that rope." She handed it to him and watched as Sandor tied the man's hand together behind him. Lucif groaned and looked at Sansa, "My lady, please, you cannot allow them to do this to me." Sansa backed away and frowned, "Why shouldn't I? You were going to bring me to the same man that would've killed me in King's Landing. This world is full of killers and you are one of them." She looked at Sandor who gave her a smile and nod, "Come on traitor." Sandor dragged Lucif out of the room, "Stay in here, little bird." Sansa nodded and once the men went on deck, she joined Shae in her room. She sat with Shae on the bed and sighed, "The captain was no captain. He was trying to kill you all and take me to Stannis." Shae and Sansa held each other and Sansa gasped when she heard a loud splash in the water. She clutched to Shae harder and whispered, "They killed him." Shae hushed her, "If they did, it was for good reason. He would've hurt you Sansa." A knock was heard shortly after and Sandor entered, "He's gone."

Sansa stood from the bed, "Did you kill him?"

"No. We tied him up and placed him in one of the small boats to set him adrift. If he doesn't reach land, he will eventually die of thirst." Sansa nodded and her eyes felt heavy now that she could relax. As Tyrion entered, Sandor scooped Sansa up in his arms, "We'll see you both on deck in the morning." Sandor nodded and went to his own cabin, gently placing a sleepy Sansa in the bed. As he lay next to her, she whispered,

"A king should not kill unless threatened." Sandor smiled, "Did your father tell you that?" She snuggled up to him and nodded, "Right before he died, he whispered that to me when we spoke of what kind of King Joffrey would be. I will never forget it."

"He was going to kill us Sansa." She smiled, "Yes, but instead of killing him, you simply let him go by himself in a boat." Soon, Sandor heard her heavy breathing and he sighed as he stared at the ceiling. Could he really make a good king, let alone a good husband?

…..

I freakin' love how Sandor is always there no matter what. :D


	71. Chapter 71

Well, now that the rat captain is taken care of, we'll see how they do in King's Landing.

…

The Arrival

…..

The next morning, the group stood on the deck, and watched as King's landing came into their sights. Sansa took one look at the palace and shivered, "There are so many ghosts there." Shae took her hand, "You will be safe, Sansa." As the ship pulled into port, Sansa looked out to see Tommen with his King's guard and small council waiting for her. Around them were some noble lords and ladies from the area. As they placed the walking board down, a sailor announced with a yell,

"In honor of our King Tommen and the city, we welcome you back to King's landing. All bow to our noble Lady Stark of Winterfell."

Sansa blushed as Tommen and the others gave her a bow. She went to clutch Sandor's arm but he removed it before whispering, "That is not a good idea until we can speak of it with the King. Go on, he's waiting." Sandor gave her a little push and Sansa lifted her skirts to walk down the wood plank. When she reached the bottom, she curtsied, "Your grace."

She looked at Tommen and noted how he had grown a foot since she last saw him and his hair was longer; just like Jaime. She gasped when she was pulled into a hug, "I am so glad to know you are safe. Welcome back to King's landing, Sansa."

She smiled and gave him a small hug back, "I am grateful that you sent us a message, your grace." Tommen pulled away and laughed, "Please, you will call me Tommen!" The others walked behind her and Tommen saw his uncle, "Uncle Tyrion!"

He ran to his uncle and hugged him, "Thank god you are alive. We worried about you for the longest time." Tyrion smiled, "Unlike my siblings, I know how to survive in this world." Tommen gave a sad smile and then glanced at Shae, "I remember you. You were Sansa's hand maiden."

He looked at her belly and the hand that was in his uncles, "And it seems you have a child on the way with my uncle. Congratulations!" Shae curtsied, "Thank you, your grace." Tommen smiled and walked to Arya and Gendry, "Dear god, Arya Stark, the one who survived. Welcome to back." Arya snorted,

"No offence, but this is just a stop."

Sansa growled, "Arya, your tongue."

Tommen waved it off and turned to Sandor, "Hello, Hound. You've done well taking care of our Lady." Sandor bowed, "Come, we must go through the city to get to our entrance and I believe the people are excited to see you, my lady. Ser Boros! Help the lady on her horse."

Sansa quickly glanced at Ser Boros and eyed him as he eyed her, "No thank you, Tommen, I can mount myself."

Sandor saw the interaction and remembered how horrible Boros was to Sansa when she was last here. Sansa mounted Lady and made her way to the city gates, following Tommen and his council. Sandor rode next to her and saw her worried face and how tense her body was, "Relax, little bird. What happened the last time you walked through this city will not happen again."

Sansa looked at him and smiled, "Not with you by my side." She saw Tommen had looked back at them and she cleared her throat, "I thank you for the concern, Ser."

Sandor caught her hint and he growled, "I am no Ser, girl."

As the gates open, a large crowd of town's people gathers on the sides to watch Sansa Stark ride by with her friends. Many were whispering and most were quiet as they watched her. Sansa gulped and held tightly to the reins as she rode, and Sandor took notice of her white knuckles. All of a sudden, up a head, a smile child came out of the crowd holding a small tulip. Sansa spoke, "Hold up." She stopped her horse and Sandor moved his closer to her, "What are you doing?"

She dropped the reins and looked down at the little girl, "Hello. What is your name?" The little girl must have been about 6 years old, "Lilian. This is for you."

All eyes were on Sansa as she reached down and took the tulip from the girl's hand, "It is beautiful." Sansa sniffed it and smiled, "Thank you, Lilian. Perhaps I shall come back to the city before I leave and bring you a flower from the King's garden."

Lilian smiled and nodded, "Oh, please!" She backed up into her mother and Sansa looked at Sandor, "She gave me a flower, Sandor. Not a dagger."

Sandor rolled his eyes and yelled, "Forward!" As they snapped their reins again she looked at the mother and daughter, "Thank you again." As they rode on through the gates, Sansa saw how much bigger it looked. The shock and surprise must have been on her face because Tommen glanced at her and laughed, "I had some more done to the Palace. My father always spoke of a Library when I was little, so I added a whole new wing. I keep most of the animals there as well." Sansa smiled and looked at him, "Animals? Would some of those happen to be kittens?"

Tommen smiled, "Of course. You know me too well, Sansa." They stopped their horses at the stable and Ser Boros came walking over to her to get her down from Lady, when Sandor jumped in front of him, "I've got it Boros. You tend to your King."

Sansa heard the tall man growl and walk to help Tommen. Sansa placed her hands on Sandor's shoulders as he gently lifted her from the saddle, "Thank you."

She smiled and placed one of her hands in his when he let her go. Her lips were itching to kiss his, but she knew she couldn't do that openly; not yet. Arya came running over, "Did you see the size of it? He built a whole new wing! Tommen told me I could go see the animals with Gendry tomorrow." Sansa smiled and then scolded her sister, "Unless he tells you otherwise, it would be best to call him 'Your Grace'." Arya rolled her eyes and grabbed Gendry's hand,

"Come on then. Hopefully he'll give us a room with some baths. You smell horrible."

Gendry laughed, "Aye and you smell like flowers." As they walked past, an amused Tommen walked to Sansa, taking her arm in his,

"They amuse me. Who would've known Arya Stark would find herself someone." Sansa shook her head, "Oh no, they are just friends, for now of course."

Sansa walked arm in arm with the King to the inside of the palace, while Sandor walked closely behind with Tyrion and Shae. Tyrion nudged Sandor and whispered, "Perhaps my nephew is fine. We should be able to trust him, he is just a young boy that likes to play with kittens and read fairytale stories." Sandor grunted and whispered back,

"Aye, he is also his brother's brother." Shae held Tyrion's hand as they walked inside and she sighed, "Maybe we can trust him. But until then, keep your eyes open." She eyed Ser Boros and the other King's Guards, "Especially on them."

…

You'll all be happy to know, you may end up getting three chapters today. While at school I wrote another! Enjoy!


	72. Chapter 72

Well, I figured I could at least get some writing done while I am at school, so let us see what my mind could come up with..

…..

Complications

….

Once inside the palace, Sansa walked closely to Sandor to make sure Ser Boros would not come near her. Tommen was speaking about how he changed the layout of the throne room when she heard a whisper, "Best keep your attention on the King, little bird." Sansa smiled and whispered back,

"How can I when you are so close to me?" She glanced up at Sandor and gave a smile,

"Wouldn't you agree, Sansa? Lady Sansa?" Sansa turned to Tommen and smiled,

"Of course, it is far lovelier than before." He nodded and gestured, "Come, we will all have our supper in my chambers. Ser Boros!" The tall guard came forward and Tommen frowned,

"Would you mind escorting the Lady to her chambers to freshen up?"

Ser Boros bowed, "Not at all, your grace." Sandor stepped forward, "Your grace, I must insist that I escort Lady Sansa. I am her sworn shield." Sansa placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "Sandor." Tommen took notice of the action, "Sandor Clegane, you will do no such thing. Please, walk with my uncle and me to my chambers for some wine."

Ser Boros took Sansa's arm in his, "Come, _My Lady_, we must get you to your chambers."

As he walked her to the halls, she looked back at Sandor with calm eyes. But he could see deeper than she was showing; Sansa was terrified. Tommen looked to Shae and Arya,

"Perhaps these lovely ladies would like to freshen in their own rooms?" Arya nodded and Shae curtsied, "Thank you, your grace."

The halls were bright from the sun coming through the window openings and Sansa was grateful for that. She flinched when the hold on her arm tightened, "Ser Meryn is dead because you, girl." Sansa tried to pull her arm from his and his chuckled,

"It's a shame, really. He would have loved to be here for when you arrived." Sansa's eyes widened and she whispered, "How dare you speak to me this way."

Ser Boros stopped and turned her to face him. As he held her shoulders he whispered, "Listen here, girl. You've made a big mistake coming back here. Joffrey had unfinished business and I intend to finish it for him." Sansa back away quickly and frowned, "Do you think that the King will allow you near me once I tell him of these threats?" Ser Boros laughed and opened the door next to him before grabbing her upper arm and throwing her into the room,

"If you say one word to that snot nose King, I will kill your friends."

Sansa straightened her dress and stood her full height, "You think I fear you after what you all put me through." Ser Boros looked into her eyes and saw true fear in them masked by her wolf courage. He smiled at her, "You fool no one, Lady Stark. Remember, one word to the King and your precious Hound, I will kill those you hold dear."

He then mockingly bowed to her before backing out of the room and closing the door. Sansa let out the breath she had been holding and she started to panic. As she paced her room, there was a knock on her heavy wood door, "My Lady? We are here to help you bathe and dress." Sansa had forgotten what it was like to have hand maidens, so she paused. She ran to the door and let the two girls in, "I am sorry. Please, come in."

The girls rushed in and Sansa closed the door, locking it. The youngest girl looked confused, "My lady? You look troubled. Why do you lock the door?" Sansa looked at the girls for a moment and smiled, "My past experiences here plague my mind." As the girls filled the tub with warm water and scented oils, Sansa undressed and removed the braid from her hair. Once she was in the water, the older girl started to wash her hair as the other laid out a purple gown with gold embroidery. Sansa stayed quiet as she tried to find a way she could tell the others without getting them harmed. A loud knock was heard at the door and the young maiden unlocked the door and opened it.

Sansa heard the girl yell, "Ser, please! The Lady is bathing!"

The curtain which Sansa was bathing behind was flung open and Sansa covered herself as she looked up to see Sandor. The girl ran in and turned to Sansa, "I tried to stop him, my lady. Shall I send him away?"

Sansa put her hand out, "No, he shall stay. You two may leave, I must speak with him alone." The girls looked confused, "But my lady, he is your shield, you are naked." Sansa frowned, "I said leave!"

They rushed out, closing the door behind them and Sansa finished rinsing out her hair as Sandor watched. She whispered to him as she went to stand, "Go lock the door."

Sandor did as he was told and walked back behind the curtain to see Sansa out of the tub and in a large white towel. She walked to the curtains to the balcony and pulled them closed, "Little bird, you look frightened. What did Boros do to you?"

Sansa shook her head and whispered, "He is watching and listening, Sandor. No doubt, those girls have told him and the King you are in here with me while I was bathing." Sandor ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, "You are talking nonsense, girl! What happened?"

Sansa looked up at Sandor and felt like a small child once again. Her lower lip trembled and she whispered, "He will kill you and the others if I tell the King."

Sandor squeezed her arms and pulled her closer, "Tell him what? Did he threaten you?" Sansa cried out and hung her head, "He said he has Joffrey's unfinished business to attend to. He means to harm me Sandor and if I say anything to you or the King, he will kill all of you." Sandor growled and pushed her away from him none too gently. Sansa fell back onto the bed and just sat there looking at him, "Now you know and if he finds out you do, we are all in trouble." Sandor started pacing and looked at her, "The King would stop him."

"You Tommen believe us over him? Ser Boros has been guard in this family for years; you even told me yourself when I first came here!" The door was opened slightly and Shae poked hear head in, "Sansa, is everything alright? Your maidens came running down to the King."

Sansa groaned and fell back on the bed with her arm over her eyes, "Let me guess. They told Tommen that Sandor ran inside and ran into my bathing room while I was in the tub." Shae smiled, "You guessed correctly." Sandor growled,

"Who fucking cares! We have more trouble on our hands. I want you to stay away from him at all costs and wear your dagger everywhere you go. Understand, little bird?"

Sansa stood up and nodded, "Of course. What will you do?" Sandor walked to the door and Shae moved aside, "For now, I watch him closely. We cannot disagree with the King, but he will know what is happening soon enough." Sandor then left Shae alone with Sansa, "What is going on?" Sansa stood in front of her mirror and slowly started to dress in the purple gown, "I cannot tell you yet, Shae. But we may be in trouble."

Shae helped Sansa tie the gown in the front and had her sit in a chair while she tied her hair back as she used to in the South style. As Shae quietly pinned her hair in place, Sansa frowned at her reflection, "This is all wrong, Shae." Shae frowned, "What do you mean, wrong? I did your hair for the longest time." Sansa smiled,

"That is not what I meant. I am Lady Stark of the North. I no longer wish to wear the southern styles."

Sansa unpinned her hair and let it flow free. Shae laughed, "Your hair is a bit too hard to control, Sansa. Perhaps half tied?" Sansa nodded in agreement and Shae took a small bunch of hair in the back and tied it up in a gold ribbon. Once they were finished, Sanas studied herself in the mirror, "Perfect. Thank you." Sansa took a deep breath and smiled, "Tommen is not Joffrey. He would never harm any of us, right?" Shae shrugged, "He is a King. It is up to him who he becomes." The door opened and Sandor poked his head in, "Time to get to the King's chambers, little bird."

Sandor looked at what Sansa was wearing and how she looked and he smiled, "I have almost forgotten what you look like in such regal attire." Sansa smiled and studied the newly clean armor Sandor was wearing, "You look nice as well, Sandor." He held out his arm for her and she took is eagerly, "Would my sworn shield escort his lady?" Sandor bowed his head,

"Aye, he would."

Sandor walked her to the King's chamber doors and Shae stood behind them. Sansa took a deep breath and looked at Sandor, "Do not mention anything?" Sandor nodded, "Right, little bird." He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he bent his head down, kissing her on her lips, "I love you, Sansa. You will do fine." Sansa smiled, "And I you." Sandor cleared his throat and knocked on the door before opening and announcing,

"Lady Sansa Stark, your grace."

Tommen stood and smiled, "Come in, Sansa." Sansa smiled and whispered to Sandor as she walked by, "You always remembered your manners." She heard him give her and growl before she looked at the King once more and curtsied. Sansa Stark always remembered her curtsies.

….

I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot. I can see the image of Kings landing in my mind :D


	73. Chapter 73

Enjoy. I don't really have much to tell you other than that. I just get so excited to start writing :D

…..

Talk of Jon

…..

Tommen escorted Sansa to the large mahogany table she once sat at with Cersei and the children when she first arrived. Arya was sitting at the table wearing a powder blue dress and her hair was up atop her head. Sansa giggled when she sat down and she whispered to Shae, "How did they get her to look like that?" Shae chuckled, "It took 3 maidens to hold her down."

Sansa rolled her eyes and the food was brought in. Tommen frowned, "Sandor, why do you not sit at the table with us?" Sandor looked from Sansa and the King, "I am used to standing behind those I am sworn to protect." Sansa smiled sweetly, "Come and join me, Sandor."

He looked at her before slowly approaching the table and taking a seat next to her. Tommen spoke to his uncle about his brother Jaime's death and Sansa talked with Arya and the others. Tommen then turned to Sansa, "Sansa, will you be leaving in a few days to return to Winterfell?" Sansa smiled, "Oh yes, we would love to get home as soon as possible to help Jon rebuild and to find our brothers."Tommen agreed and then smiled,

"Speaking of Jon, I like him. He is a very good man. No doubt Winterfel will be twice as large as it was before." He took a drink of his wine, "But, the matter of who will take your side always comes into play." Sansa swallowed the roast she was eating and frowned, "You of course mean, who will be King?" She took a quick glance at Sandor who refused to meet her eye to raise any suspicion, "Tommen, I've actually.."

"Well, in order to save you the trouble of Lords and Knights coming to your doorstep, I have figured the perfect match." Sansa coughed on the wine she was drinking and as did Sandor, "You what?" Arya dropped her fork and Shae listened intently,

"Yes, it would be wise for you to marry Jon Snow."

Arya stood from her seat, "You've got to be joking! He's our brother!"

Sansa looked at Tommen and did not know what to say. Her marry Jon? They were practically brother and sister, she grew up with him. Tommen frowned, "I am not joking. Jon is a strong man with some noble blood in him, although he was raised by your parents and shares your blood, families married to each other for generations. He would be a nice King. Don't you agree, Sansa?" All eyes fell on Sansa and she just stared at Tommen.

Another arranged marriage? Why did this family believe they knew what was right for her. Sansa stood quickly, her heavy chair screeching on the marble floor. Sandor still did not meet her eyes and she whispered,

"I do not think I would like to marry Jon. I do have a choice and I choose not to marry someone I grew up with. Ever since I met your family in Winterfell, they have decided on who I shall marry and who I should love. I love Jon as a brother, but I will not let myself fall for this families trick any longer."

She threw down her napkin and gathered her gowns skirt before running from the room. Tyrion rubbed his face with his hand and Sandor stood when Sansa barged through the doors. Arya went to go after her, but Tommen stopped her, "No, let her go. I was a fool for thinking I would be able to tell Sansa just today of what she needed to do." Sandor growled and walked from the room, not knowing where his feet would lead him, but they always led to the same place; to Sansa.

Sansa threw herself through her room's door and she slammed it shut. She did not want to cry, but being in King's Landing again made her fearful and upset. They had only been there for a few hours and Tommen had thrust upon her that she needed to marry Jon. She sat herself down at the large vanity and placed her head in her hands,

"It is always the same."

A knock was heard at the door and she growled, "Go away!" She groaned when she heard the door open and close, "That was very un-lady like." Sansa turned her head to Sandor, "I do not care. You would've done the same if you were told you had to marry someone who is a brother to you." Sandor snorted, "I just ran out of there after you, no doubt he suspects something." Sansa stood and her gown swished with her as she walked to the water basin, "We've only been here for a few hours. Do you see what this place does to us?"

She washed her face and dried it, "Sandor, I want to leave as soon as possible. We don't belong here." Sandor nodded in agreement, "I can probably get us a carriage in two days, but…"

"To hell with a carriage! We just take our horses and ride off." Sandor smiled, "As my Lady commands." She growled and hit him with a pillow, "Sandor, please! What do we do now? He does not know of our betrothal and no doubt they will force me to leave you." Sandor took the pillow from her hands and threw it across the room, "We'll think of something. We are here for another few days, and we have to make the best of it. For now, you must talk to Tommen." Sansa sighed and placed her forehead on the cold metal of his armor, "You are always right."

A few hours went by and the city turned dark. Shae and Tyrion retired early and Arya and Gendry decided to walk through the city. Sansa and Tommen walked through the garden, "Please, Sansa. Understand I meant to harm to you. I did not know it would upset you so." Sandor and Ser Boros stood at the entrance of the garden, listening closely to the conversation. Sandor took a hard glance at Ser Boros, who returned the glance.

Sansa frowned, "Tommen, ever since I came to King's Landing, your family has told me who I should marry and why. It never turned out as great as I thought. I was meant to marry Joffrey, then your uncle. Now my own family?" Tommen frowned, "I thought someone like Jon would make you happy?" Sansa shook her head, "Please understand, I love Jon with all my heart, but I do not wish to marry him. I only ask you to let me marry a man of my choosing."

Tommen stopped, picked up a white rose and studied it, "And will you choose someone that will make you happy? That will be able to stand by your side as King?" Sansa smiled and nodded, "Yes." Tommen handed her the rose and smiled, "Then perhaps times should change. Alright, you shall choose yourself a husband." Sansa took the rose and smiled, "Oh, thank you." She hugged him and Tommen whispered, "You were always kind to me, Sansa. You deserve happiness."

As they finished their talk, Tommen called for Ser Boros, "Please take the Lady back to her chambers. I am sending the Hound out to find her sister." Ser Boros smiled at her and Sandor growled, "Yes, your grace." Sandor watched as Sansa was walked away from him down the hall.

Sansa hissed in pain as Boros dragged her to her room, "I told you, my lady, not to tell anyone." Sansa pulled her arm from his grip and whispered,

"How dare you handle me like one of your cheap whores!" Sansa yelped as Boros slammed her into the wall outside of her room, "I told you I had unfinished business and I promise you that before you leave, I will finish it. Didn't that little shit Joffrey always say he was going to have his Dog rape you while he watched?" Sansa's eyes grew wide, "Sandor is my sworn shield, he would never.."

"If he wants you and your friends to live he would. But I have a much better plan. How about him watching us?" Sansa struggled against him as he whispered foul things to her. She tried desperately to reach down in her dress to grab the small dagger that was hidden. But he pulled away from her, "It seems as though you easily forget where you are and who is watching you. I am not a kind man, Sansa, and I will hurt you one way or another before you leave." Sansa stayed against the wall, watching him with her large tully eyes,

"You forget who I am, Ser Boros. If I want you dead by morning, it will be done."

He laughed then and grabbed her neck, "You are not a Queen just yet!" He squeezed her neck until she clawed at his hand to make him stop. Yet again, he backed away from her, "Your chambers, my lady." He opened the door and pushed her in, "Remember, not a word." He closed the door behind him and Sansa fell to her knees as her hand went up to her throat. They had to leave and they had to leave as soon as possible.

….

I hate Boros. But don't worry, I will deal with him soon enough.


	74. Chapter 74

Don't worry, they will get out of King's Landing…I can't promise that no one will die in the process.

Mwahaha.

…

Danger

…

The night went by slowly for them all. Sansa's hand maidens came in shortly after Boros brought her to her room to help her undress. As they helped her remove her gown, one took notice of the red mark on her neck, "My lady, your neck!" Sansa gasped and ran to the mirror to look at the mark. There on the base of her neck was a bright red mark which would no doubt turn into a bruise by morning. Sansa laughed nervously,

"Silly me, I tried on a necklace I found on the vanity and it pinched the skin. I am fine."

She eyed the young maidens, "What are your names?" The young one smiled, "Celine, my lady. And that is Mel. She is mute." The older one smiled and Sansa smiled back, "Thank you for helping me undress. I can dress into my own night shift. You may leave." The girls curtsied and left Sansa alone in her room. Sansa blew out the candles in her lanterns and fell back into the large bed. Such a large bed that she could not share with her betrothed.

All night, Sansa tossed and turned in the bed. When the sun finally rose across the kingdom, she heard the door quietly open and close behind her. She was lying on her stomach, with her back to whoever came in. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even; she feared it was Ser Boros. The bed dipped as someone sat on the side of her and then a hand ran through her hair. Sansa opened her eyes slowly to see Sandor's scarred face looking down at her,

"Do you know how horrible I slept last night?"

Sansa smiled and sat herself up on her elbows, "I think I do. I barely slept."

She placed her head back on the pillow and clutched it to her, "I missed you all night." Sandor chuckled and slowly crawled over her so his body was holding her down on the bed. Sansa, who was still on her stomach, lifted her head and frowned,

"What are you doing?"

Her stomach did a flip when she heard him growl and then he rubbed himself on her backside, "Sandor, you'll get us in trouble. My hand maidens.." She stopped when he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. She giggled when he brought his head down to kiss her. Sansa and Sandor kissed intensely which made Sansa moan into his mouth. She wrapped her hands in his hair as Sandor pulled on of her legs up in his hand. Just as he was kissing her chest and about to expose her breasts, there was a shatter. Sansa gasped and sat up, holding her sheets to her half naked chest. Sandor looked back quickly to see what Sansa had heard and he saw a young hand maiden in shock and saw she had dropped Sansa's tray. Sansa pulled her shift back into place and whispered,

"Celine, please."

The girl was in shock from seeing Sansa's "Sworn shield" on top of her in an intimate position. The girl shook her head and ran from the room. Sansa yelled, "Wait!" Sandor quickly stood from the bed and yelled, "Girl!" Sansa stood and ran to her chair to put her robe on just as Shae came running in, "What has happened? I was just on my way up when I saw your hand maiden running from the room." Sansa tied the robe, "Where was she going?"

"She turned towards the throne room." Sansa quickly tied her hair back and looked at Shae, "She caught Sandor and me in a very intimate position. There is no doubt that she is going to tell Tommen and Ser Boros." Sandor ran a hand through his hair and growled, "I'll go ahead and talk to him before you get there. But hurry little bird." Sandor ran from the room as Shae help Sansa put her slippers on, "Oh gods, Shae." Shae smiled,

"It will be alright. You will go in there and tell him that you are betrothed to Sandor and that one in Winterfell, you planned on making him a Lord." Sansa nodded, "I've got to go." She hugged Shae and ran from the room and down the halls to the Throne room.

As Sansa reached the door, she heard the maiden speaking, "Your grace, he was on top of her and both were in a very intimate position. Just as I told you yesterday, he barged in when she was bathing and neither tried to hide the fact." She heard Sandor growl, "It should not matter. Obviously the girl and I care for each other." Then, Ser Boros laughed, "Care for each other? No doubt this Dog is just using her until he can get what he wants; her innocence." Sansa had heard enough. She looked at the guard near the door next to her, "Let me in."

The guard gave a nod and pushed open the doors, "Lady Sansa Stark!" Sansa did not give a care of curtsies and manners, she ran down the steps and towards the throne, "Stop all this!" Tommen stood as she reached the Throne, "Your grace, the girl tells the truth. Sandor was indeed in my bed with me and on top of me when she walked in. I was kissing him and I swear to you I have a reason to why." Tommen sighed, "Go on, Sansa." Boros spoke, "But your grace!" Tommen held a hand up, "Silence!" Sansa walked up the steps to Tommen,

"I left with Sandor the day that Joffrey was shot with the arrow. He took care of me and he killed men for me."

She looked at him, "And we fell in love. Tommen, you will know one day what it is like to fall in love; it is a beautiful thing." She took a deep breath and continued, "When we were in Braavos with our friends, I was taken by Gregor, and Sandor came after me." Tommen smiled, "A beautiful tale, Sansa. But he is just a guard, a sworn shield." Sansa shook her head and kneeled in front of the throne, "Sandor has asked me to become his wife and I accepted. We are betrothed." Celine gave a gasp and Ser Boros growled, "She lies! She is only doing this to protect him from harm." Tommen raised his hand once again,

"Do you have proof?"

Sansa smiled, "My friends. Oh! And this!" She removed the locket from her neck and gave it to Tommen, who studied the small bird on the front and the Clegane Sigil on the back. He nodded, "Very well. I will allow you to choose Sandor, if this is what you want." Sansa sighed in relief and took the locket from him, placing it back on her neck. Ser Boros came up to them in a rush, "Your grace, please see reason! This dog is not a lord, he cannot simply marry the girl of a Lady status!" Sansa stood and looked at him with fire in her eyes, "I will have you know I intended on making him a Lord once I became Queen in the North. Which would of course make him of equal status." Ser Boros looked down at her and growled, "Mind your tongue." Tommen stood and clapped his hands,

"Please, the argument is settled. Before you all leave in two days, I will be sure to make Sandor Clegane a Lord. Since his brother suffered an untimely death, he will be Lord of Clegane Keep and once married to Sansa, will be King in the North."

Tommen looked to Shae, who stood in the back of the room, "Shae, if you would please escort the Lady Sansa back to her chambers so she may dress?" She curtsied and she and Sansa left the room.

Tommen walked to Sandor, "Sandor, I wish to speak with you in my gardens of your future." Sandor bowed his head and walked with the King. Boros growled and removed a dagger from his boot before he ran out of the room, down the same hall Shae and Sansa walked down.

Shae brought Sansa back to her chambers, "Would you like me to help you?" Sansa smiled; she was in good spirits now that she knew her and Sandor could be married without objection, "If you would like. I think I will wear the green dress with the gold flower design." Shae shook her head as she removed the gown from the cabinet, "Does everything in this castle have gold on it?"

Sansa giggled and took down her hair as Shae placed the gown on the bed to help Sansa undress from her robe and night shirt. The girls giggled as they spoke of their men and other things, and just as Shae helped Sansa pull the skirt slip on, a knock was heard on the door. Shae went to the door and opened it as Sansa stood behind the large curtain, fixing the skirts. Sansa frowned when she heard Shae yell, "No. I will not let you in! Sansa, run!" When she heard Shae yell to run, Sansa's blood turned cold; she knew who stood just feet behind that curtain.

She heard something hit her vanity and she came running out form the behind the curtain to see Shae lying on the cold floor with blood coming from a wound on her head. She looked to the man who was now closing the door; it is indeed Ser Boros. She looked at Shae again and ran to her side, checking her heartbeat to make sure she was alright; she was still alive. She placed a hand on Shae's belly and felt a small kick and she gave a sigh of relief. Sansa stood and whispered,

"How dare you. She is with child! Lord Tyrion's child!"

Boros laughed, "Just a whore and a child he will not want. Come here girl, we have to talk." He grabbed Sansa's wrist and pulled her to where he stood. Sansa shivered from how cold it was in the room and from fright; she still only wore her under skirts and a corset. Ser Boros smirked at her shiver and he hissed, "I now you told your dog what I have said. Now, before you go off telling anyone else, I might as well get what I want done over with. Maybe when I am done with you, you'll still be alive."

He pushed her away and picked up Shae, placing her awakening form into a chair and tying her with ripped pieces of a shawl. Sansa glanced at the door and knew that if she ran, he would run after her, but Shae would be safe. She ran to the door and was about to turn the handle, when a hand grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her back, "No, my Lady, you must stay in here so I can finish what the shit King started."

Shae opened her eyes and felt a burning and throbbing sensation on her head. She blinked a few times to saw Sansa being dragged to the bed by Ser Boros. Shae went to scream but realized she had a gag in; she could do nothing but watch helplessly as Sansa was thrown onto the bed by this horrible monster.

Sansa cried out as she was thrown onto the bed and she tried moving away to the headboard. She screamed when two hands grabbed an ankle and dragged her back down. She saw her dagger on the table about a foot from her and she went to grab for it when she saw a boot kick it off, "No, my lady. Only I shall have the dagger."

He came back to the bed and jumped on top of her, which cause Shae to scream through the gag. He turned to her, "Shut up, whore or I will kill you and the child." Sansacried out "No, please. Leave her be!" He looked back down and smiled, "Now, the boy always said he wanted you to be raped while someone watched." He gestured to Shae, "She'll do nicely. But, I remember him saying he always wanted to mark your skin with something permanent." He grabbed his dagger and quickly cut the laces of the corset while Sansa's terrified eyes looked on.

Sandor looked at Tommen, "Sansa know's what she wants in her life. I am just lucky she wants me." Tommen nodded, "And this talk of Ser Boros? You believe he wants to harm her?" Sandor snorted, "I know he does, Sansa told me he threatened her and her friends." All of a sudden, Tyrion came running outside, "Your grace, Sandor, have you seen Shae?" Sandor shrugged, "She brought Sansa back to her chambers."

Tyrion sighed, "Well, that's a relief. I thought she went missing. I saw Ser Boros walking down those halls and I tried to ask him but he just told me to piss off." Tommen frowned, "He had no reason to be down there." Sandor growled and removed his sword, "He is going to try to hurt Sansa!" They all took off to inside of the palace to get to Sansa's chambers in time.

Sansa cried out in surprise when Boros ripped the rest of the corset from her. She could hear Shae crying in the chair and she tried to stay strong for herself. Boros looked down at her naked breasts and smiled, "You have grown, my Lady." Sansa growled and tried scratching his face with her nails, but he was stronger and faster. He looked further down her belly and saw the scars of a recently carved G on her lower belly. He frowned, "Who did this?"

She whispered, "Gregor Clegane."

Boros laughed and brought his face down to hers, "He had the right idea." Boros brought his slimy lips down onto the skin of her chest. Sansa whimpered as he kept kissing her and she glanced at Shae who was watching with tears in her eyes and on her face. Sansa looked away and Boros brought his head back up, "Now, before we begin, how about that mark, hm?"

Sansa started to shake as she felt to cold, sharp metal of the dagger on the other side of her belly. She closed her eyes and thought,_ you cannot let yourself be marked again. You have to get your courage back; you are a wolf._ Sansa felt blood get drawn as he started carving her skin, she whispered, "Wait, before you do that, can't we just get to the other part?"

Boros stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "You would rather me rape you before I carve you? So be it, you are the nobility here."

In his rush, he placed the dagger on the bed about a foot away from Sansa. Sansa watched him as he untied the laces of the breeches he wore and she shivered when he brought his lips back down on her skin once more. Boros kissed her breasts and pulled her skirts up at the same time. Suddenly, loud banging was heard at the door,

"Sansa! Unlock the door!" Shae started screaming through her gag, which was heard on the other side. Sandor looked at Tommen, "I need to knock down the door." Tommen nodded in agreement, "Whatever it takes."

Boros groaned and went to stand to take on Sandor and his men, but Sansa stopped him, "Please, don't stop." Shae looked at her with confusion in her wide eyes. Boros looked down at her, "Sansa Stark loves this, hm?" He crawled on her again and started to suck on her breasts as the banging on the door increased and got louder. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, "Don't stop." She made a moan come from her mouth and she glanced and Shae before glancing at the dagger. Shae knew then, Sansa was seducing him to kill him.

Sansa then reached down between them and grabbed his cock in her hand, which received a growl from him, "Go on, girl." Sansa frowned and grabbed the dagger from her side as she let go of him and held him close to her breasts. She frowned and held the dagger up in the air behind Ser Boros. Sansa whispered, "I told you I could get you killed by morning."

She then brought the dagger down to the back on his neck which earned a scream from Boros. Just then, Sandor and the others were able to knock down the door and run inside to see a half-naked Sansa lying under and screaming Boros, who was trying to pull the dagger from the back of his neck. Sandor ran to them with a yell and grabbed Boros from on top of Sansa, threw him onto the floor and held his sword up, "Say your last words." Tyrion and Tommen ran to Shae to untie her and then Tommen ran to Sansa, throwing a sheet over her body,

"Come on, Sansa, we're getting you out of here."

Sansa stood from the bed and went out the door with the others. Boros laughed weakly as he looked up at Sandor, "She's a whore, Hound. She'll never be a Queen. She was getting what she deserved." Sandor brought his sword down on Boros's exposed cock and he sliced it off with one swipe before bringing his sword down into the middle of his chest.

Sandor pulled the sword out of the now dead Boros and whispered, "Long live the Queen." He spit on the body and ran out of the room to find Sansa and the others.

…..

I hated Boros. But I finally killed him. Nothing can over go right for poor Sansa…but her luck is changing!


	75. Chapter 75

I think that was enough excitement in the last chapter, hm?

…

The perfect life

…

Sandor ran down the hall to an open door that led to a new chamber. When he first entered, he saw a frightened Shae clutching her belly and being soothed by Tyrion. Tyrion was holding a towel to Shae's head to clean the bloody wound. He then looked to the bed and saw Sansa, holding a sheet to her chest, with tears on her face. Tommen held her hand in his and whispered to her to try to calm her down before Sandor made it over to her. Tommen stood,

"She is a bit shaken up, but alright. I will have a Maester come up here to tend to the both of them."

Sansa whispered, "Bring my sister." Tommen looked back at Sandor and gave a nod before walking out of the room. Sandor leaned his sword against a large chest at the end of the bed before standing in front of Sansa. She looked up to him and she saw fear in his gray eyes; something she rarely saw. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in front of her and laid his head on her lap.

Sansa wrapped her fingers in his hair and leaned her head down to kiss the top, "I should've been there for you, little bird." Sansa shook her head and made him look at her, "I'm fine, Sandor. I knew you would be there for me and you were. I just got to him first." She gave a watery smile and kiss Sandor. She held the falling sheet to her chest and laughed,

"Don't we have the perfect life?" Shae spoke up, "You were very brave, Sansa." Sansa smiled at her friend, "I thought I lost you, Shae."

Sandor looked down and saw a drop of blood on the sheet coming from Sansa's stomach. He lifted it and looked to see only a tiny cut on her belly, "He went to mark me, I didn't let him." Sandor grabbed Sansa and brought her into a tight hug, "You are steel, little bird."

After the incident in Sansa's chambers, she refused to go back there and Tommen agreed that she would be able to have a chamber for her and Sandor. Ser Boros's body was burned for the crimes he committed and Tommen received a young guard to join the ranks of the King's guard. It was now the day before they would set out Winterfell to search for the lost brothers and to help Jon rebuild. Sansa sat with a tired Shae and anxious Arya outside in the gardens. Sansa chewed on a grape, "Will you and Tyrion be joining us to Winterfell?"

Shae gave a tired smile, "No, I think we will stay here or awhile." Sansa turned sad, "Must you? I will worry about you every day." Shae shook her head,

"Don't. I am fine. The wound is healing, it is just the baby making me tired."

Sansa sighed, "If you must. I wouldn't want you to fall ill on the road." Arya stabbed her food with her fork, "Why can't we leave tonight?' Sansa chuckled and took the fork from Arya, "No. I've already told you, we have to attend a dinner tonight. It is in our honor."

Arya gave a sigh and ate a piece of fruit, "I hate fruits. I've eaten them so much."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "You are a bit whiney today!" Arya threw a grape at Sansa and Shae started laughing. Then Sansa stood and walked over to the rose garden to pick a pink rose. She walked back over, "Would any of you like to go with me to the city? I want to find that little girl and give her a flower like I promised." Shae smiled, "No, I think I shall go rest. Why not have Sandor take you? Gods, he needs more people interaction."

Sansa smiled, "Alright. Arya, be sure that you and Gendry are dressed by sunset, that is when the dinner begins." Arya was not paying attention and was trying to kill a bug with her knife. Sansa sighed and walked back inside of the castle holding the rose delicately in her fingers. As she was walking down the outdoor hall, Sandor was coming towards her wearing his shiny new armor and his hair freshly washed. She stopped and greeted him with a kiss,

"Has the King been keeping you busy?"

He frowned, "Aye, he keeps going over about how we will get to Winterfell. He keeps telling me you will use are caravan, I say you will want to go on horseback on our own." Sansa looked at the flower, "Yes, being on our own would be nice. But he will want to make sure we have several armed guards with us at all times." She glanced down the hall,

"Perhaps my husband to be would like to escort his Lady into the city? I want to find that little girl Lilian, I will keep my promise."

Sandor nodded, "Aye, I'll take you." She noticed he was looking around at where they were and she looked, "What are you looking at?" Sandor shrugged, "This is the same hall you stopped me in after I saved you from that mob. I was a fool for speaking to you the way I did." Sansa took his hand in hers and whispered, "You were speaking the truth, Sandor. I was too much of fool to listen to it. Come on, we only have a few hours before the sun sets." He held her hand tight as they walked down the ornate hall to go to the large gates.

As they reached the gates, Sandor took notice of Sansa's attire. She was wearing her purple tunic and her black breeches along with the black boots and her sword was at her hip. He bent down to her, "Not exactly the proper attire of a lady going to meet the people. Sansa looked down and shrugged, "I do not want to make a large impression. I want them to feel like I am one of them."

Sandor waved at the gate guards and they opened the gates, "We all are like them deep down, little bird." The gates opened and a guard clad in black and red armor walked forward, "Would you need assistance today, my lady?"

Sansa looked up at Sandor and took his arm in hers, "I have all the assistance I will need. Please send word to lord Tyrion and his lady that we will return soon and that Arya needs to be dressed." The guard bowed and walked to the palace and Sansa looked forward to the busy streets of the city. Sandor took her hand and kissed it, "Let's go."

They walked the market for an hour and Sansa had been noticed by several of the people. She was given several items as gifts, including a book and a beautiful shawl. Finally, she reached the houses and she asked a young girl, "Excuse me, do you know Lilian?" The girl looked at her with wide eyes and whispered, "You are Lady Sansa!" Sansa smiled and nodded, which was returned with a curtsy from the girl, "Aye, I know Lilian. She lives in that small house there. She is one of my friends, I didn't believe her when she said you were coming to see her." Sansa smiled and whispered, "A Lady always keeps her promises." The girl looked up at Sandor, "I remember you. You're the Hound!" Sandor grunted and looked down at the girl, "Don't mind him. He doesn't get much interaction with people." Sansa frowned at Sandor and said her goodbyes to the girl. As they walked to the house Sansa commented, "Is that how you are with all children?"

Sandor snorted, "Only children that do not belong to us." She smiled and Sandor knocked on the door of the small hut. An older woman answered the door and whispered, "Can I help you?" It took the woman a moment to realize that it was Sansa in her doorway and the woman gasped, "Oh, my Lady! Please come in. Lilian has been speaking of you for days."

Sansa thanked her and walked into the house with Sandor behind her. She noticed how small the house was and how meager they lived. "I am Lilian's mother, Clara. She is in there."

Clara pointed to a small area on the floor in the other room where Lilian sat on the floor playing with a doll by the fire. Sandor saw the child playing with the doll and his thoughts wandered to how Gregor acted when he was caught. He stayed in the other room as Sansa walked to the young girl, "Hello Lilian." Lilian looked up and squealed before getting up and running to Sansa, "Lady Sansa! You came! I told my friends you would and they didn't believe me!"

Sansa sat on the floor and smiled, "Now you shall brag to everyone of this visit. I made you a promise." She handed the pink rose to Lilian, "Is this from the King's garden?" Sansa nodded, "Yes. And it is the last of the season."

Sansa sat with the child for another hour, speaking to her about Winterfell and of different girly things. The sun would be setting shortly and Sandor stood from the table he sat at, "Sansa, we are late." Sansa looked out the window and gasped, "Lady Lilian, I fear I must go." Lilian stood and hugged Sansa, "Must you go?" Sansa hugged her back, "Yes, but some day when you are older, you should take a trip to Winterfell. You and your family are most welcome." She said her goodbyes and as they went out the door, Sansa turned to the mother, "Clara, thank you for letting us visit. She is very special." Sansa pulled out a small leather purse filled with gold coins,

"It is not much, but I want you to have this."

Clara gasped and whispered, "My Lady, this is not necessary. Please."

Sansa closed Clara's hand over it and smiled, "It's the least I can do. You are the first people I have found kindness from in this place upon my return. Take care, my friend." She hugged Clara and took Sandor's offered arm as they started to walk towards the palace once more. The streets only had a few people in them as they walked and Sandor spoke, "That was a very noble thing you did back there, little bird."

Sansa smiled, "It's the least I could do for such a poor but loving family." The sun was setting behind the waters near King's Landing and a bell rang throughout the city. Sansa gasped and looked at Sandor, "We are late!" She then started to pull him forward, "We must run, Sandor. I have to get dressed!" Sansa let go of his hand and started to run up to the gates with Sandor chasing after her. The guards opened the gates for the running and out of breath duo and watched in amusement as Sandor lifted her over his shoulder and carried her up the steps to her chamber. Sansa laughed as he ran with her on his shoulder and when they ran into her chamber, they found her handmaidens dressing Arya and waiting for her arrival. Arya snorted,

"Leave it up for Sansa Stark to be late!"

Shae ran to them and when Sandor placed her down she grabbed Sansa's arm, "We must get you bathed and dressed, quickly. The sun set 10 minutes ago and the feast starts soon." Sandor laughed as he watched Shae start stripping and pushing a giggling Sansa behind her bathing curtain. Once he heard the loud splash of Sansa being thrown into the large tub, Shae came out,

"Now you! Go on, get out of here!" She pushed Sandor out and whispered, "She'll be ready in a few moments, and you may escort her then."

Shae dried Sansa off, "We didn't wash my hair!" Shae snorted, "No time. Come, I picked out a dress for you." Sansa came from behind the curtain and saw her sister with her hair down and wearing a blue dress with black designs; Arya was not pleased with wearing a dress. Sansa looked at the bed and saw a regal red gown with green and gold stitching. She smiled,

"It is beautiful Shae. But Lannister colors?"

Shae sighed, "Yes. Lord Tywin was invited to be here tonight, so I heard. No doubt he would like to see you honor his house colors. I know it is not what you want, but you need to make a good impression and make peace with this man." She tied Sansa's corset tight and quickly brought the gown around her. As she tied the gown and fixed the skirts, Celine fixed her hair with it half up in the back and curls coming down. By the time they finished, everyone was out of breath for finishing in such a fast time. Sandor knocked on the door and looked inside,

"Time to go." Shae placed a powder on Sansa's chest and face before giving her a blush and color on her lips. Sansa turned to Sandor in the doorway and she gave a nervous smile, "Alright?" He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded, "Aye. You look.."

He looked around at the girls in the room and growled, "Come on then! You shouldn't keep the King waiting!" Arya was pushed out by Shae and Celine ran out behind them. Sansa lifted her skirts in her hand and walked to Sandor, "You were saying?" Sandor growled and whispered, "If you weren't wearing that stuff on your face, I'd kiss you all over."

Sansa gave a small smile and held out her hand, "Escort me?" Sandor smiled and took her hand in his, walking her out of her chambers and down the stairs where Tyrion waited with Shae, Arya and Gendry. They all remarked about how lovely their women looked and of course Gendry turned red when he told Arya she was pretty. They stopped in front of the doors and Sansa took a deep breath, "You are a wolf." She clutched the hand that held hers tighter as the doors were open to the throne room. This was her chance to prove to all that hurt her before that she was a Queen to be and a Stark of Winterfell.

…

I will have a little surprise for you in the next chapter. You shall like it ;D


	76. Chapter 76

I should have added what I am doing in this chapter to one before last, but oh well. Enjoy.

…..

A Lord's wedding

…

A guard looked down at Tyrion, "How should I announce the lady?" Tyrion looked up to Shae and smiled, "Announce her as my betrothed." Sansa gasped and whispered, "Shae! You didn't tell me!" Shae shrugged, "You were gone all day. The wedding will be tomorrow morning before you leave." The guard cleared his throat, "The King awaits." Sansa pinched her friend's arm, "I want to speak with you later!" The guard entered the throne room and announced,

"Lord Tyrion and his betrothed, Shae from Lorath."

The Lords and Ladies clapped as Tyrion entered with Shae on his arm and Arya was announced next, "Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell." Arya walked in with Gendry on her arm; they had decided not to introduce him due to his name; he was secretly the bastard child of Robert Baratheon. The guard then looked at Sansa, "And how shall I address the man?" She frowned and looked at Sandor who shook his head, "Sworn shield, little bird. There are still many people here that will no doubt find your betrothal to me a curse." Sansa sighed,

"If we must still keep it secret." The guard then announced, "Lord and Ladies of King's Landing. Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Lady of the North and future Queen in the North with her sworn shield, Sandor Clegane."

Sansa took a deep breath and stepped forward with Sandor. The people clapped and smiled up at her as she smiled at them and made her way into the room.

Sandor walked her to the iron throne where Tommen stood with his grandfather, Tywin. Sansa curtsied, "Your grace." Tommen walked down to her and took her hand in his, giving it a chaste kiss and backed away, "You looked amazing, Sansa."

Tywin stepped forward, "I agree. It is nice to see you well Sansa Stark." Sansa gave him a smile, but on the inside she trembled; he still frightened her.

First, they all sat at the large table and ate their meals. Sansa sat to the right of the King with Sandor on her right. They would speak to the others around them, but secretly under the table, they held hands. One the plates were taken away, Sansa was approached by Tywin, "Would my lady care for a dance?" Sansa gave a polite smile,

"Of course, thank you." She stood and he escorted her to the floor to dance with the others. As he twirled her around he spoke softly, "It is a shame my family turned out the way they did. But then again, that is some of my fault, isn't it?" Sansa gulped and whispered, "I do not know what to say, my Lord." He chuckled and pulled her closer,

"Sansa, I do believe you would have made a wonderful Queen of all the realm if your brother and the north did not succeed from us. But I suppose the Hound will make you happy."

Sansa gasped, "How did you know?" Tywin laughed, "My grandson is a King who tells his grandfather everything." He saw her smile and he bent down to look at her better, "Know this. Although the land may be parted, whenever you need an ally for any reason, you can call on me and my army." Sansa smiled and gave a nod, "Your heart has softened, Tywin Lannister."

The music stopped and he backed away from her and bowed, "Perhaps it has my lady. But I shall warn you. There are many Lord's here tonight that would court you and ask for your hand, be careful." Sansa curtsied and felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw a tall man dressed in velvets of different colors, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Sansa looked up at the table to see Sandor talking to Tyrion, "Of course." She took his offered hand, "May I ask your name?" The man smiled and continued to dance, "Lord Elliot Taft. And you are Sansa Stark of Winterfell. I am sorry for your loss, my lady." Sansa frowned since that was the first time someone mentioned her parents and brother's death in the past few months. She glanced up, "Lord Elliot, that is very kind of you to remember, but I do not wish to speak of it."

"My apologies, my lady. So tell me, who did you come here with tonight?" Sansa felt his hand tighten on her waist a bit, "Sandor Clegane."

"Ah, yes! The Hound! Such an ugly character isn't he?" Sansa ripped her hand from his and backed away which startled the crowd around them. Sandor looked at Sansa from his spot at the table and excused himself from Tyrion before making his way there. Sansa frowned and growled out, "How dare you. You are one of those people that sat aside while Joffrey hurt others." Lord Elliot seemed embarrassed by the sudden outburst and he whispered,

"You are making a fool of us! Why should you care for him, he is just a shield and a dog."

Sandor heard what they were saying and stepped forward, "I'd watch your mouth, boy." Lord Elliot turned around and stuttered, "H-H-Hound! The Lady..she-she.."

Sandor grabbed the boy from his neck and pushed him away, "Go fuck one of your whores. The Lady is mine." The Lord straightened his vest and snorted before walking away. Sandor turned to Sansa and took her in his arms, "You'll dance with me for the rest of the night." Sansa gave a breath of relief and kept her chest close to his as they danced.

Tywin and Tommen took notice of the exchange on the dance floor, "Don't you see, grandfather? He came to her rescue in the matter of moments I do believe he is all the Lord he should be and the King he will be." Tommen stood and held up a hand to silence the music and crowd. All stopped dancing and looked up to their King, "My Lords and Ladies, tonight is a special night. Our Lady Sansa has travelled a long time and way and the whole time, her loyal companion stayed by her side. Sandor Clegane, will you please approach the throne?"

Sandor looked at Sansa who smiled and nudged him forward. He walked up the steps to where Tommen stood, "Please kneel and bow your head." Sandor kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. He felt the blood pounding in his ears and did not know what would come next. Tommen unsheathed his sword and held it in the air, "I, King Tommen of house Baratheon and King of the realm do knight Sandor Clegane on this night." Sandor lifted his head in shock and heard Sansa gasp at the bottom step. He looked back at the crowd and saw faces of shock, anger and happiness. He bowed his head once more as Tommen placed the sword on his shoulder and then the other one, "You are now knighted. But do not just rise as a knight. I also give you the title of Lord of Clegane's Keep. Rise Lord Sandor." Sandor rose to his feet and Tommen held out his hand,

"You are now a Lord and knight." Sandor took the hand and shook it, "Go on, Lord Sandor. Your Lady is waiting." Sandor smiled, "You did this because you knew I needed to be a Lord to marry her. Thank you."

Sansa and Sandor celebrated the rest of the night. Arya was happy for Sandor and gave words to anyone that sad otherwise. At the end of the night, when the last of the guests left the throne room, Sansa and Sandor were found to be sitting at the bottom step in front of the doors. They held hands and Sansa had her head on his shoulder. The servants were putting out the torches and large fires which gave the Iron throne an eerie glow. Sansa sighed,

"Things are getting better, Sandor."

He looked down at her, "Aye, little bird. We'll be able to marry now without giving a care to what anyone thinks." Sansa smiled and yawned, "We have a wedding to go to in the morning too. I am glad Tyrion is taking her as a wife. They deserve all the happiness." Sandor nodded, "I agree." She looked up at Sandor, "Carry me to our bed?"

Sandor smirked and stood before taking her into his arms, "Your gown weighs a ton, girl." Sansa laughed as he pushed open the doors, "Then you shall remove it from my person when we get to bed." Sandor then picked up the speed of his walk, "That's a promise I can keep."

…

:3 A lovely feast and awesome news! Can't wait to write the next chapter!


	77. Chapter 77

I like the idea of Shae becoming a lady :D

…..

A wedding and sad goodbyes

…

The next morning everyone was running around the palace. Sansa was helping Shae get dress in a lovely gown of Lannister reds and golds which had a lion on the back of the skirts. It was a loose fitting gown and it showed off her growing baby bump. Tyrion was already at the Sept with Sandor and Tywin,waiting anxiously for his bride.

Sansa ran in, "I managed to find you some slippers to wear instead of those awful heals. Shae sighed, "Thank goodness!" Sansa took a glance at Shae while she helped her put her shoes on, "Are you nervous?" Shae laughed, "No. But I worry what his father will think of him marrying another whore." Sansa took her friends hand, "You are not a whore, Shae. You are a Lady. Lady Shae Lannister and someday you will rule Casterly rock with Tyrion by your side and a little one in your arms." Shae smiled, "You are right. Come. I must not keep my Lord waiting."

Tommen insisted on giving her away to his uncle. Sansa let go of her friends hand and walked with Sandor down to the mass of people that came to see the wedding. Sansa knew she should have kept herself standing straight with her hands wrapped together in front of her, but she did not. Sandor looked down to see Sansa with her arms around his middle and her head resting on his chest, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sansa smiled the whole time Shae made her way up the steps to her husband to be and when she bowed to receive his cloak.

….

After the vows were made and the new couple made their way with the others to the feasting room Sansa and Sandor stopped them in the halls, "Congratulations. You two look so very happy." Sansa hugged her friend and cried. Shae held her close, "Must you leave before the feast?"

Sansa wiped her tears away, "Yes. We have a caravan waiting for us with the King near the stables. I wish you would come with us." Tyrion stepped forward, "We will always be a raven away, my Lady." Sansa bent down and kissed the top of Tyrion's head, "Thank you for everything, Tyrion. Without you all, I do not think I would have survived." As she said her goodbyes to Tyrion, Arya and Gendry said goodbye to Shae.

Sandor tapped Sansa on the shoulder, "Time to go." Sansa turned to Shae and curtsied, "My Lady." Shae smiled and curtsied back, "We will write to you as often as we can."

…..

Sansa and the others made their way to the caravan and saw Tommen, "I want you all to know you always have a home in King's Landing." Sansa kissed his cheek, "And you always have a place in Winterfell. I will write often, since we are to be allies, of course." Tommen smiled and Arya ran up to them, "Can Gendry and I ride in the carriage?" Sansa nodded and Arya grabbed his hand, pulling him into the carriage, "Are you sure that is wise, Sansa? They've been flirting heavily these past few hours." Sansa nudged Sandor, "I could tell them that we want to be in there." Tommen laughed and pulled a small box from his pocket, "Here. Think of it as an early wedding gift. I of course will be there, but I could not wait. Open it on the road." Sansa took the box and curtsied, "Thank you, your grace." Tommen looked up to the palace, "I must get to the feast, and no doubt they waited for me. Be careful and take care of each other. My men have strict orders to get you there unharmed."

They said their goodbyes and both Sandor and Sansa mounted their horses. They would ride behind 2 guards and have a guard on each side. Sansa tugged at the neckline of her dress as they started down the kingsroad, "Once we have travelled a bit, we will stop so I can change into something more comfortable." Sandor chuckled, "Does that mean I get to make sure they don't watch you change, little bird?" Sansa looked at him and smirked, "Perhaps."

They both heard Arya's giggle come from inside the carriage and Sandor growled, "He better not be trying anything on that girl." Sansa shrugged, "She is flowered Sandor, she can make her own choices. But I do not think of Gendry as someone that would." She gave a tiny smile, "You certainly have grown to care for my sister." Sandor snorted,

"I have to befriend the family I am marrying into, little bird."

….

Stannis Baratheon sat alone in his chambers when Davos came running in, "Your grace, she has seen a vision in her fires." Stannis snapped his head in the man's direction, "And?" Davos' face was blank and he took a deep breath, "There will be a battle. And someone had the grim over their head, she could not tell who. But the girl, will have incredible power with whomever takes her."

Stannis smiled, "I believe we shall be victorious. She will not have an army large enough to sustain a proper battle. The girl will give herself up for her family and friends. Trust me." Davos shifted on his feet, "Do you believe the girl could give you sons?" Stannis snorted, "I believe she could. She is young, healthy, everything my wife was not. She died from her last miscarriage; she was cursed." Davos nodded, "I will take my leave, your grace."

…..

They had been riding for a few hours when Sansa grew tired of wearing the dress, "Stop!" She growled as she jumped of the horse and ran to her pack, "My lady, do you need help?" She grabbed a tunic and her pants, "Unless you are a maiden and can help me take of my dress, then no." She walked over to Sandor, "Help me?" He jumped down from his horse and the guard spoke up, "My lady, would you prefer Lady Arya to help?"

She smiled, "My betrothed is just as useful. He has seen more than my sister has." She took his hand and led Sandor through the trees to a secluded area from the speechless guard. Arya poked her head out of the door, "Why have we stopped?" "Lady Sansa went to change her dress, my Lady." Arya shrugged and closed the door again.

Sansa laughed as Sandor chased after her through the trees before grabbing her and rolling down to the ground. She laughed as she was rolled on top of him, "Sandor, I told them we would be changing, not rolling around in grass." Sandor brought her small body closer to his and gave her a warm smile, "Let us enjoy the rest and alone time, little bird." She laid on top of him for another moment before she crawled off and unfolded her clothes, "Help me change." Sandor stood and helped her untie the dress and remove it from her shoulders while Sansa stood in front of him to shield herself from any guards. She noticed Sandor was looking down at her breasts,

"Must you stare? They are still covered."

"The perks of shielding you is to be able to look at you, now shut up and keep getting changed."

Sansa pulled her tunic on and then her breeches before replacing her boots and sword belt, "Thank the gods. I love my dresses, but it is warmer here than in Braavos and Winterfell." She tied the laces on her breeches and frowned, "How do you think Bronn is fairing? I miss him." Sandor walked behind her and kissed her head while he wrapped his arms around her, "I am sure he is fine, little bird. Probably healed and almost ready to join us."

Sansa stood on her toes then to kiss Sandor as she held her hand against his burned cheek. She smiled into the mouth that took hers and jumped when she heard a voice, "Lady Sansa, Lord Sandor, we must move on." Sandor growled and looked to the boy, "You have impeccable timing. We will be there in one moment." Sandor went back to kiss Sansa but she put her finger to his mouth and looked at him with eyes that said, Later. He groaned and grabbed her dress from the forest floor, following her and the guard back to the caravan. Sansa mounted Lady,

"Tell me, where we should stop tonight?"

"We should be able to get through the Crownlands by dark, my lady." She nodded and snapped the reins to her horse, which Sandor followed her movement. She looked to the guards ahead, "We shall not travel off the road unless it is necessary."

A few hours later, they found themselves traveling in the dark. Sansa thought they should keep moving until they were tired; and now her drowsiness was catching up. Sandor took notice of her eyes closing while she was riding and he stopped the caravan. As some of the guards went to find a safe area to make camp, Sandor dismounted and walked to Sansa's horse, letting her slide into his arms, "You should have said something."

Sansa laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I want to get home."

He placed her on the ground before walking to the carriage and opening the door. Inside he found Arya sleeping with her head on Gendry's lap and Gendry sleeping with his head back. Sandor grabbed a few blankets from inside and closed the door. Sansa sat in front of the fire which one of the men made and she felt a blanket be draped over her shoulders, "How are they holding up?" Sandor shrugged, "Fine. They were asleep."

He laid another blanket down and sat upon it before pulling her to him. The guards all spread out among the trees and made their own beds as Sansa and Sandor sat by the fire and talked. Sandor sat behind her, so he could be further from the flames and they both ate some cheese and bread. "I am frightened that I will get my moonblood while we travel yet again." Sandor stopped chewing and swallowed his food, "Well, are you expected to?"

Sansa nodded, and wiped her hands on her breeches, "Yes. I am well supplied, but the last time I had it while we were running, I became ill." Sandor placed his hand around her and onto her belly, "You will not get ill. This time, you will tell me as soon as you do feel sick. I will not be able to forgive myself should we have another incident like last time." Sansa sighed and leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the fire and Sandor's heartbeat.

…

Nothing hotter than a man you can talk about your moonblood with LOL hope you enjoyed!


	78. Chapter 78

A bit of action in this chapter for the group.

…

Attacked

…

They woke early the next morning and set out on the road again. It was a darker day with high winds and the clouds looked to threaten opening any moment. Arya and Gendry decided to ride their own horses and Arya frowned, "Look up ahead." She pointed and Sansa looked with Sandor to see a fallen tree in the road. They stopped the caravan and Sandor dismounted, "Stay here." He took two of the guards and walked to the tree to see if it could be moved. While on the horse's, Sansa heard the sound of wood creaking and leaves moving. She looked at Arya, "Do you hear that?"

Arya looked up and suddenly, an arrow shot out from the top of one of the trees. Sansa screamed when the arrow hit one of the guards in the back, killing him and making him fall over the fallen tree. Sandor withdrew his sword and looked around in the woods to see bandits coming to them. He saw some of the other guards running to Sansa and Arya's horses to protect them, but Sandor saw how Lady was panicking. Sansa could feel her head pounding and she tried to calm her white stallion with soothing words; but they were being attacked. Sandor yelled,

"Protect your ladies of Winterfell!"

He ran over to Lady and pulled Sansa off quickly before grabbing Arya off of her horse, "Get in the carriage and wait until I tell you to come out. Do not let anyone in." Arya grabbed needle, "I can help!" Sansa ducked as arrows went flying by them, "Oh for goodness sake, Arya!" She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the carriage, throwing her inside and locking the door. Sansa shut the windows and closed the shades before grabbing her sister and holding her to her.

Sandor swung his sword at one of the bandits that was attacking them, taking his head clean off. Gendry helped some of the other guards fighting off 3 other bandits. Sansa heard the clash of metal and the yelling of men outside their door. Suddenly, something hit their door with horrible force and Sansa gasped from shock. She let her sister go and moved slowly to the door before she lifted the shade to find the door glass full of blood. Sansa screamed and her scream did not fall on deaf ears. The man fighting Sandor stopped when he heard her and smiled,

"My lord, it has been an honor. But I believe I know what I want."

He mockingly bowed to Sandor before yelling, "Get the carriage and turn it to the woods! The Ladies in there are worth more than any gold or silver in your pocket!"

Two of the men jumped onto the horses in front of the carriage, and kicked them forward, turning the carriage into the woods road. Sandor yelled at Gendry, "They are getting away! Go after them!" Gendry stabbed his last man and ran to his horse. Sandor fought their leader as hard and fast as he could, but the man was just as fast.

Sansa cried out as she felt the carriage jerk forward and she fell. Arya helped her back into a seat and she opened the shades, "Sansa! Why are we moving?!"

Arya was frightened and as was Sansa, but she needed to think of a way out. Sansa opened the window and looked out to see Gendry riding not too far behind. She waved at him and then looked back at Arya, "We're jumping." "Are you crazy? We'll hit a tree or rock and.."

Sansa grabbed her sister's arm and kicked open the door, "Would you rather be injured or raped and then killed?" From the noise of the hooves and the carriage wheels on the hard road, the men in the front did not hear the door open. Sansa waited for an opening from the trees and she whispered to her sister, "If I do not make it out of the carriage, do not come looking for me yourself. Wait for Sandor." She then saw a clearing up ahead and pushed her sister out; watching her rolled in the leaves on the hard ground. Sansa watched as Gendry went to stop but her sister yelled for him to keep following the carriage. She heard the other door slam open and one of the bandits crawled inside, "Hello, my lady. We've been looking for you." She unsheathed her sword and held it up, "Come any closer and I will kill you." He laughed, "You ain't ever killed a man with that. That there is a clean sword."

Sansa backed away a bit and gasped when her foot hit the open doorway, "Now, close the door and I promise we won't hurt you much." The carriage went over a bump, and made Sansa grab for something to hold onto, but the man fell to the ground. Sansa turned without hesitation and saw an opening up ahead. She threw the sword out and then jumped without thinking twice. Sansa screamed out as her ankle twisted and she rolled on the forest floor. She opened her eyes and sighed as she watched the carriage keep going out of sight. She smiled to herself softly before her eyes closed and she saw darkness.

Sandor put his sword through a bandits belly and then ran to Stranger, mounting him and kicking him in the direction the carriage went. After several minutes of riding, he came upon Arya who was pacing back and forth holding needle, "What took you so long?!" He growled, "Where is Sansa?" Arya placed needle back in its sheath and grabbed Sandor's offered arm which pulled her into the saddle behind him, "Gendry went after the carriage. Sansa pushed me out but she told me that if she didn't make it out to not come for her without you." Sandor kicked the horse forward and they followed the trail from the wheels. They came upon Gendry, kneeling over someone on the ground; it was Sansa." Arya jumped from the horse and ran over to where she lay, "Sansa!"

Sandor ran behind her and whispered, "Shut up, girl. Do you want them to some back for us?" He moved her and Gendry away from Sansa and knelt down, placing his hand on her forehead, "Sansa? Are you alright?" Sansa slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the three of them, "Are they gone?" "For now, little bird. We have to get back to the remaining guards. Can you get up and walk?" Sansa sat up and whispered, "My sword…I threw it…it should be."

She then felt dizzy, "Alright, little bird." Gendry picked up her sword, "I found it, Sansa." She nodded as Sandor helped her up and she hissed in pain, "My ankle! I must've twisted it when I hit the ground." Sandor lifted her in his arms and looked at Arya, "You ride with the boy and follow us closely."

He slid an exhausted Sansa onto the saddle and mounted behind her, "I am going to kill whoever let them get a hold of that carriage." Sansa snorted, "They killed the guards protecting us. I saw their blood on the window myself."

…..

Once they reached camp, Sansa saw the bodies of the bandits and their guards scattered about. Sansa closed her eyes and prayed silently as they passed the brave guards that risked their lives for her and her sister. She jumped in fright when Sandor yelled from behind her and jumped from Stranger to grab a still alive Bandit. "What is your name?" he asked.

The bandit coughed up blood from the wound on his neck, "Peter." Sansa dismounted and looked on quietly with the others as Sandor interrogated that man, "Do you know who you were trying to steal from?" The man did not answer but coughed again. Sansa came forward, "One of the men that tried to take us said that you all have been looking for me. Who hired you?"

Peter smiled, showing his bloodied teeth, "A lady should always stay quiet and let a man speak." Sandor grabbed him around the neck, "Answer her!"

Peter choked and coughed as Sandor's hand got tighter, "Sta-Stannis Baratheon." Sansa frowned and crouched down, "Why?" "I-I don't know. We were on-only paid and told what to do." Sandor let go of his neck and stood, "We've got to keep moving. We are closer to Harrenhal and if we reach the four crossroads, we shall stay at the Inn." Sandor went to leave when the man whispered, "Mercy." Sansa stood and frowned, "Sandor. He asks for mercy." Sandor snorted, "Leave him to die slowly." Sansa placed her hand on his arm,

"Sandor, please, don't let him suffer like this."

"He was one of the men that tried to harm you and your sister." Sansa looked down at Peter and sighed, "I understand. But I will not trap a soul. Give the boy mercy." She put her hand on his cheek and looked up at him, "For me." She then grabbed her sister's hand and led her to their remaining horses.

Sandor looked at Gendry and shrugged before looking down at the man, "My lady has spoken; I shall give you mercy." Peter smiled and closed his eyes, "God be my witness, Ser, I never meant to harm her." Sandor took out his dagger and held it to his chest, "May the seven guide you." He then plunged the dagger deep into Peter's chest and as he twisted it, the last cry of pain left his mouth and he was no more. Sansa sat on Lady, watching as Sandor cleaned his dagger before placing it back in his boot, "Boy must've only been ten and seven."

He mounted Stranger and turned to Sansa, "Are you alright?" She glanced at the dead body and sighed, "We will always have trouble where we go." Sandor nodded, "But we will always win." Sansa then smiled and looked back at the remaining guards, "You fought valiantly, the King will hear of your bravery. We shall move on." They bowed and Sansa followed the lead of Sandor as he led them around the fallen tree.

…

They will ALWAYS win….. ;)


	79. Chapter 79

I am fast forwarding a bit to bring us to our point…

…..

Arguments

…

That night, they stayed at the large Inn at the four crossroads. Sandor helped Sansa nurse her twisted ankle and they all bathed and got well rested before returning to the road.

Several days later, the travelers stopped at another Inn not too far from The Twins. With the word of the Tully family marrying with the Frey's Sansa knew no harm would come to her and her sister; but she still had two guards follow them into the Inn just in case; for the Frey's killed her mother and brother over a ruined marriage. Sansa knew they would draw attention in this area by having guards around them; everyone knew who Sansa Stark and the Hound were as well.

The inn was a loud and dim lighted place. Sansa walked in after a guard, holding her sister's hand in hers and Sandor walked closely behind them. When Sansa's eyes adjusted to the dim lightly she gasped silently. Men were drunk and singing horribly as women, wearing barely anything sat on their laps, touching them through their clothes and they whispered into the men's ears. Sansa stood still in shock from how naked some of them were and hand large hand fell on her shoulders, "Hood up and close your eyes. I will lead you upstairs."

She looked down at Arya and saw she had a disgusted face and her eyes were already closed. Sansa pulled on her hood and trusted Sandor to pull her towards their room. Sandor had seen how shocked Sansa was to see the provocative women walking around in only their small clothes or nothing at all. Of course, to a man like Sandor, this was nothing he has not seen before. As he pulled her and her sister up the stairs to a bedroom, he remembered how while in King's Landing he would visit the brothels and lay with a woman of the night.

He remembered seeing Sansa in the halls of the palace, walking to her chambers, or the night she was stripped in front of everyone, he went to the brothel and fucked a woman. Not that he enjoyed seeing Sansa in pain, but fucking helped him release his anger.

The guard opened their door and he brought Sansa in before turning to Gendry and Arya, "You two get the room next door. Get in there and stay in there for the night. Do not trust anyone here. Food will be brought to you by one of the guards." Gendry took Arya's hand and brought her to their room. Sandor closer their door and turned to see Sansa already lying on the bed, "My legs are sore." He nodded, "Days of horse riding can do that to you, little bird."

She looked up from where she was, "Why were those women down there dressed that way?" Sandor chuckled and started to remove his armor, "They are whores, Sansa. Women of the night, that flock Inn's and the roads looking for coin."

Sansa sat up and removed her sword belt, "So they wear barely anything, looking to make coin?" Sandor nodded, "Aye. They'll fuck any man if it involves coin." Sansa frowned, "A horrible way to live." Sandor shrugged, "They have families to feed, Sansa. Besides, that is what Shae used to do. Before the little lord kept her to himself of course." Sansa smiled and crawled over to where he sat on the bed, sitting on her knees behind him and putting her arms around him, "I am glad he did. Now she is a Lady, will receive Casterly rock and has a baby on the way." Sandor smiled and held one of the hands resting on his chest, "Relax in a bath and I will bring some food up." She kissed his cheek and watched as he left the room.

Sansa lay in the small tub, relaxing her sore muscles after riding for almost a week now. She sighed and lifted her head from the back of the tub; Sandor had been gone for almost an hour. After removing herself from the water and drying off, she slipped on her night shift and threw on one of the robes she brought with her from Kings landing.

…..

Sandor stood at the crowded counter and bang his hand on the wood, "Inn keeper, I've been waiting for too long; bring me my wine and food." The man snorted, "You will wait until I can get these other men settled and fed!" Sandor sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face when he heard a whisper, "What's a man like you doing in a place like this?"

Sandor looked down and frowned when he saw a petite woman wearing a sheer dress looking up at him with a smile, "Move on, wench." She giggled and leaned against the wood, "Now, that's no way for a knight to talk to a lady." Sandor growled and slammed his hand down, "Inn Keeper!" She moved closer and placed her hand on his arm, which earned a hiss from Sandor,

"Remove your hand from me."

"I know who you are, Hound. I also know your reputation in King's Landing. I come from there you know?" Sandor grabbed her wrist and moved it off of her, "Walk away now." The young woman smiled again and whispered, "My name is Bella. So what brings you up North?"

….

Sansa opened her door and her guard straightened up, "My Lady!" She smiled, "I am going downstairs for a moment to find Sandor. Watch our things, please?" He grabbed her arm, "Please, my Lady. Lord Sandor told me to make sure you didn't leave. He said it would be too dangerous." Sansa smiled and removed her arm, "Thank you, but I will be fine. I shall call you if I need you." She lifted her robe in her hand as she made her way down the stairs to the noise. Sansa stood on her toes, searching the crowd for Sandor; and she finally spotted him at the front.

She smiled and walked to him, but stopped when she saw one of the "Whores" close to his side, smiling up at him and raising her hand to his cheek. The woman then stood on her toes and brought his head down to hers before she captured his lips with her own. Sansa felt herself turn red from blush and anger and she yelled, "Sandor!"

…..

Sandor looked at Bella, "None of your business. Now move on." Bella smiled and moved closer yet again, "Oh, come on. We both know you weren't so cruel in King's Landing. What could it hurt?" She raised her hand to his cheek and stood on her toes before she pulled him down to her for a kiss. Sandor's eyes went wide as she kissed him and his heart fell when he heard a hurt voice yelled, "Sandor!"

…..

Sandor pulled away from the girl and looked to his right to see Sansa feet away from him in her robe, looking at him with tears threatening to fall and a red blush all over. The music and singing had stopped and everyone in the Inn was quiet as they looked between the two. Sansa shook her head and lifted her robe before turning and running back up the stairs to their room. Sandor pushed the whore away and growled, "I told you to move on, girl. Now look what you have done." He then ran up the stairs after Sansa. As he reached the room, the guard looked at him, "She just came running past me in tears, my lord."

….

Sansa ran inside her room and slammed the door shut. Her tears could no longer be held and she ran to her open packs and she started grabbing her clothes that were on the bed. She did not hear the door open as she ran around the room, grabbing her brush and tunic to throw into her pack. She sniffed and wiped away some tears on the sleeve of her robe, "Sansa?" She looked toward the doorway and saw Sandor standing there, "Sansa, what you saw.."

She snorted, "What I saw was nothing? I only saw a whore kissing my betrothed, but that is nothing?" She turned back to her pack and closed it, "I am taking my guards and my sister with me to Winterfell, you may choose where you want to go." Sandor frowned, "You're not going anywhere." He closed the door then and barred it. Sansa went to pass him but he grabbed her, "Listen to me!" She dropped her pack and struggled against him, "No! I went to find you and you were kissing one of them!" Sandor wrapped his arms around her and threw himself and her onto the bed, "For fuck's sake, little bird! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! She remembered me from King's landing and tried to get me to go with her. I told her to keep moving and she kissed me!"

Sansa stopped her struggle, "Go with her? Where?" Sandor sighed and place his forehead on hers, "Sansa, I should talk to you about King's Landing." He stood from the bed and grabbed her hand, helping her sit up. He was thankful that she had calmed down enough to speak to her. Sansa looked down at her clasped hands, "Go on." Sandor sighed and spoke softly,

"There are brothels there, in the city. I used to visit there often while I was the King's guard and Joffrey's dog. Sansa, do you understand?" Sansa had tears in her eyes and she nodded, "You would make love to them?" He shook his head and kneeled in front of her, "No. Never made love. I never cared for any of those women, Sansa. A man cannot just relieve himself with his hand alone, Shae must've taught you that?" Sansa shook her head and sniffed, "Sansa, you are still so young. I don't think I should.."

"No!" She looked at him with her red eyes, "Tell me." He grabbed her hands in his, "Little bird, while you were in King's Landing, those were the worst times for me. Whenever I would see you with your maids in the gardens, or running around with Tommen, I was angry with myself when I felt something stir within me. When you were beaten in front of everyone; those were the nights when I would visit the brothel. I would be angry and frustrated and those women were there for that relief." Sansa shook her head, "You admit tonight of what you have done in your past, but it still hurts me that I saw that woman kissing you. Sandor, I felt my heart rip in two at the sight."

She placed one of his hands on her chest over her heart, "To think after all we have been through, all you have done for me, all those nights when we would touch each other in bed; I felt hurt." She stood and looked down at Sandor who was still on his knees, "I have been through so much pain for such a long time. But I am thankful for you telling me everything." She placed a hand on his burnt cheek like she always did and he rose, "Sansa, I am sorry. Please, forgive me." Sansa gave a sad smile, "I do. But if that ever happens again, I will have to kill them." Sandor smiled down at his little bird, "I will help you." He kissed her hand and Sansa frowned, "But, I must ask, do you feel the need to relieve yourself in other ways?" Sandor looked at her for a moment and chuckled,

"No, whatever we do together is fine for me. Someday when you are older and we are married, we will be able to make love whenever we want. I can wait for that." Sansa smirked, "Only make love? Not _fuck_?" Sandor shook his head, "Whatever you want to do, girl, I'll do it." She laughed and laid her head on his chest as they hugged, "I cannot wait for the day."

…

Arguments and makeups,…All healthy relationships have an argument or two :D


	80. Chapter 80

So many ideas for this story…so little time to write them down. I hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far!

…

Home

…

Osha pulled Rickon up into her arms once again, "Why would we want to go back to that place? It has burned down, Bran. There is nothing left for you there." Bran sighed and groaned as Hodor pushed him over another rock, "My father told us all that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Everyone left that place. I may be crippled, but I am still a Stark."

Osha groaned and whispered to Rickon, "Stop moving around, love." The young boy smiled and held her closer, "Bran, do you still think that dream was telling you what would happen?" He nodded, "I saw my sister on a white horse. She will return to Winterfell one day as a Queen. They never lie. But she had a man with her. He was dark and tall like a tree; I feared him."

Bran shivered and hugged his furs closer to him as he remembered seeing the tall, dark man behind Sansa on the horse. Could this be her captor? Or her King?

…

Another week has gone by and they were growing weary from the road. Sansa sat on Lady, wrapped in her furs, "We will have a raven sent in no time to warn Jon of our arrival. No doubt he expects it, but he must be warned." She handed the note to a guard who went inside of a small hut. Sansa looked at her sister and smiled, "Aren't you happy that Tommen had these furs made for us?" Arya smiled and sniffed, "It's getting so cold, Sansa. We must be close."

Sandor walked up, "We are. We are near Castle Cerwyn, only a few hours ride from your home." Sansa smiled and the guard returned, "The letter has been sent, my Lady." Sandor mounted Stranger, "He should be getting it as we ride up to the gates. Or what's left of them, anyways." He rubbed his neck, "What I wouldn't do for a hot bath, right now." Sansa moved Lady forward, "We have hot water flowing through the walls at Winterfell. No doubt the water will be just as hot."

…..

A few hours later, Jon Snow was found standing on a balcony overlooking the castle being rebuilt. The men that were working were fast workers and in the last month, they have completed a good portion of Winterfell. He clutched the letter from Sansa in his hand as he smiled; his sister was almost home. He yelled down, "Ser Mortos!" One of his knights looked up, "Yes, my lord?"

Jon laughed, "My sister will be riding in soon! I want you and some other guards to go meet her by the city!" Ser Mortos smiled and bowed, "Of course." Jon watched as he walked away and he then looked down to his left, "What do you think, Ghost? She'll be a great Queen?" The direwolf whined and nudged Jon's hand with his nose.

….

Sansa sat on her horse in the open fields, looking down into the city of Winterfell and her home in the distance. She said not a word as she just looked on. Sandor slowly moved his horse to her side and whispered, "You are frightened." Sansa looked at him, "Wouldn't you be frightened? I have not looked upon my home in a year's time. These people may not forgive us for leaving them." Sandor sighed, "These people are your people. They have recently returned, themselves. They'll forgive you Sansa. They know of what you have been through." Sansa tugged the neck of her furs closer to her and whispered, "Winter is Coming." She turned in her horse, "We will ride down now." She snapped Lady's reins and she led her betrothed and sister down the hills to their home.

In the town, a child that was climbing a tree looked out into the fields to see three people on horseback followed by several guards. He called down to his mother, "Mother, I see some people coming." His mother walked to an opening in the wall to see Sansa and the others riding towards them. She smiled and yelled, "Sansa is coming! Lady Stark has finally returned!" She ran through the small town repeating it until everyone was looking toward the gates. Ser Mortos rode his horse with several others to meet her outside of the gates. As they came up upon the gates, Sansa looked at the men waiting for her, "Lady Sansa, it is nice to have you home." He bowed his head,

"My name is Ser Mortos, your brother's knight. I have been told to lead your threw the town to you castle." Sansa smiled,

"Thank you Ser Mortos. How has my brother faired?"

As the gates opened, Ser Mortos led them inside, "Very well, my Lady. The castle is almost complete. He has had only the fastest and strongest men working." She smiled, "That is so like Jon." As they entered the town, a people that worked the market and lived there waved and cheered as she past. Sansa smiled at them in return and looked back at her sister who was smiling as well. As they rode towards the palace entrance, Sansa shivered as a large gust of cold air swept by her; she could feel the ghosts of her home watching her from the windows. She felt a pat on her leg and saw Sandor looking up at her, "Your brother is waiting, little bird." She stared at Sandor for a moment, studying his burnt cheek and gray eyes looking at her with concern. Finally, she looked around to see her sister and Gendry waiting as well, watching for her next move.

"Sansa! Arya!"

She was in the middle on dismounting when she heard Jon's voice coming from the top of the steps. Turning, Sansa saw Arya running to Jon's opened arms, "Jon!"

She smiled as she watched him lift Arya in his arms a twirl her around. Sansa felt a hand on her shoulder, "You alright, girl? You are pale."

Sansa pushed his hand away, "Don't worry about me, love. I am just excited to be home."

She took his offered arm and he led her to her brother, "Sansa. Gods, look at you." Jon took her into a large hug and Sansa finally let out the breath she had been holding. She hugged him close and whispered, "And look at you. As handsome as the day you left."

Jon backed away and smiled, "You are safe now. I promise you Sansa, you will be the perfect Queen; just like Robb was the perfect King."

Sansa gave a weak smile and whispered, "Never like Robb."

She then took another step to Jon to hug him again, but all that she could do was whisper, "Jon?" Sansa then fell unconscious and Jon caught her as she fell into his chest. Sandor stepped forward along with Arya as Jon lifted her into his arms, "I think she's alright. She seemed to be tired and shocked about being home. We'll bring her upstairs and get her into a warm bed."

Sandor went forward to grab her from Jon's arms, "No, I will bring her. I will have a Maester look over her and I would like you to stand outside her door, Hound." Arya grabbed Gendry's hand and pulled him up the stairs after Jon and Sandor to lead him to their new rooms.

…

Bronn stood at the ports of Braavos holding a bag on his back. He looked at the small ship he would be sailing on and gulped, "Bloody fishing boats." He had just sent a raven to Winterfell in hopes that Sansa would be there safe already with her brother. He shook his head and boarded the vessel that would bring him home.

…..

Sansa sighed in her sleep, which caused Jon to look at her from his chair by her bed. She was tucked under the furs and a small fire warmed the room. He moved over to her when he saw her eyes open, "Hello, love." Sansa smiled, "Jon. I thought we would never see you again." He chuckled, "You can never get rid of the bastard." She sat up slowly and took the offered goblet of water, "What happened? I remember feeling tired and numb."

"You passed out. You must have been exhausted, you have slept for several hours." Sansa coughed on the water she was drinking and wiped her chin, "Oh! Where is Arya? And Sandor! Where is he?" Jon frowned, "Sandor? You mean the Hound? Your shield is right outside the door. He did tell me he wanted to be inside of the room, but I insisted on being here when you woke."

Sansa folded her hands on her lap, "Jon, I have so much to tell you." Jon looked at her once more and then moved his chair closer, "I am listening."

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I am in love."

….

CLIFF HANGER! I have had several of you tell me that I leave you with cliff hangers, well here is a juicy one for you :D


	81. Chapter 81

Picking up from the last chapter where Sansa was about to tell Jon about what has happened.

….

Love

…..

Sansa took a deep breath and whispered, "I am in love."

Jon looked at her for a moment with no smile on his face. The room was tense as the light of the fire bounced on the walls and on their faces. Sansa frowned, "Don't just look at me. Say something." Her brother sat up straight, "You're in love?" She smiled and nodded her head, before turning it to look out the windows where darkness was, "I fear telling you with whom, because I know of the disagreement that will be thrown between all of us."

Jon took her hand, "Sansa, although I do not approve of it, if you do love Lord Tyrion, I can arrange…" Sansa laughed, "You think I love Tyrion?! How silly. He and Shae are happily married with a child on the way in just a few more moons." Jon smiled, "Well it's not a Lannister, which is always good. Now tell me, who is it so I can meet this knight or Lord?"

A knock echoed through the room and the door open, showing Sandor, "I heard talking and suspected Sansa was awake." Sansa smiled behind Jon, "Yes, thank you Hound. She is awake and well, you may return to your post." Sansa sat forward and put her hand on Jon's arm, "No." She then looked at Sandor and whispered, "Sandor, come to me."

Sandor closed the door and made his way to the foot of the bed, "Jon, leave me and my shield alone to speak for a moment." Jon frowned, "Sansa, you never told me!" She smiled, "Perhaps when I feel better. Please." Jon stood and kissed her on the top of her head, "Until the morning, sweet sister."

As he closed the door behind him, Sansa groaned and threw herself back in her bed, "I was about to tell him before you came in!" Sansa chuckled and walked to where her brother once sat and took the seat, "I know. I could hear you through the door; it is not time." Sansa grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face and spoke with a muffled voice, "Then when?"

Sandor took the flagon of wine that was next to her water and drank from it, "When everyone is drunk enough to take the news without killing each other."

He heard her mumble into the pillow and he took another deep drink before placing down the flagon, "So tell me, little bird. Who is this person you are so madly in love with?" Sansa removed the pillow and smirked, "Oh, you wouldn't know him. He is tall, handsome, quite charming; with a fantastic sense of humor." Sandor growled and stood before leaning down, bring his face only inches from hers, "Can he make maidens blush and wish to be kissed?"

"Oh yes." Sansa brought his face to hers and kissed his lips when there was a knock on the door. Sansa squeaked, pushed Sandor away from her before sitting up again, "You may enter." A hand maiden walked in with some clothes in her arms and some oils, "My Lady." She curtsied to Sansa before seeing Sandor at the end on her bed; she then blushed and bowed, "Ser Clegane." Sandor growled, "Do not call me, Ser." He then turned to Sansa before bowing and walking from the room. As he closed the door, the girl looked at Sansa, "If I shall say so, my Lady, he is quite scary." Sansa smiled and stood from the bed, "Only on the outside."

…..

Sandor walked down the hall from Sansa's room and as he passed an open door, he heard his name, "Clegane, please come in." Sandor walked back to the room and found Jon sitting at a large desk. He stood in front of him and bowed his head, "Lord Snow." Jon snorted, "Please, do not call me that. Tommen insisted I become a Lord to take over Winterfell for my sister; I do not deserve the title." Sandor watched him take sip of wine, "Sit, Clegane. I must talk with you about my sister. You shall tell me of what happened to her in that retched place."

Sandor sat in a large chair in front of the young Lord, "Where would you like me to begin?" Jon looked at him with glazed eyes,

"The beginning."

Sandor told him of what happened on the Kings road; how Lady was killed because she was believed to have harmed Joffrey. That is when Sansa felt frightened and saw his true colors, but the girl was too foolish. He spoke of how Sansa slowly put up her walls and of the beatings she started to get after her father was killed. He told him that he tried to save her and keep her safe, but couldn't for long. And finally, how she agreed to leave with him.

When he was finished telling the tale, Jon had tears in his eyes, "I love her, you know? She and Arya are the only family I have left, that we know of. Bran and Rickon, those poor boys are missing." He grabbed his wine again and threw it against the stone wall, "I should've went for her." He stood and looked down at Sandor, "You saved Sansa's life and for what?" Sandor frowned, "For what?"

"What do you want in return? A new horse? A castle built on the estate?" Sandor snorted and stood, "I don't want your pleasantries and gifts, boy. I want her safe and I want her to be happy." Sandor and Jon looked at each other for a moment before Sandor went to turn, "You are the Lannister's dog." Sandor closed his eyes while he had his back turned, "Aye, I was. I am no longer. I am Sansa Starks shield and savior and will be known as such."

"But why would you promise to take her away? To save her from her beatings and certainly from her death?" Sandor turned his head to look at Jon once more and Jon saw every emotion a human being could have in Sandor's gray eyes; but only for a moment. Jon shook his head and gave a sad smile as he looked to the floor, "You love her."

He looked back up, "You love Sansa." Sandor stayed quiet and growled, "You're a fool." He walked to the door and opened it once more before pausing; without looking back he growled out once more, "I would die for her." Jon smiled, "She will tell me of her love for you soon, perhaps you should just admit it to me now?" He chuckled to himself as Sandor slammed the door shut and he walked to his desk again, grabbing a new goblet and pouring more wine. He walked out to the balcony and looked down to see only a few more men still working on the palace. He took a sip of his wine and sighed, "Is this the path she will go down, father?"

A large gust of cold wind blew at that moment, making Jon's long black hair fly. He smiled and closed his eyes, "You're right."

…

I like to think the spirits of their family are in Winterfell ;D Sorry for such a short chapter


	82. Chapter 82

A new beginning.

…..

Sansa stretched and smiled in her large bed. It was just after sunrise and the sound of men working on the palace was heard in her room. As she lay in bed looking out of the window at the gray sky, her hand maiden knocked and walked in, "My lady, I am Eliza from last night. I am here to help bathe, dress and walk you to the dining room." Sansa turned her head and whispered,

"This is my home, and I can certainly walk to the dining room myself, Eliza. But if you insist on helping me bathe in dress, so be it." Sansa stood from the bed and she felt the familiar wetness between her legs. She groaned and looked back at the bed, "Eliza, it seems my moon blood has snuck up on me. Can you have my bedding washed?" Eliza giggled, "Of course, my lady."

Sansa stripped from her night shift and lowered herself into the waiting tub of warm water. Sighing in content, she dunked herself fully under, letting the water swallow her. In the water, she heard a man's voice yelling and suddenly, hands grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up. Sansa came up from under the water coughing and trying to catch her breath. She wiped her eyes and looked at who pulled her up and saw Sandor, "What is wrong with you?! You scared me!" Sandor gripped her sides tighter, "I scared you? You're the one putting yourself under the water. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of taking a bath!" Sansa frowned and crossed her arms in front of her as they stared at each other. Sansa then remembered that she was naked and in her tub and Sandor was on his knees, holding onto her sides. She watched as his eyes wandered to her exposed breasts and she whispered, "You should not be in here." Sandor forced his eyes to look at hers once more, "Shouldn't I?" Sansa's heart skipped a beat and she started to lean forward to kiss him when her maid ran back in, "Oh! My lord! You cannot be in here!"

Sansa covered her breasts and smiled sweetly, "It's alright Eliza, Sandor thought I fell asleep in the tub and he pulled me from under the water." Sansa looked back to Sandor as he was standing, "Thank you, Sandor. You shall leave." Sandor gave her a nod and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sansa started to wash her body as Eliza giggled and walked around the room setting out clothes,

"My lady, if I may say so, he was looking at you with such care." Sansa washed her arm, "What do you mean?" Eliza smiled and sat on the bed next to the tub, "My father loved my mother dearly. And at night, when they thought I was asleep in my bed, I would open my eyes and see my mother sewing and my dad sitting next to her, looking at her with such care and love. His lord was looking at you the same way my father did my mother." Sansa smiled and motioned to Eliza to help her wash her hair, "Do you love him?" Sansa was unsure if she should be telling a girl such as Eliza what she felt; but what harm could it do? They were safe in Winterfell once more and she would be speaking to Jon later. Sansa turned her head to the side and whispered,

"More than anything." Eliza smiled and nodded her head, "I will not speak a word of it, my lady. We are friends now and I swear to you, no one will know." Sansa smiled to herself as Eliza rinsed out her hair; no one could know, just yet.

…..

Bronn gripped the side of the ship as yet another wave blasted down on him and the sailors. The small fishing boat was no match for the storm that they were sailing through. The clouds swirled and were dark as rain pounded onto their bodies. He yelled out to another sailor, "Boy, watch out!" The sail came down upon the boy and he was swept off of the boat. Bronn watched through the rain as the body slowly sunk under the waves. He ran to the front to the captain who was steering the ship, "You've just lost a sailor!"

"Aye, I've lost many. Do us a favor and just stay out of the way!" Bronn frowned and ran back down to the deck to grip the side once more. He silently prayed to the heavens when he saw a large wave build itself up to tower over the boat. Just before the wave came crashing down on them, Bronn whispered, "Seven save us."

The wave crashed down and wood from the ship flew everywhere into the ocean. As the wave settled and the rain calmed, the only thing left of the fishing boat was a barrel.

….

Arya opened her window to let in the cold air. She smiled as the wind flew in, through her hair and making her skin shiver. She heard the door open behind her and she frowned, "If my sister has sent you to force me into another dress, I swear.."

She turned and saw Gendry leaning against the door, "Have they already tried?"

Arya smiled, "Aye, they have."

She crossed her arms across her chest and walked to where her robe was on the bed, "What were you doing?" Arya tied the robe and whispered, "Getting used to the cold, again. I have missed it." Gendry gave her a smile and walked to her, "I am trying to get used to it. Your brother has given me some of his old furs for now. I like him." Arya laughed, "He was always there for me when I was little. People made fun of me and all that, but Jon understood. He was known as the bastard and I might as well was one." She sat down on her bed and frowned, "Sansa was always the lady and Arya was always in the way." Gendry frowned and sat next to her,

"I don't believe that. Arya, one day I will make sure you are the happiest woman in Westeros."

She looked up at him and whispered, "You don't mean that, Gendry."

He smirked, "You want to bet, m'lady?"

They were quiet for a moment when Arya leaned towards him, "Don't call me m'lady." And right as she went to touch her lips to his, Gendry let out a breath, "As m'lady commands." Arya then grabbed him behind the head and brought his lips to meet hers. She closed her eyes and saw stars behind her lids as she felt his smooth lips moving against hers. Gendry moaned against her mouth, making her push him away and stare at him. Arya gasped and stood from the bed, "I-I am so sorry. I shouldn't-you." She then backed away from the bed and whispered, "My first kiss." Gendry stood, "Arya wait!" He watched her run from the room and down the hall, away from him and away from the kiss she had taken.

…..

Sansa stood from the tub and dried herself off, "My Lady, did you want to wear this dress?" Eliza held up Sansa's green dress that had the Clegane sigil on it and she nodded, "Yes. Might as well since I am talking to Jon today about Sandor." As Eliza fixed a corset around her she giggled, "Indeed. A perfect added charm. Your brother will be calm about this. He has treated us with such respect and love." Sansa slipped into the dress and sighed, "Right now, Jon is all I have left for a brother. All the others were taken away from me." She helped Eliza tie the back and she sighed, "Well, here we go." Eliza curtsied and opened the door for Sansa who walked down the hall to their dining room by herself.

An hour later, Sansa was sitting at their large wood table next to Sandor who held her hand under the table, "Jon, please understand." Jon looked at her, "I understand, Sansa. But is he a Lord?" Sandor cleared his throat, "I was made Lord Clegane by the King himself. The King knows of our plans to marry." Sansa smiled, "I love him, Jon. Please do not have me give up that."

Jon laughed, "I am not Joffrey! I would not force you to do anything. It is settled, then? You will marry in two weeks' time?" Sansa nodded and looked at Sandor, "I will be named Queen the day before." Sandor gave a nod and brought her hand to his lips, "Looks like we've named the day, little bird." Sansa looked back to Jon and whispered, "Thank you." Her brother raised his glass, "Anything for you, my lady." Suddenly, Gendry came running through the room doors, out of breath from his run, "Have you seen Arya?" Sansa frowned, "Is she not in her room?" Gendry shook his head, "We-She and I had a bit of a conversation and gods.." Sansa stood and walked to him, "What happened?" Gendry sighed, "We kissed. She then ran from the room. She was crying, Sansa." Sansa groaned as Sandor and Jon stood, "Do you know where she would go?"

"Arya is not one to simply show her emotions. No doubt she went to ask for guidance. She has gone to the Godswood." She looked at Gendry again, "Go back to her room and wait for us there. We will bring her back. Have a fire going and warm furs and blankets." Gendry ran from the room and she turned to Sandor, "We have to find her."

…..

Arya ran through the fresh dust of snow that had fallen the night before. She wore only her slippers and robe and she ran with tears in her eyes. She stopped when she finally saw the Godswood in front of her. She gathered the wet bottoms of her robe in her hands and climbed over the tree roots and stones. As she made it to the small pond, she fell onto her knees and whispered, "I am afraid to love him, mother. I am too young for someone like him. I need your guidance."

She closed her eyes and looked down into the pond, "I am afraid to love him; but I do love him." Arya would be ten and three in only a few days but that meant nothing to her. Just another year older and another year not as beautiful as her sister. She then heard Gendry's voice in her head, _Arya, one day I will make sure you are the happiest woman in Westeros. _Arya wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "Guide me, mother."

….

Sansa rode Lady ahead of Sandor and Jon, "I don't see her, Jon!" But as they got closer to the tree, they saw Arya hunched over the pond with her arms wrapped around herself; she looked frozen. Sansa jumped from Lady and ran to her sister, "Arya!"

Sandor and Jon quickly followed as Sansa reached her younger sibling. She kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Arya?"

Arya looked at Sansa and they saw the frozen tears on her cheeks, "I needed guidance, Sansa." Jon gave Sandor his fur cloak and Sandor wrapped it around the little wolf before lifting her in his arms. As they made their way back to the horses, Sansa held Arya's hand and Arya whispered, "I love him, Sansa." Sansa looked at Sandor who looked at her in return, "Don't worry about that, Arya. Rest." Sandor rode with Arya across the front of his saddle and Sansa rode close to them with Jon. Sansa smiled as she looked at her sister's sleeping form and she thought,

_And the young wolf met the stag and forbidden love blossomed. _

…_.._

Tada! Hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter! :3 reviews are welcome.


	83. Chapter 83

Poor little Arya. She is confused and young, but maybe that will change?

…..

Bad news

….

It was the day after they had found Arya in the Godswood, freezing cold and upset. Sansa had Gendry stay out of the room so she could spend some time talking to her sister. Sandor had just returned to the room to check on the two girls, when he saw a figure laying against the wall on the floor. He sighed and kicked the foot, "Boy, sleeping out here will do you no good." Gendry jumped and looked up to who had kicked him, "Huh?" Sandor shook his head, "Fool. Do you want me to see if they'll allow you in?" Gendry stood and nodded, "Please, Ser."

Sandor growled and pushed him aside before entering the room and closing the door.

Sansa sat on the bed behind her sister and hummed a song as she braided her hair. She turned when she heard the door open and close, "Sandor!" He bowed his head and growled, "He is out there again. Do you want him in?" Sansa giggled,

"Why not give him a chance, Arya?" Arya slumped her shoulders, "Won't he laugh at me? I kissed him and ran away like a frightened rabbit." Sansa rubbed her sister's shoulders and nodded to Sandor who opened the door and called Gendry in. As she stood, she whispered, "You are a wolf. You are no rabbit. Sometimes, wolves get scared and unsure. I am sometimes like that with Sandor." Arya smiled, "Still?"

Sansa nodded and kissed her sister, "I will always be scared and unsure." Gendry walked in and Sansa whispered to him as she walked out, "I'll be back later to check on her. Be gentle." Gendry nodded and bowed his head as she closed the door behind her and Sandor.

Gendry smiled and looked at Arya before whispering, "I like your hair." Arya stood and gave a shy smile, "Thanks." She played with her fingers and looked at the floor before smiling, "Shall we sword fight?" Gendry gave a laugh and grabbed his sword from the wall, "Aye."

Sansa smiled as she heard the clang of metal and metal. Sandor shook his head, "I guess they made up with a sword fight." Sansa sighed, "One day, my sister will marry that boy. I wish my father and mother could see it." Sandor nodded and whispered, "And how do you feel about marrying at only five and ten?" Sansa smiled and had him stop with her in the hall, "I feel good about it. I am happy, Sandor." He snorted, "I am almost twice your age, you shouldn't be happy about it."

"Better than someone three times or four times." Sandor smirked down at her and backed her against the rock wall of the hallway, "Tell me little bird, shall we be able to share a bed now, since the secret is out?" Sansa placed her hands on his chest and whispered,

"No. Now that the date it set, you cannot share it until the wedding night." She gulped and Sandor saw her eyes look from his lips and back to his eyes, "And what a night it shall be, my lady."

She purred as he went to kiss her neck. But as soon as she felt his lips on her flesh, she pushed him away, "NO! You cannot kiss me, or touch me intimately." Sandor looked at her and growled, "A foolish tale." He went to grab her again and she slipped under his arm, "NO. I mean it Sandor. You cannot. We must be pure when we marry in the godswood." Sandor snorted, "I am far from pure, little bird." Sansa blushed and opened her room door, "I would invite you in, but my hand maiden will be here soon and.."

"No worries, girl." Sandor raised his hand and rubbed the back of his hand on her face, "I'll see you in the morning." Sansa kept his hand on her cheek for a moment longer and let it go to watch him walk down the hall. She sighed in content as she heard his boots clicking on the stone and his armor clinking together.

That night, a ship sailed by the remaining wreckage of the small fishing boat that was in route to the North or Westeros. They looked at the floating barrels and pieces of wood while they all removed their hats, paying respect to the men who were not found. No one knew, Bronn, Lady Sansa Stark protector was on that ship and he was not found.

…..

A week later, Sansa sat at her dining table, eating her fruits and reading a wedding invitation from Tommen. He would soon be married to the Tyrell girl and it would be one week exactly after her wedding to Sandor. She smiled as she placed it to the side. Her sister then came into the room, "My birthday is tomorrow! I will finally be ten and three!" Sansa nodded and took a sip of juice, "Perhaps that is a fine age to be courted?" Arya frowned,

"I don't want to be courted. Gendry and I think the whole thing is silly."

Sansa shook her head and swallowed her food, "No. If you two plan on uniting in marriage in the future, you must court. And he also must become a Lord, which I can do." Arya snorted, "Sandor did not court you." Sansa laughed, "He did for a very short time." They ate in silence until Eliza came running into the room, "My lady!" She was out of breath and holding her side. Sansa stood and frowned, "Eliza? What is wrong?" The maid pointed to the window and Sansa looked to it before running to see out. As Sansa looked out of the long window, she gasped when she saw 2 men on horseback; they dressed in all black and had helms of blood red. Arya came up to the window as well and frowned, "Death riders." Sansa looked down at her sister, "What do you mean?"

"In my travels, men in black were known as death riders; they bring people news of their dead family or friends." Sansa looked confused for a moment and then ran back to the table, "Arya, go get Sandor, have him meet me outside. Eliza, tell my brother of who approaches and tell him to meet Sandor and I outside on the long steps."

Eliza and Arya ran from the room and Sansa grabbed her sword which lay idle on the dining table and she placed the belt around her breeches waist. She straightened her tunic and then ran from the room.

When she reached outside, her brother and Sandor were already waiting outside while the men were dismounting their horses. She stood next to Sandor and let the two men climb the steps to meet her. The tallest of the men looked down at her, "Lady Sansa?" She nodded and she watched as he looked at her attire before bowing, "I bring a marked letter from the ship ports of Ramsgate." He handed her the folded parchment and she frowned, "From anyone in particular?" He shook his head, "We are sorry for your loss, my Lady." They bowed and returned to their horses. Sansa looked down at the letter in her hand before turning and walking past Sandor and Jon and returning inside of the castle. Once inside, Jon whispered, "Read in Sansa. Who could we have possibly lost, now?" Sandor placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to read it?" She nodded and handed it to him before sitting down in front of a fire. Sandor opened the letter and took a deep breath,

_Lady Sansa Stark,_

_An accident has occurred. About a week ago, a small fishing boat coming from Braavos was in a storm and both boat and crew vanished. All that was left was barrels and wood pieces. It is our duty to inform you that on the ship log for that boat, was a man by the name of Bronn of the North. He stated he was protector of yourself. Sadly, there were no survivors. We are sorry for your lose._

_Port of Ramsgate._

Sandor's voice became shaky as he read the letter and when finished he looked to see that Sansa was staring at the fire. Her eyes were glistening from the tears that threatened to release. Sandor walked to her and kneeled in front of her, "I am sorry, little bird. Bronn was on his way home." She pulled her hands out of his and stood, "I wish to be.."

She could not finished before she cried out and ran from the room. Jon looked confused and went to run after her, "No!" Arya yelled out and stopped her brother, "Let her go. Bronn was like a brother to her." Jon nodded, "He protected her?" Sandor nodded, "Almost lost his life to save hers. But now, he is dead."

Sansa ran to her room and slammed the door before barring it shut. She leaned against the wood and looked up to the ceiling before screaming, "You promised me!" She slowly let herself fall to the floor and she cried. She screamed and cried from the pain in her heart of losing Bronn. He was on his way to Winterfell to take his place by her side as protector and a storm took him away. She sobbed into her hands and then lifted her head to look around the room.

She slowly lifted herself and laid on her bed. As Sansa curled in a ball and sobbed loudly, Sandor stood outside her door, standing his guard and he himself could feel his heart breaking from not only her cries of pain and despair, but for the loss of her friend and his as well.

…

Bronn R.I.P…or…..maybe not..


	84. Chapter 84

I know you are all hating me for what I have done to Bronn…but cheer up…things will happen.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Stacy…who has a birthday today! Happy birthday!

…

A man walked down the shore at the ports of Widow's watch. He kicked stones and shells as he walked and frowned when he spotted a figure far away from him on the sand. He started to run towards and ran faster when he saw it was breathing. He slid in the sand as he threw himself by it and heard a man's cough. He pushed the man over and gasped when a hand grabbed his throat, "Where am I, boy?" The man shook and yelled, "Widow's watch! Are you hurt, ser?" He sat up slowly and wiped the sand from his face, "Bronn. My name is Bronn."

…

It was two days after they heard the terrible news of Bronn's death and Sansa had barely shown herself in the castle of the town. She sat by her window and just looked out while she prayed and she sewed with Eliza. Eliza begged her to go outside with her and play in the snow, but Sansa would simply shake her head and continue to sew. Sandor sat at the dining table when Arya came in, "She won't come out." Sandor growled, "I've tried three times before to get her to leave that dark room. The girl needs sunlight." Arya threw her hands up,

"The only way is if we drag her out!"

She sat down and saw Sandor smile, "Good idea, little wolf."

He then ran from the room and down the halls to end up outside of Sansa's door. He banged on the door, "Little bird! Time to come out now." He heard a whisper, "I am too tired, Sandor."

He growled, "I will sing to you if you don't." He heard silence and he sighed before leaning his head on the door and clearing his throat, "From there to here, from here to there, all black and brown and covered in hair.."

Sansa heard Sandor singing outside the door and smiled at his choice of song before walking to the door. She placed her cheek against it and whispered, "You have a nice voice." He got quiet and whispered back, "Let me in, Sansa."

She unlocked the door and opened it before walking to her bed an sitting down as he let himself in. He saw she was in her green dress and her hair was neatly on top of her head. She wore no blush or painted lips and she was clutching the locket on her neck. She whispered, "He was a brother to me. And the sea took him away, just like the Lannisters would." Sandor walked forward and it was then that Sansa realized he was not wearing his armor anymore; he now wore his tunic and breeches with black boots and a fur cloak.

She smiled as he placed a hand on her head and played with the loose hair that fell, "He will always be with you in spirit, just like your family is." She stood and kiss him on his cheek, "I believe he is. Thank you Sandor." She then looked back at the bed, "I think I'll take a nap.."

"Oh no you don't." She squealed as he lifted her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, "We're going outside." She gasped as her took off out of her door and she screamed, "Sandor! I don't have my cloak!" As he ran down the stairs with a laughing Sansa, they passed Eliza, who smiled and looked back at them before frowning, "My Lady! Your cloak!" Sansa laughed as Eliza pulled a ladies fur cloak off of a chair and chased after them. Once outside, Sandor dumped Sansa into a pile of snow and jumped on top of her. They laughed as they rolled in the snow and the men that were working on the castle watched in silence and some shook their heads and laughed. Sansa finally was able to pull herself up and she ran away from a snow covered Sandor.

She laughed when she saw the snow in his hair and his growing beard. Eliza ran outside and grabbed Sansa, "My lady, please place this on. You will catch ill and then what will we do?" Sansa nodded and pulled on the furs as Sandor made his way over, "Why don't we go to the Godswood? You can do your praying and I will watch you." Sansa smiled and nodded, "Shall we walk?" He nodded and took his arm in his as he placed his other hand on the one that rested on his arm lightly.

…

Bran pointed to the right of him and he saw an area filled with trees, "It's that way. I think we are really close to Winterfell." Osha nodded and held Rickon's hand, "Do you hear that, sweet boy? You will be home soon." She looked down at Bran as they continued on, "How do you know Jon is there?" Bran smiled, "I saw him there in a dream. He was standing on the balcony and talking to his direwolf." Osha smiled, "A nice warm bed sounds good right about now."

….

Sansa kneeled in the Godswood and prayed as Sandor threw little stones into the small pond. She silently spoke to herself when she heard Sandor whisper, "How could you care for a face like this?" She opened her eyes and snapped her head in his direction to see him looking into the water at his reflection. She frowned, "How could I not?" She stood from her spot on the ground and walked over to him, placing a hand on the burnt side of his face, "You are not ugly, Sandor." He placed his hand on hers as she moved it over the burn, "You are far from it on both the outside and the inside." She giggled when he stood and pulled her to him, "In 7 days you will be my wife and Lady. Who would've ever thought when I first met you here that I would be marrying you?"

Sansa placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She laid her head on his chest and he hugged her to him. Sansa was enjoying the warmth when a small voice squeaked out, "Mommy?" Sandor withdrew his sword and both turned to the voice. Sansa looked down to see a small boy with curly hair looking at them; it was Rickon. Sansa gasped and whispered, "Rickon?" The boy ran over to her and she fell to her knee's, grasping the child in a strong grip. She pulled back from the hug and held her brother's face in her hands,

"Rickon, it's me, Sansa. Not mother. I am your sister, Sansa!"

He looked at her for a moment before crying, "Sansa!" Sandor looked down at the exchange and frowned, _where in seven hells did he come from?_ Some other voices came through the brush and wood, "Rickon? Where are you?" Sansa stood and held her brother's hand in hers as she watched Osha come through the woods being followed by a big man pushing a cart with another boy on it. Sansa placed her hand on Sandor's arm, "It's alright." Osha saw Sansa and frowned, "Who are you?" Sansa saw the boy on the cart and smiled, "Bran!" Bran wished at that moment he could walk, so he could run and lift his sister in the air to hug her. Sansa whispered to Rickon, "Stay here with this nice man, Rickon." She left the small boy next to Sandor, who looked down at him. Rickon looked up at Sandor and smiled before holding out his hand to be held, "Hello." Sandor cleared his throat and growled before grabbing the boy's hand in his. Sansa ran over to the cart and grabbed her brother as she cried out, "We all thought you were dead! Oh gods, Bran I am so sorry for everything! You and poor Rickon!" Osha cleared her throat and Bran smiled, "Osha, this is my sister, Sansa Stark." Osha gasped and bowed her head, "My lady!" Sansa stood and smiled before looking up at Hodor,

"Thank you Hodor, you've done well." Hodor bowed his head and smiled, "Hodor!" Sansa looked back at Sandor and gestured him forward. Sandor dragged Rickon over the others and Rickon ran back to Osha, "Bran, I want you to meet Sandor Clegane." Bran looked up at Sandor and a quick graced his lips before it turned to a smile. They both said hello and shook hands before they decided to go back to the castle. As they journeyed back, Bran whispered, "The man from my vision."

…

Bronn looked at the new breeches and tunic laid out for him. The man that found him on the beach let him bathe and dress at his home before he made his way to Winterfell. He dressed and made his way outside where a horse waited for him, "Good thing you made it to shore when you did. Lady Stark is to marry Lord Clegane in 7 days." Bronn smiled and mounted the horse, "So they made him a Lord, eh?" "Aye, the King did. If you don't stop riding for a few hours a day, you should make it." Bronn thanked the man and kicked the horse forward. He would make it for the wedding; he was determined.

…

Hope you all enjoyed. Told you I wouldn't kill Bronn!


	85. Chapter 85

Drama chapter! You've been warned.

…

Conversations

…

Stannis placed his hand on the balcony and drew it back in disgust when he felt his hand lay on something wet. He rubbed his hand on his breeches when he heard the large wood door open and a man walk in. He turned and saw Walder Frey eyeing him, "Stannis Baratheon? What in the seven hells are you doing here?" Stannis smiled and took a seat at the large table, "I have a proposition for you, Frey." Walder smiled and showed his rotting teeth, "I like the sound of that."

Stannis and Walder spoke of the events passed; the murder of the Starks, the death of Joffrey, and talk of Sansa Stark. Walder licked his lips, "I'd love to have that girl on my arm and in my bed." Stannis smirked, "Ah, yes. But I have an idea. You and your army help me defeat the remaining bunch of Starks and their soldiers, we take Winterfell. You will get bounty, and I will give you her younger sister. No doubt that bitch will be as beautiful as her sister one day."

Walder thought for a moment, "And you will get the North, and the Queen? Do I get to kill Clegane?" Stannis smiled and held out his hand, "Of course." Walder looked at the hand before slowly sliding his into it, "When shall we go north?" Stannis nodded and stood, "In a few weeks, I will return with my army and I will lead them all North."

…

Sansa kneeled next to a tub which held Rickon. She smiled and laughed as her brother splashed around in the water and she squealed when he splashed her. She washed the dirt from his arms and legs when Sandor came inside. He walked over and sat on the bed next to them, "I don't trust that woman that came with them. She is a wildling, little bird." Sansa scrubbed her brother's hair and calmly whispered, "She helped Hodor take care of my brothers, and she can't just be thrown out."

She poured water over Rickon's hair and Sandor watched at how she interacted with him. He looked at the boy again, "How old is he?" Sansa looked back at Sandor and grabbed the towel next to him, "Rickon, tell Sandor how old you are." Rickon stood naked in the tube and proudly yelled, "Five!" Sandor gave a small smile and nodded, "You'll soon enough be a tall, strong soldier."

Rickon laughed and raised his arms as Sansa wrapped him in the towel and carried him over to the bed. Sandor helped her clear the bed of her furs and dresses before laying the boy down. He watched on as she dried him and helped him dress, "You're too young to be a mother." Sansa snapped her head in his direction, "What do you mean? I am being a sister to him." She pulled a large tunic over Rickon and placed him under the blankets, "He is only five, Sansa."

She smiled, "Yes, and until he can understand how to do things on his own, Arya and I will help him and take care of him. Hodor takes care of Bran. And besides, Osha loves Rickon, she can help as well." She kissed Rickon goodnight and grabbed Sandor's hand, leading him from the room. She closed the door and they started their way to her rooms, "You are only five and ten, little bird. Too young." She frowned and turned to him, "Do you believe that on our wedding night, when we consummate our marriage, you will not put your pup in me that very night? I am a woman flowered Sandor and I will only tell you this once more." Sandor frowned, "I will not burden you with a child at such a young age when you will be taking care of another and nursing a cripple!"

Sansa's eyes went wide and she saw Sandor's nostrils flare, "That cripple is my brother. He may not be able to walk, but he is a growing man and will someday run his own castle." She took a step forward and growled, "If I want children, if I want to consummate my marriage that night, I will. You will not wed me and then push me away." Sandor took a step towards her which made her step back. He gave her the same cruel smirk he gave her in the halls at King's Landing when the queen sent him to find her. She gulped and turned her head to the side and he painfully pushed her against the wall. Sandor looked down at her and grabbed her face in his hand, "Look at me!"

She slowly turned her eyes to him and she felt them water, "I want you to have a life. I want you to enjoy being a young woman. I will wed you, little bird, and I swear to you I will never regret it, but do not tell me that I will put a pup in you and help you destroy yourself."

He let go of her face and backed away before whispering, "Take care of your brother first, and then tell me you want a child." Sansa pushed herself off the wall and felt tears falling down her cheeks as she rushed past Sandor. When she was only a few feet away she turned back to him and said in a hushed voice, "All I have ever known was being pushed around by several families. I love you. I would never regret marrying you. But all I ask if that you never push me away; not when I need you the most."

She then gathered her skirts in her hand and ran down the hall, leaving Sandor alone to lean against the hall and rub his face.

…..

Shae cried out as another ache ran through her body. The Maester shook his head, "The baby is healthy and strong, but it seems she has caught a minor illness." Tyrion took her hand and nodded, "How much longer until the baby comes?"

"Only 2 more months. But I do not recommend riding to Winterfell. It is too late and moving too fast would make it worse." Tyrion thanked the maester and when he left, he whispered, "You will be fine, Shae. The baby is fine." Shae smiled and sighed when her little lion wiped the sweat from her forehead, "You are always right."

Tyrion smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. Shae whispered, "Write to them. Tell them what is wrong." Tyrion kissed her hand and left the room to write to Sansa and Sandor to tell them of Shae's illness.

….

Sandor ripped the furs from his shoulders and threw them on the floor with a growl. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed to himself as he thought about the argument he had with Sansa. He poured himself some wine and drank it fast when he heard a knock on his door. He ran over to it and pulled it open, hoping it was Sansa; no such luck. In the doorway was Hodor, carrying Bran on his back. Hodor smiled at Sandor and waved, "Hodor!" Sandor sighed and moved away to let the two in. Bran ordered Hodor to place him down and Hodor did just that. Once Bran was sitting on the bed, holding the ends for support he looked at Sandor, "I've seen you before."

Sandor closed the door and growled, "What do you mean boy? I've had a long night and the wine is calling me." Bran frowned, "In my visions, I have seen you with Sansa. I always thought you were her captor, but instead, you are her betrothed." Sandor snorted, "Aye, we will marry in 7 days, and I just fucked that up." He drank down more wine and sat in a chair opposite of Bran, "I want Sansa to be happy, but I heard your argument earlier in the halls. You were right outside my room. Lord Clegane.."

"Sandor." Bran looked at him, "My name is Sandor."

Bran nodded his head whispered, "Please know, my brother and I will not be a burden. Rickon does not expect Sansa to mother and baby him, and neither do I expect that of her for me. Our mother is dead and no one can replace her, not even my sister. There are many hand maidens here that will be able to help take care of Rickon and I will be fine with Hodor and Jon."

Sandor looked up, "Why do you tell me this?" Bran smiled, "Something plagues your heart and mind. That is why you are so afraid of Sansa marrying and having children so young. Tell her, Sandor, she will understand." Bran looked up at Hodor who nodded and lifted the boy in his arms, "If you ever need to talk, I will be in my rooms. Good evening, Sandor."

Sandor watched them leave the room and he stared into the fire as he thought. He then decided, he would finally tell Sansa of his fears. He did not want to lose her.

…..

DRAMA! Told you!


	86. Chapter 86

I changed the death of Sandor's sister in my story. No one freak. It fits it better to match his fears.

…

My savior once more

….

Sandor decided to let Sansa sleep in peace that night without bothering her.

The next morning, Sansa was pacing her room as he sister shined needle, "Will you stop pacing like that?" Sansa sighed and threw herself on the bed, "Arya, what should I do? I am to marry him in 6 days, but we have not talked all night or morning." Arya shrugged, "I am only three and ten, Sansa. I am not really sure how to handle that." Sansa looked at the ceiling for a moment before standing from the bed and wrapping her cloak on her shoulders, "I think I will go for a walk. It is a nice enough day to not freeze. If Sandor asks for me, be sure to tell him. Rickon eats soon, so make sure Eliza and the others know."

Arya just nodded and focused on her sword. Sansa left her room and ran into Jon on her way out, "Don't mind me, Jon. I am just going for a walk." Jon smiled and kissed her hand, "Perhaps you should bring a guard?" Sansa smiled and shook her head, "No, I am going to pick the last of the wild flowers just outside the gates. I will be fine, it is not far from the Godswood."

Jon nodded and took leave to breakfast with the younger siblings. Sansa wrapped her furs around her tightly as the guards pushed the doors open for her.

Sandor rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood from his bed. He knew it was still the early morning and he could not go to Sansa with a hangover. He washed his face, made water and dressed quickly before he wandered down the cold halls to her room. He knocked on her door and heard a small shuffle. As the door opened he looked down to see Arya,

"Little wolf? Where is your sister?" Arya shrugged, "She said something about going for a walk." Sandor nodded and looked around the room, "When did she leave?"

"Not ten minutes ago." Sandor nodded once again and turned to walk back to his rooms, "She is not angry with you anymore. You should find her to speak to her." Sandor looked back at Arya and snorted, "We'll see about that."

…

Tyrion attached the letter to a Northern raven and watched as the Maester threw the bird from the window, "Do not worry, my lord, the letter will reach them soon enough; god willing there are no storms." Tyrion smiled, "I only worry of Shae's safety and our son's."

….

Sansa held a small basket on her arm as she bent down to pick another wild flower next to the woods. The people of the town were busy in their markets and their homes and the noise made Sansa smile. Out here, she felt like she was home again and the people left her alone to do as she bid.

Unfortunately, two men that stood outside the wall took notice of her all too quickly. They whispered to one another as they watched her walk near the wood. They looked at each other before pushing off the wall and making their way towards where she was walking. Sansa decided to stop and walk into the Godswood to pray for her family and for Sandor; perhaps then, the gods would grant her with wisdom.

She spent a few moments praying before standing once more and as she turned to pick up her basket, she was faced with the two men. She gasped and dropped the basket, letting the flowers and herbs fall to the snowy ground. Sansa felt her heart in her stomach and she gulped, "Who are you?" The oldest one smiled and took a step towards her, "Just some simple folk that were admiring you from afar, my Lady. Hasn't anyone ever told you to never walk alone in the woods?"

Sansa backed away and whispered, "You shouldn't be here, this is the Lord's and Lady's Godswood." They laughed and the younger one pulled something that looked like a thin rope from behind his back. Sansa's eyes went wide and she yelled, "I am your Lady and you will do as I tell you, leave me alone!" The older one cocked his head to the side and whispered,

"No matter to us, a woman is a woman." Sansa gathered her skirts in her hands and she turned, running deeper into the Godswood, with the two men not far behind her.

Sandor placed his cloak on and walked down to the stables to get Stranger. Once he mounted Stranger and made his way out of the side entrance of the castle, he decided to enter the Godswood, no doubt she would be praying. As he went to pass the first set of tree's he heard a scream come from deep within. He listened closely and heard another scream and he knew then; it was Sansa.

Sansa ran and screamed when she felt her furs get pulled from her shoulders. She ran until she came to a dead end at the face of a large cliff. She looked up and saw the climb was too high for herself. She turned and saw them now walking towards her, "Come on, girl, you'll make this better for us all." Sansa felt her skin crawl and she screamed once more when the older man ran at her and grabbed her throat before dragging her down into the snow. Sansa struggled against him and she felt the other man trying to grab her ankles to tie them together. She kicked him away and clawed at the other while she tried to reach the dagger she had concealed in her boot.

Sandor rode hard and fast, hitting away branches and rubbing fallen snow from his face. He could hear the struggle getting closer and he knew if he didn't find them soon, his little bird would be dead.

Sansa managed to kick one of them in the face, making his nose break and bleed all over the pure white snow. She heard fabric rip and she looked down to see the chest of her dress ripped in half. The hand around her throat tightened and it was getting harder to breathe. Her hands clawed at the one choking her and she wheezed, "Please." Sansa heard a pounding sound and the cry of a horse and she closed her eyes in relief. The hand that was choking her was ripped away and the weight of the man's body left hers as she opened her eyes once more. Sandor stood over her, the man being held in the air by his throat, crying for his life as Sandor slammed him into the rocky surface of the face of the cliff. Sansa heard bones crack as he slammed him into the rock once more. She sat up and saw the younger man to the right of her, quickly crawling to her holding a branch in his hand.

Sansa gasped and tried to crawl away, but she was pulled back by her ankle. Sandor continued to beat the man that was in the process of assaulting her when he rode up, he did not see what was happening only a few feet away. When the boy stood over her, Sansa quickly grabbed the dagger from her boot and when he went to slam the branch down upon her, she raised her arm, keeping the dagger straight and she closed her eyes. She heard the boy give a sharp intake of breath and a small cry as she felt something wet in the hand that held the dagger.

Sandor dropped the dead man to the ground and turned when he heard a cry to find Sansa holding herself up on the ground with one arm and the other was raised, holding a dagger in the chest of the other assaulter.

Sansa watched as the boy fell over and she just stared in shock and fright. She did not remove the dagger from his chest and she looked down at her bloody hands and dress before she felt her eyes stinging from tears. She was truly terrified now, and the adrenaline was gone. She felt someone grab her under her arms and drag her back in the snow. She turned to find Sandor lifting her to her feet, "You're alright, little bird." Sansa cried out and wrapped her blood stained hands around Sandor, giving him a hug and crying into his chest. His arms reached around and held her close as she cried. He gently pushed her away and grabbed a large handful of snow,

"Put your hands out."

She did as she was told and he gently covered her hands in the snow and washed the blood away. He took notice of her ripped dress and the stains on it, "Did they hurt you?" Sansa shook her head, "No, they didn't get the chance. They would have if you did not come. Thank you, Sandor." He smiled softly and removed his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and lifting her into his arms, "I told you I would always be there for you, girl." She sighed, "What of the bodies?"

"I will send some men to bring them back to the town. The families can claim the bodies, if they want to, and they will be left for them to deal with. What were you thinking, coming out here by yourself?" Sansa whimpered like a small child and whispered, "I needed to pray and to think." Sandor gave a nod of understanding, "I have caused all of this."

"No! Do not think that for a moment. Sandor, what happened last night.."

"Hush, we will speak of it once you've had a hot bath and some stew." Sansa was lifted onto Stranger before Sandor mounted behind her and they made their way quietly to the castle.

Jon ran down the stairs of the castle to meet them at the gate. Sansa was soaked to the bone and shivering through the furs as Sandor pulled her from the horse. Jon ran to him and checked over his sister, "I saw you leaving the wood with her, is she alright?" Sandor held her closer and they raced up the steps, "She needs warmth and comfort from her family right now. Two men chased her through the Godswood. Have your men go retrieve the bodies from there." Jon took another look at his sister before running to order his guards. Sandor whispered words of comfort to Sansa as he kicked open her door and ordered for a hot bath. He placed her on the bed and Eliza walked in, "My lord, please let us undress and bathe her." Sandor growled, "I am perfectly capable."

He went to untie her dress when Sansa's small hand stopped him, "We are to marry in 6 days, and you cannot bathe me or undress me." She smiled up at his upset face and whispered, "There will be time to speak later." He stood and nodded, "Get well, my Lady." He kissed her hand and walked from the room.

Sandor spoke with Jon and the other siblings in the dining hall, explaining what happened. Jon frowned, "No one from the North would want to harm Sansa. They adore her." Arya thought for a moment, "What if they were not from the North? You said they had rope with them, they were probably going to tie her up and bring her with them wherever they needed to go." Sandor looked at Arya, "You get smarter every day." Jon looked at Gendry, "Gendry and I will take a few guards and go around the town to see if anyone has claimed the bodies. If there are more men that look suspicious, they will be taken back here." The two left and Bran sat quietly in his chair,

"We brought bad luck."

Osha hushed him, "Oh nonsense. With Sansa about to be named the Queen, no doubt Lords and self-claimed kings would do anything to get her with themselves?" Arya nodded and looked at Sandor, "You should go bathe and shave that beard off, you're starting to look like Robert Baratheon." Sandor snorted and stood from the table, "I ain't that fat yet, girl."

…..

It was dark once again in the North. Sansa had spent the rest of the day bathing, eating, and visiting with her siblings and now she sat alone expecting Sandor to arrive at any moment. Eliza had made sure she stayed in bed and relaxed, "Eliza, please, make sure Arya gets the gift I purchased for her. Her birthday was a few days ago and I was not able to give it to her then." Eliza curtsied and picked up the package as she made her way out when there was a soft knock on the door. She opened it and curtsied to Sandor before shuffling out.

An hour later, Sandor and Sansa sat next to each other on the bed, her head on his shoulder and his head leaning back. She gave his hand a squeeze, "Please, tell me." Sandor looked down and mumbled, "You want to know why I am so frightened?" She nodded and he whispered, "Dogs are not meant to be frightened." Sansa snorted, "Even the strongest and tallest get frightened, Sandor." And with that, Sandor began his tale.

"When I was just a lad, my sister was always with me. When my mother and father were too busy for me, she took care of me and would protect me from Gregor. Gregor did not care for her and would beat her mercilessly when she stood for me. She was only a few years older, but she was a Clegane, strong and true. One day, my mother pulled her away from me and said she was to marry a noble Lord in the South, giving us an advantage with the Lannisters. We were already on good terms, but my father wanted more. It was the next week when I awoke, I heard from my nurse that my sister had married that morning and was already being bedded by her Lord husband. She was only four and ten, a woman flowered and that night, he put a babe in her. When the time finally came to have the child, my sister became ill. The babe was delivered early and my poor sister died before they could even pull the child out of her. The boy was delivered dead."

He looked down to see tears in Sansa's eyes and her knuckles were white from her grip on the blankets,

"Do you understand, Sansa? Do you know why I am afraid?" She nodded and sniffed, "You are afraid that I will die." He turned in the bed and put a hand on her wet cheek, "Yes. I am afraid that once I put my pup in you, you will struggle and when the time comes to have him, I fear you will leave me." Sandor sighed and went to stand from the bed when Sansa grabbed his arm, "No!" He looked back down and she was shaking her head, "Please, Sandor. I understand why you would fear such a thing, but please, do not walk away from me or from us." He sat back down on the bed and looked at her, "I want to have your babies, Sandor. I want us to have a large family here at Winterfell with little boys and girls running around. I want to one day see you outside playing in the snow with your child. If that means that the night of our wedding you put a child in me, then that is a risk we will have to take." She was blushing from the talk of the wedding night and the children and she whispered,

"My mother told me that having a child is always a risk, but with proper care and the right husband, I would have many."

Sansa moved closer to him and Sandor slowly laid his head down on her lap, facing her belly. She gasped when she felt him pull her tunic up to look at her pale, flat belly and he whispered,

"I just don't want to lose you, Sansa."

She felt his rough hand rubbing her skin and she smiled, "You never will, Sandor. Not until we are old and gray and we die together." She heard him chuckle and her tunic was pulled back down over her belly. He sat back up and stood from the bed, "You need to get your rest." He placed his hand on her cheek and then walked to the door, "Sansa?" She looked to the door, "Yes?"

"I love you." She smiled softly and whispered, "I love you, too."

…

BABIES EVERYWHERE! :D I know some of you are getting excited for it to happen…well you just have to wait!


	87. Chapter 87

Moving on in our adventure..I will fast forward a bit and get Bronn home ;D

…..

The dead has risen

…..

For the next three days, Jon insisted on keeping Sansa in the castle and away from the gates. She snorted at his explanation and insisted herself that she take guards with her, but Jon refused it. The night she was attacked, Jon and Gendry had toured the small town to find who claimed the bodies; no one had. A raven was intercepted and the letter being sent led back to a man that lived in the town. The note contained word of the men's deaths and that the capture of Sansa was unsuccessful. Jon had the man arrested and placed in the dungeons for interrogation.

With news of the capture, Sansa was able to go into town with a select few guards and her sister to try on her wedding gown. A guard opened the shop door and Sansa and Arya stepped inside, "Sansa, you could've had someone bring the dress to the castle." Sansa frowned, "I was being kept inside for three days, Arya. It was my chance to get out." The two women that had been chosen to make the royal gowns came out from behind the curtain holding the large white dress. Sansa smiled and removed her cloak and the women curtsied, "Hello, my Lady. We still need to finish up a few things on the dress, but it will be done by the wedding."

Sansa nodded, "Alright, let's try it on, then." Her guards were pushed outside and Arya sat down at the women helped her remove her skirts and corset. Sansa looked in the mirror at her pale skin, and noticed the different scars on her body that were very much visible. Sansa frowned and one of the women took notice, "Don't worry dear. All of us women have our battle scars. We all know of what you've been through and you don't have to worry about a thing." Sansa nodded and stepped into the dress.

After an hour of measuring and detailing, she was finally able to look into the mirror to see how the dress looked on her. She gasped and Arya did as well as they looked at the beautiful gown. The skirts were long and would drag in the back for about two feet. It was of an ivory color, with silver ribbons bunching up the sides and the back. The neckline was low to suggest what Sansa had, but modest enough for a Lady and small specks of gold would shine on the bodice. Sansa placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Arya stood, "You alright, Sansa?" Sansa nodded and whispered, "It is beautiful, Arya." The women stood back and smiled,

"Your train will be several feet long and will be attached at the shoulders. It is not finished yet, but it will hold the Stark Sigil on the back of it. When you are handed to your Lord, he will remove the train and replace your shoulders with his cloak, which we are also working on." Sansa nodded and smiled, "Everything is perfect."

….

Bronn slowed his horse and took notice of a small boy carrying a bucket, "Boy!" The child dropped his bucket and ran to Bronn, "Aye?" "What town is this?" The boy shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up, "You are in the Hornwood, Ser." Bronn nodded, "And how far is Winterfell from here?" The boy thought for a moment, "About two days ride if you ride fast and steady." Bronn thanked him and threw him a coin before taking off once more.

…..

Sansa was rushed back to the castle to prepare for the arrival of the Queen's attire. Tommen had made special care to have her crown and jewels made in King's Landing by the royal jewelers. As she ran up the steps, Eliza came from the kitchens,

"My lady! You received this letter by raven." She handed Sansa the letter and bowed her head as her lady ripped it open. Sansa read through the letter and her face turned grim, "It is from Shae and Tyrion." Arya took it from her and read it, "Sansa, the baby.."

"The baby is fine, they say. Shae is ill though and could go into early labor." Sansa gave a growl and ripped her cloak from her shoulders before throwing it in the hall chair and then she gathered her skirts in her hands before she took off running down the hall. She yelled for Arya to gather some parchment and ink and bring them to her room as she ran down the hall to go see Sandor.

Sansa caught her breath as she reached her betrotheds door and knocked twice. A mumbled voice came through to her and she spoke, "Its Sansa." He told her to come in and she opened the door and closed it. As she turned she squealed and covered her eyes when she saw him in the tub, "Sandor!" He chuckled and she heard a splash, "Ain't nothing you haven't seen." Sansa sighed and kept her eyes shielded, "That is not the point. I am not allowed to see you naked before the wedding."

"Didn't stop you a few weeks ago." She smiled and sat on the bed, her eyes still closed, "That was before we named the day." They both got quiet and Sansa clutched the letter in her hand before opening her eyes and looking to the wall,

"I received a letter from Tyrion today. Shae has fallen ill."

She heard the splashing of the water and the rag and soap rubbing against his skin, "Will she be alright?" Sansa shook her head, "Tyrion says they have been praying, but they fear the worst. She could go into an early delivery and the Maester believes she caught the ailment while on the ship from Braavos." Sandor stood in the tub and dried off,

"Write them and tell them we understand why they cannot make it to the wedding and give them our prayers. The seven knows the girl needs them. Will the baby survive?" Once dressed he walked over to Sansa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "They say the baby is quite lively and kicking." She looked up at him and whispered, "I've already lost one friend, Sandor. I cannot lose another." He had her stand and he grabbed her face gently in his hands,

"No one is going to die, Sansa. If it makes you feel any better, once you are named Queen and once we are married, you shall take a trip to King's landing to be by her side for the delivery." Sansa smiled, "A fantastic idea." Sansa reached a hand up and ran her fingers through his growing beard, "For god sake, please shave before tomorrow's coronation."

She ran her hand through his hair as well and giggled, "A trim would do you good, as well." Sandor removed her hands from his head and growled, "You are getting bossy, my lady. Now go, your caravan will be here shortly." Sansa giggled again and mockingly curtsied for Sandor, "Of course, your majesty." She saw his face go dark and as she walked out the door, she felt him smack her rear. Sansa went to turn around and gap at his gesture when she heard Jon and some hand maidens calling for her down the hall.

…..

Outside, at the bottom of the grand stairs was a caravan of guards from King's landing and a small carrier that held her coronation crown and other jewels and fabrics. Sansa relayed a message to one of the guards that was going back to the King to give her thanks and regards. As some of the men carried the items to her chambers, Arya ran up to her, "I had Eliza help me find some parchment and ink in Jon's chambers, and its waiting for you." Sansa thanked her sister and turned to one of her older hand maidens that ran up to her,

"My lady, we must help you bathe and then you must dine with your brothers tonight as your last night as a Lady." She curtsied and Sansa then followed them up to her rooms.

….

Stannis growled and removed himself from the confines of his tent. They had been travelling back to Dragonstone and he was getting nowhere with his plans of attack. When they had stopped near the Trident, his men attacked a small village, taking its food, gold, and women. One of the women they picked up was an older woman that may had claimed was the village witch.

Stannis walked over to the tent where the captives were placed and he called her out, "Witch, come with me." She stood and followed him outside to where he stood by a fire. He thought for a moment and asked, "Can you tell me fortunes?" She smiled, "Does the King want to know his future? Or perhaps the King prefers I speak of a Lady?" Stannis snorted, "Tell me whatever you like." They sat down and she looked into the fire before looking back at his eyes, "You are troubled over a Lady. This one brings many men to their knees and she is worth a great fortune." Stannis perked up and whispered, "Yes." The woman smiled, "You wish to make her as your Queen and you want everything that comes with her. But another stands in your way. A man tall and fierce, dark like a shadow and burnt in the face. He is strong and protects all that is his." She paused for a moment to look back Stannis' reaction, "One cannot tear apart those that are meant to be together." She sat back and frowned, "You wish to ruin them." Stannis smiled and leaned forward,

"Aye. Can he be defeated? Do you know anything of them?"

She shook her head, "A bond of love is much stronger than any army. I have sensed the bond and it is too strong. I will not tell you anymore!" Stannis growled and stood to grab her arm and drag her back to the tent, "You cannot break the North!" He threw her into the tent and all the women that were in there looked up and listened as the woman pointed her finger at the King, "I swear to you, if you take what belongs to the man of fire, you will die! You cannot force a Queen to love!" He closed the tent and looked to the guards, "Kill her."

The guards looked to one another, "Your grace?" Stannis growled, "Are you deaf? I said kill her! The witch is a hazard to us all. Burn the bitch alive to release her demons." He turned then and walked back to his caravan.

Stannis sat at the fire next to his carriage and he listened to the cries and the scream of the witch. He looked up as he heard her last words leave her lips, "You will burn, Stannis Baratheon!" Then there were only cries of pain and finally silence. Stannis wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders and stared into the flames in front of him as the moon raised high into the sky.

….

She's a witch! Burn her! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. If you would like to see the photo of the dress that I got the idea from, message me on here, or on my Sandor fanpage on fb!


	88. Chapter 88

Sorry for the late updates…been a bit tired and school is killing me!

…..

A Queen.

…

Bronn jumped from his horse and tied the reins to a low branch. He clutched the thin cloak he had to his shoulders and he brought his blanket to a pile of leaves. He looked up at the moon and whispered, "I one more day." He gave his horse the small apple he could provide as food and brought a small piece of bread with him to where he would lay.

…..

The next morning at sunrise, the castle in Winterfell was full of activity. Sansa rolled on her side and opened her eyes to see a light snowfall. Eliza knocked on the door and let herself in, "My lady, you must get up and start getting ready at once! The holy man will be here soon and your coronation is at noon!" Sansa groaned and rolled on her back, "Please, let me sleep! Can't I become a Queen without the coronation?" Eliza giggled and placed perfumes and blushes and paints out on the vanity, "It is snowing, my lady. Do you know what that means?" Sansa stood from the bed and slowly walked to the vanity while rubbing her head, "No."

Eliza sighed and had Sansa sit, "I always heard that when it snows on a Queen's coronation day, that it means good luck for years to come." Sansa giggled, "And what if it snows on her wedding day?" "Well, then that is good luck for the consummation!" Sansa gasped and blushed and hid her face from view as Eliza brushed through her hair.

Arya ran to her window and looked down to see the small town is a bustle. She wore only her corset and underskirts, "Lady Arya, please come back so I can fix your skirts and help you dressed!" Just then Gendry walked through the door, "Arya, have you seen.." He stopped when he saw the old woman sitting on a stool and Arya by the window in her under clothes. The old woman stood, "How dare you not knock on a Lady's door! Out!" Arya snorted, "Oh please, I've seen him piss, the least he can see is me in my under skirts."

The maid huffed and left the room, "You have only a few moments, young man." She closed the door behind her and Arya let out a laugh, "Gendry! For god sake, she is an old woman!" Gendry smiled and tensed when he found Arya staring at him, "What?" She walked to him and snorted, "Your sword belt is crooked, don't you know how to put these things on?" She grabbed his belt and moved it on his waist to make it straight again. She felt his breath on the top of her head and it made her look up. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "You smell nice."

Gendry smirked and whispered, "You smell like flowers." Arya had stepped forward and stood on her toes and she wanted to kiss him. She remembered the last time she had done that and simply smiled and pulled away as his head was coming down, "How about you leave so I can get dressed? My sister becomes a Queen today and I have to be dressed in that."

She gestured to the bright blue fabric on the bed. Gendry sighed and placed his hand under her chin, "Until later, my Lady." He brought her hand to his lips and gave her a small kiss before disappearing from the room.

…

It was now mid-morning and Sandor was being pushed around by a handful of maids, "Please, my Lord!" He growled and threw the tunic on the bed, "I will wear black! Not green! Now find me my black tunic or I will go with no shirt!" He listened to them all run from his room and he went to reach for his wine when Eliza ran through the door, "My lord!"

He turned and slammed down the glass, "For fucks sake, what?" She gulped and she looked worried, "Lady Sansa will not open her chamber doors. We heard crying from inside." Sandor grabbed the green tunic that was in a pile on the bed and slipped it on before rushing past Eliza.

When Sandor reached the door, he found Hodor holding Bran on his back, "Sandor, she won't let anyone in, not even Jon. Hodor tried opening the door, but he can't." Sandor held up his hand and pushed the giant away, "You are frightening her, Hodor." He knocked twice and spoke softly, "Sansa? It's me, little bird. Are you alright?" He heard a sob and a cry,

"I am frightened!"

Sandor looked up at Hodor and gave a nod, "Break the door." He turned to the maids, "Stand back you bunch of hens."

Sansa sat on the floor inside of her room crying. She was terrified to become a Queen. She clutched a sheet to her body and when she heard Sandor's voice through the door, she cried even harder. By becoming Queen, she would be responsible for all of those in the North and her family would never be safe. As she cried, she heard Sandor give the order to break the door. She crawled back to the wall and curled herself into a ball; she did not want to leave that room.

Hodor had difficulty at first, but he finally got the door to open without taking it off the hinges. Sandor ran inside and found Sansa on the floor, curled into a ball. He kneeled in front of her and tried to pull her to him, "Gods, Sansa. What is wrong?" She shook her head, "I can't do it, Sandor. I cannot become a Queen. I have to protect the North, I don't know if I can do that." He looked down and saw she was only wrapped in one of her sheets; the hand maidens must have been in the process of helping her ready when she lost it. Sandor looked back at the others, "Leave!" Hodor frowned and made sure everyone else left the room.

Sandor sat down against the wall and stayed silent for a moment. Sansa slid into his arms and laid her head on his chest, "Are you frightened, little bird?" She nodded and he chuckled, "You should be." Sansa lifted her head and frowned, "You're not helping, Sandor!"

"If you weren't frightened, what kind of Queen would that make you?" He looked into her Tully blue eyes and whispered, "Are you afraid of becoming a Cersei?" Sansa then hid her face in his chest, "Sansa, I will not allow you to think you will become like that bitch." After he got no response he ran his hand through her hair, "You will be a grand Queen. And I will stay by your side as your shield, your King and your husband." Sansa smiled to herself and lifted her head, "You know I can't kiss you until tomorrow. But oh how I wish I could at this moment." Sansa kissed her fingers and then placed them on his lips, "I had fear in me, but you removed it. Thank you, Sandor."

They heard a knock on the door and they both looked to see Jon, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything? How are you sweet sister?" Sandor stood and helped Sansa up, "I am fine, Jon. Sandor helped me." She took a deep breath and held the sheet closer, "You can send the girls back in, I am ready."

Only a few hours later, Sansa stood on a stool in her rooms as Eliza put the finishing touches to her green coronation gown. She stepped away and smiled, "Perfect! Oh My lady, you look every bit the royalty!" Sansa tugged at one of the regal sleeves and growled, "This dress weighs so much! Did my brother Robb go through the dressing?" Eliza shook her head, "He was named King at a camp ground in the woods. My father was there, you know?" Sansa smiled and was helped from where she stood, "Your father must've been a brave man."

"Oh yes. He loved your brother as King, even though it was for a short time." Sansa looked in the mirror at the gown she wore and she gasped. The fabric was a flowing material of green and her bodice was green with gold leaves and flowers. She still wore the locket Sandor had gotten her around her neck and placed her hand over it when Eliza offered another necklace, "You do not want to wear the emeralds? They were sent from the King as a gift."

Sansa shook her head, "Some Lords and Ladies from the south have come to witness the coronation for the King, and they may take notice, my lady." Sansa shook her head once more, "I do not care. It was a gift from my betrothed and I wear it every day." Sansa took notice of her hair and loved the way it was placed.

It was regally tied half back, while the rest came down upon her shoulders in shiny curls. There was a knock on the door and Jon stepped inside. He took a look at Sansa and smiled, "I know tomorrow is your wedding, but today, you look the happiest I have seen you in a long time. And gods, look at that dress!" Sansa laughed and Jon held out his arm, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took her brothers arm to be led down the halls and to her carriage. The Sept was a short horse ride away and Sansa could feel her hands starting to sweat as the doors opened. The guards clicked their heals to attention and then bowed as Jon walked her down the steps. At the bottom of the steps stood her other brothers, Arya and Gendry and then Sandor. Sansa smiled when she saw Arya in her blue gown and then she smile even larger when she saw Sandor. He wore the green tunic under some leathers and his large fur cloak.

She did not remember making it down the stairs and found herself on Sandor's arm, "You look beautiful, little bird." She smiled and had him bend down; she whispered, "Ride with me in the carriage?" He nodded and help her in, "Wolf girl, are you and lover boy going to ride?" Arya nodded and took Gendry's hand to lead him to their horses. Jon would have a separate carriage behind Sansa and he shared that with his brothers. Once inside the carriage, Sansa took Sandor's hand in hers and he felt her shaking. He looked down at her and she met his eyes,

"Do not let go."

He gave her a nod and looked out the window as they left the castle and started their way towards the town and past the people that would soon become her people.

….

THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I am talking 3 days…but finally you have a new one! Who would like to see the dress I got the idea from? 000/0/5 364762/il_57 0xN.27906 …..it is not spaced out like that, so make sure you unspace it!


	89. Chapter 89

…..

As your Queen.

…..

Sansa's body jerked as the carriage stopped in front of the large Sept. She took a glance out of the ornate window of the carriage and saw the priest waiting at the top of the steps for them. The Lords and their ladies of the South were lined up on the sides. One of her guards opened the door and Sandor stepped out, "Wait in here until we are sure it is not only safe for you to come out, but they are also ready for you." Sandor left her and Sansa looked at her guard, who stood in her doorway, "What does he mean safe?" "Many Lords and bandits would try to harm you on this day, my lady."

He turned back around and Sansa asked no more questions. She sat back and played with the fabric of her gown before she heard the bells of the Sept start to ring. Her brother Jon came to the door, "We are ready for you, your grace." She smiled and whispered, "I am not a Queen yet, Jon. I could always back out." She was helped from the carriage and Jon placed her hand on top of his and held it out as she stood as his side, "You wouldn't."

Sansa looked around quickly, "Where are our siblings and where is Sandor? Shouldn't he walk me in?" Jon shook his head and started to bring her up the steps and past her waving town's people and the nobles. Sansa straightened herself and held her head high as she was brought up the steps towards the priest; she would not let the South ever see her weak again.

They met the priest at the top and he bowed his head, "My lady, it is an honor to finally have you and your family gracing this Sept. It seems like only yesterday I was christening you and your brothers." She smiled, "It is a pleasure to see you today." Sansa looked up at the large building and listened to the bells that were loud as thunder,

"Sansa? Are you ready?"

She looked at Jon and then nodded, "more than I will ever be." The priest cleared his throat, "You will both follow me inside. Jon will escort you, seeing as he is the oldest man in your family. Do not worry, the others already went inside."

Sansa took a deep breath and nodded, "I also hear, I will be marrying you tomorrow? It is nice to know not only we will gain a Queen, but also a King." He then turned around and opened the doors wide. Sansa glimpsed over his shoulder and gasped at the abuse the Sept had taken when Winterfell was burnt. Jon had heard her gasp and he squeezed her hand, "I never had time to fix the Sept. The rubble barely remains, but there are still ruins." She nodded and they started walking forward.

The Sept was smaller than the one in King's Landing, but beautiful still. Everyone stayed silent as they watch her be led to the platform where she would soon be named Queen. She saw her sister at the front of the mass of people and Sandor stood next to her. Sansa felt her breath get heavy and her hand had started to sweat on top of Jon's.

She had not realized they had reached the front of the Sept and Jon pulled her up the four steps where a small throne sat. She smiled at Jon and then looked back to Sandor, who gave her a small smile of reassurance. Jon moved himself down to stand next to Sandor and Sansa looked up at the priest. The priest held his hands up, "My children, today we are to witness a moment that will be written in history." He looked down at Sansa, "Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, please kneel." Sansa kneeled in the heavy dress and thought, _I don't think I'll be able to gracefully stand. _She kept her head up to look at the priest and he placed his hand on her forehead, "My child, on this blessed day you will take forth a title that the god's bestow onto only those that they believe are good and kind." Sansa gulped and closed her eyes, _but Cersei was a Queen. _

The priest continued to read from the old book he held,

"You will become a ruler of the North, the mother to the people who love you and the leader of those who will fight for you. You have been chosen by the Gods, old and new, to deliver the people to a new light."

Sansa opened her eyes and looked up at him as he took his hand from her forehead and walked over to a small table that held a vial. He removed the cork from the vial and poured a small amount onto his fingers. Sansa kept herself from looking back at Sandor and she knew she had to keep her composure. The Sept was quiet and you could not even hear the people breathing. The priest walked over once more and placed his now wet fingers on her forehead,

"I bless you, my child. You kneel as a Lady, but will now rise as a Queen."

He removed his fingers and closed his book, "Sansa Stark, rise and take your place as Queen and mother of the North."

Sansa closed her eyes and then let out her breath as she slowly stood to her full height. The priest took her hand and led her to the small throne and then let her hand go as she sat down. Sansa looked down at her family and Sandor and saw Arya in awe of her and Jon smiling. She glanced at Sandor and saw him smiling like never before. He was proud of her; and that is all that Sansa needed to know. She pushed her fears aside and welcomed her new status. Another man walked forward with a small crown; Tommen was sure to have it made in King's landing. It was silver and had the Stark sigil on each side, with a large emerald on the front. The priest removed it from the velvet pillow it was on and gently placed it on her head.

He then placed a Sceptre in her hand before moving to her side. She looked out into the many people that stood in attendance and the priest announced, "Lord and Ladies and people of the North, swear allegiance and homage to the Queen in the North, Sansa Stark!" Sansa then stood from her throne and looked out at the people once more as her soldiers and the Lords kneeled and the women curtsied. She then heard someone yell,

"Long live the Queen!" Sansa almost dropped the Sceptre when she heard the whole court and Sept start chanting. Sansa looked at her brother Jon and saw that he and Sandor were also kneeling to her. The priest walked forward and offered his hand, "I will walk you out, your grace." Sansa let the other man take the Sceptre from her and she took the offered hand and was led down the aisle towards separate doors that would lead into a prayer room.

….

Only miles away, Bronn rode into an Inn to find out how close he was. An older woman stood alone, cleaning the dirty tables, "You missed most of the people here. They all went to see Lady Stark's coronation." Bronn coughed on the wine he drank, "She had her coronation? Today?" The woman nodded and took the coin, "Aye, Queen of the North she is." Bronn smiled to himself and took another drink, "You've done it, little one." He stood from the table and made his way upstairs to take shelter for the night.

….

In King's landing, Shae shivered and wrapped the blankets closer to her, "I am so glad they understand." Tyrion smiled and took her hand, "She wrote that one she and Sandor are married and she assures that everything is alright at home, she will come here and stay for the delivery." Shae smiled and closed her eyes, "I fear it will be sooner than we believe, Tyrion. I feel him fighting me, he cannot let me keep anything down." Her little lion rubbed his unshaven face and stood, "Do not say such a thing, my love. Our lion cub is ready to come out, but you will see him healthy and strong." He kissed her and left the room to let her rest and to freshen up.


	90. Chapter 90

I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and I love the reviews you all give! Thank you for sticking with me this far!

….

What now?

….

The priest closed the door after he brought Sansa into the prayer room. Sansa looked around and gently removed the crown from her head. She held it in her hands near the window and looked at it shine in the sunlight; it was beautiful. The door opened and Sandor came in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Sansa and took in the sight he saw; she stood in the sunlight by the window and her green gown shined along with the red of her hair. She did not look the five and ten he knew her to be, she looked grown.

Sansa smiled and whispered, "What now?" Sandor walked to her and took the hand that did not hold the crown and he kissed it, "You may do whatever you like." She snorted, "And I haven't the slightest idea. Where is everyone?" "They were walking out with the Lord's from King's Landing. Which you should be doing as well." She smiled and walked closer to Sandor, "Will you escort me?" Sandor leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"If I can keep myself from ravishing you on that alter stand." Sansa frowned, "You are speaking that way In front of the Gods, Sandor."

He chuckled and took the crown from her hand before placing it on her head, "Come, my Queen. You have had a long day, and you shall go home. We ride back here tomorrow."

Sansa lifted her skirts as Sandor escorted her down the Sept steps. Most of the town's people had disappeared and only a select few that were chosen to witness the Coronation and wedding for the King remained. Jon looked in their direction and saw Sandor whisper something to Sansa before walking away from her. Jon walked to her, "Sweet sister! You must come meet Lord Lyon." Jon took his sisters hand and led her to a towering man with long black hair tied back. Sansa looked up at the man, who stood at least a few inches taller than Sandor,

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

Lord Lyon bowed and took her hand in his, kissing it while he kept eye contact, "Your grace, the pleasure is mine." Sansa blushed and took her hand away,

"Lord Lyon is from the East. More south, isn't that right, my lord?"

The Lord gave a grin, his perfect white teeth shining in the sun, "Of course. Not too far from King's landing, I grew up with Lord Tywin. I do believe her grace is familiar with the Lannister family?" Sansa nodded slowly, "Of course I am. I was betrothed to King Joffrey for a time. It was the worst time of my life." She heard the venom in her voice and then sighed, "My Lord, forgive me, but that is my past and I was hurt by those that are now dead."

Sansa turned to her brother, "If you will excuse me, I have many others to speak to." She turned back to Lord Lyon, "Lord Lyon, should we expect you at the wedding in the morning?" He looked down at her for a short moment and smiled, "Of course. From what I hear, you have found yourself the strongest man in Westeros to be your King."

He took her hand and leaned down to whisper, "Strength is not everything in a King, Your grace." He kissed her hand and then slipped away from them through a small crowd of people. Sansa growled and rubbed her hand on the back on Jon's furs, "That man is absolutely full of himself."

"That man is a Lannister witness. He will witness your marriage tomorrow and will ride back to tell Tommen that is was done." Sansa gathered her skirts and took her brothers arm, "When can we ride back to the castle?" Jon chuckled,

"Nor will you or Sandor be riding back. You marry in the morning, so you will stay here in the Sept to ready. Your handmaidens have arrived no doubt and are already preparing your rooms."

Sansa groaned and Jon laughed, "What is wrong dear sister? Do you not want to marry?" Sansa slapped his arm playfully, "Jon Snow, you know I want to marry Sandor more than anything!"

….

That night, Sansa sat at her window and quietly read by the fire. Sandor sat in a chair on the other side of the room and he was shining his sword. He looked up, "You will catch a cold by that open window, little bird." She looked up from her book and smiled, "No, I don't think so. I have my father's cold blood. I can stand the cold. My mother could not, though. She would have her rooms as hot as the desert on a summer's day." Sandor snorted and went back to his cleaning when a knock echoed through the room. Eliza walked in and frowned,

"Lord Sandor, you know you should not be here! The sun has just set and I need to help Sansa ready for the morning!"

Sandor growled and stood, "Bloody women and their traditions. I will tell you now girl, the morning after my wedding, you better not knock because you ain't gettin' in!"

He walked to Sansa and placed his large hand on her cheek, "Rest, little bird. The seven know you will need it." He walked out of the room and Eliza closed the door.

Sansa had moved to her vanity and she began to brush her own hair, "Eliza, do you mind if I ask an intimate question?" Eliza placed different oils on the table and smiled, "Of course, my Queen." Sansa blushed and looked in the mirror, "Have you ever..ever made love?" Eliza giggled and whispered, "A few times. I was once married, but my husband passed away during battle." Sansa frowned, "I am sorry. How old were you?"

"I was around your age of ten and five when I married. He was twice my age and a very kind man. He did not love me at first, but we grew to love and knew it was our duty to do the deed and to have children." Sansa placed her brush down, "Duty? It is my duty to let Sandor have his way with me tomorrow eve and hope I have children?"

Eliza frowned and rush to Sansa, turning her to her, "No! Sandor will not have his way with you, your grace."

"Sansa. Please call me Sansa."

"Sansa, he loves you. I have seen it and so have you. His lord would never just take you in bed and leave you to hope you have made a child. It is of course a duty for a Queen to make an heir with her husband, but he will not harm you in any way."

Sansa took a deep breath and whispered, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, Sansa, it will for a moment, but you will then feel all the love for him in that moment and it will no longer hurt." Sansa smiled, "Thank you, Eliza." Eliza smiled and went back to laying out Sansa's shoes and makeup for the next morning, "Sansa, if I may not be so bold, but have you and your betrothed ever experienced anything together?" Sansa blushed and giggled, "We have. And Eliza, every time was beautiful."

"Then, your grace, tomorrow night will be so much more beautiful."

….

Bronn rode up to the gates of Winterfell and was met by two guards, "Who goes?" Bronn coughed, "Bronn, protector of Lady Sansa Stark." The guard stepped forward, "You lie, Bronn the Protector was named dead at sea." "Do you now believe me? Bring me to the Lady or her betrothed." The guard looked at him and chuckled, "You're too late. Her grace was named Queen today and her and Lord Sandor stay at the Sept tonight to ready for the morning wedding. We'll bring you to Lord Snow and you will explain who you are and he will decide if he believes you." Bronn dismounted from the horse and followed a guard inside towards the castle of Winterfell.

….

Bronn is finally back and in time for the wedding!

A short chapter today, but more soon!


	91. Chapter 91

WEDDING TIMEEEEE!

….

My King and Husband.

…..

The guards led Bronn into the Winterfell castle and walked him to the dining room where Lord Snow would be having dinner with his siblings. They opened the door and one bowed, "My Lord, this man claims to be Bronn, protector of her grace." Jon stood and Bronn was led in, "Bronn!" Arya stood from the table and ran to him, hugging him, "You're alive! We had word you died at sea!" Bronn hugged Arya to him and Gendry came up behind her,

"Sansa was brought a letter from the black armor." Bronn smiled, "I am very much alive. I am just hungry and tired." Jon walked forward, "You are the one that sword his life for my sister. You are welcome in our home. Sansa will not be back with Sandor until tomorrow for the wedding feast. I think you will be a grand surprise for her."

Jon looked to his guards, "Bring this man to a comfortable room and have a fire set. Have some handmaidens bring some water and to bring some clothes. He shall go with us to the wedding tomorrow."

…

Sansa sat at her small table in her chambers the next morning. She barely slept the night before and she had Eliza stay with her to speak with her. Eliza came into the room with several other maids, "Sansa, we have the dress and cloak and Sandor was delivered his." Sansa nodded and quietly chewed on some food, "Your grace?" Sansa looked up and whispered, "I am sorry I seem so far away. Can you make sure someone is down at the steps to bring my sister and brother in? Be sure Rickon is dressed properly and the others are taken care of." A young girl nodded and curtsied before leaving the room. Sansa stood and removed her night gown, "Shall we begin?"

….

"They marry today, your grace." Stannis looked at Melisandre and smiled, "I know. Let them. OWuldn't it be more dramatic if her King and husband is sent to find her and dies in the process? The girl will be here and she will have no choice but to marry an eligible lord or King."

…..

Sandor stood at the doors of the Sept wearing his house cloak over a vest that was black with silver emblems along with black breeches and boots. He wore his sword at his waist and his hair, although freshly washed, was in his face and over the scar. As he greeted some of the people coming in, many of the Lord's looked at him with a horrified expression before walking inside. He growled and went to go after them, but was held back by Jon,

"Don't. They are beneath you now, Sandor." Sandor removed his arm from Jon's hold, "Where are the children? They are to stand by us." Jon shrugged, "Arya and Gendry are probably already inside, but Bran and Rickon were walking around here a moment ago, don't worry." Jon walked away and smiled, walking towards the stables and he opened the carriage, "I am not going to announce you until the feast. You can come to watch the wedding, but you need to stay in the back and hidden. No movement and no sound." Bronn smiled and chewed on an apple he had brought with him, "Ay, now can I come out of this thing?"

Sansa walked down the stone steps in the Sept to the doorway that would bring her inside and Jon would meet her to walk her to Sandor. She giggled as Eliza and several others fixed her gown and her hair; she swatted them away, "For goodness sake, I look fine!" Eliza fixed the straps on her shoulders holding her house sigil robe and she smiled,

"You look beautiful, Sansa."

Sansa smiled and whispered, "I am so nervous, Eliza. What is he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" Eliza snorted and whispered, "The man wants you and loves you, he will never say no." Sansa nodded and she took the bundle of flowers from a small table next to her; they were her favorite white roses with lilacs. She looked down at them and closed her eyes, before she heard the door open, "They are ready for you, your grace." Sansa opened her eyes and nodded before gathering her dress in her hands and walking through the door to her future.

Jon smiled as he saw his sister in her gown, with her silver and emerald crown at the top of her head, "Your grace." He bowed and then took her hand, "Or shall I call you, Queen Sansa Clegane?" Sansa giggled and nodded, "Sounds good enough to me." Jon kissed her hand and Sansa then heard the bells start ringing once more. The doors opened again and Sansa gasped at the amount of people who stood inside; double the amount from the day before. The room was quiet and only bells played as Jon walked her to Sandor. She saw Sandor dressed as he was, and saw his house cloak on his shoulders. She smiled at him as they got to the steps that would bring her to her future. Jon kissed her hand and bowed and when Sandor walked to meet them, he placed her small hand in Sandor's before walking away to join his brothers. Sansa looked to her side to see Arya smiling at her and then she turned back to Sandor her gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze before leading her up the steps to the priest. The priest smiled to them and took a deep breath,

"Lords and Ladies, and the people of the North, today we come to witness the union of two houses and the joining of love. The Gods, old and new, look down on them and welcome them."

He looked at Sansa and Sandor, "Please kneel." Sandor took his brides hand and helped her kneel before kneeling himself. The priest walked to Sansa, "Your grace, I bless you." He placed his hand on her head, "Shall you be blessed with a lifetime and many heirs to rule our kingdom." Sansa blushed and could feel Sandor's eyes on her before the priest moved to him. Sandor flinched when the priest placed his hand near the top of Sandor's scar, but the priest simply smiled, "Sandor Clegane, I bless you in the name of our gods. May you rule the kingdom for a lifetime with the Queen and may you fight valiantly in battles. May you give our Mother of the North many heirs and may they be strong and powerful." He took his hand away and closed his book,

"We witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul now and forever. Your grace, please stand."

Sansa stood, "You may now name your King." Sansa moved in front of Sandor and smiled down at him, "Lord Sandor, your sword." Sandor removed his large sword from his belt and placed it in Sansa's hands. She found the sword to be heavy, but was able to lift it and placed it on one of his shoulders.

Bronn sat in the back of the Sept with a smile on his face, watching Sansa lift the sword and place it on Sandor's shoulder. He could say in that moment, he had never been so proud of someone.

Sansa spoke, "Sandor Clegane, as Queen in the North, I name you my King. To rule by my side until death and to protect all in the North. You will give me love, heirs and you will fight in my battles." She moved the sword to his other shoulder, "Please rise." Sandor stood and Sansa handed him his sword, which he placed back on his belt. The priest walked to them, "Sandor, please remove your cloak and place it on your Queen." Sandor removed his cloak and Arya helped take Sansa's wolf cloak from her shoulders. Sandor wrapped her in the heavy fabric and he let his hand lightly trace her neck before he moved away. "Please take hands." He took Sansa's hand in his and she smiled up at him, "By the old gods and new, I announce you King and Queen, husband and wife, a union until the end." Sansa was turned to Sandor and he grabbed her face in his large hands, before bending down to kiss her and seal the bond. Sansa sighed and felt herself melt into him as he kissed her. She heard cheering and clapping before she finally opened her eyes again and blushed. She took Sandor's arm and they walked towards the back of the Sept to the doors that led outside.

As they passed the back, Bronn hid in the shadows, but Sansa saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked before frowning and letting Sandor lead her out, "What did you see, wife?" Sansa smiled and looked up at him, "Thought I saw a familiar face." They stood at the steps and Sandor kissed her once more, "I love you, Sandor." He looked down at her and smiled, "I love you as well, little bird." Jon burst between them and wrapped his arm around Sansa's waist and up around Sandor's shoulders, "Shall we feast, brother?" Sandor growled, "Brother or not, I am still your King." Sansa giggled and Jon whispered, "Power already getting to your head?" Jon grabbed Rickon and lifted him up, "See you at the castle!" Hodor carried Bran by, "Congratulations, sister! And welcome to the family, Sandor!"

"Hodor!" Sansa stood on her toes and gave Hodor and Bran a kiss, "I love you both. Now go with your brother!" Next was Arya, "You look beautiful, Sansa!" Gendry smiled, "You sure do, your grace." Sansa smiled and gave both a kiss, "Thank you. Shall you be riding with us?" Arya shook her head, "No. Gendry told me that sometimes after the wedding, couples tend to be alone for a bit." Gendry flicked her ear, "Doesn't mean you should tell them that!"

They walked away, leaving Sandor and Sansa to walk to their carriage, "I like the little wolf's idea, Sansa."

"Hm?" He helped her up the steps into the carriage and kissed her neck as he did so, "We can get ourselves ready for tonight." Sansa blushed and started to stutter, "I…I don't think. Maybe- we- we-." Sandor closed the door and pulled her to him, "I was joking, little bird. Just relax." She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around his new Queen. She looked radiant and happy and that was all that mattered.  
…

Meanwhile, in King's landing, Shae cried out as another pain shot through her body, "Please make it stop!" Tyrion was panicked, "What do we do?" The Maester shook his head, "The baby will be here very soon, a day, a week…very soon. I did receive a letter from Queen Sansa. She stated that once she and Lord Sandor married, she would make the trip down. Should I tell her by ship?" Tyrion nodded and took Shae's hand, "It would be fastest. Go!"

….


	92. Chapter 92

I know I am bad for not updating sooner! But I am back!

So, it's the wedding night…I'll try to make this as clean as I can…Rated M for later!

…..

Our night

…..

Sansa sat in the carriage with Sandor as they made their way to the wedding feast. She had her head on his shoulder and was listening to the hooves of the leading horses in the mud outside. She opened her eyes when she felt him lift her hand up, "Sandor?" She raised her head and saw him looking at their two hand entwined, "Do you realize you are married, little bird? To the Hound?"

Sansa sighed and whispered, "I would marry no other. When I sat alone in my room at king's landing with my fairytale books, I would dream of a kind knight or Lord that would take me away from Joffrey. When I would pass you in the halls, I would sing in my mind, I would tremble and hold myself back from running to you. Why would I want to marry another man than the one I fell in love with as a child?" She looked up at him and saw his shocked face before she reached up and kissed him,

"Now, we shall be able to kiss wherever and whenever we like."

He chuckled and pulled back before looking out the window, "We shall be able to do anything wherever we like." Sansa smirked to herself and looked out of her window,

"We're home."

…

Everyone gathered inside the feasting hall of Winterfell to eat and drink until the sun rose. Sansa sat at the high table with Sandor on her left and her brothers and sister on her right. She laughed at something Sandor whispered to her and Jon had to jab her in the side when it was time for the Lord's to bring their gifts up to the King and Queen. Sansa smiled sweetly to a small man with fire red hair and cheeks to match, "Your grace! What a pleasure it was to witness such an event! I hope you will take these books with an open heart and mind."

Jon took them from the man and placed them on the table for Sansa to see, "Oh! Such beautiful binding. Thank you, Lord Wyrlec."

After several others, Lord Lyon came up to the table with his long black hair slicked back and his white teeth bare, "Your grace, I have a gift for both of you."

He pulled a figure from behind his back and placed it on the table. Jon looked at it and turned quiet as did the rest of the room; Arya whispered to Gendry, "What is the seven hells is that?" Gendry frowned, "Something not from here."

Sansa stood and leaned forward to grab it, "What is it, Lord Lyon?" He stepped forward and chuckled, "Certainly you have seen it in your travels to Braavos? No?"

Sandor took a gulp of wine and growled, "What the hell is it?" The Lord smiled, "A statue, your grace. Made from the finest wood, usually sold in a Braavosi market, or in another foreign city. It is the statue of fertility."

The women in the room gasped and some men chuckled at his brave statement. Sansa placed a hand lightly over her mouth and she heard Sandor stand quickly, his chair scrapping on the stone, "You are a brave man to give the Queen such a cruel gift." Lord Lyon frowned and Sansa spoke, "Do you believe that I will not have children without the use of voodoo magic?"

"Your grace, I simply.." Sansa frowned and spoke louder, "Do you? I am young and never had a child, I do not need such a thing."

She looked a Jon and growled, "He has insulted myself and the King, and I want him removed." Lord Lyon gasped, "Your grace, you cannot just throw me out! I am sent by the King and he will hear of it!" Sansa smiled, "Of course he will, and he shall hear it from me." Jon grabbed him by the arm and threw him to some guards and watched as they brought him out,

"Sansa?"

He looked up at his sister who had tears in her eyes, "Sandor? What if he cursed us?"

Sandor shook his head, "He didn't, little bird. Just a piece of wood with carvings, ugly carvings at that." Sandor took the statue and threw it to a maiden, "Toss this somewhere." Sansa sighed, "Who is next?" Jon smiled and whispered, "Close your eyes, little sister. I promise you will not be disappointed." Sansa smiled and closed them for a moment before she heard a gasp and she felt Sandor grab her hand, "Open!" Sansa opened her eyes and her smiled dropped from her face before she stood once more and screamed,

"Bronn!"

…

The room went silent once more and all turned to watch the Queen ungracefully run from the table and down the steps to a man that none had seen before. Sansa cried as she threw herself into his open arms and he held her as she cried. He whispered, "I'm back, wolf girl and I will never leave your side again." She pulled away, "Where were you? We were told you died! The ship sunk and.."

"No. I am very much alive. I was the only one to survive and wash up on shore." She hugged him once more and started to laugh, "Oh Bronn, welcome home!"

She brought him up to the table and had him take place beside Sandor. The next few hours were spent with Bronn and the others talking of his travels and Sansa mentioned Shae and Tyrion, "They married while we were in King's landing and Shae became Lady. But I have received news from them that Shae has become ill during the final months of her pregnancy. I plan on travelling there to help her in the next few days, you shall come with me." Bronn agreed and they all continued to speak. When it turned late, Sansa kept looking at the door her and Sandor would exit out of to her-no- their chambers. As if on cue, a lord yelled, "Time for the bedding! There must be a bedding!" Sansa's eyes widened and everyone started to chant, "Bedding! Bedding!"

Sansa took Sandor's arm and shook her head, which Sandor saw. He stood and quieted the men that were making their way to the table, "Sorry to disappoint, but there will be no bedding ceremony. I will be escorting my bride to our room by ourselves."

Groans and moans of displeasure were made known and Sansa sighed in relief. She saw Eliza in the back of the room and she gave a worried smile which Eliza acknowledge with a wink.

Sansa flinched when Sandor's hand came down in front of her face and she looked up at him, "I promised you. Are you ready for bed, wife?" Sansa gave a nervous smile and nod before taking his large hand in hers and being escorted from the table. As they walked past Jon, Sandor whispered, "Have breakfast sent to us in the morning."

Jon coughed on his wine and nodded as he watched Sandor escort Sansa from the room of whistling men and teasing women.

Sansa and Sandor walked quietly down the dimly lit halls and held hands as they made their way to bed. To Sansa, it felt like a death march; she was frightened. As if sensing her fear, Sandor cleared his throat, "Perhaps once this snow clears up a bit, you shall be able to pick some more flowers from the Godswood?" Sansa smiled, "Oh yes. That would be lovely."

They finally reached their room and Sandor opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in and he turned to find Eliza walking down the hall, "Girl, make sure none of those fuckers come near this door, got it?" She curtsied and whispered, "Of course, your grace." He looked at her and whispered, "Thank you." Sandor backed into the room and closed the door before barring and locking it. When he turned, he found Sansa near the open window looking down at the people that were taking off on their horses and she watched the town's people turning off their lights to sleep. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she closed her eyes when she heard him speak,

"You'll catch your death, little bird."

Sansa smiled and let out her breath as he reached his arm over and closed the windows and the curtains. Sansa turned around and found herself chest to chest with her new husband. Sandor looked down and removed his heavy house cloak from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Sansa looked up at him and whispered, "Sandor, I.." She stopped and closed her eyes, "Are you frightened, little bird? You should be." She opened her eyes, "I should be?"

"You will become a woman and mine forever tonight. I could put my pup inside you. Is that what you want?" Sansa thought for a moment and then whispered, "More than anything." That was all Sandor needed to hear. He growled and buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly. Sansa giggled and whispered, "I am not an expert on this, but shouldn't we get undressed?"

He pulled back, "Anxious?" Sansa shook her head and lifted each foot up to remove her shoes, "This dress weighs twice your armor."

Sandor sat on the bed and removed his boots and sword before standing once more. Sansa frowned and chewed on her lip as Sandor walked around her, "I am not sure how to begin or how you enjoy being with a woman." She tried hiding her blush and gasped when she felt his hands playing with the ties of her dress, exposing the skin of her back to the chilled air of the room. Sandor looked down at her back for a moment before whispering, "I will not treat you like I have treated the others." Sansa understood what he meant; unloving, rough and cruel. As he pulled her dress down by the sleeves, Sansa turned to him so she could try to remove his tunic. Her dress fell to the floor as the cloak did moments before and she stepped out of it as her hands went under his tunic, "I should remove your shirt?" Sandor nodded and helped her pull it over his head. Once he was bare from the waist up, the reality of the situation struck Sansa. Although in her small clothes, she felt naked and her arm went to cover her chest when his large hand caught it, "Not tonight, Sansa."

She lowered her arm as he pulled her to him to passionately kiss her. She wrapped her hands in his hair and wanted her body to be closer to his. When they parted, Sandor reached up to the top of her head and took her crown from its place, "Tonight, you are my little bird. Whenever we are alone, whenever we are fucking, or walking together, you are my little bird. The young girl I fell in love with." Sansa took the crown from his head and placed it on the table next to them,

"I will always be your little bird, no matter where or when." Sandor smirked and whispered, "Are you ready?" Sansa nodded and her King took her hand, leading her to the bed where she would give him her maidenhead, where they would make the future Kings and Queens and where they could both finally show each other how much they love each other.

Sandor sat down at the end of the bed and pulled Sansa to stand between his legs. He kissed her belly as his hands played with her small clothes. He looked up at her, "Remove them." Without hesitation, Sansa removed her small clothes and threw them with her dress and cloak on the floor. Sandor moaned and took a breast in his mouth, which was received with a gasp and Sansa's hands playing with his hair once more. He pulled back and admired her body for a moment. She was still growing, but already everything about her was perfect. He stood and lifted her into his arms, "Do you trust me?"

Sansa looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Sandor carried her to a side of the bed and placed her in the middle before walking back to the end and removing his breeches. Sansa watched as her husband removed them and her eyes widened, "You expect that…I mean, Sandor I don't think." Sandor let out a laugh and crawled onto the bed and on top of her, "Believe me girl, it will fit. Every last bit of it." Sansa blushed and leaned back as he kissed her on the lips once more. He kissed her with intensity and quickly moved down to her neck, trailing them to her chest. Sansa's hands played with the ripples of muscle on his back as he brought his hands to squeeze her breasts. When he did, Sansa cried out, "Alright?" She opened her eyes and nodded, "It just hurt a little."

Sandor softened his grip and continued to kiss and caress her. After a few more moments of touching and kissing, he brought his hand down to her mound. Sansa felt his hand and went to sit up, "What are you.." Sandor pushed her back down, "You said you trusted me." Sansa felt a finger enter her and she cried out. She felt him rubbing her clit like he would in Braavos, but as quickly as it happened, he stopped. She growled and looked at him,

"Only making you wet, little bird."

"For?" Sandor took his member in his hand and moved down, "Are you ready?" Sansa eyed his hand and then looked at him, "I'm frightened." He placed a kiss on her forehead and situated himself between her legs and at her opening. As he slowly let the tip enter, he felt her hands grab at his shoulders. Sandor looked down between them and then let himself go, bring both hands up to wrap around her body, "Keep your legs open." He moved forward only an inch and received a hiss from Sansa. He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you." Sandor closed his eyes and in one swift motion, moved his hips forward, letting his cock slide in fully. Sansa cried out and her nails dug deep into the skin of his shoulders. He stayed still and opened his eyes, "Tell me."

She looked at the ceiling with tears in her eyes for a moment and Sandor moved himself in a small circular motion when he heard her whisper, "Alright." He moved out and then slowly back in and he moaned, "Gods, you're tight." Sansa was still quiet and when he thrust back in the fourth time, she finally felt something other than pain. She gasped and her head went back, which was noticed by Sandor, "Lift your leg." She lifted her left leg and he placed it over his shoulder, while taking his hand to bend the other one. As he held the leg over his shoulder and the other arm held around her, he made his thrusts faster. Sansa let one hand wrap in his hair and her other one grabbed onto sheets. Sandor started breathing heavy and his groans got louder and he kept thrusting. Sansa cried out louder every time he entered her and she could feel a more intense tingle in her belly building.

Sansa finally cried out, "Faster!"

Sandor moaned and moved faster in and out of Sansa, making her squeal at the new sensation she was feeling. After several more minutes, Sandor was starting to sweat and he gasped out, "I can't hold on any longer, Sansa." She let her hips go with the motion of Sandor and she cried out, "Please, Sandor!" Sandor took two final large thrusts and he brought both to climax. He let his head fall back as he emptied his seed inside of her and both cried out. Sansa's back arched and her grip on him tightened as she felt him emptying himself inside of her.

…..

Minutes later, they lay together in the bed, the sheets filled with sweat, blood and seed. Sansa smiled and rolled over, to see Sandor propped up on his elbow, "Are you alright?" Sansa nodded and whispered, "I hurt, but I am fine. That was amazing, Sandor." He smiled and nodded, "It sure was, little bird." He laid back in the bed and Sansa lays her head on his chest, "Once the pain is gone, it gets better?" He nodded, "Aye, much better." She sighed and kissed his chest, which stirred Sandor's member. He growled, "Keep doing that, I may have another go." Sansa leaned up and smirked, "Maybe I would let you."

"Is that a challenge?" Sansa giggled as he pulled himself over her and rolled her on her back, taking her leg on his shoulder once more.

…..

…..What a lovely chapter. They had SEX. YAY! Finally! Right? I hope you all enjoyed and boy..what a love life they will have.


	93. Chapter 93

I received so many great reviews about the wedding night chapter and I have to say…Thank you :3 You guys are awesome!

…..

The prophet

…..

Sansa opened her eyes when she heard a knock at the door and she sat up as Sandor removed himself from the bed, pulling on his breeches and walked to the door. Eliza stood at the door holding a large tray filled with fruits and meats, "Good Morning, your grace. I was told to bring breakfast up to the room this morning." Sandor nodded and moved aside, letting her in to bring the food to the table. Eliza looked to the bed and found Sansa sitting up, holding a sheet around her body, "Good Morning, Eliza." Eliza smiled and picked the wedding dress and cloak off the floor,

"Hello, your grace. If you don't mind, I need to take your bedding."

Sansa blushed and ran her hand through her hair before she stood from the bed, "I need my robe." Eliza handed her a robe and helped her wrap it before she removed the comforter to see the mix of blood and fluid. Eliza quietly removed it and walked to the door, "Someone is bring your bath's up and I will redress your bed soon." She curtsied and left the room and Sansa and Sandor standing at the table. Sansa looked across the table at Sandor, who spoke first,

"No doubt the whole castle will either be speaking of the noise we made last night, or the blood on the sheets. Don't let it bother you." Sansa nodded and both sat down to eat breakfast.

Soon after they started eating, several girls came in with hot water for two and one carried letters addressed to Sansa. Sansa thanked the girl and opened one from King's landing and read aloud, "Our dearest Sansa, Shae's condition has worsened and we fear an early birth. If you would still like to be here to help birth the child, please make haste within the next few weeks by ship down the shore. With love and blessings on your wedding,

Tyrion Lannister."

She looked up at Sandor and placed her hands over her face, "Everything is moving so fast, Sandor." He reached across the table and took her hand in his, "It is alright. In the next week, you will go with Bronn and several others to King's landing port and help Shae. She need's you, little bird." Once her bath was ready, Sansa stood and turned her head to Sandor, "I would tell you not to peek, but you did more than that last night." Sandor smirked from his seat and leaned back,

"Take your bath, girl."

Sansa nodded and walked to the tub filled with hot water and as she let the robe fall to the floor, Sandor spoke, "We received another letter from Tywin Lannister. He sends his regards and says we should receive his wedding gift in a few weeks." Sansa frowned and scrubbed her skin, "It is welcome as long as it is not another statue. That man that claimed Tommen sent him, he was cruel. He made me feel uneasy." She heard Sandor shuffling through the letters, "He is gone. And today, you shall write to Tommen to tell him and to inform them of your return."

Sansa turned around in the water and leaned against the back of the tub, "You know, there is enough room in this tub for two." Sandor looked up from his breakfast and licked his lips before standing from the chair and disrobing. Sansa watched as he walked naked to her and stepped into the large tub. He pulled her to him and she whispered, "Please, just hold me." He nodded and let her lay on his chest as they whispered to each other of what they expected of the future.

Arya moved her breakfast around on her plate and growled, "Where are they? Aren't they coming?" Jon laughed from his end of the table, "Not this morning, Arya. This is there time to be together and a new wife and husband have something they must do and they shall not leave the room until they do it." Arya frowned, "And that would be?"

Gendry chuckled and chewed on his food as Jon answered, "Did you know that Robb was born 9 month's exactly after your mother and father married?" Arya's mouth dropped and she then smiled, "So you mean they could have a child in 9 month's?" Jon shrugged, "That is up to Sansa and the Gods."

Bronn shook his head as he listened, "No doubt Sansa will have a child. Those two had been going at it in the woods and inns of Braavos; they can't keep their hands off each other." Eliza walked in as Bronn spoke and she frowned, "Oh hush yourself, ser. That is no way to speak of your Queen and her King." Eliza placed some fruits on the table and as she walked by Bronn, he grabbed her wrist in his hand and looked to see the others busy talking before looking back up to the shocked girl before whispering, "And that is no way to talk to a Lord." She snorted,

"You do not act like a Lord, or dress like one."

Bronn pulled her closer and looked from her mouth to her eyes once more, "How old are you, girl?" Eliza pulled her wrist from his grip and stood straight, "I will be ten and eight."

She grabbed an empty pitcher and walked past Jon but stopped as he called out, "Eliza, tell us, how are they?" She turned and smiled, "As her family, you should all be first to know, it is done."

She then left the room. Bran made a disgusted sound and was hushed by Osha, "One day boy, someone will say that about you."

Jon raised his glass in the air and looked at Arya, "May there be a new Winterfell child."

Later, Sansa was freshly dressed in a red gown and she just finished writing her letter to King Tommen. Sandor came behind her and placed a hand on her belly, "You know, tradition calls for you to stay in bed for 3 days and nights for the new husbands' pleasure and to ensure a child is conceived." Sansa placed her hand over his and whispered, "I will not be held in this room for three days and you know that." They were quiet for a moment, "Do you think we conceived?"

She felt him place a kiss on her shoulder before pulling away, "It is possible. When did you last bleed?" Sansa thought,

"About a month ago. It is almost my time.

" Sandor shrugged and placed his cloak on his arm, "We shall soon know." Sansa smiled and walked to him as he offered her a cloak and he placed it on her shoulders, "Does the idea not frighten you?" Sansa gave him a warm smile, "It makes me nervous, but it makes me happy."

He nodded and took her arm and led her through the door to confront an anxious group of Starks.

…..

Miles away in a small village situated between the King's Road and the Neck, a woman of only ten and seven gave was giving birth. In her final push, the village's elder pulled the child out and smiled, "A handsome boy!" She held the child up and gasped, "But wait!" The woman, out of breath and anxious to hold her child yelled, "What? What is wrong?"

Those that witnessed the birth were quiet as the child screamed for the warmth of its mother. The elder wrapped the child quickly to hush it and held him closer. When the baby calmed and finally opened his eyes the elder gasped, "This child..his eyes are green like the purest of tree's. And he is the longest I have ever delivered."

She handed him to his mother who looked at his large green eyes, "They are beautiful." The elder stood over her, "You must keep him with you always. Do not let any of the others hold him. He is too special to lose." The young woman frowned but nodded after the elder. As the old woman left, the new mother looked down and whispered, "You are not safe here."

….

Hmm…I have added a child into the mix…what do you think will happen? What does it mean? Find out in the next few chapters!


	94. Chapter 94

Well, after the last chapter, I received great reviews about the mystery child coming into the story. There will be bits and pieces of hints near the end of every chapter, so look out for them!

…

Goodbyes.

…

For the next week, Sansa and Sandor tried to be together as much as possible. But as soon as the wedding bliss was over, they had their duties. Sansa and Sandor would meet with nobles from around the North to register land and to speak of the people in the small villages and towns. The two would walk around the castle grounds hand in hand and they would often get caught running to the stables to ride or kissing in a hidden alcove. But one morning when Sansa had awoken before Sandor, she crawled out of bed and she went to make water, but that was when she placed a hand over her mouth to stop the loud gasp from the other room; Sansa had gotten her moonblood.

She quickly cleaned herself and quietly dressed, hoping she would not wake Sandor; no such luck. As she was placing on her riding boots, Sandor sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall to only cover his waist, "What are you doing, little bird?" Sansa looked back at him and gave a small smile, "I am dressing. I- I need to go ride." Sandor frowned and when he pulled the blankets away from the bed, he found a small red stain left from where Sansa lie. She looked at the stain and back at him, "Sansa…"

She shook her head, "It's alright, Sandor. I feel fine. I should not have expected to have conceived a child so soon. We've only made love a few times since our wedding night." She laced up her tunic and stood from the bed when Sandor stood from the bed, "Do you want me to go with you?" She shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek,

"You should stay and have breakfast with the others. I will bring some guards and Eliza. Besides, it will not snow for a while now."

She kissed his cheek and as she went to walk past him, he grabbed her arm, "I love you." She looked into his gray eyes and knew he was sorry for her, sorry for not giving her the child she wanted to have young and with him. Sansa kissed his lips and whispered, "I will always love you, Sandor."

As Sansa walked from the castle and down the steps to her waiting horses, Eliza ran up to her wearing her own furs, "I was called to ride with you, your grace." Sansa smiled, "Yes. Please, you shall take the gray one." Eliza mounted and the guards led the two girls outside the gates.

Sansa took the time out of the castle to speak to Eliza about getting her moonblood, "I just feel sad, Eliza." Eliza looked at Sansa and whispered, "Do not be, your time will come. Did I ever tell you my husband and I never had children? We were married for two years and we could never conceive. Well, we never tried during the right times."

Sansa looked at the girl and frowned, "I am sorry you never did." Eliza snorted, "I've still got time, Sansa. You have all the time in the world. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want a child so soon?" Sansa shrugged and steered her horse around a bend,

"I love children and I remember being younger and I thought I was in love with Joff, and I would tell my family I was going to have the King's babies. Now that I have a King and he is the man I truly love, I want his children more than anything. A tiny baby with gray eyes and red hair."

Eliza giggled, "Or a large baby with blue eyes and dark hair." Sansa giggled as well and the two decided to continue home.

When they reached the gates once more, Bronn helped them dismount and he smirked at Eliza, "Too bad you went with her grace, I would have asked you to be the one to draw my bath." Eliza snorted, "I am not yours to order, old man." Bronn placed a hand over his heart and chuckled, "You wound me, girl." Sansa handed Lady's reins to a soldier, "Stop your bickering or I will have you both locked in a room to work it out." Suddenly, one of their old Maester's came running through the large door, "Your grace!" He bowed and caught his breath,

"You have received a letter by crow from Lord Tyrion, time is running out, he says."

She took the letter and read through it quickly, "Sansa? What is wrong?"

She looked at Bronn and whispered, "We leave in three days." Sansa clutched the letter in her hand and ran up the steps, through the door and down the halls to her rooms. She swung the door open and an out of breath Bronn and Eliza followed her, "Your grace, please, let me pack for you!"

Eliza called for a few others maids and Sansa grabbed Bronn's arm, "Shae has gotten worse, they cannot hold on any longer. Either I leave in three days, or the baby will be removed from her. They say she has had a rough few last weeks and she had turned for the worst." Bronn nodded, "I will go make sure a ship of high speed is ready and waiting." Sansa, with the letter still in hand ran from the room and down the halls, "Sandor! Sandor, where are you?"

She looked in the library, the studies, even the younger boys' rooms, but she could not find him. Sansa stopped in the middle of a dark hall and screamed in frustration before she heard a rough voice, "What's wrong?" Sansa turned around quickly and was met with Sandor, "Thank the seven!" She handed him the letter and he read it by a lit torch, "Will you go in the morning hours?" Sansa nodded, "I will go with you then."

"No, you must stay. The people will listen to you, you are the King." She took one of his large hands in hers, "Please, do not worry. I will have several guards and Bronn with me." Sandor nodded and kissed her forehead, "Have you readied? She nodded, "Eliza is doing it now."

…

It was now the night before she was meant to leave. Sansa was thrilled that her moondblood had ended early, but she was anxious to be with her friend.

It was now dark in Winterfell, and dinner was being finished. Sansa had told her siblings about the journey and it was hard to try to keep all of them there. When Arya disappeared with Gendry, Sansa picked up a sleepy Rickon and turned to his nurse, "I will take him." Sandor watched as she left the room with the sleeping boy in her arms.

Sansa reached Rickon's room and quietly undressed him before laying him in his large bed and fixing the fire. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind her. Sandor had watched how Sansa carefully carried the child like he was crystal from the room and he excused himself from the table to follow her.

Now, as Sansa was about to reach their rooms, she cried out as a large body pushed her against her wooden door. Sansa squealed as whoever was behind her turned her around quickly, "Sandor!"He brought his lips down on hers without hesitation and opened the door at the same time. Sansa moaned as he pushed her in, his lips never leaving hers until he had to close and bar the door. He looked at her as the fire from the fireplace danced on her, "Undress."

Sansa smiled and slowly started to remove the dress she had put on earlier from her shoulders. Sandor growled and walked quickly towards her, ripping the fabric from her body. Sansa cried out in shock and whispered, "What are you doing?"

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, before he stood at the end and undressed, leaving himself as naked as his name day. Sansa went to sit up once more when he crawled over her and kissed her neck and chest.

She moaned again and gently pushed against him, "Sandor? What are you doing? Please." He pulled away and smiled, "I want to give you my pup, Sansa." Blue eyes looked into gray as if asking if that was what he wanted; and they did not lie. Sansa smiled and brought his head back down to her chest for him to continue. That night, Sandor and Sansa made love three times, and as Sansa slept and he held her in his arms, Sandor silently prayed for her happiness.

….

The young woman held her son to her breast and let him take his milk. She let no one hold him or even see his eyes. As she listened to the baby gurgle, the elder came over and whispered, "Time is short, my child. You know what you need to do." The girl looked up at the old woman and nodded, "The River is such a dangerous path. Might he take a different one?" The elder shook her head, "The prophets never lie; and he must be saved."

…

Hope you all enjoyed! :D


	95. Chapter 95

I know there was confusion from the last chapter. Let me clarify that Sansa wanted to be with Shae for the Birth of the child. But with Shae sick, and the due date close, if Sansa cannot get there sooner, they would have to perform a C-section. Get it now? :D

….

Goodbyes Part 2

…..

The next morning was the morning of Sansa's departure and the whole of Winterfell was in a frenzy. With the Queen leaving so urgently, it made the town's people worried.

Sansa sat in her bath next to the fire as Eliza and several others packed her trunks and laid out her clothes. Sansa stood and wrapped a towel around herself, "I would much rather wear breeches and a tunic for the journey. Wearing a gown on a ship is awful."

Eliza agreed and laid out her dark green tunic and black breeches with her black leather vest and boots. Sansa pointed to her sword, "I shall wear that at all times. I have learned my lesson in leaving swords behind during time of need." As she dried and dressed Sansa whispered to Eliza, "You are coming with me?" Eliza smiled, "Of course. I would not let me queen travel alone."

Sansa tied the laces on her breeches and placed the sword on her waist, "I am almost ready." She tied her still wet hair back and as the soldiers were called to bring her belongings to the carriage that would lead them to the port, Sandor came through the door. Sansa stopped what she was doing and looked to Eliza, "Please, give us a moment." Eliza curtsied and to them and walked from the room, closing the door behind her. Sandor looked at her outfit and smiled, "You never liked wearing dresses on ships." Sansa felt her lip quiver and she ran to Sandor, throwing her arms around his neck and she cried into his shoulder,

"I don't want to leave you, but I must."

Sandor held her close as he breathed in the scent of her hair to memorize it, "I know, little bird. I will miss you every day and night. Shae and Tyrion need you." She pulled away and placed her hand on his scarred cheek, "Promise to write me when you reach land?"

She nodded and kissed him, never wanting to leave his embrace and his touch. Last night, with every moan and thrust, she felt more and more love for him, and when he kissed her until she fell asleep, she knew they would be together for all time. Sansa sighed and pulled away from his embrace, grabbing her furs and as she turned back, "You will at least bring me to the horses?" Sandor nodded and took her hand in his before he pulled them from the room.

Some people of course, had come to watch the Queen leave Winterfell on yet another journey. As Sansa and Sandor exited through the large wooden front doors, their soldiers and guards came to attention and one blew a trumpet. Jon was waiting with her brothers down at the carriages, "Jon? Where is Arya and Gendry?" Jon smiled, "Little Arya is upset with you for not including her for this journey. Don't worry, Gendry is with her trying to calm her."

Sansa sighed and shook her head, "That girl needs a lesson. She is a princess and needs to act like one. How does it look in front of the people?" Sandor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will speak with her while you are away." Sansa bent down and gave Rickon a kiss before giving Bran and Hodor a kiss on the cheek, "Hodor, I want you to take good care of my little brother, alright?" "Hodor! Hodor, hodor!" Sansa smiled and looked to Osha, "Thank you for what you have done for our family." Osha curtsied and smiled, "Anytime, your grace." Sansa then hugged Jon and whispered, "Watch over him for me. Sandor may get overwhelmed." Jon agreed and finally, Sansa was ready to begin her journey to the sea. Bronn and Eliza came up on their horses, "Ready when you are, little wolf."

Sansa grabbed Lady's reins and Sandor held her waist as she mounted. She looked down at Sandor and the others, "We will have a raven with us on the ship. I will write when we are close and then write once more when I am there. I will let you know how they are doing." She looked at Sandor once more and reached down to run a hand through his hair, "I wish I didn't have to leave. But Shae needs me. I love you." Sandor kissed her hand and whispered back, "I love you as well." Sansa smiled and a soldier rode up to her, "Your grace, where will we be leading?"

"We will go to Old Castle. They have a port there and a large ship waiting for us. It is fast as well. We should reach King's landing in only a week or so." He nodded and yelled, "Make way for the Queen!" Sansa looked back a t her family once more, "I love you all." She kicked Lady forward after Bronn and Eliza and started to follow her guards through the town and past the gates as her carriage followed. Sandor thought she was a sight to behold; although not dressed in an extravagant gown, she looked radiant in her fur cloak and tunic.

As he watched her disappear over the hills, Jon placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sire, I didn't want to worry Sansa, but we have gotten more word on that man that was part of the attack on her some weeks ago. He is still in the dungeons and claims he will talk now." Sandor looked at him through his long hair and growled, "Take me to him."

As Sandor made his way down the dungeon steps, two guards opened the doors, allowing him access to the man. Sandor walked into the dark and damp stone room and saw the man sitting in a corner of his cell, trying to keep warm with the small blanket provided for him. When he entered the man lifted his head and tried to crawl further into the corner away from Sandor, "Who-who are you?" Sandor turned to the guards that stood in the room, "Leave us."

They nodded in response and closed the heavy door before Sandor could turn back to the man, "What is your name?" Without hesitation, the frightened prisoner whispered, "Henry." Sandor walked toward the cell and growled, "Stand up and walk to me, you are not cripple." Henry stood slowly and walked over into the light for Sandor to see him closer,

"You are just a boy." Henry shivered, "I am a grown man. You have never answered who you are."

"I am your King."

Henry grabbed the bars, "I-I did not know. Please, I want to speak with you, your grace." Sandor eyed him for a moment, "Speak. Tell me why your friends attacked my wife and your queen. Who were they?" Henry shook his head, "Their dead. They were supposed to grab the girl and meet me on horseback. We were to bring her south." Sandor yelled and slammed his hand against the cell, "Who sent you?!" "Frey! He paid us gold coin for the girl! Please, I am sorry!" Sandor reached through the bars and pulled him close by his tunic, "Do you know his plans?" "No-no. He only has us try to get her. He mentioned Stannis not getting to her before him."

Sandor let the boy go and nodded, "You've done well. Guards!" The two guards entered and he turned, "Release this man, he has spoken the truth." Henry gave a cry of relief and as they opened his jail, he went to his knees, "Thank you, Sire! I shall tell everyone of your kindness!"

Sandor looked down at the man and turned away to walk out. At the top of the steps he waited for the guards to pull the man out and as the two pulling he went past he spoke loudly, "Escort him outside the gates and let him walk on foot back to where he belongs." As a third guard walked by he grabbed him and whispered, "When you get him outside the gates, I want him killed. He is a traitor and dangerous to us." With a nod, the guard left Sandor to watch out a window as they brought him outside the gates and then slit his throat. Sandor sighed and removed himself from the window and found Jon behind him, "You wanted to do it." Sandor looked at Jon and finally nodded,

"I wish I could have. He hurt my Sansa." Jon nodded and turned to walk away, "You did a good thing, your grace."

….

Whew. What a chapter…it was hard to write and had a few ideas coming and going. I hope you enjoyed!


	96. Chapter 96

I shall fast forward a bit into the story..I would hate for her to be on the boat so long when I have such big plans for later chapters.

…..

Discovery

….

It had been a week since Sansa had been sailing. She was just told that they would reach King's Landing ports in a few nights. She had recently sent a crow to Sandor to reassure her safe passage along the coast of Westeros. As she leaned against the ships rail, she let her chin rest on her hand and she sighed, which caught Bronn's attention, "Already tired of the sea?"

Sansa looked at him and shrugged, "I have a feeling about something Bronn. I do not know if it is good or bad, but it is there."

Bronn walked over and leaned on the rail next to her, "Perhaps you were afraid to leave Sandor alone?" "Perhaps. I love him, Bronn and I did not want to leave so soon after our wedding. We were so happy together and having so much fun." Bronn chuckled and stood straight again, "Aye, we all heard the night before we left." Sansa groaned and covered her face, "Seven save me." He bent down and kissed her head, "Get some sleep, your grace."

She nodded and he walked away from her and down the steps to his cabin. Sansa looked out into the setting sun and decided to say a silent prayer.

…

Stannis growled and threw more letters and documents into the fire. He took another large drink of wine and lifted the last letter from his desk and saw it was from one of his spies.

Your grace,

Word has become great around the North of the marriage of the Stark girl and Clegane. Walder Frey sent men to capture the girl several weeks ago, but was unsuccessful. She makes her way past your ports on her journey back to King's landing.

Stannis threw the letter into the fire and yelled, "Dontos!" Dontos came inside and bowed, "What do you know of the Stark girl, now?" Dontos told him of the wedding and the journey Sansa was taking to see her sick friend. Stannis thought for a moment and whispered, "Frey tried to have her taken for himself. With her as a Queen now, she will be ten times harder to remove. We will wait. I think a trip to King's landing is in order, my friend."

….

Back in Winterfell, after a long day of deliberations and signing documents, Sandor returned to his rooms for the evening. He closed the door behind him and locked it to not be disturbed, "Bloody maids." He grumbled as he walked over to the bed and started to undress. Soon, he was only in a pair of breeches and was about to bathe when he spotted a trunk that Sansa had left behind. She did not take all of her belongings, but only some gowns and other things. He eyed the trunk and walked over to it, opening its ornate lock. He grabbed a lantern from the desk near the trunk and brought it to the floor as he sat.

As he started looking, he found there were some articles of clothing, and jewelry, which must've belonged to her mother and he then found a brown leather pack which he recognized as the one she carried when he took her away from King's landing. Sandor pulled it out slowly and cursed when it opened upside down and its contents fell on the floor. Sandor noticed some jewels she had left over from their travels, some parchment and then a large white, cloth bundle. He picked it up and gently unfolded it, "Fucking hell."

He held it up in the light and saw it was his white cloak from when he was part of the King's guard. He remembered the night of the battle he had ripped it from his shoulders and placed it next to Sansa before walking out of her room and going down to his own. He noticed that most of the blood had been cleaned from it, but the ends still had drops. He sniffed it as he held it close and he could smell Sansa's jasmine hair oils. He then closed his eyes as he remembered their conversation about the cloak when he first took her,

"_I kept it you know? I slept it with every night before we left that place. I would wake up and hide it in my trunk before my maids would come to wake me and help me dress. Do you see how I care for you?"_

Sandor smiled to himself and folded up the cloak once more, putting it and the other contents back into the leather pack and back to its place in the trunk. He stood and stretched before walking back to the bed and grabbing the letter he had received from her earlier that day. She claims she is safe and their journey would end soon, but he worried for her being so far away. Sandor sighed as he blew out the lantern and let himself fall back on the bed and his dreams came quickly.

….

That night on the ship, Sansa had dreams she had not had since Gregor had taken her.

_**Sansa fell to her knees on a stone floor and she looked up through her hair to see the Iron Throne. Sitting on its cold metal was a man blackened by darkness; it was not Tommen. She felt something cold running down her face and lifted her hand to find blood trickling down from her head. But as quick as she was there, she found herself standing in a sunlit room looking out a tall window. Sansa turned and found Sandor sitting on the bed, holding a small child, "Have you thought of a name?" Sansa was shocked to find herself where she was and she heard a whisper, "Baelfire." Sansa shook her head and walked to Sandor, looking at the small child he held; the boy had the greenest of eyes.**_

_**Another swirl made Sansa leave her dream and move to the next to find herself in a battle field. She walked amongst the bodies and heard a voice yell behind her, "He is dead, your grace. You are mine now." Before she could turn, she felt an object hit her head, making her scream.**_

Sansa sat up in her bed, her sheets drenched with sweat and Bronn and Eliza running through the door, "Sansa!" She grasped at the locket around her neck and she looked to see her friends before her. She caught her breathe and shook her head,

"I'm fine. I had a horrible dream."

Eliza looked at Sansa's eyes and saw she had been crying in her dream, "Bronn, perhaps you should go guard her door outside. I will talk to her."

Bronn silently nodded and walked from the room. Sansa brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her pale arms around them, "I miss Sandor, Eliza." Eliza pulled herself up to sit next to Sansa and placed an arm around her, "I know, but soon, you will be on your journey home and back into his arms. We should be reaching the ports at King's landing soon, and once Shae gives birth to her beautiful and healthy boy, you shall bless it and return home on land." Sansa smiled, "Shae was hoping it would be a boy. A tall, strong boy that would take over Casterly rock one day." They were quiet for a few moments and Eliza finally asked, "What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt of the Iron Throne. Someone dark and evil was sitting on it and I was bleeding. Then of walking a battle field and being told Sandor died. But before that, I dreamt of the strangest thing." Eliza looked at her and smiled, "Go on."

Sansa turned her head and whispered, "I found myself in Winterfell, in our rooms. Sandor was holding a babe in his arms. But this child was strange. He was newly born and his eyes…" Eliza listened and frowned when she stopped, "Eyes?" Sansa whispered once more,

"They were as green as emeralds."

…

Back in the small village, the new mother held her new son close. She grew silent and clutched her son to her bosom when she heard yells of men coming. The elder ran into her hut and whispered, "You must go now. They will kill you both!" She panicked, "Where do I bring him?" The old woman helped the woman place a pack on her shoulder,

"Bring him south to where Robert fought valiantly in the Trident. Do not stop until sunlight and keep him warm. The gods have plans for him and he must be healthy and kept safe. Now go!"

"What about you?" The elder smiled and kissed her on the cheek before running back outside. The young woman heard screams of women being raped and murdered and she knew she had to get out fast. She quietly ran to the back door of her hut and checked to make sure no one would see her run into the woods that would lead her south. As the baby started to gurgle she hushed him, "Be quiet, little one." She heard her door being banged on and she quickly ran through the high grass towards the shield of the tall trees. She ran fast, her legs burning and her arms aching as she clutched the baby to her.

The baby boy opened his eyes and looked back at the hut to see flames. The fire reflected in his bright green eyes before he closed them and fell asleep in his birth mother's arms.

…..

Anyone getting the pattern yet? Does anyone know how the baby is significant? What do you think? Review!


	97. Chapter 97

Finally getting to the part I've been thinking about…Enjoy.

….

The birth

…

It was a warm, sunny day when Sansa's ship finally made port at King's Landing. Eliza had insisted that Sansa dress as the queen she was instead of in her breeches. Sansa finally agreed to do so and dress in a red and silver gown and placed her crown on her head, checking herself in the mirror before she heard the call to let her know it was safe to touch land. As Bronn escorted her to the deck, Sansa whispered,

"As soon as we reach the castle, I want you to bring this letter to the ravens and have it sent out."

She slipped it into Bronn's sleeve and he gave a silent nod as they reached the sunlight of the deck. Her hand went up to shield the sun from her eyes and a trumpet was blown, "King Tommen, we bring to you, Queen Sansa Clegane of the North. Stark by birth and mother of the North." Sansa saw Tommen walking towards her and she smiled, let go of Bronn's arm and met him at the bottom of the walking board, "Tommen." She curtsied and then hugged him, "Sansa, you looked radiant. You have a glow." Sansa smiled and pulled away, "How are they?"

Tommen sighed and frowned before turning them to walk towards the castle,

"My uncle has been worried; he as cause to be. Whatever Shae had caught is taking a hard toll on her body. The baby should have been here a few days ago, but no such luck. We were waiting for you to be here, maybe you could help."

Sansa nodded and looked back at Eliza, "Eliza, do you have any experience in childbirth?" Eliza nodded, "Yes, your grace. A few years ago, I helped a friend of mine give birth to a healthy child." Sansa looked at Tommen, "Eliza can help. I helped my mother birth Rickon. It was a horrible mess." Tommen chuckled, "I heard that it is so." They were quiet as they made their way up the long stairway when Tommen whispered, "Does he treat you well?"

Sansa smiled to herself, "Every day that I am with him, I feel it is the day I fell in love with him."

Tommen chuckled, "You have a happy marriage. It is a shame you were pulled away from it so soon." As they entered the castle, they were greeted by Tyrion, who looked tired and saddened. Bronn walked past her and ran to his little friend, who greeted him in a hug, "Dear god, I heard you were dead." Bronn smiled and hugged his friend back, "No. not anytime soon, my lord." Sansa let go of Tommen and walked to Tyrion, looking down at him with sad eyes,

"I wish we were coming for a celebration." Tyrion took her hand and kissed it, "I wish the same, your grace." Sansa dropped to her knees in her gown and hugged him,

"I have missed you both so much. Sandor sends his regards. How is she?"

The little lord gave a smile, "She feels better today. She truly believes he will come any hour now. A maid stays with her at all times and the Maester sleeps a few rooms away. My father will be here in a few days for the celebration of the birth." Sansa stood again and Bronn headed off to send a raven to Sandor. Tommen stepped forward,

"Perhaps you would like to bring your things to your chambers and then you shall be able to see Shae." Sansa agreed and had her guards brings her trunks and items to her temporary chambers.

…..

Back in Winterfell, Arya read a book as she walked down the halls to her chambers. She had finally found a book in Sansa's library about sword fighting and defensive strategies that she would enjoy. As she walked she felt a hand cover her mouth and she screamed. Arya turned quickly and found Gendry with a smile on his face, "Surprised?" Arya closed the book and hit him with it, "Damn you, Gendry! You should know not to do that." He looked down at her, "I have not seen you in a few days. Your nurse wouldn't let me." Arya growled,

"That old witch keeps me locked in my chambers, trying on dresses, posing like a princess. Supposedly when Sansa gets back, we are having portraits done."

Gendry grinned and leaned down, whispering onto her cheek, "Am I included in those?" Arya's mind froze for a moment and she pushed all thoughts out, "If you want to be." Gendry finally leaned down and caught her lips with his own in a soft but tender kiss. Gendry placed a hand behind her head and leaned her against the wall as he continued to kiss her. He felt her tense and he broke the kiss to whisper, "It's alright, Arya." When Arya heard him say her name, she pulled him back down to continue the kiss.

Sandor was walking down the halls like he usually did in the morning and when he turned the corner, he saw Gendry, leaning against another body on the wall and he was kissing her. Sandor looked down and saw a shiny sword on the hip of the girl and he thought one name; Arya. Sandor ran over and grabbed Gendry from her and slammed him against the wall, which caused Arya to gasp. Sandor held the boys throat and he looked at Arya, whose lips were swollen and red,

"What in hell's name are you two doing?"

Arya frowned and walked forward, "Let him go!" Gendry coughed and whispered, "Sandor, please. Arya and I were just kissing."

Sandor relaxed his grip and growled, "Do you realize what kissing leads to? She's only a child." Arya growled back, "I am flowered and known as a woman. I can kiss Gendry should I want to." Sandor let the boy go and looked down at Arya, "I've seen girls your age get taken advantage of in worse situations. I will not have the same for you."

He looked at Gendry, "No matter how long you have been with us." He looked back, "If Sansa was here, she may have agreed to let you two go at it, but I am not her. Until she gets back and she agrees with what you both want, I don't want to see you two in the halls all over each other." Arya snarled and looked up at him, "You cannot tell me what to do, and you are not my father!" Sandor was quiet for a moment and whispered, "I am your King and your sister's husband, I will tell you what I see fit." Arya looked at him for a moment and grabbed Gendry's hand, leading him down the halls to her room. Sandor groaned,

"And I am hoping I gave Sansa my pup?"

He then rubbed his temple before he jumped when he felt something tub on his cloak. Sandor looked down and saw little Rickon sucking his thumb and looking up at him. Sandor looked down at him in silence and finally growled, "What do you want, boy? Where is your nurse?" Rickon smiled and spoke, "I want to go outside." Sandor looked down the halls to try to find the boys nurse but had no luck. When he looked at Rickon once more, the child had his arms raised up to be picked up. Sandor mumbled to himself and lifted the boy in his arms.

Rickon giggled and wrapped his small arms around Sandor's neck, "I want to play with you outside!" Sandor looked at Rickon as he walked, "Are you not afraid of my scarred face, boy?"

Rickon placed a small hand on Sandor's cheek and smiled before he laid his head on Sandor's shoulder and waited to be outside. Sandor looked down at the mess of hair on his shoulder and could not help but smile, _perhaps being a father would not be so bad._

…

A few hours later, Sansa knocked on Shae's door and heard the shuffle of her maid inside before the door opened. The maid looked at Sansa in shock and curtsied, "Your grace!" Sansa smiled and walked past her into the room to see her friend sitting up in a large bed, her hair drenched and sticking to her forehead and her breathing was labored. Sansa quietly stood at the end on the bed until Shae finally turned her head to look at who had come in. When Shae smiled, it was like a new sunbeam came through the large window, "Sansa, you're back."

Sansa cried out and rushed to her friend's side, grasping her hands in hers, "I hate to see you like this, Shae. Gods, you look so tired and ill. Is he giving you so much trouble?" Shae nodded and placed a pale hand on her belly, "The Maester says he is healthy and strong, but me, not so much. Sansa…I am dying." Sansa, who was now sitting on the bed beside Shae, frowned and looked down at her friend, "Dying? Oh, Shae, you are not. You have simply caught an ailment that is taking a toll on you. Once you give birth, you will feel so much better." Shae gave a smile and whispered,

"They all say I will be fine and strong, but I do not believe so. I know how sick I am, Sansa. I believe Tyrion knows, but fears it. I love him too much to leave him, but my time is almost over. The gods have meant for me to bring a strong child into this world and then leave it myself."

Sansa felt a tear fall and she shook her head, "I will not let you. My maid will be helping you deliver and I will be by your side, and when your son is born, you will hold him and name him. He will sleep in your arms that night and drink milk from your bosom. Everything will be alright." Shae had started to cough and Sansa looked back at the nurse in her room, "Water." She was handed a goblet of water and Sansa helped Shae drink it, "Sansa, you are a queen now. You should be outside with Tommen and everyone else enjoying the sunlight and the flowers." Sansa snorted, "No. Unless you can go with me, I will stay with you until dark. Besides, I am a married woman now, I have much to tell you." Shae smiled and patted the bed next to her,

"By all means, your grace. Please, tell me how great your wedding night was."

Until dark, Sansa stayed with Shae in her room, speaking of Sandor and the events that passed in Winterfell. She told her of how Sandor wanted to give her his child and how he feared she was too young. Shae would laugh and frown at different times, and when the baby would give or give her pain, Sansa would rub the spot that hurt her.

It was two nights later, when Sansa had finally fallen asleep in her own bed, there was a loud bang on her door and Bronn ran in. Sansa covered herself with her sheet and gasped, "Bronn!" He caught his breath, "Shae is in labor." Sansa felt happiness and then fear go through her body as she stood from the bed, not ashamed that Bronn could see through her night gown and she placed a robe on her shoulders and slippers on her feet and she ran past Bronn. As they raced down the hall together he spoke first,

"She was paler than usual, Sansa."

Sansa looked at him and continued to run down the stairs and as they ran she finally spoke out, "The god's have a plan and tonight we find out what they have in store." They finally reached the large doors to her room and she heard groans of pain and chatter of nurses, "Bronn, whatever happens, do not let them remove me from that room." Bronn looked down at a very serious Sansa and nodded, "As you wish."

…..

The young woman looked down at her child as he smiled up at her and she dressed him in clean clothing. She silently wept at the thought of having to let her child go. She knew the men that were looking for both of them would not stop until they were both dead. She thought back to the night when she had first realized she was with child and the village elder sat next to her at the village's celebration of the news. The old woman looked at her and placed a hand forcefully on her belly, "You have the prophet inside of you."

The young woman gasped and looked frightened, "This child will be a strong boy. When he grows, many will love him and his enemies will fear him. His father will make him into a strong swordsmen and his mother will teach him to love and become a fierce ruler. But those that find out of this child will want him gone. You must let him go when he is born. You must let his family find him." The young woman frowned and whispered, "His father was killed a few weeks ago after he gave me his child. How can he raise him to be anything?"

The elder smiled and took her hand back, "My child, he was never the boy's father." She pointed to the flames of the fire they sat in front of, "The prophecy tells of a man of fire that will be a father to your son." She gestured around,

"These people celebrate the prophet being born, and they know, none will survive to see him grow. These men are dangerous, but will not harm him." She stood and walked away, "Come to me for guidance."

When the baby cried out she wrapped him in his furs and whispered, "Hush, my son. It will all be over soon."

…..

Anyone get it yet? And no, it is not Robb's son. Although, I was thinking about making it so. But nope. Keep guessing and reviewing!


	98. Chapter 98

I had some confusion in the last chapter….And no, the birth father of the child is not Jaime. Think about it….a man of fire. And the elder says that although the child is born of the young woman and the man who put the child in her, they will not remain the baby's parents and he must be saved. Keep thinking on it! And also, "these people" are just simple villagers that believed in a prophecy…

…

The Castle in King's landing was filled with Shae's screams as she pushed for a second time. The Maester had decided he would be the one to deliver the child and Eliza was to help him as Sansa held on to Shae's hand and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Shae started crying and looked at Sansa, "I can't do it. Sansa, please just cut me open and save him." Sansa hushed her and placed a wet towel on her friend's forehead, "You can do it, Shae. You are strong and when your child is born, he will be the same. Now push again."

Shae nodded and pushed once more, screaming as she felt her child starting to peak, "Oh gods!" Sansa moved herself to look down at where the child was crowning and she gasped. Shae had lost a large amount of blood already and she felt her insides twist at the gory sight; was this to be her in the future when she gave birth to Sandor's children?

The Maester started to slide the child out and he yelled, "Once more!" Shae looked at Sansa and nodded again before giving a strong last push. All was silent for a moment before the two women finally heard a loud cry of a new baby. Sansa smiled down at Shae and whispered, "You did it."

Shae had not heard Sansa, but listened to the heavenly sound of a crying baby. She was exhausted and when she was finally able to catch her breath, she asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

The Maester held the child up, which was now clean and wrapped in a blanket with a Lannister lion on it,

"It is a strong baby girl."

Shae smiled and looked to Sansa, "A girl, Sansa. Look at her black hair."

Sansa smiled and kissed Shae's forehead, "I will go tell Tyrion." Sansa had Eliza stay in the room to watch the new mother and baby and she opened the large chamber door to find an anxious Tyrion and a worried Bronn and Tommen. When they caught sight of Sansa they all stood and ran to her,

"Well? Are they alright?" Sansa looked down at Tyrion and smiled,

"She has given birth to a strong baby girl."

Tyrion smiled and looked to Bronn, "A girl! Oh, what a blessing! Might I see her now?"

Sansa was about to nod when Eliza came running through the doorway, "Sansa! It's Shae, she is losing too much blood." Sansa turned quickly and ran inside, followed by the others. When Tommen entered the room, there was blood everywhere. Eliza, now holding the crying baby, was trying to sooth her as the Maester tried to stop Shae's bleeding, "I am sorry, my lord. It is from her illness, her blood will not clot the way it should. I cannot help her anymore."

Tyrion looked as though he could pass out at any moment, but he walked over to Shae and grabbed her hand, "You told me, should anything happen on this day, that I should welcome it without fear. But I am afraid, Shae."

Shae turned her head slowly to him and gave a weak smile, "Don't be. I gave you a beautiful daughter who will be as fierce and strong as her father. I am dying, Tyrion. The gods gave us one life and must take another." Sansa could not bear hearing what Shae was saying; her heart was breaking and her friend was dying. She turned to Bronn and started to cry into his chest as he held her. The Maester came back and whispered, "My lady, do you have any wishes?" She was paler than she was moments before and she shook her head, "Just let me see her." Eliza brought the small child over to Shae, who was able to kiss her head full of black hair. She then looked at Tyrion and whispered, "Victoria." Tyrion smiled and kissed her forehead,

"Victoria Lannister sounds beautiful."

Sansa watched as the two spoke softly to each other and looked at little Victoria. Shae was not able to be moved from her blood stained bed because of the bleeding that would not stop and Sansa felt her breath catch when Bronn whispered in her ear, "She doesn't have long, Sansa." Sansa let go of him and moved towards the bed when Tyrion moved away to let her pass. She turned to them and whispered, "Let me speak with her alone."

Eliza sniffed and placed baby Victoria in Tyrion's arms as they all made their way out. She kneeled on the floor and grabbed Shae's hand in hers, "Sansa, will you take care of them?" Sansa cried out and then nodded, "Please, Shae. You are my friend, I can't lose you. Tyrion needs you and so does Victoria."

Shae shook her head and looked at the ceiling. Sansa looked and saw Shae had tears coming from her eyes and Sansa wiped them away, "I will pray for you in the Godswood." She felt Shae's grip on her hand tighten and she started taking gasps of air. Sansa panicked and stood, "Shae? Shae! Please!"

She looked towards the door, "Help! Bronn! Tyrion!" Sansa felt the blood pumping in her ears and could barely hear the doors slam open and all of them running to the bed. Sansa felt someone pull her back so the Maester, Tyrion and Tommen could look over Shae. Sansa watched as Shae struggled for breathe and her hand was trying to grab Tyrion's. Sansa felt an arm circle her waist to pull her outside of the room, but she heard herself scream. Sansa turned to see Bronn behind her and his hands came to her face, "Sansa? Nothing can be done."

Sansa pushed him away from her and ran out of the room and down the halls. She ran blindly, allowing her feet to guide her to her chambers. Once inside her room, Sansa fell to the marble floor in her gown and cried. She cried because she knew she just lost her best friend and the only person she could ever talk to about anything. Shae protected Sansa and was like a sister to her, and she was gone. Sansa pulled the ties from her hair as she cried and she struggled to get her gown off; but instead ripped fabric to remove it from her person.

She felt like she was suffocating and just wanted to hide from the world. She stripped herself naked and climbed under her covers. As she cried into her pillow, she thought of baby Victoria growing up without a mother, she thought of her dead friend, and she thought of what would become of her when it was her time to bring a child into the world.

Later that night, there was a knock on Sansa's door. Sansa opened one eye and dared not to answer the knock. The door opened and Eliza stepped into the dark room, "Your grace?" Sansa sat up halfway and whispered, "I am not hungry and do not wish to bathe. You shall go." But Eliza only closed the door and walked in further, "You will catch your death. The window is open and you have no fire going. Winter is coming, your grace."

Sansa sat up fully, clutching the sheets to her body, "You think I don't know that? Let me freeze and think upon death." Eliza, who was getting a fire going, looked to her, "Sansa, please. I meant no harm. I came to check on you. You have been up here for hours." Eliza caught how pale Sansa was and the tears that were on her cheeks, "Please, let me dress you and I will have someone bring you stew."

"How is Tyrion?" Eliza looked at her for a moment and nodded, "He is alright. He cried for an hour after she passed. Then he took Victoria to her chambers and just watched her sleep." She was now helping a naked Sansa dress into a night shift, "She died peacefully, Sansa. Once she calmed, she took one last breathe and passed in peace." Sansa took a shaky breathe and shrugged a robe on, "Please give word to Tyrion I will visit him in the morning to speak with him. And have a raven ready, I will write to my husband tonight." Eliza curtsied and then spotted the torn gown on the floor, "Sansa, what happened to the gown?" Sansa shook her head, "I never liked that gown."

….

That night, Sansa wrote her letter to Sandor,

**To my love,**

**This night was a horrible night. Shae had been pale and sickly when I first returned. On this night, she went in to labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with black hair. Unfortunately, due to blood loss and her illness, Shae did not survive. I feel as though my best friend is gone, but I feel it is a dream and I will wake in your arms at any moment. There is nothing more for me to do here and I plan on having Bronn ready the caravan, for I will be returning to Winterfell starting in a few days. Write to me until then, my love.**

**Yours forever,**

**Sansa Clegane**

Sansa closed the letter and turned to Bronn who now stood behind her, "Once this is sent, please go to the stables and have them ready a caravan. We leave in 2 days. I can no longer stay in a place full of ghosts and death."

Bronn looked down at her for a moment and whispered, "Everything will be alright, Sansa." Sansa looked at him and nodded, "I think so." She watched as he left her room and she turned toward the window when she saw the beginning of the sun rising. A new morning on Lady Victoria's birth day.

….

This is all I leave you with for now. My hands a frozen from how cold it is and need sleep. Believe me, I started crying a bit while writing this.


End file.
